Yours
by Imalittlewanky
Summary: (Continuación de 'Union Ties') La segunda entrega profundiza en las historias de Quinn y Rachel. ¿Se resolverán al fin los misterios? ¿O quizás surja algún que otro más en su historia? Lee y descúbrelo. ATENCIÓN: GP! Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**-¿Ya está?** —pregunto—. **Hace ya por lo menos cinco minutos que se ha ido el sol.**

A unos metros, Bernie se inclina a un lado, emergiendo parcialmente de detrás del lienzo. No me muevo, pero mi visión periférica me permite ver sus hombros, su cabeza calva y su perilla de un rojo vivo.

—**En mi mente, la luz todavía te rodea. Quédate quieta y no hables.**

—**Vale** —digo justo antes de oír su gruñido de enfado por mi evidente falta de respeto a sus normas.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que estoy totalmente desnuda delante de una puerta, nuestra conversación parecería completamente normal. Ahora ya estoy acostumbrada. Acostumbrada a que la fría brisa marina me endurezca los pezones. A la forma en que el sol remueve algo tan profundo y apasionado en mí que deseo cerrar los ojos y abandonarme a la rica complejidad de luz y de color.

Ya me da igual que Bernie me mire con ojos críticos. Tampoco me estremezco cuando se me acerca tanto que casi roza mis pechos y mi cadera para ajustar mi postura al ángulo adecuado.

Incluso cuando me susurra: «Perfecta. Mierda, Rachel, eres perfecta», ya no se me hace un nudo en el estómago. He dejado de imaginarme apretando los puños en señal de protesta, clavándome las uñas en la suave piel de mis palmas. No soy perfecta para nada, pero ya no me vuelvo loca al oír esas palabras.

Ni en el más disparatado de mis sueños habría imaginado que pudiera sentirme tan cómoda a pesar de estar tan sumamente expuesta. Es cierto que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida desfilando sobre las pasarelas, pero siempre lo he hecho vestida, e incluso durante los concursos en bañador iba modestamente tapada. Puedo imaginar lo mucho que se lamentaría mi madre si me viera así, con la barbilla en alto, la espalda arqueada, una cuerda de seda roja rodeando mis muñecas a la espalda para luego seguir entre mis piernas y enrollarse en torno a uno de mis muslos.

Llevo días sin ver el lienzo de Bernie, pero conozco su estilo y puedo hacerme una idea de cómo quedaré representada en pigmentos y pinceladas. Efímera. Sensual. Sumisa.

Una diosa atada.

No hay duda; mi madre se cogería un buen cabreo, pero a mí me gusta. Joder, quizá es por eso por lo que me gusta tanto. He dejado de ser la princesa Rachel y me he convertido en Rachel la rebelde, y eso me hace sentir increíblemente bien.

Oigo pasos en las escaleras y tengo que resistirme para mantener la pose y no volverme para mirarla. «Quinn.»

Quinn Fabray es la única cosa que no doy por sentada.

—**La oferta sigue en pie.**

La voz de Quinn se oye mientras sube las escaleras de mármol del tercer piso.

No ha alzado la voz, pero su tono transmite tanta fuerza y seguridad que llena la habitación.

—**Diles que les echen un buen vistazo al estado de sus cuentas. No van a obtener beneficios y, para finales de año, la compañía habrá desaparecido. Están en caída libre, y cuando se estrellen y quiebren, sus empleados estarán en la calle, la empresa habrá muerto, y las patentes quedarán sometidas a litigio durante años porque los acreedores pelearán por los activos. Si aceptan el acuerdo, yo les devolveré la vida. Lo sabes. Tú lo sabes y ellos también.**

Los pasos se detienen y me doy cuenta de que ya ha llegado al final de las escaleras. La habitación es diáfana, diseñada para el ocio, y todo aquel que entra es recibido por una amplia panorámica del océano Pacífico.

Ahora Quinn me ve.

—**Carl, hazlo** —dice con voz tensa—. **Tengo que irme.**

He llegado a conocer realmente bien a esta mujer. Su cuerpo. Su forma de caminar. Su voz. No necesito verla para saber que esa tensión no responde a la emoción de un nuevo negocio, sino a mi presencia, y ese simple hecho es tan embriagador como el champán para un estómago vacío. «Todo un imperio requiere su atención, pero, en este momento, yo soy todo su mundo.» Me siento halagada.

Estoy aturdida. Y sí, también excitada.

No puedo evitar sonreír, lo que provoca las quejas de Bernie.

—**Mierda, Rach. Borra esa sonrisa.**

—**Pero si mi cara ni siquiera se ve en el cuadro.**

—**Claro que se ve** —dice Bernie—. **Así que para.**

Me está provocando.

—**Sí, señor** —respondo, y casi me echo a reír cuando Quinn empieza a toser para ocultar su propia risa.

Ese «señor» ''señorita'' en este caso, es nuestro secreto, el juego que nos gusta y que terminará oficialmente esta noche, cuando Bernie dé los últimos retoques al cuadro que Quinn le ha encargado. La idea es deprimente.

Aunque la verdad es que me alegro de no tener que seguir posando quieta. Incluso la emoción de ese imaginario corte de mangas al sentido dominante de la propiedad de mi madre palidece en comparación con el calambre en las piernas con el que acabo cada sesión. Pero echaré de menos todo lo demás, sobre todo el efecto que tiene la mirada de Quinn sobre mí. Sus reconocimientos lentos e intensos hacen que me sienta húmeda y me obligan a concentrarme tanto para no moverme que resulta doloroso.

Y sí, echaré de menos nuestro juego. Pero quiero que haya algo más entre Quinn y yo, y no puedo evitar sentirme entusiasmada ante lo que me espera mañana, cuando solo seamos Quinn y Rachel, nada más. Y en cuanto a los secretos que aún hay entre nosotras… Bueno, con el tiempo, también desaparecerán.

Cualquiera diría ahora que, cuando Quinn me lo propuso, me quedé estupefacta: un millón de dólares por mi cuerpo; por mi imagen permanentemente expuesta en un lienzo de proporciones épicas; y por el resto de mí a su libre disposición, cuando quisiera y como quisiera.

Mi conmoción ha dado paso a un evidente pragmatismo, una mezcla de pasión e indignación a partes iguales. Deseaba a Quinn tanto como ella a mí, pero, al mismo tiempo, quería castigarla porque estaba segura de que ella solo veía a la reina de la belleza y que, cuando llegara a atisbar a la mujer herida que había bajo la capa resplandeciente, vacilaría tanto por la afrenta de sus expectativas como por la pérdida económica.

Nunca me había alegrado tanto de estar equivocada.

Nuestro acuerdo había sido por una semana, pero finalmente se convirtieron en dos, el tiempo que Bernie se recreaba en su lienzo, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con la punta del pincel, entrecerrando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño mientras susurraba entre dientes que había que esperar un poco más, hasta que todo quedara «perfecto». Esa palabra otra vez.

Quinn no se había opuesto demasiado; al fin y al cabo, era ella quien había contratado a Bernie por su creciente reputación como artista local. Su gran habilidad para realizar desnudos cargados de erotismo era innegable. Si Bernie quería más tiempo, Quinn se lo daría con mucho gusto.

No me quejé por razones mucho menos prácticas. Simplemente quería que esos días y noches con Quinn se prolongaran aún más. Como mi imagen en el lienzo, estaba cobrando vida.

Solo hacía unas semanas que me había mudado a Los Ángeles, decidida a conquistar el mundo de los negocios a los veinticuatro años. La idea de que alguien como Quinn Fabray pudiera estar interesada en mí, y mucho menos en un retrato mío, era algo que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.

Pero la chispa que había prendido entre nosotras se hizo evidente desde el mismo instante en que la vi en una de las exposiciones de Bernie. Me persiguió sin descanso y yo hice todo lo posible por resistirme porque sabía que lo que quería de mí era algo que yo no estaba dispuesta a darle.

Yo no era virgen, pero tampoco tenía demasiada experiencia. El sexo no es algo a lo que alguien con mi historial, con mis cicatrices, quiera lanzarse precipitadamente. Había sufrido mucho por culpa de un chico en quien había confiado y mis emociones todavía estaban tan a flor de piel como las cicatrices que la recubrían.

Pero Quinn no parece ver esas cicatrices o, para ser más exactos, las ve como lo que son: una parte de mí, heridas de guerra de todo por lo que he pasado y contra las que todavía lucho. Donde yo pensaba que mis cicatrices reflejaban mis debilidades, ella veía una señal de fortaleza. Y es esa habilidad, la de verme plenamente y con claridad, lo que me había atraído tan absoluta e irremediablemente hacia ella.

—**Vuelves a sonreír** —dice Bernie—. **No necesito pistas para saber en qué estás pensando. O, mejor dicho, en quién. ¿Tengo que echar a nuestra Medici personal de la habitación?**

—**Tendrás que acostumbrarte a su sonrisa** —replica Quinn antes de que yo pueda responder y, una vez más, tengo que esforzarme para no darme la vuelta y mirarla—. **Porque nada me hará salir de esta habitación a no ser que Rachel se venga conmigo.**

Me deleito en la suavidad aterciopelada de su voz y sé que realmente piensa lo que dice.

Habíamos pasado toda la tarde viendo escaparates por Rodeo Drive, celebrando que a la mañana siguiente empezaba mi nuevo trabajo. Habíamos deambulado tranquilamente por las prístinas calles, cogidas de la mano, bebiendo un café helado alto en calorías y fingiendo que no había nadie más en el mundo. Ni los paparazzi, esos buitres con cámara que, por desgracia, tanto se interesan en cada pequeña cosa que Quinn y yo hacemos, nos prestan ya atención.

Sylvia, la ayudante de Quinn, había intentado pasarle varias llamadas, pero ella se había negado a responderlas.

—**Este tiempo es para nosotras** —contestó en respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada.

—¿**Debería avisar a la prensa económica**? —me burlé de ella tras su explicación—. **¿Se resiente el mercado si Quinn Fabray se toma el día libre?**

—**No me importaría poner en riesgo la economía mundial si así puedo pasar más tiempo contigo** —dijo levantando mi mano para poder besar la punta de mis dedos—. **Evidentemente, cuantas más compras hagamos, más reforzaremos la economía.**

Su voz era pausada, sensual y llena de promesas tentadoras.

—**O quizá deberíamos volver al apartamento. Se me ocurren varias formas interesantes de pasar la tarde carentes de impacto fiscal** —continuó.

—**Tentador** —repliqué**—. Pero no creo que pudiera soportar la culpa de saber que he canjeado un orgasmo por la ruina fiscal.**

—**Créeme, cariño, serían más de uno.**

Me eché a reír y, al final, conseguimos compensar el colapso económico mundial. Los zapatos que me compró eran realmente geniales, sin por ello renunciar a mi orgasmo. De hecho, fueron tres. Quinn es, ante todo, generosa.

En cuanto al teléfono, cumplió su palabra. A pesar de las constantes vibraciones, lo ignoró hasta que llegamos a la casa de Malibú y le insistí para que se apiadara de quien fuera que estuviera llamando con tanta insistencia. Entré corriendo para encontrarme con Bernie. Quinn se quedó atrás asegurando a su abogado que el mundo no se había colapsado por su ausencia puntual al teléfono.

Estoy tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni me doy cuenta de que Bernie se ha acercado hasta mí.

Me da un golpecito en el labio inferior con la punta de su pincel y yo doy un salto.

—**Maldita sea, Rachel, estás en éxtasis.**

—**¿Has acabado ya?**

No me importa posar y Bernie se ha convertido en un buen amigo, pero en esos momentos quiero que se vaya. Todo lo que quiero ahora es a Quinn.

—**Casi **—contesta con las manos en alto, mirándome a través de su marco improvisado**—. Ponte allí.**

Me señala el lugar con el pincel.

—**La luz de tus hombros, la forma en que brilla tu piel, la mezcla de colores…**

Su voz se va apagando a medida que se acerca al cuadro.

—**Mierda** —dice por fin—. **Soy un maldito genio. Esta eres tú, pequeña. Si no lo hubiera pintado yo, podría jurar que has salido andando del lienzo.**

—**Entonces ¿has terminado ya? ¿Puedo verlo?**

Me giro sin pensar para darme cuenta demasiado tarde de que, probablemente, quería que me quedara quieta. Pero, de repente, todo carece de importancia. Todos los pensamientos se desvanecen.

Bernie, el cuadro, el mundo que me rodea… Porque no es el retrato lo que veo, sino a Quinn.

Está justo donde me la imaginaba, allí, quieta, en el escalón superior, apoyada en la barandilla de hierro forjado, incluso más encantadora que en mi imaginación. Había pasado toda la tarde con ella, pero no importaba. Cada mirada es una especie de ambrosía de la que nunca me canso.

Me recreo en ella, en cada uno de sus rasgos perfectos. Su mandíbula cincelada destaca aún más por la sombra de unas mejillas sonrojadas. Su pelo rubio alborotado por el viento, grueso y suave, con el que mis dedos están tan familiarizados. Y sus ojos. Esos maravillosos ojos avellana que me miran tan fijamente que casi puedo sentir su peso en mi piel.

Lleva puestos unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, pero incluso con un atuendo tan informal, no hay nada casual en Quinn Fabray. Es la fuerza personificada, energía en estado puro. Mi único miedo es la certeza de saber que nadie puede capturar ni resistirse a un rayo, y yo no quiero perder a esta mujer.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y tiemblo ante la conmoción de semejante conexión. La atleta, la celebridad, la empresaria, la millonaria, todos esos personajes desaparecen dejando ante mí solo a la mujer y una expresión que me sube la temperatura y que hace que mis entrañas se estremezcan de deseo. Es tan rotunda y primitiva que, aunque todavía no estoy desnuda, estoy segura de que podría reducir mi ropa a cenizas, consumida por el fuego de su mirada.

Un escalofrío recorre mi piel y tengo que contenerme para permanecer quieta.

—**Quinn** —susurro, incapaz de resistir la sensación de su nombre en mis labios. Una palabra que parece inundar la habitación, atrapada en el aire cada vez más denso que nos separa.

Bernie, junto al caballete, se aclara la garganta. Quinn logra moverse lo suficiente como para mirarlo aparentemente sorprendida, como si hubiera olvidado que no estamos solas. Cruza la distancia que la separa de Bernie y se coloca junto a él, frente al enorme retrato. Desde mi posición, puedo ver el marco de madera sobre el que se estira el lienzo y, junto a él, a las dos personas estudiando una imagen que permanece oculta a mi mirada.

Mi corazón palpita contra mi pecho y mi mirada no se aparta del rostro de Quinn. Hay algo de exultante en sus ojos, como si estuviera observando un objeto de culto, y su bendición silenciosa hace que me tiemblen las rodillas. Me gustaría extender una mano y sujetarme a la cama junto a la que estoy posando, pero todavía tengo atadas las manos a la espalda.

Mi inmovilidad me recuerda mi situación y vuelvo a sonreír: no soy libre. Soy de Quinn.

Según la idea original de Bernie y Quinn para mi retrato, solo tenía que quedarme quieta en un punto, con una cortina de gasa en torno a mí y el rostro girado, lejos de la vista del artista. La imagen era sensual aunque distante, como si alguien anhelara esa mujer pero jamás pudiera tocarla. El retrato era impresionante, pero faltaba algo. Quinn sugirió que compensásemos la cortina que se posaba libre sobre mi piel con la opresión de una cuerda de un rojo intenso que me ciñera las manos a la espalda.

Consentí sin dudarlo. Quería a esta mujer. Quería estar atada a ella. Pertenecerle. Que me reclamara como suya.

Mi imagen ya no era inalcanzable. De hecho, la mujer del retrato era un premio. Una diosa efímera domada por una mujer digna.

«Quinn.»

Busco su cara para ver si me da alguna pista sobre su opinión del cuadro, pero nada, tiene esa expresión corporativa, esa máscara indescifrable que se pone para ocultar sus secretos. Quinn es extremadamente buena en eso.

—**¿Y bien?** —pregunto cuando ya no puedo soportarlo más—. **¿Qué te parece?**

Quinn guarda silencio unos segundos. Junto a ella, Bernie se mueve llevado por los nervios.

Aunque solo han pasado unos cuantos segundos, el aire cada vez es más denso por el peso de la eternidad. Casi puedo sentir la frustración de Bernie y entiendo perfectamente que acabe explotando.

—**Vamos, mujer. Está perfecto, ¿verdad?**

Los hombros de Quinn suben y bajan llevados por una profunda inspiración, y entonces se enfrenta a Bernie con respeto.

—**Está más que perfecto** —dice volviéndose hacia mí—. **Es ella.**

Bernie sonríe.

—**Tengo que decirlo. No suelo cortarme cuando se trata de presumir de mi trabajo, pero este… Bueno, este es alucinante. Auténtico. Sensual. Y, sobre todo, es honesto.**

Los ojos de Quinn no se apartan de los míos y respiro entrecortadamente. Se me acelera el pulso con tanta fuerza que yo misma me sorprendo de poder oír algo más. Estoy segura de que ven cómo sube y baja mi pecho, y temo que Bernie se dé cuenta de que estoy intentando sin remedio remitir el gran deseo que bulle violentamente en mi interior. Tengo que esforzarme para no suplicar a Bernie que se vaya y pedir a Quinn que me bese y me acaricie.

Un sonido agudo rompe el silencio y Quinn saca el teléfono del bolsillo y suelta un improperio al leer el mensaje. Veo cómo las sombras se apoderan de su rostro mientras guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo sin responder. Aprieto los labios y siento un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo ante las primeras señales de preocupación.

Bernie, con la cabeza inclinada para inspeccionar el lienzo, parece distraído.

—**Rach, no te muevas. Quiero retocar la luz aquí y…**

El agudo sonido del teléfono de Quinn interrumpe a Bernie. Espero que Quinn ignore la llamada como había hecho con el mensaje, pero, para mi sorpresa, decide responder, no sin antes abandonar la habitación con pasos tan decididos y rápidos que casi no puedo oír su brusco «¿Qué?».

No busca mi mirada.

Me esfuerzo por permanecer quieta para Bernie mientras me invade una oleada de temor. No es una llamada de negocios; Quinn Fabray no se altera con los negocios. Por el contrario, suele crecerse.

No, pasa algo y no puedo evitar pensar en las amenazas recibidas y sus secretos ocultos. Quinn me ha visto desnuda de todas las maneras posibles y, sin embargo, parece que yo solo conozco pequeñas pinceladas de ella envueltas en sombras.

«¡Tranquilízate, Rachel!» Buscar algo de privacidad para hablar por teléfono no es lo mismo que guardar un secreto y no todas las llamadas son una gran conspiración para ocultar el pasado o un nuevo peligro.

Sé todo eso. Y lo creo. Pero mi faceta más racional no evita que me dé un vuelco el corazón y que se me forme un nudo en el estómago. Permanecer quieta estando desnuda con las manos atadas no es el camino más corto hacia un pensamiento ordenado, sino más bien una espiral de desasosiego por el que, de repente, desciendo a toda velocidad, sin frenos y sin poder evitar odiarme por ello.

Me gustaría poder abrazarme, pero mis muñecas atadas me lo impiden.

Cierto es que estoy con el alma en vilo desde que mi antigua jefa amenazara a Quinn. La compañía de Santana había postulado por un proyecto para la _Fabray Applied Technology_ y, cuando Quinn lo rechazó, Santana me culpó a mí y me despidió. Pero no se detuvo ahí, y la última vez que la vi, prometió que no pararía hasta que acabara con Quinn. De momento no había pasado nada, pero Santana era una persona decidida y con recursos, y en su mente creía sentirse autorizada moralmente para ello. Por lo que a ella respectaba, Quinn había dado al traste con uno de los negocios más importantes de Santana. Las pérdidas de capital estimadas debían de ser de millones, pero Santana no es de las que piensan que el dinero o los desaires son asuntos que deban dejarse correr.

Que no haya pasado nada desde hace semanas me inquieta. ¿Qué se esconde tras ese silencio? Le he dado muchas vueltas y la única conclusión a la que he llegado es que quizá ha pasado algo y Quinn ha decidido no contarme nada.

Tal vez me equivoque… O eso espero. Pero la preocupación y el temor se han apoderado de mí y me susurran al oído sin piedad. Aunque Quinn conoce todos mis secretos, los suyos todavía permanecen ocultos para mí.

—**Joder, Rachel, estás frunciendo el ceño** —se queja Bernie con una sonrisa entre dientes—. **A veces me gustaría penetrar en tu mente. Me encantaría saber qué estás pensando.**

Fuerzo una sonrisa.

—**Pensamientos profundos** —digo—. **Pero no de los malos.**

—**Bien **—responde, pero casi se puede ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos e, incluso, algo de preocupación.

Me pregunto qué le habrá contado Claire, la amante de Bernie, que conoce a Quinn desde que eran niñas, sobre su pasado, y si Bernie sabe más que yo sobre esa mujer que tanto me consume. La sola idea me hace fruncir el ceño aún más.

Quinn solo ha estado fuera unos minutos y cuando vuelve, solo quiero correr hacia ella.

—**¿Qué pasa?** —pregunto.

—**Nada que no pueda mejorar viéndote.**

Me río con la esperanza de que no se dé cuenta de que es una risa vacía. Una vez más, tiene esa cara que pone en público. Pero yo no soy como esa gente y la conozco bien. La miro con insistencia, esperando que sus ojos se fijen en los míos. Cuando por fin lo hace, algo ha cambiado. Su gesto de enfado se transforma en una sonrisa genuina y, una vez más, me siento iluminada por la luz de Quinn.

Camina hacia mí y mi corazón se acelera al ritmo de sus pasos. Se detiene a tan solo unos centímetros y, de repente, me cuesta respirar. Después de todo lo que hemos compartido juntas, después de todo el dolor que ha aliviado y de todos los secretos que ha descubierto, ¿cómo es que cada momento a su lado me hace sentir como si fuera la primera vez?

—**¿Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí?**

—**Yo… **—Tomo aire y lo vuelvo a intentar—. **Sí, tanto como tú para mí.**

Me siento atrapada por el fuego de su mirada y su proximidad. No me está tocando, pero como si lo estuviera haciendo. No hay nada en mí en ese momento que no sea reflejo de Quinn, de lo que siento por ella y de lo que me hace sentir. Quiero consolarla, quiero acariciar sus mejillas y recorrer su pelo con mis dedos. Quiero atraer su cabeza a mi pecho y susurrarle palabras al oído, y quiero hacerle el amor lenta y suavemente hasta que las sombras de la noche se vayan y la luz de la mañana nos inunde con sus colores.

Bernie, detrás del lienzo, tose educadamente. Los labios de Quinn esbozan una sonrisa franca en respuesta a la mía. Lo único que hemos hecho ha sido mirarnos a los ojos y, sin embargo, es como si Bernie hubiera presenciado algo tremendamente íntimo.

—**Bien, vale. Creo que me voy. La fiesta es el sábado a las siete, ¿no? Me pasaré más tarde para ver si necesito hacer algún retoque de última hora y me encargaré de colgarlo cuando coloque el resto de los lienzos en los caballetes.**

—**Perfecto** —responde Quinn sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

—**Tengo que decir** —añade Bernie mientras recoge sus cosas— **que voy a echar de menos esto.**

Durante unos segundos, creo percibir algo de melancolía en los ojos de Quinn, pero se le pasa de inmediato.

—**Sí **—dice—, **también yo.**

No estoy segura de cuándo se ha ido Bernie, solo sé que lo ha hecho, y que Quinn sigue ahí, frente a mí, y que todavía no me ha tocado. Me voy a volver loca como no sienta sus manos sobre mí ya.

—**¿De verdad está acabado?** —pregunto—. **Todavía no lo he visto.**

—**Ven aquí.**

Me tiende su mano y yo me muevo para darle la espalda con la esperanza de que me desate, pero no lo hace. De hecho, se limita a poner su mano en mi hombro y a ayudarme a llegar hasta el lienzo.

Tengo que moverme con cuidado por culpa de la cuerda de seda roja que rodea mi pierna izquierda, pero no tiene ni la más mínima intención de desatarme. Ni siquiera se molesta en pasarme la cuerda que está enrollada en la pata de la cama.

Hago una mueca levantando las cejas a modo de pregunta. Quinn ni siquiera finge no entenderlo.

—**Señorita Berry, ¿por qué desaprovechar una oportunidad tan estupenda?**

—**Mmm…**

Intento que suene hostil, pero estoy bastante segura de que puede notar una leve risa en mi voz. Sin embargo no responde, porque ya hemos llegado al cuadro.

Se me entrecorta la respiración: sí, soy yo. La curva de mi trasero, el volumen de mi pecho. Pero hay algo más. La imagen es seductora y sumisa, fuerte pero vulnerable. También es anónima, como Quinn había prometido. En el retrato, tengo la cara girada y mis rizos morenos están recogidos en la parte alta de mi cabeza, con unos cuantos bucles caídos que acarician mi cuello y mis hombros. En el mundo real, esos rizos ya no existen porque mis largos mechones han sido recientemente sustituidos por un corte a la altura del hombro.

Frunzo el ceño al recordar el peso de las tijeras en mis manos, al rememorar cómo me corté el pelo cuando, en realidad, lo que quería era acercar las afiladas cuchillas a mi piel. Estaba perdida en ese momento, segura de que la única forma de reencontrarme era aferrarme al dolor como a un salvavidas.

Me recorre un escalofrío. No es un recuerdo agradable.

Automáticamente, bajo la mirada a las piernas de la chica del retrato. Sus (mis) muslos están juntos y colocados de tal forma que no se vean las peores cicatrices, aunque sí se ve la de mi cadera izquierda. Pero Bernie se las ha ingeniado para incorporar la parte más abultada de la cicatriz en la belleza del retrato. Los bordes están difuminados, casi como si tuviera un enfoque suave, y la cuerda roja cae sobre la piel dañada, como si estuviera tan apretada que fuera la causante de las heridas.

Si lo piensas bien, en realidad es así.

Aparto la mirada, perturbada por la indiscutible certeza de que la mujer del cuadro es bella a pesar de las cicatrices.

—**¿Rachel?**

Miro con el rabillo del ojo y veo a Quinn observándome a mí y no al cuadro, con cara de preocupación.

—**Tiene talento** —digo esbozando una fugaz sonrisa—. **Es un retrato maravilloso.**

—**Sí, lo es** —coincide—. **Es justo lo que yo quería.**

Hay una pasión familiar en su voz y comprendo tanto las palabras pronunciadas como las que se quedan sin decir.

Sonrío y esta vez parezco sincera.

Quinn me observa y veo esa luz pícara en sus ojos.

—**¿Qué?** —pregunto con tono divertido pero con cautela.

Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar el cuadro.

—**Será un milagro si consigo ponerme a trabajar en esta habitación.**

Hace un gesto con la cabeza para señalar la pared de piedra de la que se supone que colgará el cuadro.

—**Y estoy segura de que debe exhibirse aquí** —continúa.

—¿**Eh?** —respondo al recordar que tiene previsto dar una fiesta en esa misma habitación en tan solo dos días.

Quinn suelta una risita.

—**Creo que sería muy inapropiado socialmente dar una fiesta con una erección permanente.**

—**Bueno, entonces quizá deberías haber considerado colgar el cuadro en el dormitorio.**

—**No necesito que esté en el dormitorio. No si puedo tener a la auténtica modelo.**

—**Así es **—digo con tono de provocación—. **Comprada y pagada. Al menos hasta medianoche, cuando me convierta en calabaza.**

Su mirada se enturbia y la alegría se esfuma.

—¿**A medianoche**? —repite, y yo me asombro por el tono severo de su voz.

Después de todo, no es como si realmente me fuera a convertir en una calabaza cuando se acabe el juego. Y, para ser honesta, tampoco me voy a ir; no quiero irme nunca. Lo único que cambiará es que ya no habrá más normas, se acabó lo de «señorita»; se acabaron las órdenes y las palabras de seguridad. Habrá bragas, sujetadores y vaqueros si me apetece. Y sí, también habrá un millón de dólares.

Pero, sobre todo, todavía estará Quinn.

—**Sígueme **—dice.

Vuelvo a mirar mi pierna y agito un poco mis manos atadas.

—**Desátame.**

Se queda inmóvil unos segundos, su mirada en mi mirada, y me doy cuenta de que todavía estamos jugando. Se me acelera el pulso y lo siento latir en la garganta; los pezones se me endurecen. Mis manos, atadas a la espalda, tiran de mis hombros y hacen que mi pecho destaque aún más. Los siento llenos, necesitados, y me muerdo el labio inferior mientras espero en silencio que Quinn me toque.

Un juego, sí. Pero me gusta. En este juego nadie pierde.

Lentamente, baja la mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se hace menos profunda y pequeñas gotas de sudor se forman en mi nuca. Puedo sentir la humedad entre mis muslos, la urgente necesidad, y tengo que concentrar todas mis energías en quedarme quieta y en silencio, para no suplicarle que, por favor, por favor, me folle. La cama está a escasos metros de nosotros, la misma que Quinn llevó hasta allí para el retrato. «¡Ahí!», quiero gritar. «¡Llévame ahí!»

Pero no, no lo hago, porque conozco a esta mujer y, sobre todo, porque sé que todo lo que tiene que ver con Quinn bien merece la espera.

Por fin se inclina y desenrolla la cuerda de mi pierna, pero cuando llega a mis muñecas, se detiene y las deja atadas a mi espalda con la seda roja colgando como si se tratara de una cola.

—**Quinn** —digo intentando sonar firme, pero sin borrar la diversión y la excitación de mi voz—. **Creía que ibas a soltarme.**

—**Lo he comprado y pagado, ¿recuerdas?**

—**Oh **—susurro con un leve hilo de voz que a duras penas es algo más que una respiración.

—**Ven, corre** —ordena.

El doble sentido no se me escapa, sobre todo cuando pasa la cuerda de atrás hacia delante entre mis piernas y tira de ella como si fuera una correa. Una correa muy erótica y seductora. La suave seda roza mi sexo anhelante, y la fricción de la trenza de la cuerda hace que me fallen las piernas y que dude de mi capacidad para llegar adondequiera que me lleve.

Tira suavemente, pero con suficiente persuasión, y cuando llegamos al cuarto de baño, el deseo me hace flaquear. La excitación recorre mi cuerpo y miro con anhelo los ocho chorros estratégicamente colocados de la ducha. La simple idea de tener a Quinn tras de mí, con sus manos en mis pechos y sus labios acariciando mi cuello es más de lo que puedo soportar y suelto un gemido.

Al mismo tiempo, Quinn suelta una risita.

—**Después **—susurra—. **Ahora quiero hacer otra cosa.**

La cabeza me da vueltas ante las posibilidades. Hemos dejado atrás la cama. La ducha ya no me parece apetecible. Y, por lo que veo, a Quinn no le interesa lo más mínimo la profunda bañera tipo jacuzzi.

No tengo ni idea de lo que tiene en mente y, la verdad, tampoco me importa. Lo principal esta noche no es el destino, sino el viaje. Y considerando el tacto de la mano de Quinn sobre mi hombro y la presión sensual de la cuerda en mi sexo, este viaje está resultando realmente placentero.

El armario al que me lleva tiene el mismo tamaño que la sala de estar del apartamento que comparto con Kurt en Studio City. No es la primera vez que entro allí, pero todavía creo que necesito un mapa.

Harían falta diez años para poder usar toda la ropa que Quinn me ha comprado. Y, a pesar de que el lado izquierdo del armario está completamente lleno, estoy segura en un noventa y nueve por ciento de que ahora hay, al menos, una docena más de trajes nuevos desde la última vez que me cambié de ropa.

—**No recuerdo haber visto ese antes** —digo volviendo la cabeza hacia un vestido plateado que brilla bajo la tenue luz, y que parece ser suficientemente pequeño y ajustado como para no dejar gran cosa a la imaginación.

—**¿No?** —replica con una leve y relajada sonrisa a juego con esa mirada que me observa—. **Puedo asegurarte que no será un problema después de que te lo pongas. Nadie podrá olvidarlo.**

—**Sobre todo tú, ¿no?** —comento en tono burlón.

Sus ojos se oscurecen mientras se me acerca. El movimiento hace que la cuerda se afloje y se aleje de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, la decepción por la pérdida de contacto dura poco. Quinn está ahí, a pocos centímetros, y el aire que nos separa parece bullir. Se me eriza la piel, como si me encontrara en plena tormenta eléctrica con el peligro acechando en torno a mí. No puedo evitar jadear cuando su pulgar acaricia suavemente la línea de mi mandíbula. Mis labios se entreabren. Quiero sentir su dedo en mis labios, en mi boca. Quiero saborear a Quinn. Quiero devorarla de la misma forma que el fuego me devora a mí por su proximidad.

—**No hay nada de ti que pudiera olvidar** —dice—. **Estás marcada a fuego en mi memoria. El brillo de tu pelo a la luz de las velas. Tu piel, cubierta de rocío y suave, cuando sales de la ducha. La forma en que te mueves debajo de mí cuando hacemos el amor. Y la manera en que me miras, como si no hubiera nada dentro de mí que pudiera hacerte huir.**

—**Es que no lo hay **—aseguro con suavidad.

Quinn no dice nada, pero mantiene su mirada fija. Se acerca todavía más hasta que mis pezones rozan levemente el suave algodón de su camiseta. La descarga que me produce este contacto es muy fuerte, e intento no gritar. Siento un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y, mientras acaricia mi brazo desnudo con las yemas de los dedos, solo pienso en abrazarla. Quiero a Quinn dentro de mí.

Brusca, amable, me da igual. Solo sé que la necesito, justo ahora, justo aquí.

—**¿Cómo…?** —murmuro, casi incapaz de formular la pregunta.

—**¿Cómo qué?**

—**¿Cómo puedes hacerme el amor con tan solo un leve contacto?**

—**Soy una mujer de recursos. Creía que lo sabías** —dice esbozando una sonrisa y con un leve brillo en sus ojos—. **¿Quizá debería ofrecerte una demostración algo más imaginativa?**

—**¿Imaginativa? **—repito. Tengo la boca seca.

—**Voy a hacer que te corras, querida Rachel, sin ponerte un dedo encima y sin acariciar tu cuerpo. Pero estaré observando. Veré cómo tus labios se separan y tu piel se sonroja. Te veré intentando controlarte. Y, déjame que te cuente un secreto, Rachel: también tendré que luchar por mantener el control.**

Me doy cuenta de que he dado un paso atrás mientras habla y estoy apoyada contra el escritorio que divide nuestras respectivas partes de este inmenso armario. Eso me ayuda, porque sin ese apoyo dudo mucho que mis piernas temblorosas pudieran aguantar el peso de mi cuerpo.

—**¿Dónde vas?**

No sé por qué me dice que voy a tener que luchar para poder controlarme. Durante todo este tiempo con esta mujer, he aprendido unas cuantas cosas y si algo sé es que con Quinn puedo volverme totalmente loca. Entonces ¿por qué voy a querer contenerme ahora? Y ¿por qué espera que lo haga?

No responde a mi pregunta y me sorprendo a mí misma mordiéndome el labio inferior y escudriñándola con los ojos entrecerrados en un intento por encontrar alguna pista sobre sus intenciones. Se aleja y, aunque estoy segura de que todo es producto de mi imaginación, el aire parece enfriarse a medida que va aumentando la distancia entre nosotras. La cuerda que antes había tirado al suelo ahora vuelve a subir. Quinn se detiene a medio metro de distancia, pero sigue tirando de la cuerda hasta que vuelve a ascender entre mis piernas. Se mueve lentamente, pero pronto puedo volver a sentirla. Estoy tan excitada que empiezo a jadear con el contacto y mi cuerpo se estremece en algo parecido, pero no igual, a un orgasmo.

Encuentro la mirada de Quinn y veo su sonrisa victoriosa.

—**No se preocupe, señorita Berry** —dice—. **Le prometo que hay más de donde viene este.**

Vuelve a acercarse, asegurándose de que jamás se interrumpa el contacto de la cuerda con mi cuerpo. Con cada movimiento, la suave trenza de seda se desplaza levemente. Cierro los ojos, intentando concentrarme en no morderme el labio y en no girar la cadera. No sé a qué está jugando Quinn, pero sí sé que quiero que dure.

Sus dedos acarician mi cuello y mis ojos se abren de repente. Inclino la cabeza para poder mirarla, pero ella evita el contacto visual. Está totalmente absorta en su tarea, concentrada en anudar la cuerda en torno a mi cuello.

Trago saliva mientras las emociones bullen en mi interior. Hay excitación, sí, pero mezclada con miedo. De qué, no estoy segura. No tengo miedo a Quinn. Pero, por Dios, ¿por qué me está atando? Y ¿cuánto va a apretar la cuerda?

—**Quinn **—digo sorprendida de que mis palabras suenen normales—, **¿qué estás haciendo?**

—**Lo que quiero** —responde, y aunque esas palabras no resuelven mi duda, me tranquilizan y dan paso a una deliciosa expectativa.

Así es como todo empezó, con estas tres simples palabras. Ayúdame a que esto nunca acabe.

* * *

**Hola otra vez. Aquí llego con la segunda parte de la historia.**

**Tengo una buena noticia. Ayer me informaron de que hay un cuarto libro de esta Saga, así que tendremos más historia para disfrutar, porque obviamente también lo adaptaré!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este primer capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos el miércoles! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Quinn anuda el extremo de la cuerda de tal manera que, básicamente, forma una especie de gargantilla con una cola muy larga que baja hasta mis pechos y mi sexo, y que luego vuelve a mis manos, que todavía permanecen atadas a la espalda por el otro extremo de la misma cuerda. Me muevo un poco. Estoy nerviosa y excitada, y también un poco incómoda.

Me observa de arriba abajo muy despacio.

—**Me siento tentada a encargar otro retrato, señorita Berry. Me encantaría tenerla así todo el tiempo.**

Sonrío con superioridad.

—**¿Esto es una negociación, señorita Fabray? No me vendo barata, pero tratándose de alguien con un gusto tan refinado, estoy segura de que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.**

Se echa a reír y tengo que morderme el labio para no unirme a su carcajada.

—**Nada me gustaría más que negociar con usted, pero me temo que no nos queda tiempo.**

—**¿Tiempo?**

—**Tenemos sitios a los que ir** —dice—, **y gente a la que ver.**

«Oh.» De repente, su advertencia de que me costaría no perder el control empieza a tener sentido.

Echo un vistazo a mi cuerpo, muy desnudo y muy atado.

—**No voy vestida para la ocasión.**

—**Va tan bien vestida que la moral tradicional de nuestra sociedad no me permite sacarla así. Soy una mujer muy egoísta y no me interesa compartirla con el resto del mundo.**

—**Créame —**digo con cierto tono de ironía—, **tampoco me interesa que me comparta**.

Mi mente vuelve al retrato, en el que estoy atada de forma muy parecida a como lo estoy ahora. Un cuadro enorme que colgará de la pared de una habitación destinada al ocio. En cierta forma, creo que Quinn ya me ha compartido y que ya he consentido en ser compartida. Pero en el retrato soy anónima. Ha sido un término clave en nuestro acuerdo.

—**Estoy realmente encantada de oírlo, señorita Berry. Sobre todo porque, como bien me ha recordado, es usted de mi exclusiva propiedad hasta la medianoche. Total y absolutamente mía para hacer lo que me plazca. ¿No es así?**

—**Sí.**

—**Para tocarla, provocarla y tentarla.**

Mi cuerpo se tensa como respuesta a sus palabras, pero consigo asentir con la cabeza.

—**Para castigarla y para alabarla.**

—**Quinn…**

Mi voz es franca y ella me hace callar posando suavemente sus dedos sobre mis labios. Entonces me rodea muy despacio.

—**Para vestirla, para alimentarla. Mía, Rachel** —dice acariciando mi nuca con su aliento, con tanta intimidad como una mano en mi sexo.

—**Mía para protegerla, mía para amarla.**

Ha terminado de rodearme y ahora está frente a mí.

—**Mía para gobernarla. Dígame, Rachel. Dígame lo que quiero oír.**

—**Soy suya** —susurro.

Ansío sentir su tacto. Mi cuerpo está en tal grado de alerta que me siento embriagada, drogada por el dulce narcótico que supone Quinn.

—**Buena chica —**murmura en un susurro casi inaudible.

Lentamente se vuelve a colocar detrás de mí. Giro la cabeza intentando verla, pero no sé lo que está haciendo hasta que noto cómo afloja los nudos que mantienen atadas mis muñecas.

—**Estoy sorprendida. Después de lo que ha dicho, no creía que me liberaría.**

—**¿Y quién dice que lo estoy haciendo?** —dice con voz baja y sensual, y me abraza y acaricia—. **Estoy cuidando de ti, Rachel. Total y absolutamente.**

Cierro los ojos ante la expectativa. Detrás de mí, termina de deshacer los nudos. Suspiro y me froto las muñecas, algo insensibles tras tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Intento adivinar lo que Quinn tiene planeado, pero es inútil. No tengo la más mínima idea y observo con impotencia cómo cruza la habitación hasta el armario donde se acumulan una selección de tops de diseño más amplia que la de Neiman Marcus, allí en Dallas. Escoge un jersey negro sin mangas de cuello vuelto y regresa a mi lado.

—**Voy a vestirte** —dice—. **Levanta los brazos.**

Obedezco. El nudo está flojo pero ajustado y no puedo negar que queda perfecto. Me llevo la mano al cuello, disfrutando de la libertad de movimiento y contenta al comprobar que el cuello alto y suelto tapa la cuerda que todavía cuelga entre mis pechos, bajo el jersey.

A continuación, coge una pequeña minifalda de cuero y yo, obediente, me la pongo con cuidado para no pisar la cuerda que todavía cuelga delante de mí y que Quinn se asegura de ocultar debajo de la ropa.

—**Quinn **—digo y, aunque intento que suene serio, no puedo ocultar la excitación que me provoca ese nombre.

—**Silencio **—responde.

Se coloca detrás de mí, imagino que para subirme la cremallera, pero, por el contrario, busca entre mis piernas la cuerda que cuelga y tira de ella. Una vez más, me estremezco al sentir el tacto de la seda sobre mi piel, extremadamente sensible. Tira de ella hacia arriba ocultándola bajo la falda, pero dejando un pequeño trozo engarzado en la cinturilla. Entonces, me sube la cremallera.

—**No creo que eso aporte demasiado al conjunto** —digo al ver por encima de mi hombro el destello del rojo que se asemeja a una cremallera exótica.

—**Me permito disentir** —replica, y enfatiza sus palabras con un lento aunque firme tirón de la cuerda.

Grito de placer y sorpresa. El roce simultáneo en mi sexo y mi trasero es más de lo que puedo soportar.

—**Necesitas unos zapatos** —dice con suavidad, esta vez cruzando a la zona de los estantes para zapatos.

Coge un par de sandalias negras de tiras con un tacón de ocho centímetros que no pasan desapercibidos.

—**Estos valdrán** —comenta—. **Y por mucho que me guste que te pongas medias, prescindiremos de ellas esta noche.**

Solo puedo asentir y sentarme en el banco de cuero blanco al que me lleva. Al hacerlo, la cuerda se tensa y estoy segura de que eso era justo lo que tenía pensado Quinn.

Se arrodilla ante mí y coge mi pie. Tengo las rodillas separadas y, mientras me pone el zapato y abrocha la pequeña hebilla en torno a mi tobillo, levanta la mirada en busca de mis ojos para luego bajarla hacia la oscuridad de mis piernas entreabiertas. Excepto por una cuerda de seda roja, estoy totalmente desnuda bajo la falda. Desnuda y húmeda, y tan necesitada que quiero deslizar mis caderas como si le rogara en silencio que me toque. Que me tome.

Sin embargo, con Quinn no tengo que suplicar. En cuanto abrocha la hebilla del otro zapato, me pone los pies en el suelo. Por culpa de los tacones, ahora mis rodillas sobresalen por encima del banco, lo que hace que mi falda también se suba un poco, permitiendo así que la mujer que hay delante de mí disfrute de una vista todavía mejor.

Suavemente, coloca la palma de su mano sobre mi rodilla desnuda. Entonces se inclina y recorre la sensible piel del interior de mi muslo derecho con sus labios. Tiemblo al sentir el contacto, y la presión de la cuerda hace que la sensación resulte todavía más erótica.

—**Eres como una droga** —dice Quinn con voz suave, y su respiración sobre mi piel es tan seductora que tengo que cerrar los ojos y agarrarme con más fuerza al banco. —**No voy a tocarte… Todavía no. Pero no puedo negarme el sabor de tu piel.**

—**Sí **—susurro. Es la única palabra que consigo pronunciar, pero también es la única que importa.

Sus manos dejan de presionar mis piernas mientras me besa suavemente el interior de los muslos.

—**Arriba** —ordena mientras empuja la falda.

Me levanto del banco y ella aprovecha para subir la falda por encima de mi trasero desnudo, así que cuando me vuelvo a sentar, lo hago sobre el cálido banco de cuero. Sus manos siguen en mis caderas y su pulgar acaricia suavemente la peor de mis cicatrices, allí donde corté con demasiada profundidad y luego no quise ir a que me curaran en urgencias. Me hice un apaño con cinta adhesiva y pegamento. Sobreviví, pero me ha quedado esa horrible señal que me recuerda todo el daño emocional que puse en ella.

Entre mis piernas, los labios de Quinn recorren otra cicatriz de enfado.

—**Eres preciosa** —murmura—. **Fuerte, preciosa y mía.**

Me estremezco y parpadeo para intentar no llorar. Espero sinceramente que tenga razón, pero sigo temiendo que mi fuerza sea como una goma elástica. Si tira demasiado, me romperé.

Pero no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que en los labios de Quinn recorriendo mi piel y en la presión de sus manos en mis piernas.

Con suavidad, aparta aún más mis muslos y yo obedezco voluntariamente, casi con desesperación.

La necesito ahora, necesito perderme en sus manos, y Quinn no me decepciona. Siento su respiración sobre mi sexo, y mi propia respiración se acelera, mi pecho sube y baja y mis pezones se endurecen bajo el jersey de punto.

Me provoca con su lengua acariciando la suave piel entre mis piernas y mi sexo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza e intento no retorcerme. Pero no puedo evitarlo y, cuando lo hago, esa maravillosa y detestable cuerda se desliza sobre mi húmedo centro. Estoy tan excitada que esa leve fricción basta para que una descarga eléctrica recorra mi cuerpo. Encojo los dedos de los pies dentro de los zapatos de tal forma que solo las puntas tocan el suelo y mis rodillas quedan todavía más altas.

Quiero más, ayúdame, necesito más, y entonces, gracias a Dios, siento su lengua sobre mi clítoris y eso es todo lo que necesito. Me siento abrumada, reclinada, agarrándome con las manos al banco con tal fuerza que temo hundir el marco.

Me tiene embelesada con su boca dándome tanto placer, penetrándome con su lengua. El orgasmo que atormenta mi cuerpo parece eterno y cierro las piernas atrapando a Quinn sin tener muy claro si lo hago porque quiero que no pare o porque no estoy segura de poder sobrevivir a tal avalancha de placer.

Siento su barbilla contra mis muslos y jadeo; me doy cuenta de que he estado aguantando la respiración. Me inclino hacia delante, recuperando el control de mis sentidos, y paso mis dedos por su pelo. No quiero que pare y, aun así, necesito que me rodee con sus brazos. Necesito tenerla cerca y besarla, y tiro de ella bruscamente. Reclamo su boca con la mía y la beso con intensidad, deleitándome con mi propio sabor en sus labios.

—**Llévame a la cama** —imploro unos segundos después.

Solo había saboreado a Quinn una única vez y, como un refugiado muerto de hambre, estaba lejos de sentirme saciada.

—**Por favor, llévame a la cama** —repito.

—**Todavía no** —dice Quinn con los ojos oscurecidos por la promesa—. **Antes vamos a salir.**

Me deslizo en el suave asiento de cuero del acompañante mientras Quinn maniobra el elegante y veloz Bugatti Veyron por la autopista de la costa del Pacífico. Nunca lo ha mencionado, pero creo que, de todos los coches que tiene, este es su favorito. Desde luego, es el que más usamos e incluso he conseguido, por fin, memorizar la marca y el modelo. Ahora es «el Bugatti», no «ese coche de nombre impronunciable».

Quinn sonríe y, obviamente, disfruta poniendo el coche a prueba mientras nos alejamos de Malibú en dirección a Dios sabe dónde. No me lo ha dicho y yo tampoco he preguntado.

Adondequiera que vayamos, estoy segura de que será un lugar fabuloso, así que yo me dejo llevar, feliz mientras le observo. Quinn Fabray, mi sexy y juguetona multimillonaria. Sonrío aún más. «Es mía», pienso. Eso es lo que ella ha dicho de mí. Que soy suya.

Pero ¿realmente funciona también a la inversa? ¿Quinn es mía? ¿Acaso puede una mujer como Quinn Fabray (una mujer celosa de su poder y aún más de sus secretos) pertenecer a alguien?

Aparta la atención de la carretera y levanta las cejas pensativa, creando dos surcos horizontales en su frente, hasta entonces perfecta.

—**Un centavo por tus pensamientos** —dice.

Me esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa que borre mis preocupaciones.

—**Desconozco sus balances, señorita Fabray, pero estoy segura de que usted vale mucho más de un centavo.**

—**Me siento halagada.**

—**¿Por mi estimación de su valor?**

—**Porque estuvieras pensando en mí** —dice apartando sus ojos de la carretera el tiempo suficiente como para encontrarse con los míos—. **Aunque supongo que no debería asombrarme. No pasa un minuto sin que yo piense en ti.**

Sus palabras suenan tan suaves como el whisky e igual de embriagadoras.

—**Incluso al módico precio de un centavo, si tuviera que pagar cada vez que pensara en ti, mi fortuna ya se habría evaporado** —concluye.

—**Oh.**

Mi sonrisa es dulce, ridícula y estúpidamente tímida. Acababa de borrar de un plumazo, de esa forma tan propia de Quinn Fabray, todas mis preocupaciones.

—**Entonces no te cobraré. No me gustaría verte arruinada.**

Esbozo una sonrisa pícara mientras me acurruco en el suave asiento de cuero.

—**Además, me gustan demasiado tus coches** —continúo.

—**Imagino que hacen más llevadero el aguantarme.**

—**Oh, sí, por supuesto** —digo**—. Los coches, la ropa, el avión privado…**

Empiezo a contar con los dedos.

—**¿Los paparazzi?** —pregunta mirándome e, incluso en ese breve contacto visual, puedo percibir preocupación en su rostro.

Hago una mueca.

—**A veces me dan ganas de sacar mi Leica y hacerles fotos a ellos. Así sabrían lo que se siente **— señalo frunciendo el ceño—. **Por otra parte, me encanta la cámara**.

Pienso en aquel día en el que Quinn me sorprendió con ella después de decirle que me encantaría hacer mis pinitos en fotografía.

—**No quiero ensuciarla sacándoles fotos** —digo como si tuviera mal sabor de boca.

—**Además **—añade Quinn—, **ningún tabloide pagaría por una foto de ellos. Te prefieren a ti. Y por eso, por mi culpa, has perdido parte de privacidad.**

Me muevo en el asiento para poder mirarla directamente. ¿Es este el motivo de su preocupación? ¿Trataba sobre eso la llamada telefónica? ¿La había llamado su abogado para avisarle de que aparecerían nuevas fotos nuestras en las portadas de media docena de revistas la semana siguiente?

Mentalmente, me retrotraigo a la semana pasada, intentando averiguar qué imagen podría ser tan perturbadora como para causarle semejante consternación.

Los tabloides ya tenían como una docena de fotos mías en bañador, cortesía de varios concursos de belleza en los que había participado a lo largo de los años. Verme expuesta así en la primera línea de caja en el supermercado había sido una experiencia bastante desagradable, pero después de respirar hondo como un millón de veces, me acordé de que muchos de esos concursos habían estado abiertos al público e incluso, al menos dos de ellos, habían sido televisados.

No se me ocurre nada más perturbador que pudiera publicarse sobre mí o sobre nosotras dos.

Desde luego no hay nada que Quinn y yo hayamos hecho en público que mi madre no pueda ver. Y en cuanto al ámbito privado, bueno, si los paparazzi tienen fotos de nuestro ámbito privado, tendrán que echarle mucho valor para publicarlas y hacer frente a la cólera de Quinn.

«Pero también está el balcón de la casa de Malibú.»

Había posado desnuda y maniatada durante días delante de esa puerta abierta y, aunque la propiedad de Quinn se extiende a lo largo de varios kilómetros y que la playa que hay a lo lejos es privada, es bastante probable que un fotógrafo con recursos pudiera…

Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensarlo. Una sensación de miedo me invade, tan real que, de repente, siento náuseas. Un sudor frío parece haberse apoderado de mí.

—**No tienen nada nuevo, ¿no?** —digo intentando conservar la calma.

Puedo soportar la atención que conlleva ser la novia de Quinn, pero ¿imágenes mías, desnuda, en la prensa y en internet? «Oh, Dios mío…»

—**No es que hayan dado un paso más allá, ¿no? Es decir, no han utilizado una lente de largo alcance enfocada hacia el balcón, ¿verdad?**

—**Gracias a Dios, no.**

Su respuesta es tan rápida y parece tan sorprendida que tengo claro que no se trata de eso.

Me relajo y recupero el control.

—**Bien **—digo—. **Creí que…**

Hago una pausa porque necesito coger aire. Me descubro clavándome las uñas en las rodillas, así que aflojo las manos y hago un esfuerzo por relajarme. No necesito sentir dolor para superar esto. De hecho, no hay nada que superar excepto el miedo. Y, además, tengo a Quinn para aferrarme a ella.

—**¿Rachel?**

Cuando hablo, mi voz suena normal.

—**Como sacaste el tema de los paparazzi, pensé que la llamada había sido sobre eso.**

—**¿Llamada?**

—**La de antes **—digo—. **En la casa. Parecías molesta.**

Abre los ojos en un auténtico gesto de sorpresa.

—¿**Ah, sí?**

Levanto un hombro en señal de concesión.

—**No creo que Bernie se diera cuenta, pero yo te conozco.**

—**Sí **—admite—. **Parece que sí me conoces. Pero no, esa llamada no ha tenido nada que ver con esos buitres.**

Casi puedo ver una neblina roja de ira alrededor de Quinn, pero no sé si está enfadada con la persona que la llamó o conmigo.

Me aclaro la garganta y sigo hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—**Además** —continúo—, **los paparazzi no son una de tus propiedades, sino más bien una plaga.**

No me gustan, pero estoy aprendiendo a vivir con ellos.

Me mira y percibo una expresión de preocupación. Era mucho esperar que Quinn no se hubiera percatado de mi pequeño ataque de nervios. Si algo tengo claro es que se da cuenta de todo.

—**De verdad** —digo y lo hago con total sinceridad. Mientras nadie tenga una foto mía desnuda hecha con una lente de largo alcance, todo irá bien**—. Son como las hormigas coloradas de Texas. Se arremolinan alrededor, pero el truco es no ponerse en medio. Y si te muerden, su picadura se va rápido.** —Lo digo con tanta firmeza que casi me lo creo—. **Además, tu hotel de Santa Bárbara y tu ático hacen que todo merezca la pena.**

Guarda silencio durante tanto tiempo que estoy segura de que mi táctica para cambiar de tema ha resultado del todo fallida.

—**Y no te olvides de la casa de Hawái** —dice, por fin.

Suspiro aliviada.

—**Ah, pero ¿tienes una casa en Hawái?**

—**Y un apartamento en París.**

—**Oh, lo que quieres es que se me caiga la baba.**

—**¿Y he mencionado que **_**Fabray International**_** tiene varias filiales en el sector de la alimentación, así como una importante participación en una empresa que produce bombones suizos de lujo?**

Cruzo los brazos. Si esto es «Juguemos a enumerar todas las posesiones de Fabray», podemos pasarnos horas.

—**¿Eres consciente de que el hecho de que nunca me hayas ofrecido uno de esos bombones puede hacer que te guarde rencor durante, al menos, dos semanas?**

—**¿Dos semanas?** —dice con la mano en el botón del volante que controla los altavoces—.**Y usted, señorita Berry, ¿va a aguantar todo ese tiempo sin sexo?**

Gruño de forma poco femenina.

—**A duras penas. Además, la idea es castigarte a ti, no a mí misma.**

—**Ya veo **—dice apartando la mano del botón—. **Entonces no es necesario molestar a Sylvia a estas horas. Le diré que pida tus bombones mañana por la mañana.**

Me río.

—**Ahora mismo, esos bombones encabezan mi lista de tus activos, pero también estoy muy impresionada por tu fabuloso buen gusto a la hora de escoger restaurante. Por cierto, eso es una pista.**

—**Aplaudo tu sutileza.**

—**Lo intento.**

—**Y por ello te recompensaré diciéndote que ya casi hemos llegado.**

—**¿De verdad?**

Había estado ignorando todo lo que rodeaba al coche, pero ahora miro por la ventanilla del acompañante. Llevamos en la carretera casi media hora, con el oscuro Pacífico y sus olas mecidas por la luna rompiendo a mi derecha mientras avanzamos en dirección sur. Ahora veo que hemos llegado a Santa Mónica y, tras unos cuantos giros y semáforos, estamos en Ocean Avenue, entre Santa Mónica y Arizona.

Quinn se detiene frente a un elegante edificio blanco y, hasta donde puedo ver, solo se aprecian amplias curvas y ningún ángulo pronunciado. Tiene varias plantas y está casi a oscuras, pero cuando me acerco a la ventana y miro hacia arriba, veo que el último piso está bastante iluminado.

Hay un puesto de aparcacoches cerca y un chico no mucho más joven que Quinn viene corriendo hasta mi puerta. Quinn, a toda prisa, pulsa el botón que activa los seguros del coche. La miro con curiosidad, pero no me da ninguna explicación y se limita a salir y rodear el Bugatti hasta donde el aparcacoches espera en vano.

Me impresionan las diferencias entre Quinn y el aparcacoches. Supongo que el aparcacoches debe de tener unos veintiséis años, solo dos más que yo y cuatro menos que Quinn. Sin embargo, Quinn parece tan segura de sí misma que aparenta no tener edad. Como un héroe mitológico, sus tribulaciones la han endurecido, dándole una seguridad tan atractiva y sexy que casi eclipsa la belleza física de la mujer.

A los treinta, Quinn ya ha conquistado el mundo. El aparcacoches, que ahora parece confundido al no tener ninguna puerta que abrir, probablemente tenga problemas para pagar el alquiler. No me siento mal por él, es como muchos de los jóvenes de Los Ángeles. Aspirantes a actores, escritores o modelos que llegaron a esta ciudad con la esperanza de triunfar. Aquí la excepción es Quinn. Ella no necesita esta ciudad; solo se necesita a sí misma.

Una vez más, vuelvo a sentir esa desagradable punzada en el corazón porque, si mis divagaciones son ciertas, ¿qué dice eso de mí? Sé que me desea, veo el anhelo en sus ojos cada vez que la miro, pero necesito a Quinn tanto como el aire que respiro y, a veces, tengo miedo de que, aunque nuestra pasión es mutua, la necesidad solo sea mía.

Mis pensamientos melancólicos se evaporan cuando Quinn abre la puerta y veo que me sonríe, y aprieta la mandíbula en un gesto protector tan feroz que no logro reprimir un suspiro. Me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a salir del automóvil, con su cuerpo colocado de tal forma que es imposible que el aparcacoches pueda ver nada inapropiado, a pesar de mis intentos fallidos de salir con recato de un vehículo tan sumamente bajo.

Gracias a Dios, puedo realizar la maniobra con éxito y Quinn suelta mi mano para después rodearme la cintura con su brazo. Es verano, pero estando tan cerca de la playa el aire resulta fresco, así que me pego a ella para aprovecharme de su calor. Quinn le lanza las llaves al aparcacoches, que parece a punto de llorar de alegría al poder ponerse al volante de un coche tan excepcional.

—**Déjame adivinar** —digo mientras esperamos a que el chico, bastante incompetente, entregue el tíquet a Quinn—. **Eres la dueña del edificio.**

Lo observo mientras hablamos. Solo la entrada está bien iluminada y, entre las sombras, veo grupos de personas. Parejas hablando. Hombres vistiendo desde bañadores hasta trajes de chaqueta.

Supongo que es normal. Al fin y al cabo, la playa está al otro lado de la calle.

—**¿Este edificio? No, aunque quizá haga una oferta si sale a la venta. En estos momentos, es un complejo de oficinas, pero con esta ubicación podría convertirse fácilmente en un hotel. Conservaría el restaurante de la azotea, y no solo porque sea amiga del propietario.**

El aparcacoches le entrega a Quinn el tíquet y, por primera vez, veo el nombre del restaurante.

—**¿Le Caquelon**? —pregunto mientras nos dirigimos a la puerta—. **No había oído hablar de él.**

—**Es excelente. Tiene unas vistas maravillosas y una comida aún mejor** —dice con una sonrisa de lobo mientras me recorre con su mirada de arriba abajo—. **Y las mesas son muy, muy privadas.**

—**Oh.**

Trago saliva porque ahí está: ese sonido sensual que es Quinn. Eso me hace pasar en un segundo de la calma y la serenidad a una creciente necesidad carnal y sexual. «Voy a hacer que te corras», me dijo, y, Dios mío, espero que cumpla su promesa.

Me aclaro la garganta e intento calmarme y bajar las pulsaciones. Estoy segura de que puede notar el latido de mi corazón.

—**¿Y qué significa el nombre?** —pregunto.

Antes de que pueda responder, los grupos se separan y parecen apiñarse. De pronto las luces estroboscópicas de las cámaras destellan y los buitres gritan sus preguntas. Ha pasado tan deprisa que no me ha dado tiempo ni a pensar. Automáticamente borro toda expresión de mi cara y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Durante muchos años, me he escondido tras una máscara producto de la práctica. La Rachel social, la Rachel hija, la Rachel de pasarela.

Ahora soy la Rachel pública.

Quinn aprieta su mano en torno a mi cintura y aunque no dice nada, siento cómo la tensión crece dentro de ella.

—**Camina** —susurra—. **Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es entrar.**

Dentro, como su abogado Carl me había explicado, estábamos a salvo en una propiedad privada.

—**¡Rachel!** —grita una voz que destaca de entre la muchedumbre y que me resulta tan familiar que quiero darme la vuelta. Sin embargo, no reacciono y sigo mirando al frente, revelando únicamente mi pequeña sonrisa pública.

—**Las fotos que salieron la semana pasada del concurso de bañadores de Miss Texas se ha extendido como un virus. ¿Es verdad que las ha filtrado para promocionar su nueva carrera como modelo?**

En mi mente, me imagino apretando mi mano en un puño, clavándome las uñas en la carne.

—**¿Y qué me puede decir de la televisión? ¿Es verdad que va a protagonizar un nuevo reality el año que viene?**

No, nada de puños. Tengo una cuchilla de afeitar, y esa dura y afilada lámina de acero recorre mi piel, un dolor frío al que poder agarrarme.

«No.»

Aparto el pensamiento de las cuchillas y el dolor de la cabeza. Me enfurece que estos parásitos sean un catalizador de mis debilidades. No merece la pena que malgaste mi tiempo con ellos, y mucho menos mi dolor.

—**Rachel, ¿qué se siente al haber atrapado a una de las solteras más cotizadas del mundo?**

Respiro profundamente mientras la mano de Quinn me aprieta aún más la cintura, acercándome más a ella. Quinn. No necesito el dolor, no. No son nada, nada. Estoy centrada y tengo a Quinn aquí para ayudarme.

—**¡Señorita Fabray! ¿Tiene algo que decir sobre los rumores que aseguran que se ha negado a ir a la inauguración del club de tenis el viernes que viene?**

Por un momento, creo que Quinn va a tropezar, pero seguimos avanzando y la puerta se abre ante nosotras. Un hombre que aparenta más de dos metros de altura aparece de repente flanqueado por otros dos hombres trajeados que se nos colocan a ambos lados. Los tres forman una barrera triangular y nos movemos como una flecha a través de la multitud hasta el otro lado del umbral, a un lugar seguro.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra a nuestras espaldas, mi pecho se relaja y mi respiración se ralentiza.

Quinn deja de rodearme con el brazo, pero entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Me mira con una pregunta clara en su mirada.

—**Estoy bien** —digo mientras corremos hacia el ascensor—. **De verdad.**

El hombre alto, Quinn y yo entramos en la cabina del ascensor, mientras que los otros dos se quedan fuera, posiblemente para asegurarse de que ninguno de los buitres intenta entrar en el restaurante alegando que quiere cenar. Cuando se cierra la puerta, miro a Quinn. Sus ojos brillan de pura furia, pero bajo ella se intuye una preocupación por mí tan poderosa que casi se me saltan las lágrimas.

Poco a poco, levanta mi mano y me besa la palma con suavidad y dulzura.

—**Lo siento muchísimo** —dice el gigante con un acento que no consigo ubicar—. **Un ayudante de camarero vio la reserva. Parece que esperaba sacar algo más que unas propinas esta noche.**

—**Lo entiendo** —responde Quinn.

Su tono es bastante neutro, pero con cierta tensión, y me aprieta aún más la mano. No creo ser la única que se da cuenta de que Quinn se está esforzando por controlar ese temperamento que le hizo tan famosa en sus tiempos de tenista. De hecho, ese temperamento fue el causante de la lesión que la dejó con una gran cicatriz sobre uno de sus ojos.

—**Me gustaría hablar con ese jovencito** —apostilla.

—**Ya lo he despedido** —replica el hombre alto—. **Se le ha acompañado a la puerta justo en el momento en el que he venido a ayudarte a ti y a la señorita.**

—**Bien **—dice Quinn, y yo estoy de acuerdo, porque teniendo en cuenta la ira que veo reflejada en la cara de Quinn, si el chico llega a estar todavía en el edificio, debería haberse preocupado seriamente.

* * *

**Aquí os va el segundo capítulo de la segunda parte. **

**Por ahora parece ir todo bien... ¿Qué os parece?**

**Muchas gracias por la acogida que le habéis dado a esta segunda parte. Parece que va gustando.**

**Nos leemos el sábado! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Quinn no abre la boca durante todo el trayecto hasta el restaurante en la azotea y el aire en el ascensor se hace cada vez más denso. Estoy segura de que nuestro escolta, que creo que es el propietario amigo de Quinn, está avergonzado porque uno de sus empleados haya filtrado dónde estaría ella. Y el hecho de que Quinn no nos hubiera presentado oficialmente es una prueba evidente de lo mucho que le ha molestado.

Los modales de Quinn son siempre exquisitos.

En cuanto a mí, no puedo evitar sentir haber salido esta noche. Los paparazzi no han sido agradables, pero esta pesadumbre es aún peor.

Aprieto la mano de Quinn.

—**Pronto se cansarán de nosotras. Algún actor de cine se divorciará o pillarán a alguna estrella de un reality robando. Nosotras somos demasiado aburridas en comparación.**

Por un momento, creo que mi plan no ha funcionado y entonces levanta nuestras manos entrelazadas para besarme los nudillos.

—**Lo siento** —dice—. **Debería ser yo la que te hiciera sentir mejor a ti.**

—**Estoy contigo** —razono—. **Eso es lo único que me importa.**

Me aprieta los dedos mientras mira al hombre.

—**Alaine, perdona por mi falta de educación. Me gustaría presentarte a mi novia, Rachel Berry. Rachel, este es mi amigo Alaine Beauchene, uno de los mejores chefs de la ciudad y propietario de Le Caquelon.**

—**Es un placer** —dice cogiéndome la mano—. **Quinn me ha hablado mucho de ti.**

—**Oh.**

No sé por qué, pero sus palabras me sorprenden. Puedo imaginarme perfectamente hablando con Kurt de Quinn, pero, de alguna forma, imaginarme a Quinn hablando de mí con sus amigos es algo que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza. No puedo negar que saberlo me hace sentir bien. Es un hilo más en el tapiz que forman Rachel y Quinn.

—**Gracias por rescatarnos** —digo. Y entonces, dado que no puedo resistirme a echar un vistazo a esta faceta de la vida de Quinn, añado: **—¿Y cómo os conocisteis?**

—**El padre de Alaine es médico deportivo. Nos conocimos en el circuito de competición.**

—**Dos jóvenes recorriendo Europa —**recuerda Alaine con melancolía—. **Fueron buenos tiempos, ¿eh?**

Observo a Quinn detenidamente. No sé mucho del tema, pero sí sé que sus años de jugadora de tenis fueron de todo menos tiempos felices y agradables. Pero cuando sonríe, parece sincera.

—**Fueron los mejores años** —confirma Quinn, y me alegra saber que no todo fue malo en esa época, que hubo uno o dos momentos de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

—**Nosotros dos y Sofia** —dice Alaine con una sonrisa. Me mira—. **Tenía dos años menos y la muy pilla estaba decidida a pegarse a nosotros todo el rato. ¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿Cómo está?**

—**Bien** —responde Quinn.

Estoy segura de que Alaine capta la sequedad de su tono de voz porque sus labios se curvan al fruncir levemente el entrecejo para luego volver a lo que solo puedo interpretar como un intento de parecer alegre.

—**En cualquier caso** —dice mientras el ascensor llega a la azotea**—, ya está bien de hablar de los viejos tiempos. Estáis aquí por la comida, no por los recuerdos.**

Se abre la puerta y Alaine me hace un gesto para que salga la primera. Así lo hago y me encuentro en un área de recepción que solo cabría describir como espectacular. No es elegante, pero tampoco informal. Es singular, con un techo de cristal abierto, cruzado por haces de luz de colores. El mostrador es un acuario y el pelo de la mujer que se encuentra detrás de él es, por lo menos, tan colorido como el pez que hay en el tanque.

La pared de la izquierda está totalmente hecha de cristal y permite ver un trozo de Santa Mónica y del Westside, así como un pedacito de la playa y la vista más pequeña del muelle. La pared de enfrente parece estar hecha de paneles que brillan del mismo color que los haces de luz que cruzan el techo. No estoy segura de si el diseño es moderno o futurista, pero me gusta. Está de moda y es diferente y tan colorido que no creo que esa neblina gris que se ha asentado sobre nosotras esta noche pueda perdurar.

—**Tengo que volver a la cocina** —dice Alaine—. **Pero Mónica os llevará a vuestro reservado. Señorita Berry, ha sido un placer. Disfrutad de vuestra cena y espero veros el viernes que viene en la inauguración.**

Su tono de voz se eleva como si se tratara de una pregunta, pero yo no sé qué contestar porque no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.

—**No voy a ir** —objeta Quinn—. **Pero te llamaré la semana que viene. Tenemos que quedar.**

Sus palabras son educadas y definitivamente amistosas, pero dichas desde detrás de una máscara.

Me pregunto si Alaine puede verlo. ¿Realmente conoce a Quinn? ¿O solo conoce los pedazos y detalles de la mujer que su amiga le ha ido revelando poco a poco a lo largo de los años?

Tengo la sensación de que se trata más bien de lo último. Dudo que alguien haya visto alguna vez lo que hay bajo la máscara de Quinn, y la idea de estar incluida en ese grupo me pone triste. Quiero desesperadamente llenar de luz todas esas sombras e, incluso, creo que Quinn también quiere que lo haga, pero lleva tanto tiempo levantando un muro en torno a su vida privada que me parece que ha olvidado cómo se construye una puerta. Y ahora, solo espero que podamos esculpir juntas la piedra.

Seguimos a Mónica entre las mesas hasta llegar a un panel de brillante luz verde. La chica tira de una manivela que ni siquiera había visto y la usa para apartar el panel, como las paredes en las películas japonesas. Dentro, hay una mesa entre dos bancos parecidos a los de un reservado, pero no es un auténtico reservado porque al sentarse o colocarse detrás de estos, hay un espacio abierto entre la mesa y la ventana con vistas al espectacular y profusamente iluminado muelle de Santa Mónica.

Sigo a Quinn hasta el cristal, llevada por la atracción que ejercen sobre mí tanto la mujer como los vivos colores.

—**Su vino ya está respirando** —dice Mónica señalando la mesa—, **y también tiene agua mineral con y sin gas. ¿Tomará lo de costumbre, señorita Fabray?**

—**Solo el postre** —indica—. **Para dos.**

Mónica inclina la cabeza y contesta:

—**Enseguida lo traigo. Mientras tanto, disfruten del vino y de las vistas.**

Se va, se cierran los paneles y Quinn se queda inmóvil a mi lado. De repente, sin previo aviso, lanza la palma de su mano contra el cristal.

—¡**Quinn**! —grito.

Espero oír conmoción en el reservado de al lado o, al menos, el repiqueteo de los tacones de Mónica corriendo para ver qué sucede, pero no pasa nada de eso. Por lo visto estamos mejor aisladas de lo que imaginaba.

—**¿De verdad quieres saber cuánto dinero tengo?** —pregunta Quinn, y yo parpadeo ante una pregunta tan aparentemente aleatoria.

—**Yo… no. No exactamente.**

—**Más que el PIB de muchos países y desde luego lo suficiente como para estar cómoda el resto de mi vida y más** —dice girando la cara hacia mí—. **Pero, al parecer, no lo suficiente como para mantener a esos cabrones alejados de ti.**

Mi corazón se derrite.

—**Quinn. No pasa nada. Estoy bien.**

—**Tus fotos en bañador circulan por todo el maldito internet por mi culpa.**

—**Estoy en internet en bañador porque mi madre me obligó a desfilar desde que tenía cuatro años. Y porque no tuve valor para decirle que no cuando me hice mayor. No estoy en internet por culpa de esos capullos de ahí fuera. No estoy en internet por tu culpa.**

—**No me gusta que algo que viene de mí te haga daño a ti. No me gusta** —repite—. **Pero no sé si tengo la fuerza para cambiarlo.**

—**¿La fuerza? —**repito, pero no recibo respuesta.

Veo cómo se ensombrece su rostro antes de que se gire de nuevo hacia la ventana. Quinn Fabray, la mujer más fuerte que conozco, se está derrumbando y, de repente, siento miedo.

—¿**Quinn**?

Aprieta la mano contra el cristal y puedo ver cómo se contraen sus músculos.

—**Una vez tuve una pequeña compañía de vino y queso para gourmets** —dice—. **O, mejor dicho, **_**Fabray International**_** la tenía.**

La cabeza me da vueltas por el giro que está tomando la conversación. No sé por qué me está contando todo esto, pero supongo que tiene alguna razón. Me pongo detrás de ella y me abrazo a su espalda. Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y acaricio su nuca con mis labios.

—**Cuéntamelo** —digo.

—**La prensa descubrió que **_**Fabray International**_** estaba detrás de ese negocio familiar y empezaron a arremeter contra él. No importaba que no se tratara de una producción al por mayor. No habíamos cambiado el sistema. Nos habíamos limitado a invertir suficiente capital como para que la empresa pudiera crecer dentro de sus propios parámetros, pero los acusaron de ser una gran empresa disfrazada de pequeño negocio, una treta para engañar al consumidor. Toda esa atención negativa paralizó el crecimiento y, de repente, una empresa con beneficios entró en pérdidas.**

—**¿Y qué hiciste? **—pregunto aguantando la respiración porque empiezo a ver por dónde va y no me gusta.

—**Me retiré. Con mucha publicidad y boato. Pero, a pesar de todo, la empresa necesitó algún tiempo para volver a su estado inicial. Que la asociaran a **_**Fabray International**_** casi destruye un negocio cuyo queso y vino adoraba.**

—**Yo no soy ni queso ni vino** —digo con suavidad—. **Y no me estoy hundiendo. Jamás podría hundirme contigo a mi lado. Tú me sujetas, Quinn. Ambas lo sabemos**.

Guarda silencio durante tanto tiempo que creo que mis palabras no la han conmovido. Y entonces, con una brusquedad tal que me deja sin respiración, se da la vuelta y me coloca con la espalda contra el frío cristal. Se aparta lo suficiente como para poder mirarme a la cara y, de repente, su boca está sobre la mía, besándome. Me besa con fuerza y exigencia, y pronto estoy atrapada entre el cristal y Quinn, con la noche infinita ante mí y la fuerza de su beso que me mantiene anclada.

Cuando el beso se acaba, veo una ferocidad desconocida en sus ojos.

—**Lo haré** —dice—. **Si tengo que dejarte para protegerte, lo haré, aunque me mate.**

—**No, no lo harás** —argumento mientras la respiración se me acelera y mi pecho se tensa con dolor en señal de protesta y miedo—. **No lo harás porque también me mataría a mí.**

—**Oh, Rachel.**

Baja la cabeza para volver a acercar su boca a la mía, con mayor suavidad esta vez, pero igual de posesiva. Arqueo la espalda y me dejo llevar por su tacto. Soy como un interruptor y basta el más mínimo contacto con Quinn para que una descarga eléctrica recorra todo mi cuerpo. Para encenderme y hacerme brillar.

—**¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacerte ahora mismo?**

—**Dímelo** —imploro.

—**Quiero desnudarte y empujarte contra el cristal. Quiero recorrer tu cuerpo con los dedos, lo justo para despertar tus sentidos con mi tacto. Quiero que veas las luces del muelle brillar a tus espaldas y quiero ver mi propio reflejo en tus ojos mientras te corres.**

Tengo la boca seca, así que el pequeño «oh» que pronuncio a duras penas consigue emitir un sonido.

—**Pero no puedo. Te recuerdo que he dicho que no iba a tocarte.**

—**No te lo tendré en cuenta.**

—**Pero eso sería incumplir las normas.**

Tengo que contenerme para no gimotear.

—**Está jugando conmigo, señorita Fabray.**

—**Sí** —dice con claridad**—. Lo estoy haciendo.**

—**Supongo que es justo, señorita. Después de todo, soy suya. Al menos esta noche. Pero mañana, seré una mujer rica y cambiaremos las normas del juego.**

Durante unos segundos, permanece inmóvil. Luego asiente lentamente con la cabeza.

—**Bien visto, señorita Berry. Tengo que asegurarme de obtener rendimiento económico.**

—**¿Rendimiento económico?**

—**¿Has leído el artículo de Forbes que te envié?** —pregunta—. **El periodista hizo un buen trabajo describiendo mi filosofía empresarial.**

—**Sí, lo he leído.**

En realidad, lo había leído varias veces, saboreando cada cotilleo sobre Quinn, la empresaria.

—**Sí, señorita** —me corrige.

—**Sí, señorita** —repito—. **He leído el artículo.**

—**Entonces sabrá que atribuyo buena parte de mi éxito a mi capacidad para sacar el máximo beneficio de cada transacción económica**.

Me humedezco los labios.

—**¿Y yo soy una transacción económica?**

—**Sí, lo eres.**

—**Ah, vale. ¿Y cómo esperas obtener beneficios?**

—**Ya te lo he dicho** —insiste—. **Si no prestas atención…**

—**Has dicho que vas a hacer que me corra.**

Esboza una leve sonrisa y las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugan.

—**Sí, eso he dicho. Buena chica. Después de todo, te mereces un sobresaliente.**

Entonces, con un brillo taimado en los ojos, Quinn coge el pequeño trozo de cuerda que sobresale de mi espalda y empieza a tirar lentamente.

«Oh-Dios-mío.»

Es como si estuviera creando electricidad con la fricción. Cierro los ojos mientras se me entrecorta y acelera la respiración.

—**Quinn **—susurro.

—**¿Te gusta?**

—**Sí… Oh, Dios, sí.**

—**Bien** —dice, y entonces suelta la cuerda.

La fricción se detiene y abro los ojos.

Me mira y sonríe con petulancia.

—**¿Frustrada, señorita Berry?**

—**No **—miento, pero hasta yo percibo el lloriqueo malhumorado de mi voz.

Se ríe y me besa la nariz.

—**Paciencia, cariño. Tengo un regalo para ti.**

Pulsa un botón en la mesa y la luz que corona el panel de la puerta pasa del rojo al verde.

Miro a Quinn con curiosidad.

—**El panel se cierra para preservar la intimidad. Cuando llega la comida, el camarero pulsa un botón en el exterior y el botón se pone rojo.**

—**Y el verde lo abre.**

Es un sistema interesante y me doy cuenta de que habríamos tenido total intimidad si Quinn me hubiese desnudado y follado contra la ventana, como había anunciado.

Imagino el tacto del frío cristal en mi espalda. De las manos de Quinn en mis pechos. De su boca en mi cuello. Y su miembro entrando cada vez más dentro de mí hasta que exploto en un abanico de colores que rivalizarían con las brillantes luces del muelle en la distancia.

—**Rachel…**

Doy un respingo al darme cuenta de que el camarero está poniendo una fondue en la mesa y Quinn me hace gestos para que me siente. Aunque el camarero parece distraído, estoy segura de que Quinn sabe lo que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza.

«Cochina», articula.

Le dedico la más inocente de mis sonrisas y pestañeo para completar el efecto.

Hay un adorno en medio de la mesa que, al final, resulta no ser un adorno. Se trata de un artilugio calentador sobre el que el camarero coloca un olla de piedra pesada, le caquelon, con chocolate parcialmente fundido. Otro camarero tiene una cesta con todo tipo de cosas para bañar en el chocolate, desde jugosas fresas a pequeños trocitos de queso. Sonrío a Quinn como una niña con zapatos nuevos.

—**¿Fondue de chocolate?**

—**Había pensado en queso** —dice una vez que el camarero ha salido y cerrado la puerta—. **Pero así me aseguro de que no voy a ser castigada por la falta de sexo.**

Parezco confusa porque continúa.

—**Alaine importa el chocolate de la filial suiza que te mencioné antes.**

—**¿De verdad?** —pregunto curioseando en la olla**—. Ya sé que eres exquisita, así que supongo que tu chocolate también lo será.**

Como para demostrarlo, cojo una fresa, pero ella me sujeta la mano con suavidad.

—**No, no** —dice.

La miro.

—**Hum, ¿perdona? ¡Es chocolate**!

Se ríe.

—**Cierra los ojos.**

Los entorno, pero no los cierro.

—¿**Desobediencia, señorita Berry? Le gusta vivir peligrosamente…**

Sonrío con superioridad, pero también los cierro. Tras unos segundos, siento como algo suave acaricia mis mejillas y me cubre los ojos. ¿Una servilleta o un pañuelo? No estoy segura, pero sea lo que sea, Quinn lo está utilizando para vendarme los ojos.

—**¿Qué…?** —inicio la pregunta, pero la interrumpe colocando un dedo sobre mi boca.

—**Le he hecho una promesa, señorita Berry.**

Asiento con la cabeza mientras noto cómo mis pezones se endurecen y mi sexo se contrae al recordar las palabras de Quinn.

—**Vas a hacer que me corra.**

—**Eso también** —dice, y puedo oír cómo se ríe**—. Pero además he dicho que iba a darte de comer y creo que ambas cosas pueden combinarse.**

Por un momento, no siento nada y, entonces, la cuerda que todavía está entre mis piernas se tensa; Quinn está tirando de ella suavemente desde atrás. Jadeo y, cuando lo hago, algo frío acaricia mis labios.

—**Ábrela para mí** —me ordena Quinn, y eso hago.

Vuelve a acariciar mis labios con el objeto misterioso. Es suave y áspero al mismo tiempo y, aunque intento captar algo de su olor, el aroma embriagador del chocolate, que lo invade todo, me lo impide.

—**Ahora, muerde** —dice, y, cuando lo hago, gimo de placer ante la dulce explosión de una fresa en mi boca.

Su jugo se escurre por mi mejilla y, entonces, allí está Quinn, lamiéndolo con su lengua, deslizándola entre las comisuras de mi boca, saboreando el zumo que escapa y provocándome sin compasión.

—**Creía que no ibas a tocarme** —digo girando la cabeza en un intento por encontrar su boca.

Quiero besarla. Quiero sentir su tacto en mi piel.

—**Después de todo, ¿quieres que cumpla mi promesa?** —pregunta mientras vuelve a tirar de la cuerda.

Gimoteo y levanto las caderas de la silla. Puedo notar lo excitada que estoy y lo resbaladiza que está la cuerda. Está muy cerca de mi clítoris, pero no lo suficiente, y ansío esa atención suave y específica.

—**No **—respiro.

Quiero rogarle que me toque, que rompa su promesa.

Suelta una risita.

—**Ah, pero soy una mujer íntegra. Aunque, bueno, puedo mantenerme fiel al espíritu de la promesa y no a la letra. ¿Quieres que presione suavemente tu clítoris con mi dedo? ¿Sentir esa dura protuberancia bajo mi dedo? ¿Provocarlo, acariciarlo, jugar con él hasta hacer que te corras?**

—**Yo…**

—**Chs. No hables, Rachel. No hasta que te diga que puedes hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo?**

Asiento con la cabeza.

—**Bien. Sigamos discutiendo los parámetros de mi promesa. Quizá quieras que deslice mis manos entre tus piernas. Que las abra. Que te tire en este banco y te bese hasta llegar a ellas. Que respire el aroma de tu sexo y sumerja mi lengua en tus dulces pliegues, más deliciosos que todos los chocolates del mundo.**

«Sí —quiero decir—. Oh, sí, por favor.»

—**O quizá solo quieres que te folle.**

Gimo, pero Quinn me ignora.

—**A todas estas posibilidades, señorita Berry, digo que no. He prometido que no te iba a tocar y no lo haré. No tocaré tu sexo, en ningún caso. En cuanto a lo demás… Bueno, quizá podamos hacer una o dos excepciones. Asiente si lo entiendes.**

Asiento con la cabeza.

—**Buena chica. Ahora prueba esto.**

Abro la boca y descubro una sorpresa realmente deliciosa: una tarta de queso cremosa que Quinn había sumergido en chocolate. Suspiro, lo engullo y relamo cada trocito de chocolate de mis labios.

—**Niña mala** —me reprende Quinn—. **No has dejado nada para mí.**

Mientras hablamos, vuelve a jugar con la cuerda. Cierro los ojos bajo la venda y dejo que me invadan esas dulces sensaciones.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo cuando Quinn se detiene. Es hora de otra sorpresa. Esta vez, un trozo de bizcocho bañado en chocolate. Y luego una nube de azúcar. Y después, oh, Dios, el dedo de Quinn en mi boca. Primero lamo el chocolate y, luego, chupo su dedo con avidez. Recorro su piel con la lengua, metiendo y sacando el dedo de mi boca hasta que oigo un suave gemido. Ahora sé que la tengo.

Espero la siguiente sorpresa, pero, en vez de eso, noto cómo Quinn tira del hombro de mi jersey. —**Saca el brazo** —me dice, y hago lo que me ordena.

Repite el mismo procedimiento con el otro lado hasta que ambos brazos quedan fuera del jersey y así puede subírmelo hasta los hombros.

—**Creo que parece una buena idea. Quizá tenga que probarla yo misma.**

No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando, hasta que noto algo caliente, húmedo y pegajoso en mis pechos. Y entonces el dedo de Quinn está de nuevo en mi boca y vuelvo a chupar el chocolate de su piel. Pero esta vez ella hace lo mismo y mientras yo la lamo, ella también lo hace. Su boca está en mis pechos llenos de chocolate. Lame, chupa y con cada movimiento erótico, mi pezón se vuelve más y más duro, y mi aureola se contrae. Mi sexo también se tensa, excitado y deseoso, y fuertemente estimulado por la cuerda con la que juega Quinn, sincronizando el tempo de sus suaves tirones con el ritmo de su boca en mi pecho.

Una y otra vez, la cuerda tira y se afloja, una suave fricción que me lleva al borde del precipicio.

Una y otra vez, su boca se burla y me provoca. Chupa, tira y muerde, sin demasiada fuerza pero lo suficiente como para que lo sienta. Lo suficiente para que esa intensa y suave sensación recorra todo mi cuerpo directamente hasta la cuerda que me atormenta con suavidad.

Una y otra vez, más y más, creciendo y creciendo hasta que, por fin, los temblores de mi cuerpo me llevan a un crescendo que me inunda como una ola.

Me dejo llevar, permitiendo que mis caderas se muevan mientras me deslizo por la cuerda y concentrándome en la sensación que me produce la boca de Quinn en mi pecho. Es explosivo y brutal, y jadeo mientras aumenta y, entonces, me hundo cuando el placer se desvanece tras el inevitable fin de mi orgasmo y me quedo sonriendo en la luz embriagadora.

Lentamente, Quinn lame el último trozo de chocolate de mi piel desnuda. A continuación, me ayuda a ponerme el jersey.

—**Dime, Rachel** —dice Quinn con voz suave y seductora—. **¿Te ha gustado el postre?**

—**Por Dios, sí.**

—**¿Quieres más?** —pregunta mientras me quita la venda de los ojos.

Parpadeo y respiro al verla, mi guapa Quinn, todavía con un trocito de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios. Me inclino y la beso, utilizando la punta de la lengua para saborear las últimas gotas.

—**No quiero más de lo mismo**. —Respiro—. **Ahora, lo único que quiero es a ti.**

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Un capítulo más de esta historia que cada vez me gusta más. No sé a vosotros que os parezca.. Hahaha**

**Thanks Wanky girl, aka ''Meetmeinthemiddle'' por recomendar mi historia a tus lector s. Sé que leerá esto porque creo que sólo entras a mi perfil para leer mis notas de autor y luego reírte de mí. PD: CONCHA. Hahaha**

**Bueeno. A leer y a pasar un buen fin de semana y nos leemos el lunes! ;D**

**Gracias a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

No encontramos tráfico en el viaje de vuelta a Malibú, así que Quinn aprovecha para conducir a toda velocidad por la autopista y, luego, por las carreteras serpenteantes de los cañones de Malibú.

Consigue hacer el trayecto en menos de veinte minutos, lo que es, probablemente, tanto un récord como una prueba de que los tipos de Bugatti no habían mentido en cuanto a la rapidez de su coche.

A pesar de la brevedad del viaje, incluso a pesar de la adrenalina, me parecen los veinte minutos más largos de mi vida.

Ahora estamos en casa y Quinn está retirando lenta y dolorosamente despacio la cuerda de debajo de mi ropa. La cinturilla de la falda está demasiado ajustada y ofrece cierta resistencia, lo suficiente como para que la cuerda se deslice entre los cachetes de mi trasero y por mi sexo, por lo que tengo que morderme el labio para no gritar ante la creciente sensación que provoca dentro de mí.

—**Quinn** —murmuro. Es la única palabra que consigo pronunciar.

Estamos en el desértico vestíbulo de esta casa a medio terminar. La habitación es grande y está vacía, e incluso mi respiración parece producir eco. Detrás de nosotras, la puerta de entrada aún permanece abierta.

Pero a mí no me importa nada de eso. En este momento, de hecho, el duro suelo de mármol me parece bastante atrayente.

Busco la mirada de Quinn y veo mi propio deseo reflejado en sus ojos. Esta noche han sido todo preliminares y eso está bien, pero ahora quiero más. Quiero que me follen.

Quiero a Quinn.

—**Quítate la ropa** —me ordena en cuanto termina de sacar la cuerda, que todavía cuelga de mi cuello.

Asiento con la cabeza y cumplo sus instrucciones en silencio, quitándome en primer lugar la falda y después el jersey por la cabeza. Mientras lo hago, Quinn se acerca a la puerta y la cierra de un golpe. Cuando vuelve, estoy intentando deshacer el nudo que rodea mi cuello.

—**No** —dice—. **Déjatelo.**

Me agacho y desabrocho las pequeñas hebillas que rodean mis tobillos. Suspiro al sentirme liberada de la presión de los zapatos. El mármol está frío bajo mis pies y, teniendo en cuenta cómo el deseo había calentado mi cuerpo, me sorprende que no suba vapor con solo tocarlo.

Ahora estoy desnuda, con la cuerda rodeando mi cuello, y ella está totalmente vestida, con la ropa todavía impecable. Ese detalle me excita aún más.

Soy consciente de todo lo que me rodea y me inunda. El calor de Quinn, que está a tan solo unos centímetros de mí. El rápido latido de mi pulso en el cuello. La excitación en mi sexo, desesperado por sentir su tacto.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y se me entrecorta la respiración. No me sorprende el deseo que veo en sus ojos, pero no me espero todo lo demás. La cruda emoción. El anhelo desesperado que ni siquiera se esfuerza en ocultar.

—**Rachel **—dice, y con un rápido movimiento coge la cuerda y tira de mí.

Me tambaleo y, entonces, me veo contra ella, con mi piel caliente contra el frío algodón de su camisa. Sin embargo, no tengo tiempo de pensar en su tacto, porque su boca se funde con la mía en un beso que es más un asalto que una seducción. Reclama, exige. Solo puedo saborear a Quinn, solo puedo sentir a Quinn. Ella es todo mi mundo y sé con absoluta seguridad que, en ese instante, su mundo también se reduce a nosotras dos.

—**Quiero ir despacio** —dice cuando deja de besarme—. **Quiero hacer que gimas ante la expectativa y te retuerzas de pasión. Quiero que supliques.**

Trago saliva. Yo también lo quiero.

—**Pero, joder, Rachel, no puedo esperar.**

—**Entonces no esperes**. —Mi voz ronca se abre paso a través del deseo.

—**Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué me has hecho?**

Las palabras parecen que le han sido arrancadas, y funde su boca con la mía incluso antes de acabar la frase. Al mismo tiempo, me levanta, con un brazo rodeando mi espalda y el otro bajo mis rodillas. Me acurruco contra ella, deleitándome en el tacto de sus brazos envolviéndome, pero queriendo más. Mucho más.

Me lleva escaleras arriba y me deja de pie delante de la puerta cerrada del balcón. A duras penas si he recuperado el equilibrio cuando su boca atrapa la mía una vez más en un violento beso y nos tambaleamos hacia atrás. La cama está allí, obstaculizando el paso, evitando que nos caigamos al suelo en un frenesí avaricioso y exigente de labios y manos.

El colchón acaricia la parte trasera de mis muslos, pero antes de que pueda pensar siquiera en sentarme, Quinn interrumpe el beso.

—**No **—dice y se gira**—. Inclínate. Con las manos en la cama.**

Cumplo sus órdenes, con la cuerda colgando de mi cuello como una correa ornamental. Contoneo el trasero con coquetería mientras me imagino en esa posición.

—**Para alguien que dice que no puede esperar, te estás tomando tu tiempo.**

—**Quizá esté esperando una disculpa. No es muy considerado recordarle a una mujer que el paraíso se acaba en unas horas** —se burla severamente—. **Una jovencita con una educación tan refinada debería tener más tacto y no sacar un tema tan doloroso varias veces a lo largo de una velada. ¿Qué ha sido de la etiqueta y el decoro?**

—**Esa es una buena pregunta, señorita Fabray. Quizá no sea tan educada y refinada como usted creía.**

—**Quizá no **—dice mientras sus dedos recorren mi espalda—. **No me gusta que me recuerden que se acerca el fin. Ha sido muy descortés por su parte mencionarlo con semejante crudeza.**

—**Bastante descortés **—reconozco—. **Grosero, incluso. Definitivamente desconsiderado. Y decididamente no merecedor del sello de aprobación de la señorita.**

No responde. Estoy bastante segura de que su silencio esconde una risa.

Vuelvo a contonearme con coquetería.

—**Quizá debería castigarme.**

No tardo mucho en percatarme de que he utilizado las palabras equivocadas. Continúa sin decir nada, pero ahora ese silencio se vuelve oscuro y denso en vez de luminoso y pícaro.

—**¿Debería?** —dice por fin con voz grave y contenida—. **¿Crees que no he visto cómo te clavabas las uñas en los muslos cuando estábamos en el coche, camino del restaurante? Y eso que solo estábamos hablando de los paparazzi. Y todo empeoró cuando nos abordaron. No perdiste el control, Rachel, pero te costó.**

Cierro los ojos e intento no recordar.

—**Rachel, mírame** —exige en tono autoritario y, aunque mi instinto es provocarla, me lo pienso mejor.

Mantengo mi postura, pero giro la cabeza hacia la derecha. Da un paso a un lado para entrar en mi campo de visión y obligarme a mirarle a la cara. Hay fuego ahí, pero también preocupación. Debería habérmelo esperado. Otra cosa es cuando ella lo inicia, sorprendiéndome con una punzada en mi trasero para sumar al dolor entre mis muslos.

Pero cuando soy yo la que pide que me haga daño, duda. Es su forma de protegerme, pero, en estos momentos, protección es lo último que quiero. Es la emoción sensual de la palma de su mano en mi trasero.

—**Rachel **—dice. Eso es. Solo mi nombre. Pero percibo su tono interrogativo.

Empiezo a responder, pero las palabras no me salen con la fluidez que esperaba, porque la verdad es que ahora sé que no he dejado las autolesiones tan atrás como yo pensaba. Esta noche no he parado de clavarme las uñas en la carne. Pero no hace ni una semana que lancé un cuchillo en la cocina, enfadada y asustada por mi imperativa necesidad de apretar la hoja contra mi piel, y desvanecer todos mis temores y dudas en el éxtasis incontenible del dolor. He ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra, y mi pelo ahora corto es una cicatriz en mi alma como las costras abultadas de mis muslos lo son en mi piel.

«¿Por eso lo deseo?» ¿Anhelo el azote de sus palmas porque necesito el dolor? ¿El placer que siento al entregarme completamente a Quinn proviene del mismo lugar que ha fomentado mi compulsión a autolesionarme?

Este pensamiento se retuerce en mi interior, oscuro y desagradable, y me obligo a apartarlo de mi cabeza. No es verdad. Y si así fuera, estoy a salvo con Quinn, sea cual sea el origen de mi deseo.

Me ha demostrado tantas cosas, tantas veces.

De repente, ya no estoy inclinada sobre la cama. Me ha cogido de los brazos y tira de mí para ponerme en pie frente a ella.

—**Joder, Rachel** —dice—. **¡Háblame!**

Presiono sus mejillas con las palmas de la mano y atrapo su boca con la mía, dejando que el beso sea cada vez más profundo a medida que me aprieta contra su pecho. Noto que su cuerpo está relajado y el miedo que pudiera haber despertado en su interior con mi silencio ahora parece filtrarse por sus poros.

—**Te necesito** —digo cuando interrumpo el beso—. **A ti. No necesito eso.**

Sus ojos son decididos y parecen ver tan dentro de mí que sé que no puedo ocultarle ningún secreto. Inspiro profundamente y le abro mi corazón.

—**No lo necesito** —aseguro—, **pero lo quiero.**

Percibo un leve tic en el músculo de la mandíbula, como si estuviera intentando no perder el control.

—**¿De verdad?** —pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza y trago saliva. Me arden las mejillas y eso me molesta. He tenido más intimidad con Quinn que con ninguna otra persona en mi vida, ¿y todavía me sonrojo? Es una reacción ridícula de niñita, probablemente inculcada por mi madre, y ya solo eso en sí mismo me disgusta, lo que me da fuerzas.

—**Lo quiero** —repito—. **Y no porque necesite el dolor, sino porque te necesito a ti.**

La necesito más de lo que soy capaz de reconocer. Necesito sus manos sobre mi piel. Quiero ser su objeto de deseo. Quiero deleitarme en la idea de que no hay nada que Quinn quiera más que complacerme y que no hay nada que yo quiera más que rendirme ante ella.

Traga saliva, abrumada por mis palabras.

—**Yo también te necesito, Rachel. ¡Dios, cómo te necesito!**

Inspiro profundamente, recreándome en esas palabras más de lo que ella jamás podrá saber.

—**Entonces, tócame.**

Y lo hace, «oh, cómo lo hace», y, aunque espero las caricias, la pasión y el asalto sensual inmediato, me desarma el fervor en su mirada y la firme línea de su boca. Para ella, no hay nada más en el mundo que yo y puedo verlo en cada esquina de su cuerpo. Puedo saborearlo en su beso, intenso y prolongado.

—**A la cama** —dice cuando interrumpe el beso—. **Inclínate, con las piernas abiertas.**

Elevo las cejas en señal de pregunta.

—**¡Qué mandona!**

Me da una pequeña palmada en el trasero y yo jadeo, tanto por la sorpresa como por la excitación.

—**¿Qué has dicho?**

—**Sí, señorita** —corrijo obedientemente intentando no sonreír.

Vuelvo a la cama y me inclino, colocando mis manos con firmeza sobre el colchón, con una excitación tan evidente que siento que se impregna como el perfume; no soy capaz de pensar. Solo quiero que Quinn encienda mi pasión. Que Quinn entre dentro de mí.

Sus manos rodean mi trasero, describiendo círculos lentos y sensuales. Siento una oleada de aire frío sobre mi piel cuando interrumpe el contacto, y grito de placer y dolor al sentir una palmada muy fuerte en mi culo y, luego, sus palmas apretando el punto de impacto para calmar el escozor.

Lentamente desliza su mano entre mis piernas.

—**Oh, cariño** —murmura mientras me recorre con sus dedos.

Estoy tremendamente húmeda y tiemblo al sentir su tacto tan cerca que tengo que resistirme a la tentación de retirar una mano de la cama y tocarme en la zona que Quinn está evitando con tanto esmero.

«Y entonces…»

Pongo todo mi peso en mi mano izquierda e introduzco la mano derecha entre mis piernas. Un escalofrío me atraviesa mientras me acaricio el clítoris con el dedo. Estoy excitada y sensible, y muy, muy cerca.

—**Oh, has sido mala** —dice Quinn mientras sus dedos acarician los míos.

Trago saliva, anticipando otro azote, pero no llega. En su lugar, me inclina aún más contra la cama de tal forma que mi única opción es volver a apoyar la mano si no quiero caerme de bruces.

Quinn aparta la mano y gimoteo al perder el contacto. No me está tocando y ese es el peor de los castigos que me puede infligir. Por un segundo me pregunto si esto era lo que tenía planeado.

Dejarme así, doblada, desnuda, con el trasero al aire, esperando y esperando. Quizá sea así, lo sé, y no puedo evitar sonreír al pensarlo. Me hará enfadar y me volverá loca, pero sé que cuando se acabe el castigo y, por fin, me folle, habrá valido la pena.

Sin embargo, no es lo que tenía planeado. Oigo el sonido de su cremallera, la que lleva a un lado de la falda, seguido del roce de dicha falda contra su piel cuando se la quita a toda prisa. Me muerdo el labio y exhalo ante el dulce triunfo de sentir su polla presionando contra mi trasero mientras mi cuerpo se abre a ella anticipándose con dulzura. «Por favor, Quinn. Tómame. Tómame ahora.» Quiero gritar esas palabras, pero guardo silencio. No obstante, no me quedo quieta. No puedo evitarlo. Mi cuerpo está anhelante y ansioso, y mis caderas se giran en torno a su miembro y su leve gemido de placer me pone aún más frenética.

Sus manos sujetan mis caderas y no puedo evitar un gemido de protesta. Se ríe y la frustración hace que quiera pedírselo a gritos porque me está provocando minuciosa y concienzudamente.

Entonces noto la punta de su pene en los húmedos pliegues de mi sexo y quiero gritar aliviada. Al principio me provoca, no entrando demasiado, y me muerdo el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que tengo miedo de hacerme sangre. La expectación es brutal pero dulce. La tiene tan dura y está tan lista que nos está atormentando a las dos al insistir en controlar su empuje, utilizando mis caderas como freno.

Yo carezco por completo de su control. Cada centímetro de mí la anhela desesperadamente y mis músculos se tensan con avidez en torno a ella con cada vaivén tentador. «Más hondo. Más fuerte. Oh, Dios mío, por favor.»

—**Como desees** —dice sin que ni siquiera me haya dado cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta, porque la tengo dentro, me llena y su cuerpo me empuja mientras mantengo las manos en la cama para no perder el equilibrio.

Tengo el trasero arqueado y estoy apoyada en los dedos de los pies, como si mi cuerpo estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por atraerla más y más dentro. Lo quiero todo de ella. Para consumir y ser consumida.

Y cuando la saca y la vuelve a meter dentro con un solo y potente movimiento, estoy segura de que el mundo va a explotar a mi alrededor.

—**Casi estás** —susurra y, a juzgar por la tensión en su voz, ella también está a punto.

—**Sí **—digo, pero mi voz suena tan animal que dudo que la palabra resulte coherente.

—**Tócate** —ordena.

La excitación que crece en mi interior parece atravesar mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica.

—**¿Qué?** —pregunto y gimo al ver cómo sigue torturándome despacio, como si supiera exactamente cuánta presión tiene que ejercer para llevarme al límite, y cuánta se necesita para hacer que me corra.

—**Me has oído.**

Me humedezco los labios y trago saliva. Me tiemblan los dedos por el deseo de obedecer. De sentir donde se unen nuestros cuerpos y de acariciar su duro miembro mientras recorro mi hipersensible clítoris.

—**Yo… Yo creía que eso no estaba bien** —susurro sintiéndome extrañamente avergonzada.

Su respuesta casi me pone en órbita:

—**Quizá me guste que seas mala.**

Jadeo y trago saliva. Entonces libero mi mano derecha, lo que me hace perder un poco el equilibrio, pero ella me sujeta con el brazo que rodea mi cintura. Deslizo mi mano y acaricio levemente mi húmedo clítoris. Mi cuerpo se tensa y mis músculos se contraen con avidez para atraerla aún más dentro de mí. Me siento gloriosa, llena y tan desesperadamente cerca que sé que el más leve roce supondrá el final.

Es lo que quiero, pero también ansío seguir sintiéndola. La forma en que nuestros cuerpos se unen a medida que se desliza dentro de mí. Mi mano se vuelve a centrar en mis propios pliegues humedecidos. La siento allí, como acero aterciopelado, y oigo sus gemidos cuando la acaricio suavemente.

—¡**Dios, Rachel, no puedo aguantar más!**

—**Pues no lo hagas.**

Cierro los ojos, y mis dedos a duras penas han rozado mi clítoris cuando la noto estremecerse y me aprieta la cadera mientras me llena. Su liberación desencadena la mía y me aferro con más fuerza a ella, teniendo que volver a apoyar la mano en la cama para no caerme, aunque ya da igual porque estoy demasiado sensible como para seguir tocándome.

—**Rachel** —susurra cuando su cuerpo deja de temblar.

Suelta mi cintura e, inmediatamente, me coge cuando empiezo a flaquear por culpa de unas piernas tan débiles que no estoy segura de ser capaz de levantarme.

—**Creo que estoy hecha polvo** —digo—. **Eso sí, si lo que pretendías era castigarme, has fallado estrepitosamente.**

—**¿Eso crees? **—pregunta alzando la voz provocativamente—. **Me parece que estás asumiendo que he acabado contigo. Te garantizo que no.**

—**Oh.** —Mi pulso se acelera otra vez—. E**sa es una información muy interesante.**

—**Me alegra escuchar que estás intrigada** —dice deslizando su mano hacia mis piernas aún débiles —. **Pero, esta vez, quizá prefieras tumbarte. Pareces un poco inestable.**

—**¿Tú crees?**

Me coge en brazos de tal forma que vuelvo a estar apoyada contra su pecho. Me siento cómoda, segura y amada, y cuando me coloca con cuidado sobre la cama y me besa suavemente en la frente, me emociono ante tanta dulzura. Pero entonces sus ojos adquieren un brillo diabólico.

—**No te duermas aún** —dice mientras desata la cuerda de mi cuello para, a reglón seguido, volver a atarla, esta vez a mis muñecas.

Anuda el otro extremo fuertemente al poste de la cama. Su cara está justo encima de la mía y puedo ver su malvada sonrisa.

—**Voy a disfrutar con esto. Y tú también, Rachel.**

Me humedezco los labios, mientras todo pensamiento de ternura se desvanece bajo el peso de las promesas decadentes y mudas de Quinn Fabray.

Coge la bata que hay a los pies de la cama, le quita el cinturón y me roza levemente con él.

Entonces esboza una sonrisa cargada de intención.

—**La mano izquierda.**

Obedezco y levanto la mano por encima de la cabeza, sujetando la barra del cabecero. Ahora tengo los brazos abiertos, la espalda levemente arqueada y las piernas atadas juntas.

—**Bien **—dice Quinn una vez ha asegurado esa muñeca también—. **Pero creo que todavía podemos mejorarlo más.**

Con un objetivo claro, baja de la cama y se dirige a la puerta que lleva al patio, compuesta por paneles deslizantes de cristal. La abre y deja entrar la brisa nocturna. El aire es frío, pero estoy tan caliente que a duras penas si lo noto. Se queda junto a la puerta con las manos apoyadas suavemente sobre las finas cortinas blancas que revoloteaban sobre mí mientras posaba para Bernie.

—¿**Te acuerdas de nuestra primera noche**? —pregunta.

¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Esas cortinas. Esta cama. Y yo, entregada a la avalancha sensual de Quinn, con mis miedos y mis vergüenzas aliviadas por sus besos y sus suaves palabras.

No digo nada. Solo susurro.

—**Sí.**

—**Yo también** —dice y luego tira de dos paneles de la cortina, uno con cada mano, y los arranca de los aros metálicos que los fijan al riel.

Desde mi perspectiva, veo cómo los músculos de su espalda se flexionan y, luego, la suave oleada de vaporoso blanco cae al suelo, liberada por la voluntad de Quinn. Mis labios dibujan una pequeña sonrisa; también me ha liberado a mí.

Al instante vuelve a estar a mi lado y, como preveía, utiliza las cortinas para atar mis piernas a la barra de hierro a los pies de la cama. El resultado es dulce y dolorosamente íntimo. Estoy abierta de piernas y con los brazos extendidos. No puedo tocarla ni tocarme. No puedo girarme. Y, por supuesto, tampoco puedo cerrar las piernas para ocultar mi húmedo e inflamado sexo. Giro la cabeza a un lado, con una parte de mí queriendo esconderse bajo las sábanas y la otra realmente excitada al saberme totalmente abierta a Quinn. Suya, para lo que ella quiera.

Me pregunto qué tiene en mente y gimoteo cuando la veo alejarse de la cama en vez de tumbarse a mi lado. Me muerdo el labio inferior, sintiéndome, de repente, preocupada. Sé que, pase lo que pase, acabará bien. Pero también sé que Quinn es una maestra en el control de las expectativas. Si me deja así, abierta de piernas y preparada, corro el riesgo de ponerme a gritar.

—**No te preocupes** —dice como si me hubiera leído la mente—. **Mi idea era atormentarte un poco, pero esta noche eso supondría atormentarme a mí misma también.**

—**¿Sadismo, no masoquismo? **—insinúo maliciosamente y sonrío cuando rompe a reír.

—**¿Sadismo, señorita Berry? Déjeme ver si recuerdo cómo era la definición. Creo que el sadismo es la obtención de gratificación sexual infligiendo dolor, sufrimiento o humillación a otra persona **—dice mientras se desplaza hacia la mesita que hay junto a la cama y abre un cajón—. **Admito lo de la gratificación sexual, y tengo la intención de ser ampliamente gratificado antes de que acabe la noche, pero exploremos el resto, ¿no le parece?**

Me humedezco los labios mientras saca una caja de cerillas del cajón. Confío plenamente en Quinn, pero ¿qué demonios piensa hacer con las cerillas?

—**Dígame, señorita Berry, ¿le duele algo?**

Trago saliva. Estoy en graves apuros, pero a años luz de sentir dolor.

—**No.**

—**Me alegra oírlo.**

Atraviesa la habitación y desaparece de mi vista. Unos minutos después, vuelve con una gruesa vela, con la llama titilando al moverse.

—**La cera de una vela puede ser muy seductora** —explica en respuesta a mi mirada inquisitiva—. **La sensación que produce el cambio rápido de temperatura. La forma en la que se endurece cuando se enfría sobre la piel. ¿Alguna vez ha experimentado algo así, señorita Berry?**

Muevo la cabeza.

—**No.**

No sé si estoy asustada o excitada.

—**Hummm **—dice como si estuviera memorizando mis palabras—. **Bien, hoy solo me interesa una cosa de esta vela.**

Se detiene junto a la cama e inclina la vela para que la cera caiga sobre la superficie de mármol de uno de los laterales. A continuación, coloca la vela en la cera y espera a que se enfríe para formar una especie de soporte. Después, saca algo más del cajón. Me doy cuenta de que se trata de un mando a distancia cuando la luz del aplique se empieza a atenuar. Pronto estamos en penumbra, bañadas solo por el naranja titilante de una única vela.

— **Oh…**

—**¿Decepcionada?**—pregunta.

—**No**—digo mientras siento cómo se me encienden las mejillas—. **Pero confieso que estaba un poco intrigada.**

—**¿Lo estabas? Tengo que recordar eso. Pero ¿por dónde íbamos? Oh, sí. Sadismo.**

Se apoya en la cama y se arrodilla entre mis piernas abiertas. Se me entrecorta la respiración cuando coloca suavemente sus manos en mis muslos, justo por encima de las rodillas, con los pulgares reposando en mi sensible piel interior.

—**Humillación era lo siguiente, creo. ¿Se siente humillada, señorita Berry? Después de todo, está totalmente expuesta ante mí. Abierta como una flor y tan, tan excitada. Estás muy guapa, Rachel **— dice, y puedo percibir la pasión en su voz—. **Pero ¿te sientes humillada?**

Giro la cabeza a un lado porque, ciertamente, me siento expuesta. Expuesta y abierta, decadente y salvaje. Sin embargo, no me siento humillada. Al contrario, estoy excitada. Y creo que es esa extraña combinación de emociones la que sonroja mis mejillas de una forma tan ridícula.

—**No **—susurro.

—**Mírame.**

Muevo la cabeza hasta encontrar sus ojos, el izquierdo brillando por la luz de la vela y el derecho, con un verde tan oscurecido como la eternidad.

—**No te sientes humillada** —dice—.** Y tampoco sufres, supongo.**

—**No.**

—**Bien.**

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa mientras sus manos acarician la parte interior de mis muslos, con el dedo pulgar recorriendo suavemente mis peores cicatrices.

—**Señorita Berry, es usted excepcional. Podría quedarme mirándola durante horas. Perderme en usted para siempre.**

Inspiro temblorosamente. Los músculos de mi sexo se contraen por el deseo y siento mis pechos tan pesados que casi duelen. Quiero moverme, quiero satisfacer mi anhelo sexual, pero estoy inmóvil e indefensa.

—**Me gusta comprobar que puedo hacer que te sonrojes** —admite, excitada.

Trago saliva.

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque sé por qué lo haces.**

—**¿De verdad? Vale, pues en ese caso, por favor, señorita Fabray, comparta sus ideas.**

—**Porque te tengo abierta de piernas. Porque estás desnuda frente a mí, indefensa. Porque puedo hacerte cualquier cosa ahora mismo, cualquier cosa. Y porque todo eso te excita.**

Ahueca sus manos sobre mi sexo y yo suelto un gemido tan suave que a duras penas si llega a respiración.

—**Así que dígame, señorita Berry. Si no le duele ni sufre ni se siente humillada, ¿cómo se siente en realidad?**

—**Excitada** —admito, y mis mejillas se sonrojan aún más.

Incluso a la luz de la vela, puedo ver cómo su rostro se oscurece al oír mis palabras. No soy la única que está excitada en estos momentos.

Empiezo a hablar, pero agita la cabeza.

—**Calla y cierra los ojos. Voy a besarte.**

Cumplo sus órdenes y mis labios ya esperan los suyos. Pero no es en mis labios donde siento la presión de su beso. Siento la punta de su barbilla en mi muslo y, a continuación, en el pliegue entre mi pierna y mi sexo. Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada, y todo el jugueteo que había habido en el aire tan solo unos minutos antes desaparece para dar paso al deseo, la necesidad y la desesperación silenciosa.

Siento su boca sobre mí, su lengua me relame a un ritmo diseñado para volverme completamente loca.

Sus pulgares me provocan, no yendo demasiado lejos para no entrar, pero, combinados con el poder erótico de su lengua en mi clítoris, es un milagro que mi cuerpo no se parta por la fuerza de las sensaciones que me atraviesan.

Tengo la espalda arqueada y las caderas giradas. Instintivamente, intento cerrar las piernas para anticiparme a esta oleada de placer, tan potente que roza el dolor. Pero no puedo. Estoy atada y solo puedo ceder ante estas increíbles sensaciones.

Las manos de Quinn se mueven para sujetar mis caderas, inmovilizándome aún más. Me siento ebria de lujuria, intoxicada de deseo, y cierro los ojos y dejo que mi cabeza caiga hacia atrás, rendida a la lengua y la boca de Quinn, que obra una especie de magia erótica en mí que me lleva más y más allá, hasta que la magia culmina en una explosión de chispas y colores, y estrellas fugaces que me dejan agotada y sin aliento.

Poco a poco vuelvo en mí y jadeo, abierta de piernas sobre la cama. Mi pecho sube y baja; mi cuerpo está tan sensible que puedo sentir cada hilo de las sábanas que hay debajo de mí. Me siento mimada, consentida, adorada y utilizada. Estoy segura de que ya solo queda que Quinn me desate y me estreche entre sus brazos, para después caer en el éxtasis del descanso. Porque, ¿qué más podíamos hacer esa noche? Ella me había agotado total y dulcemente.

Tratándose de Quinn Fabray, jamás debería dar nada por sentado.

Sus dientes rozan mi pezón y yo me arqueo, olvidando toda idea de descanso. Me siento avasallada, desgarrada por su asalto sexual, pero no quiero que se acabe. El tormento es delicioso, y con gusto me quedaría así para siempre, privada de alimentos, amigos y del mundo exterior, si con ello pudiera escapar a los brazos de Quinn.

Abro los ojos cuando se incorpora y su sonrisa autocomplaciente sugiere que sabe lo que estoy pensando. Entonces aparta la mirada y su sonrisa se evapora, dando lugar a una expresión neutra e indescifrable.

La preocupación me invade.

—**¿Quinn?**

Instintivamente, giro la cabeza y mi mirada sigue la dirección de la suya. Hay un reloj colgado en la pared, entre una serie de fotos enmarcadas, uno de los pocos objetos personales que Quinn ya ha colocado en este proyecto de casa. «Oh.»

Automáticamente, intento sentarme, pero sigo atrapada, atada con las piernas abiertas a la cama, desnuda y vulnerable. No obstante, de alguna forma, en ese momento Quinn parece más vulnerable que yo.

—**Menos de un minuto** —dice girando la cabeza para poder mirarme directamente a la cara—. **¿Te vas a convertir en una calabaza o lo haré yo?**

Sus palabras suenan livianas, pero hay algo en su tono que me preocupa y me perturba.

—**No creo que me gustaras si fueras una calabaza** —digo intentando forzar sus palabras**—. Y el naranja me queda fatal.**

Se ríe y mis preocupaciones se desvanecen cuando me sienta, soportando todo mi peso sobre sus rodillas y con su erección rozando provocativamente mi vientre. Recorre mi boca con la punta de sus dedos y jadeo cuando, de repente, me doy cuenta de que había olvidado respirar.

Se desliza por mi cuerpo y acaricia con los dedos la pulsera tobillera de platino y esmeraldas que me regaló cuando empezó nuestro juego. Me mira y sus ojos arden de pasión.

—**Sigues siendo mía** —susurra.

Y antes de que pueda responder, cambia de postura y me penetra con tal rapidez que grito de sorpresa y pasión. Nos movemos al unísono, haciendo el amor lenta y suavemente, y cuando siento su cuerpo estremeciéndose sobre mí, cierro los ojos llevada por la satisfacción femenina de saber que ha encontrado el placer en mi cuerpo.

Finalmente se aparta y se acurruca junto a mí.

—**Rachel.**

No parece una petición ni una pregunta. Solo es mi nombre en sus labios, pero me inunda como la cálida luz del sol.

Nos quedamos tumbadas así, con nuestros cuerpos rozándose, hasta que ya no puedo soportar la inmovilidad.

—**Desátame** —digo.

Levanta la cabeza para mirarme. Todavía puedo ver el fuego en sus ojos, pero también hay algo de jugueteo. Se toma su tiempo para liberarme.

—**¿Perdona?** —digo y doy un golpecito con las uñas en el armazón del lecho—. **¿Te has perdido entre la mitad de la cama y el cabecero?**

—**Estoy considerando mis opciones** —replica—. ¿**Por qué debería hacerlo?**

—**Porque en breve empezaré a tener calambres en los brazos.**

—**No me importaría darte un masaje.**

La miro y frunzo el ceño.

—**Y porque das una fiesta aquí el sábado y tus invitados se harían preguntas.**

—**Quizá, pero ¿no estaría bien que los invitados tuvieran un tema del que hablar?**

—**Aunque odio profundamente privar a tus invitados de conversación interesante, sigo queriendo que me desates las manos.**

—**¿De verdad?** —dice.

Recorre mi costado con un dedo y yo me muerdo el labio inferior para intentar no retorcerme. La sensación es deliciosa, un cruce de caricia y cosquilleo, y mi piel se estremece a su paso.

—¿**Y qué es lo que le gustaría hacer con las manos, señorita Berry**? —continúa.

—**Tocarle** —respondo con osadía—. **Puedo hacerlo. Después de todo, estamos en igualdad de condiciones ahora que ya ha pasado la medianoche. ¿No es así, señorita?**

Se produce una pausa antes de que su cabeza se incline en un rápido y formal movimiento de asentimiento.

—**Sí, señora** —confirma mientras se dispone a aflojar los nudos que sujetan mis muñecas—. **Lo estamos**.

Una vez liberadas mis manos, me siento mientras desata mis tobillos. Cierro las piernas, disfrutando de la sensación de poder moverme de nuevo. Entonces me arrodillo en la cama frente a Quinn, que está sentada a los pies, observándome. Es difícil no mirarla. Parece todavía más regia iluminada por la luz de la vela. Extiendo los brazos, queriendo sentirla bajo mis dedos. Queriendo sentir su calor contra mi piel. Lentamente, poso mi mano en su corazón y cierro los ojos para sentir sus latidos, fuertes y firmes como la mujer que los genera.

Con suavidad, hago que se tumbe en la cama y me siento a horcajadas sobre ella, con mis rodillas apretando ambos lados de su cintura. Recorro su pecho con los dedos y observo cómo un pequeño músculo se mueve en su mandíbula, prueba clara de lo mucho que se está resistiendo para no perder el control. Sonrío, disfrutando del poder que me ha cedido.

—**Me haces sentir muy bien** —digo—. **Y quiero que tú te sientas igual.**

—**Ya lo hago. Cuando te toco. Cuando veo tu piel temblar de deseo. Cuando tus músculos se contraen y me atraen a tu interior. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no siento con mayor intensidad de lo que lo había hecho hasta ahora?**

—**Pero tú eres quien tiene el control.**

Muevo un poco las caderas para dejarle claro que yo soy quien manda ahora.

—**No** —dice agitando la cabeza—. **Eso es una ilusión. Eres tú, Rachel. Me has atrapado por completo y tienes mi corazón en tus manos. Sé amable conmigo. Es más frágil de lo que puedas creer.**

Trago saliva y parpadeo, conmovida por sus palabras. Con suavidad, recorro su mandíbula inferior con un dedo, disfrutando de la sensación de sus suaves facciones en mi piel. Me inclino, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y le doy un lento y profundo beso en la boca.

—¿**Qué quieres**? —pregunto cuando interrumpo el beso—. **Ahora mismo, si pudieras tenerme como quisieras, ¿qué me pedirías que hiciera?**

—**Ahora mismo, te quiero a mi lado** —responde—. **Quiero abrazarte.**

Me derrumbo al escuchar sus palabras y la garganta se me seca. Soy de lágrima fácil y muy emocional, y no creo haber sido jamás tan feliz. Suavemente, me retiro y me acurruco junto a ella. Mi espalda se apoya en su pecho y miro hacia el mundo exterior a través de la ventana mientras me acaricia ocasionalmente el brazo. Ya nos habíamos tumbado así antes, así que resulta cálido y familiar. Somos nosotras.

—**Voy a echar de menos esta cama** —admito.

—**Supongo que podría dejarla aquí, pero no encaja demasiado con la decoración.**

—**Bueno, si estás intentando ser tradicional…**

Me callo, y ella se ríe y me aprieta más contra su pecho. Todo resulta cómodo entre nosotras y me encanta la forma en que me siento cuando estoy con Quinn. Me doy la vuelta para ver su cara, y me alegro muchísimo de hacerlo. Me besa en la frente y nos acurrucamos en la cama, una frente a la otra.

Su mano está en la curva de mi cintura, y yo recorro su pecho arriba y abajo con los dedos. Tiene unos pechos pequeños, pero me parecen perfectos. Me divierto siguiendo un patrón y, cuando la miro, esboza una sonrisa.

—**¿Qué?**—pregunto.

—¿**Se divierte, señorita Berry?**

—**Pues, de hecho, sí.**

—**Me alegro. Antes no me gustó nada cómo te trataron esos bastardos.**

—**A mí tampoco** —digo en lo que es, sin duda, el eufemismo del año—. **Pero ahora estoy bien y te veo bien a ti también.**

—**Con gusto les habría arrancado la cabeza en el restaurante **—admite.

—**No lo dudo. Pero no me refería únicamente a los paparazzi.**

—**¿Entonces?** —inquiere mirándome con cautela.

Levanto un hombro.

—**Todavía me estoy preguntando a qué se debió esa llamada** —admito—. **¿Pasa algo?**

Me siento aliviada porque llevaba toda la tarde guardándomelo y ya no podía más.

—**¿Ha hecho algo Santana?** —continúo.

Quinn no responde, así que la miro con enfado.

—**Venga, Quinn. Todo eso que dijo Santana… Ambas sabemos que no va a desaparecer sin más.**

—**Me gustaría que desapareciera, sí** —reconoció Quinn—. **Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo.**

—**¡Quinn!** —exclamo con un tono que expresa toda la desesperación que siento—. **Dímelo ahora mismo. ¿Ha pasado algo que no me has contado? ¿Iba de eso la llamada?**

—**No **—responde mientras recorre mi nariz con la punta de su dedo—. **Te lo prometo.**

La miro frunciendo el ceño.

Se mueve para que la pueda ver mejor y entonces dibuja una «x» en su corazón.

Alzo una ceja y ella levanta tres dedos como en el saludo de los boy scouts.

Me esfuerzo para no reírme y ella levanta su dedo pequeño.

—**¿Hacemos el juramento del meñique?**

No puedo evitar reírme. Entrelazamos nuestros meñiques.

—**Te lo juro** —dice levantando nuestras manos unidas y besando la punta de mi dedo—, **esa llamada no tenía nada que ver con Santana López**.

Asiento con la cabeza. Le creo, pero sigo preocupada.

Porque, fuera quien fuese el que estuviera al otro lado del teléfono, tenía la habilidad de agrietar la fría coraza de Quinn Fabray. Y cualquiera que pueda hacer algo así, es para tomárselo en serio.

* * *

**Heeey!**

**Hoy ha tocado vuelta a la rutina, por eso actualizo más tarde. (En España son las 8:00 pm ;P)**

**Quinn siempre es adorable, pero en este capítulo me parece lo más djhjshg del mundo *-*. La frase que ha dicho después de que pasara la hora en que dijeron que acababa el contrato me ha matado. ''Sigues siendo mía''**

**¿Alguien más creía que Quinn le iba a echar la cera de la vela a Rachel por el cuerpo? Porque yo la primera vez que lo leí pensaba que iba a hacerlo. Lol**

**Sólo 2 días para el cumple de Diiii! *-* No lo puedo creer 3**

**Gracias y nos leemos el miércoles! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Abro los ojos y descubro ante mí un manto de estrellas al otro lado de la puerta. No estoy segura de qué me ha despertado. Me siento aturdida y me vuelvo hacia Quinn, buscando la dulce comodidad de quedarme dormida entre sus brazos. Pero en vez de la calidez de su contacto, solo encuentro el frío de unas sábanas vacías. Me incorporo, confusa. Me había dormido profundamente, acurrucada junto a ella, y resulta desconcertante volver al mundo y encontrarme sola.

La vela se ha consumido, pero Quinn ha debido de encender la luz y todos los candelabros de la pared emiten un tenue resplandor, justo lo suficiente como para suavizar la total oscuridad. Miro hacia la cocina, pero el área está oscura y silenciosa. Hace tiempo que Quinn se ha ido.

Salgo de la cama y recojo la bata del suelo. Me la pongo, y la suave caricia de la tela parece imitar el tacto de Quinn. Palpo en busca del armazón de la cama y desato el cinturón de la barra de hierro. Me lo coloco en la cintura y me cierro la bata. Entonces, apoyo la mano en la fría bola de hierro. Voy a sentir mucho que esta cama desaparezca, pero ya ha cumplido su objetivo. Formaba parte del decorado, una ilusión escogida para un efecto específico.

Me estremezco, paralizada por el temor repentino e irracional de que todo haya sido una ilusión, sobre todo Quinn.

Pero todo eso solo son paranoias. La conozco bien. O, al menos, eso espero. Recuerdo sus palabras en el restaurante, cuando dijo que si para protegerme tenía que dejarme, lo haría.

Me abrazo, presa de un frío repentino. Pero sé que estoy siendo una estúpida. Quinn no me ha dejado. Solo se ha levantado de la cama.

—¿**Quinn**?

No espero respuesta, así que no me sorprende no oír nada. La casa es grande y, durante la última semana, los obreros han terminado de pintar el interior y en el exterior ya está casi todo plantado.

Todavía no hay muebles en buena parte de las habitaciones, pero incluso así, podría estar en cualquier parte, y en una casa tan grande, «cualquier parte» cubre una vasta extensión.

Por un momento, considero la posibilidad de volver a la cama e intentar dormir. Después de todo, no me ha despertado y me pregunto si se ha ido de la habitación para buscar algo de soledad. Me ha dicho que la llamada telefónica no tenía nada que ver con las amenazas de Santana y no la cuestiono.

Pero, de todos modos, la llamada la había perturbado y soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer entender el porqué. Quiero que confíe y que busque consuelo en mí.

Quiero que cumpla su promesa de encender una luz en la oscuridad que rodea a Quinn Fabray.

Pero ¿es esa la única razón por la que la busco ahora? Si fuera así, debería volver a la cama ahora mismo. Con promesa o sin ella, Quinn tiene derecho a algo de privacidad. Y por mucho que me pueda frustrar, depende de ella mantener o romper esa promesa.

Mis dudas solo duran un momento, porque aunque quiero entenderle, deseo aún más reconfortarla.

Quiero abrazarla y tocarla, y prometerle en silencio que sea lo que sea lo que necesite, yo estaré ahí para ella.

«Quiero…»

Quizá esté siendo egoísta, pero soy lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que Quinn me necesita. Y sí, soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para ir en su búsqueda.

Veo que ha dejado el teléfono junto a la vela. Hago una pausa y pienso en el mensaje, y luego en la llamada que recibió poco después. O bien reconoció el número o bien el nombre de esa persona está en la memoria del móvil. ¿Debería mirar?

Dudo lo suficiente como para sentirme mal conmigo misma. Si pillara a Quinn cotilleando mi historial de llamadas, tendría un ataque de ira completamente justificado. Y ahí estoy, considerando la posibilidad de mirar en su móvil. ¿He vuelto milagrosamente a mi época del instituto?

La idea, sin lugar a dudas, es desagradable y me la quito de la cabeza mientras entro en el ascensor que hay en la parte trasera de la cocina. Se abre en la primera planta, en un cuarto de servicio junto a la cocina principal, un espacio magnífico lleno de electrodomésticos profesionales sin estrenar.

Cruzo la cocina hasta el porche. Espero encontrarla en el gimnasio que ocupa casi cien metros cuadrados del ala norte de la casa. Pero, cuando llego allí, Quinn no está.

La habitación es grande y está dividida en diferentes secciones. La primera es la zona de musculación, llena de máquinas, pesas, colchonetas y un saco de boxeo. Cruzo rápidamente la sala hasta llegar a la bonita puerta de roble pulido que separa esta zona de otra aún más amplia. En esta habitación, hay una pista de atletismo completa con máquinas. Más pesas, barras fijas de tracción, bicicletas estáticas, otro saco de boxeo y mucha más equipación.

Siguiendo el estilo de Quinn, una de las paredes de la pista de atletismo es de cristal con vistas a la propiedad y al océano. La piscina rebosante da a la sala de estar de la planta principal, pero también se puede acceder desde el gimnasio a través de una de las puertas correderas de cristal que dan a la cubierta. Desde donde estoy no puedo ver el agua, pero, al menos, una de las luces de la piscina debe de estar encendida porque veo cierta luz verdosa ondulando en la cubierta. Por un momento, no le doy importancia… Probablemente Quinn ha dejado la luz encendida, dado que llenó la piscina hace tan solo tres días, cuando le comenté que, de pequeña, por la noche me encantaba sentarme junto al agua con mi hermana y observar cómo bailaba la luz cuando el viento acariciaba la superficie.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos no hay viento. Incluso los tres paneles de las cortinas que Quinn había dejado colgados estaban quietos cuando me desperté. Pero la luz bailarina se movía siguiendo un patrón rítmico y controlado.

Sonrío al darme cuenta de que la he encontrado.

Pongo rumbo a la puerta de cristal, pero me detengo al ver una mesa pequeña junto al saco de boxeo. Hay una botella de agua encima, pero no es eso lo que capta mi atención, sino el periódico que hay tirado en el suelo. Leer las noticias es como una religión para Quinn, pero jamás la había visto dejar un periódico así, sin doblarlo meticulosamente después de leerlo. Sin embargo, esa sección estaba en el suelo. Supongo que podría haberse caído, simplemente, pero, de alguna forma, no consigo creérmelo.

Cojo la hoja errante e, inmediatamente, me doy cuenta de que se trata de la sección de deportes.

Teniendo en cuenta la anterior carrera de Quinn como tenista profesional, no me sorprende, pero es el titular lo que me corta la respiración y me deja sin habla… Por fin lo entiendo.

Por lo visto, están a punto de terminar un nuevo club de tenis en Los Ángeles. La ceremonia de inauguración será el próximo viernes, exactamente dentro de una semana. El club va a llamarse Merle Richter, como el antiguo entrenador de Quinn. El hombre que se suicidó cuando Quinn tenía catorce años. El hombre que, creo, abusó de Quinn cuando esta tenía cinco. El hombre con el que su padre le obligó a seguir entrenando, a pesar de que Quinn le suplicó que le permitiera dejarlo.

Recuerdo que Alaine había hablado de la inauguración de un club de tenis. En ese momento, no sabía de lo que hablaba. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Dejo el periódico sobre la mesa y salgo de la habitación a través de la puerta corredera de cristal.

Siento las suaves baldosas bajo mis pies y la bata se me enreda en las piernas a medida que me voy acercando a la piscina. La propiedad está en las colinas de Malibú y el borde de la piscina ha sido diseñado para crear la ilusión de que se desborda, como si pudieras nadar hasta allí y precipitarte al vacío.

Quinn está haciendo unos largos siguiendo el precipicio y me pregunto si ha escogido el lugar intencionadamente.

Está desnuda y la iluminación de la piscina parece acentuar sus músculos mientras se desliza por el agua nadando a estilo libre. Su cuerpo es magnífico, atlético y poderoso, y yo siento un nudo en el estómago. No se trata de sexo, aunque mentiría si no reconociera que el deseo sexual está presente en todo lo relacionado con Quinn, sino de posesividad. «Es mía», pero ese es un pensamiento teñido de miedo. Porque aunque sé que es cierto en mi caso, pues yo soy decidida e innegablemente suya, a veces temo que Quinn no pertenezca a nadie salvo a sí misma.

También tengo miedo por los motivos que me han hecho entregarme totalmente a ella. Quinn satisface una necesidad que tengo, eso es innegable, pero mi historial al respecto deja mucho que desear, y mientras deslizo mi mano casi inconscientemente bajo la bata para sentir la dura tirantez de las cicatrices que cruzan mi muslo, tengo que reconocer que tiendo a necesitar cosas que no solo son malas para mí, sino que también son muy, muy peligrosas.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos no me preocupan mis pulsiones. Ni sé ni me importa si eso es cierto o si se trata de una especie de autoengaño, pero no puedo creer que nada que tenga que ver con Quinn pueda ser peligroso para mí. Al contrario, es más bien un regalo. Una salvadora. Un ''caballero'' de blanca armadura, aunque ella se burlaría de la imagen e insistiría en que el caballo tendría que ser negro.

Quizá sea así, pero para mí no hay nada oscuro en Quinn Fabray. Solo está la luz que ilumina mi mundo. Y es por eso por lo que me siento desamparada cuando ella está mal. Y por lo que me siento perdida cuando no acude a mí.

He estado caminando despacio hacia el agua y ahora estoy en el borde de la piscina, en el lado de la casa. Solo me separan cinco peldaños del agua, unas escaleras anchas diseñadas para que una parte quede dentro del agua y la otra fuera. Doy un paso atrás y me recojo la bata a la altura de las rodillas para que no se moje.

Quinn está al otro lado de la piscina y todavía no se ha percatado de mi presencia. Bajo tres escalones y paso al siguiente nivel. El agua me llega hasta las rodillas. Esta es la primera vez que estoy en la piscina y me sorprende lo caliente que está el agua. No es exactamente como la de la bañera, pero tiene una temperatura agradable y está más caliente que la brisa nocturna que me rodea.

Ando hasta el borde del segundo nivel y contemplo a la mujer que me ha robado el corazón. Ahora mis pies están unos treinta centímetros por debajo del borde de la piscina y, desde esta nueva perspectiva, solo veo a Quinn, el agua y el amplio cielo nocturno. La observo, embelesada, mientras cruza el agua. Sus movimientos son eficientes y controlados, como ella. No me doy cuenta de que he bajado al tercer nivel hasta que noto que ya no estoy sujetándome la bata. De hecho, el fino tejido se ha convertido en una especie de flor que flota siguiendo el vaivén del agua.

Estoy a punto de quitármela y dejarla en el borde cuando Quinn se detiene a mitad de la piscina.

Se mantiene a flote, con el cuerpo girado hacia mí, pero las luces y sombras que cruzan su rostro, reflejadas por el movimiento del agua, hacen que sea imposible descifrar su expresión. Todo lo que sé es que siento el peso de su mirada sobre mí y, aunque me gustaría lanzarme al agua e ir a su encuentro, me quedo inmóvil en ese punto. El miedo me paraliza; miedo de haber rebasado los límites, de estar interrumpiendo un momento de soledad buscada y de que, en lugar de reconfortarla, mi presencia vaya a tener el efecto contrario.

Cuanto más tiempo se queda en el borde más alejado de la piscina, más crecen mis temores, así que cuando, por fin, decide acercarse, no puedo evitar dar un paso atrás.

Solo cuando veo su cara me detengo. Me mira con tal adoración que hace que el corazón me dé un vuelco.

Deja de nadar y se queda en la parte de la piscina que solo le cubre hasta el pecho.

—**No quería despertarte.**

—**¿Y cómo esperas que pueda dormir sin que estés a mi lado?**

He vuelto a andar hacia delante y la bata flota a mi alrededor. Quinn se acerca a mí todavía más, cortando el agua y, entonces, tira del cinturón que rodea mi cintura. La bata se abre, dejando expuesto mi cuerpo. Desliza sus manos hasta mis hombros y me la quita. La tela, empapada, se queda pegada a mis brazos, pero doy un paso adelante, dejo caer la bata y paso de estar rodeada por el tejido de seda a estar rodeada por los brazos de Quinn.

—**Creo que me he cargado la bata** —digo—. **De hecho, no tenía intención de meterme con ella en la piscina. Me he dejado llevar mientras te observaba.**

—**Conozco esa sensación.**

Me acaricia la cara mientras rodea firmemente mi cintura con el otro brazo, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera flotando como la bata.

—¿**Te importa que esté aquí**?

Su boca esboza una sonrisa irónica, mientras me acerca aún más a ella. Siento su erección contra mis muslos.

—¿**Tú qué crees?**

Trago saliva y muevo la cabeza. Pero no he venido aquí buscando sexo, aunque con Quinn desnuda y excitada a mi lado, me cuesta trabajo recordar por qué estoy aquí.

Pero no, sí que me acuerdo. Inclino la cabeza para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—**Estoy preocupada** —admito.

—**¿Por la llamada telefónica? Ya te he dicho que no tenía nada que ver con las amenazas de Santana.**

Asiento con la cabeza y respiro profundamente.

—¿**Era sobre el nuevo club de tenis?**

Me mira con aspereza.

—**¿Lo sabes?**

—**¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?**

Duda y luego asiente bruscamente.

—**Sí**.

Me muerdo el labio porque, aunque le creo, estoy segura de que hay algo más.

—¿**Cómo lo has sabido**?

—**He visto el periódico. Lo has dejado junto al saco de boxeo.**

Esboza una tímida sonrisa.

—**Quizá, inconscientemente, quería que lo encontraras.**

—**Bien.** —Sonrío—. **Eso ya es un comienzo.**

Como me esperaba, también se ríe. Entonces sus hombros se relajan, y tira todavía más de mí, abrazándome aún más fuerte. Suspiro, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y hundo mi cabeza en su pecho.

—**No soy precisamente fan de Richter** —reconoce—. **La idea de que unas instalaciones de tenis profesional lleven su nombre me cabrea.**

—**¿Y no puedes hacer algo al respecto?**

—**Podría comprar el maldito club** —dice—. **Pero no lo haré.**

Quiero mirarla a la cara, pero no me muevo. Ya le había dicho que sospechaba que hubo abuso, pero nunca me había confesado si tenía razón o no. Me quedo quieta, preguntándome si había llegado el momento en el que Quinn Fabray me confesaría todos sus secretos.

—**La llamada que tanto me ha molestado** —empieza— **era de mi padre.**

—**Oh.**

Estoy tan sorprendida que ni me muevo y para poder mirarla a la cara dejo caer mi peso hacia atrás de tal forma que son sus brazos los que lo soportan. Su rostro refleja dureza y hay algo oscuro en su mirada. Mis dudas habían estado justificadas y ese es el motivo. Hablar sobre el padre de Quinn siempre es complicado.

Sé que no están muy unidos. Sé que el padre de Quinn le había obligado a competir de la misma manera que mi madre me había forzado a participar en concursos de belleza.

Sé todo eso porque Quinn me lo contó. Pero lo que sospecho es realmente repugnante; creo que Richter abusó de Quinn y que su padre lo sabía, pero le obligó a seguir con ese bastardo de todas formas.

Trago saliva y entonces pronuncio esas palabras que sabía que no debía decir:

—¿**Quieres hablar del tema?**

—**No.**

La respuesta es simple y definitiva.

—**Vale. Está bien.**

Intento que mi voz suene desenfadada, pero sé que no lo he conseguido cuando presiona su frente contra la mía, con las manos sujetando firmemente mis hombros.

—**Sé que te molesta** —dice—. **Y lo siento.**

Empiezo a quejarme. Los atributos de la Rachel educada que mi madre me había inculcado están a punto de aflorar para tranquilizarla y decirle que no, de verdad, que no hay problema, que puede tener secretos, que no pasa nada si no quiere hablar conmigo. Que está bien que aunque yo esté allí para reconfortarle, ella se vaya de la cama en mitad de la noche para buscar consuelo en la soledad.

La Rachel educada quiere decir todo eso, pero mentalmente le doy una patada en su trasero de niña tonta.

Respiro profundamente y, esta vez, no soy ni la Rachel educada ni la Rachel rebelde ni la Rachel social. Solo soy yo, aquí, deseando tener la fórmula mágica para hacer que Quinn se sienta mejor, me cuente la verdad o no.

—**Pues sí que me molesta** —admito—. **Pero solo porque no me gusta verte así.**

—**Y yo que creía haber escondido bien mis cicatrices** —comenta medio en broma.

—**Y las escondes bien** —digo—, **pero estás hablando con una experta. Las veo incluso cuando los demás no lo hacen. Y soy consciente de lo mucho que me ha ayudado hablar del tema contigo. Saber que podía coger prestada algo de tu fuerza si no tenía suficiente con la mía.**

Empieza a hablar, pero presiono levemente sus labios mientras muevo la cabeza.

—**Hablo en serio cuando digo que quiero estar ahí para ti, Quinn, pero, al decirlo así, suena más altruista de lo que en realidad es** —confieso y respiro profundamente porque la sinceridad nunca es tan fácil como debería ser—. **La verdad es que no es justo. Lo he compartido todo contigo, pero tú sigues guardándote muchas cosas para ti.**

—**Rachel…**

—**No **—le interrumpo—. **No es una petición ni una acusación. Es una disculpa. Porque yo decidí libremente contártelo todo y no es justo por mi parte enfadarme porque tú no hayas decidido lo mismo. No estamos jugando a «Seguir al líder».**

—**No** —concede, y veo cómo esboza una levísima sonrisa—. **Pero teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me ha gustado nuestro juego de «Simón dice», quizá deberíamos añadir ese a nuestro repertorio.**

Ladeo la cabeza y hago una mueca.

—**Hablo en serio.**

—**Lo sé** —dice y hace una pausa—. **Gracias.**

Miro a esa mujer que dirige todo un imperio, pero en estos momentos el poder, la fama y el dinero no significan nada. Solo es una mujer. Mi mujer. Y es entonces cuando debo admitir la verdad no dicha ni analizada durante largo tiempo: me estoy enamorando de Quinn Fabray.

Ese pensamiento no me asusta. Al contrario, me hace sonreír.

Ella responde a mi sonrisa y acaricia mi labio inferior con su dedo. Abro la boca, permitiendo que pueda entrar, saboreando el cloro y el suave consuelo de la piel de Quinn.

—¿**En qué piensas?**

—**En ti **—admito—. **Siempre en ti.**

—**¿En qué exactamente?**

Sonrío aún más.

—**Cierre los ojos, señorita Fabray, y se lo mostraré.**

Hace un gesto con las cejas, pero obedece. Me acerco y acaricio con los dedos su resbaladizo y húmedo pecho.

—**Voy a hacerte el amor, Quinn.**

Mis palabras llevan tal carga de emoción, que no me caben en la garganta.

—**Voy a hacer que olvides todo eso que te molesta y de una forma mucho más eficaz que nadando.**

Son más de las tres y estoy cansada. También estoy algo enfadada, pero no importa porque necesito este momento con Quinn. Necesito cuidar de ella ahora, acariciarla y calmarla.

Lo necesito y ansío desesperadamente que ella también lo necesite.

La beso suavemente en la sien y, poco a poco, voy bajando, repartiendo besos por su cuello y por sus pechos. Estamos juntas con el agua a la altura de la cintura, y su erección presiona mi muslo como una demanda silenciosa. Quiero moverme y atraparla entre mis piernas, utilizar la ingravidez del agua para levantarla y volverla a bajar, dejándome atravesar por ella.

Pero no lo hago, al menos no todavía. En su lugar, deslizo mis manos por su espalda y me sumerjo en el agua para llegar a su perfecto trasero, y luego continúo mi exploración oral, más y más abajo, hasta que saboreo el agua junto con la suave piel de sus apretados abdominales inferiores.

Inclino la cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara y ver que está haciendo trampa: tiene los ojos abiertos, pero me está mirando con tal dulzura que no puedo castigarla. Opto por esbozar una dulce sonrisa y sumergirme bajo el agua.

Me agarro a sus caderas para mantener la postura y recorro su miembro con mi lengua. Nunca había hecho algo así antes y el vaivén del agua, junto con el sabor del cloro, hace que Quinn parezca dulcemente malvada. Quiero metérmelo en la boca, pero temo que si lo hago, tragaré agua, así que me limito a recorrer su duro y maravilloso sexo con mis labios y mi lengua. No puedo verla, pero sé que la sensación le excita también a ella. Con mi ayuda, su erección aumenta, y la tensión que contrae su cuerpo parece transmitirse a mis manos, así que sujeto con más fuerza su piel desnuda y mojada.

Subo a la superficie, falta tanto de aire como de sus besos. Salgo jadeando y la beso. Sus labios se separan dejándome entrar y su lengua pelea con la mía para hacerse con el control del beso. Sus labios presionan mi boca; su lengua, cálida y anhelante, es tan concienzuda que paso de seductora a seducida.

Casi ni me doy cuenta de cómo nos ha llevado al otro lado de la piscina. Ahora interrumpe el beso y me da la vuelta con brusquedad. Puedo sentir mis costillas bajo sus manos, y me impresiona lo fuerte que es ella y lo frágil que soy yo. Asciende posesivamente hasta alcanzar mis pechos mientras su erección descansa en mi trasero. La brisa fresca acaricia mi piel mojada, pero apenas lo noto. Estoy caliente; joder, estoy ardiendo. Puede que hubiera empezado esto con el reconfortante calor del carbón encendido en mente, pero ahora sé que el final de Quinn será abrasador.

—**Dime que confías en mí** —susurra.

—**Sabes que confío.**

—**Dime que puedo tomarte como quiera.**

Cierro los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa.

—**Oh, sí.**

—**Voy a dejarte exhausta, Rachel** —dice mientras quita una mano de mi pecho y la pone entre mis piernas, apartando mis muslos y estimulando mi sexo con los dedos—. **Quiero sentir mis manos en ti cuando explotes y quiero saber que soy yo la que te ha dado eso. Cada respiración, cada oleada de placer, cada anhelo en tu sexo, cada marca de mordisco de tu espalda… los he provocado yo. Yo.**

Mi cuerpo se estremece con solo escuchar esas palabras y ante la expectativa de que se cumpla lo que prometen.

—**Súbete al borde de la piscina** —me ordena.

En cuanto obedezco, cambia de postura y me penetra desde atrás, con cuidado al principio y, luego, con un empuje brutal que me deja sin respiración cuando siento el agua chapotear a nuestro alrededor y mi sexo se contrae en torno a ella. Estoy enfadada, pero no importa. Muevo mis caderas, queriendo más y más de ella. Una de sus manos intenta calmar mi ansia de contacto y recorre mi cuerpo hasta encontrar mi pecho y pellizcarme el pezón tan fuerte que todavía contraigo más mi sexo. Y es entonces cuando sus dedos empiezan a bajar y bajar hasta llegar a mi clítoris. Me muerdo el labio inferior ante la certeza de que sí, va a hacer que me corra.

Pero todavía no. Este es el espectáculo de Quinn, el juego de Quinn, y esta noche se juega según sus normas.

No tarda mucho en sacar su pene de mi sexo y en retirar la mano de mi clítoris. Me siento despojada, perdida sin su contacto, y me giro entre sus brazos con la intención de suplicar, pero, afortunadamente, me doy cuenta de que no es necesario porque tira de mí hacia ella una vez más, pidiéndome que me levante, que deje que el agua haga su trabajo y, entonces, la rodeo con mis piernas y me hundo más y más sobre ella.

Sus manos, en mi trasero, me sostienen, y yo me quedo sin respiración debido a la sorpresa y la excitación que experimento cuando desliza un dedo hasta el lugar en el que se unen nuestros cuerpos, y rodea mi ano húmedo por el agua de la piscina y mi propia excitación.

—**Por todas partes, Rachel.**

Hay rudeza en su tono. Una necesidad que roza la desesperación y, mientras habla, empuja hacia delante con las caderas y, al mismo tiempo, tira de mí hacia abajo, penetrándome con fuerza contra ella mientras introduce el dedo en mi ano.

Me siento llena de una manera inimaginable y la sensación erótica de tener tanto su sexo como su dedo dentro de mí es casi más de lo que puedo soportar. Pero Quinn es implacable y la fuerza del vapuleo nos ha llevado tan atrás que el borde de la piscina me está arañando la espalda, y el agua parece un mar embravecido.

—**Para siempre** —gruñe.

Su voz suena brusca y sus acciones lo son aún más. Sus envestidas son violentas y profundas. Me zarandea y penetra salvajemente contra el borde de la piscina, arañando mi espalda desnuda contra la piedra de granito. Entre mi ya dolorido sexo, los arañazos de la espalda y la delicada carne que su dedo está invadiendo brutalmente, sí, definitivamente me está haciendo daño.

Me muerdo el labio para evitar gritar. No sé por qué lo necesita, pero sé que lo necesita.

Antes era amable. Incluso cuando me azotaba, solo lo hacía para complacerme. Sin embargo, esta vez solo se trata de Quinn. Quinn cogiendo. Quinn necesitando. Es a mí a quien necesita y yo me entrego por voluntad propia. El dolor no me es desconocido. Me da el control, algo tangible a lo que aferrarme. Y puedo coger el dolor de Quinn y guardarlo en mi interior como si se tratara de algo precioso.

Creo entender lo que necesita Quinn. No es dolor, sino control. Necesita reclamarme. Quizá no pueda agarrarse a los fantasmas de su pasado que han vuelto para atormentarla, pero me tiene a mí.

Ahora estoy ahí para que me toque y me posea. Soy suya para reclamarme y usarme.

«Suya.» Simplemente de Quinn.

Su liberación llega fuerte y deprisa, y yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos hasta que el último espasmo atraviesa su cuerpo. Afloja un poco y sale fuera de mí, primero su miembro y luego su dedo.

Me alejo de ella para recuperar el equilibrio y me apoyo hacia atrás, contra el borde de la piscina, respirando profundamente.

Tras unos segundos, abre los ojos y me mira. Pasa un minuto… y otro. Y entonces veo cómo se aproxima la tormenta.

—**Maldita sea** —dice—, **Rachel. Yo…**

—**No.**

Le acaricio la mejilla.

—**No **—repito—. ¿**No lo entiendes? Quiero estar ahí para ti. Toda para ti. Para lo que necesites.**

Durante unos segundos, guarda silencio.

—**¿Te he hecho daño?** —pregunta, por fin.

—**No.**

Solo es una mentira piadosa. Lo peor ya ha pasado. Estoy dolorida, sí, pero es una sensación agradable. Un recordatorio de Quinn.

—**No **—repito—. **Has estado genial.**

No estoy muy segura de que me crea, pero me lleva hasta las escaleras y fuera de la piscina. Nos secamos con la toalla en silencio. Una vez seca, me coge sin preguntarme y me lleva de vuelta adentro. Me coloca con cuidado en la cama del tercer piso y se tumba junto a mí.

No dice nada ni yo tampoco. Me limito a abrazarme a ella. Sé que todavía está trastornada, tanto porque cree que me ha hecho daño como porque ha perdido el control. Yo, sin embargo, siento justo lo contrario. Ha perdido el control conmigo y eso es casi como compartir un secreto. Solo pensarlo me hace sonreír; cierro los ojos y suspiro profundamente. Dolorida, sí, pero dulcemente satisfecha.

Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida cuando oigo sus suaves palabras.

—**Mi padre quiere ir a la inauguración.**

—**Oh** —digo.

Es todo lo que soy capaz de articular, aunque vuelvo a estar completamente despierta, y me apoyo en el codo para poder mirarla a la cara.

—**No pienso ir. Richter era un cabrón y no pienso rendirle ningún homenaje, ni el más mínimo.**

—**Por supuesto que no.**

—**Me alegro de que lo entiendas.**

—**Me alegro de que hayas sido valiente y te hayas enfrentado a tu padre. Yo no sería capaz de ignorar una orden de mi madre.**

—**Estoy segura de que sí que lo serías** —dice—. **Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.**

No respondo. De hecho, solo busco su rostro.

—**¿Y es el tema del club de tenis lo único que te ha estado preocupando? ¿De verdad?**

—**Sí **—asegura.

¿Ha sido esa duda producto de mi imaginación? ¿Estoy tan acostumbrada a los secretos de Quinn que los veo incluso cuando ya no existen?

«Sí», me ha dicho. Y yo elijo creerla. Al menos, ha abierto una puerta. Pero Quinn Fabray, como su casa, tiene muchas habitaciones y no puedo evitar preguntarme cuántas puertas quedarán aún cerradas y bloqueadas.

* * *

**Hola hooooola! **

**Antes que nada. ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUESTRA DIIIII! Ya ha sido TT y yo no he estado en mi casa para participar y esta tarde-noche tampoco estaré porque me tengo que quedar haciendo de canguro... Mierda.**

**Rachel ha admitido que se está enamorando de Quinn *-* (Eso sí, a ella no se lo ha dicho). El mejor regalo de cumple sería que ella y Lea confesaran su amor, verdad? Hahahaha **

**A los que pensábais que la famosa llamada que tanto perturbaba a Quinn era su padre... Sí, teníais razón.**

**Nos leemos el Sábado, y todo el mundo a seguir con los TT para nuestra Lady Di :DDD**

**HAPPY 28th BIRTHDAY DIANNA ELISE AGRON! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Me despierta por la mañana el aroma del café recién hecho y los croissants todavía calientes.

Cuando abro los ojos, veo a Quinn junto a la cama con la bandeja de la que provienen esos olores apetitosos.

—**¿Qué es todo esto?** —pregunto.

—**Una mujer que empieza hoy en su nuevo trabajo merece desayunar en la cama** —dice y coloca la bandeja sobre mi regazo en cuanto me incorporo y me siento.

Tomo un sorbo de café y suspiro mientras el elixir comienza a obrar su magia.

—**¿Qué hora es?**

—**Un poco más de las seis** —dice, y reprimo un gemido—. **¿Cuándo se supone que tienes que estar en el trabajo?**

—**A las diez. Bruce me pidió que me incorporara un viernes porque va a ser un día de papeleo y toma de contacto. Probablemente la última semana de relax que tendré en mucho tiempo. El lunes seguramente tendré que fichar a las ocho, ya verás.**

—**Ni te molestes en fingir que no te gusta la idea. Sé que te encanta.**

Se sienta en la cama junto a mí y bebe de mi taza. No creo ni que sea consciente de haberlo hecho, pero yo no puedo evitar sonreír ante tal muestra de intimidad.

En cuanto a lo de que me encanta el trabajo, tiene razón. Hacía menos de un mes que me había mudado a Los Ángeles con la idea de arrasar en el mercado tecnológico. Mi trabajo en la empresa de Santana_, S-López_, resultó ser un auténtico fiasco, pero siento vértigo en cuanto a mi nuevo puesto en _Innovative Resources_, una compañía que hace un trabajo de la misma calidad con un jefe menos psicótico.

Unto algo de mermelada de fresa en el croissant, le doy un mordisco y me sorprendo al descubrir que sigue caliente y hojaldrado, y que se deshace en mi boca.

—¿**Dónde has comprado estos croissants**?

No puedo creerme que su jogging matutino la haya llevado a la ciudad y, desde luego, no se trata de dulces congelados y recalentados.

—**Edward** —dice Quinn refiriéndose a su chófer.

—**Dale las gracias de mi parte.**

—**Puedes agradecérselo tú misma. A menos que tengas pensado ir andando a trabajar, él se encargará de llevarte.**

—**¿No me llevas tú?**

—**Aunque me encantaría compartir el coche contigo hoy, me temo que no será posible.**

Se acerca hacia mí como si fuera a besarme, pero en vez de eso me coge de la mano y, deliberadamente, se lleva el croissant a la boca y lo muerde. Me sonríe con ojos de niña traviesa.

—**Tienes razón** —asiente—. **Delicioso.**

—**Ahora está en deuda conmigo, señorita. No puede robarle su dulce a una dama y salir indemne.**

—**Espero su justo y severo castigo** —insinúa poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndome su mano—. **O quizá podría compensarla en la ducha.**

—**No lo creo** —digo con aire altivo—. **No quiero llegar tarde el primer día.**

—**Creía que no tenías que estar allí hasta las diez.**

Asiento con la cabeza mientras me acabo el croissant y lo acompaño con otro sorbo de café.

—**Cierto, pero sí que tengo que ir a casa y vestirme** —replico dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa —. **Y necesito una ducha para quitarme todo ese sexo de anoche de encima.**

—**Esa idea es muy triste** —dice—. **Por supuesto, si a pesar de todo insistes en adoptar una actitud tan radical, te ofrezco la posibilidad de compartir la ducha conmigo.**

La miro de arriba abajo. Está bien peinada, y lleva unos pantalones impecablemente planchados y su blusa blanca habitual. Su chaqueta está extendida a los pies de la cama y casi puedo oler el perfume fresco del gel en su piel.

—**Pues parece que no se te ha dado mal sin mí** —apunto.

—**Eso no es cierto** —dice con palabras cargadas de sentido—. **Yo, por ti, me volvería a duchar sin problemas.**

—**Tentador **—admito mientras aparto la bandeja y salgo de la cama. El aire es fresco, pero le sienta bien a mi piel aún sensible a Quinn—. **Pero ¿no tienes que irte a trabajar? ¿Empresas que fusionar? ¿Tecnología punta que adquirir? ¿Quizá una galaxia que comprar?**

Sujeta una bata abierta para que me la ponga. No es la roja que empapé anoche en la piscina, así que me pregunto cuántas tendrá en el armario.

—**Eso ya lo hice la semana pasada. Parece ser que ya no queda nada que comprar.**

—**Pobrecita** —murmuro mientras me enredo en sus brazos y le doy un suave beso en la barbilla. Después me ata el cinturón—. **Igual que Alejandro. Ya no quedan mundos que conquistar.**

Acaricia mis brazos cubiertos de seda y tiemblo al sentir su tacto.

—**Te aseguro que estoy muy orgullosa de mis conquistas** —dice mientras su mirada pasa de intensa a calculadora—. **Pero tienes razón. Tengo un día lleno de reuniones en Palm Springs que empiezan a las ocho de la mañana.**

La miro boquiabierta.

—**¿Y tú eras la que quería ducharse? ¿Qué habrías hecho si te llego a decir que sí?**

—**Me lo habría pasado muy bien, te lo aseguro.**

—**Y también habrías llegado tarde a tu reunión.**

—**Estoy bastante segura de que no habrían podido empezar sin mí. Sin embargo, no es una excusa para llegar tarde.**

En ese momento, una fuerte estampida invade mis oídos y la casa entera parece vibrar.

—**¿Qué es…?**

—**Mi transporte** —me interrumpe Quinn, y entonces veo aparecer un helicóptero por encima del tejado que desciende hacia el balcón.

Salgo corriendo fuera y veo cómo el helicóptero aterriza en un área plana de césped del jardín.

Me giro y miro a Quinn.

—¿**Qué es eso**? —pregunto—. ¿**No podías permitirte un helipuerto como Dios manda?**

—**Al contrario, estás viendo una plataforma de aterrizaje de última generación, ecológica y reforzada con hierba artificial.**

Pestañeo.

—**¿En serio?**

—**Es bastante revolucionario, te lo garantizo. La tierra ha sido preparada con un sistema de mallas de alta resistencia a la presión que forman un sistema radicular de anclajes que ofrece una superficie con una capacidad extraordinaria para soportar grandes pesos. Y dado que las colinas de Malibú tienen tendencia a los aludes de barro, he tomado las precauciones habituales y he reforzado el área con una red de distribución enterrada en la que se funde el sistema radicular. El resultado es bastante impresionante.**

—**Si tú lo dices…**

Sonríe con superioridad.

—**Me temo que no es uno de mis proyectos. Al menos no por ahora. He iniciado conversaciones con la empresa propietaria de la patente de esta tecnología.**

—**¿Para comprar la compañía?**

—**Quizá. O es posible que solo intervenga como una socia en la sombra** —me dice fijando la mirada en mí—. **No todos mis negocios implican meter los dedos en la tarta.**

Hago caso omiso del mensaje implícito. Yo sí que quiero el millón que he ganado posando para montar mi negocio, el que pienso poner en marcha en cuanto me sienta preparada. Quinn quiere ayudarme y cree que ya estoy lista. No es algo que me esté planteando ahora mismo, pero ella sigue insistiendo.

—**Estás preparada, Rachel. Puedes hacerlo.**

—**Sorprendentemente, creo que estoy mucho más capacitada para juzgar mi aptitud que tú **—le aclaro con mayor brusquedad de la que quería.

—**Disposición, sí. Aptitud, no. Ese es un criterio mucho más objetivo y eso es algo que yo puedo evaluar mejor que tú. Tú estás demasiado cerca del sujeto en cuestión. Echemos un vistazo a las pruebas, ¿vale?**

Cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho y frunzo el ceño, pero ella insiste.

—**Ya tienes en el mercado dos aplicaciones razonablemente rentables para smartphone, totalmente diseñadas, comercializadas y asistidas por ti y solamente por ti. Y todo esto cuando todavía estabas en la universidad, y ya eso, por sí solo, indica que tienes esa autosuficiencia que necesita un buen empresario. Tus licenciaturas en ingeniería electrónica e informática son solo la guinda del pastel, pero las invitaciones a los programas de doctorado tanto del MIT como del CalTech demuestran que no soy la única que piensa así.**

—**Pero rechacé las ofertas.**

—**Así puedes trabajar en el mundo real y adquirir experiencia**.

Sé que no voy a ganar esta discusión, así que hago lo único que puedo hacer: la ignoro y la beso suavemente en la mejilla.

—**Su transporte ha llegado, señorita Fabray. No querrá llegar tarde**.

Giro la cabeza, pero ella me coge de la mano y tira de mí. Su beso es largo y profundo y hace que me tiemblen las piernas, pero Quinn me sujeta para que no me caiga al suelo.

—**¿A qué viene esto?** —respiro cuando por fin me suelta.

—**Para que recuerdes que creo en ti.**

—**Oh.**

Su voz transmite tanto orgullo y confianza que me encantaría poder esnifarlos como una droga.

—**Y también es una promesa** —añade con una curva sexy en los labios—. **Te llamaré cuando esté de vuelta. No sé a qué hora será.**

—**El helicóptero no es tan rápido como parece, ¿no?** —la provoco un poco.

—**La verdad es que mis colegas no hacen negocios a la velocidad que a mí me gustaría.**

—**No hay problema. De todas formas, esta noche ceno con Kurt. Últimamente he sido una amiga bastante ausente** —digo mientras intento alejarme, pero me aprieta los dedos con más fuerza—. ¿**Qué?**

—**No quiero irme.**

Su sonrisa es infantil y me río con gusto. Quinn está llena de matices y yo me estoy enamorando de todos ellos.

—**Pero si no te vas, ¿cómo voy a pasarme todo el día deseando que vuelvas?**

—**Eres una mujer muy inteligente** —contesta y me vuelve a besar en los labios—. **Hasta esta noche.**

* * *

**Hola otra vez!**

**Un nuevo capítulo, el más corto hasta ahora, pero es que era así, yo la verdad es que me quedé impresionada de lo corto que era, pero bueno, sólo hay que esperar un día y medio para el siguiente. Se pasa rápido, lo prometo. Hahaha**

**Bueno, parece que la vida de las chicas vuelve a la normalidad, dentro de lo que cabe porque ahora están juntas... **

**Gracias por los reviews, favs, follows y todas esas cosicas, nos leemos el lunes! ;D**

**PD: Lea felicitando a Dianna ''MY GIRL'' aknsakndsknv *-* Muero**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Edward me saluda fuera, junto a la puerta de un elegante coche burdeos y plateado que parece salido de una serie británica de época.

—**¿Coche nuevo?**

—**No, señora** —dice Edward—. **La señorita Fabray lo restauró hace unos tres años.**

—**¿De verdad?**

Echo un vistazo al coche, preguntándome de dónde diablos podía haber sacado tiempo para hacerlo. Intento imaginármela debajo del chasis, con las manos sucias y una mancha de grasa en la nariz. Sorprendentemente, me resulta más fácil de lo que pensaba. Como había podido comprobar una y otra vez, Quinn puede hacer casi cualquier cosa. Y también parece que es bastante buena haciéndolo.

En cuanto a lo bien que ha quedado, el coche definitivamente cumple los requisitos. Es todo curvas y líneas fluidas, el paradigma de la clase y la elegancia automotriz. Resulta casi ofensivo que Edward solo lleve puesto un traje en vez de una librea y, desde luego, no me sorprendería nada que su voz adoptara cierto acento británico.

Obviamente, es justo como me lo imaginaba.

—**Por lo general reservamos el Bentley para ocasiones formales, pero la señorita Fabray pensó que quizá le gustaría llegar a su nuevo trabajo con estilo.**

Mientras habla, el helicóptero alza el vuelo detrás de la casa, lo bastante lejos como para que a duras penas nos alcance una suave brisa o para que pueda ver a Quinn. Pero levanto la mano y hago un gesto silencioso de agradecimiento.

—**Antes de ir a trabajar, tengo que pasar por casa, pero en cuanto al resto, la señorita Fabray tiene toda la razón** —digo mientras me meto en el coche—. **Desde luego voy a disfrutar del paseo.**

—**Me temo que la señorita Fabray fue muy clara en cuanto a dejarla sana y salva en su oficina.**

—**¿Ah, sí?**

Considero la posibilidad de coger el móvil y llamar a Quinn para decirle un par de cosas, pero no creo que eso cambiara nada. Repaso mentalmente mis opciones y asiento con la cabeza.

—**Bien **—respondo intentando dejar de lado mi enfado—. **Pero primero tengo que pasar por casa.**

—**Por supuesto, señorita Berry.**

Edward cierra la puerta, y yo me acomodo en un nido de cuero y madera, deleitándome en el aroma del lujo.

Me doy cuenta de que las ventanas no son eléctricas y que se tienen que abrir de la manera tradicional, utilizando las manivelas de madera de caoba, pulidas para luzcan lustrosas. Los asientos de cuero blanco son tan suaves como la mantequilla y hay una bandeja en el respaldo del asiento que hay enfrente de mí. Desafío las convenciones y la libero de su posición vertical y bloqueada. Una vez bajada, forma una superficie de escritura perfectamente posicionada. De repente, mataría por una pluma y un pergamino.

—**¿De qué año es el coche?** —pregunto a Edward mientras pone rumbo a la entrada.

—**Es un S2 Saloon de 1960** —dice—. **Solo se fabricaron 388 y me temo que quedan pocos en circulación. Cuando la señorita Fabray encontró este en un desguace, se decidió a devolverle su antigua gloria.**

No estoy muy segura de lo que debía de estar haciendo Quinn en un desguace, pero no me cuesta nada imaginarme su determinación. Si ella se propone algo, lo consigue, ya sea un coche clásico, un hotel en Santa Bárbara o yo.

Recorro con el dedo la superficie barnizada del escritorio y el movimiento me recuerda mi extravagancia anterior.

—**No tendría por ahí papel y pluma, ¿no?**

—**Por supuesto que sí** —dice Edward.

Se inclina, saca algo de la guantera y me pasa una carpeta. La abro y me encuentro una estilográfica y un papel de carta de lino grueso con el monograma LQF, las siglas de Quinn.

Dudo. No esperaba que Edward tuviera lo que le había pedido, y ahora que me enfrento a la posibilidad de plasmar mis pensamientos en papel, me quedo sin palabras.

Pero esta es una oportunidad demasiado bonita para dejarla pasar, así que tomo aire, coloco la punta de la pluma en el papel y empiezo a escribir.

_Mi muy estimada señorita Fabray:_

_Antes de que nos conociéramos, nunca le había dado ni la más mínima importancia a la naturaleza sensual de un automóvil. Pero ahora, una vez más, me veo rodeada de suave cuero, acomodada en el cálido abrazo de este elegante y potente vehículo. Es algo embriagador y yo…_

Sigo escribiendo, vertiendo en el papel frases provocativas a través del flujo íntimo de tinta.

Cuando veo mi escritura precisa rellenar la página, lamento la revolución tecnológica. Qué maravilla recibir una carta de una amante. Abrirla y ver su corazón sobre el papel, su letra vigorosa y fuerte.

Hay una inmediatez innegable en los mensajes de texto y los correos electrónicos, pero la intimidad de una carta es inimitable.

Para cuando Edward se detiene delante del apartamento que comparto con Kurt en Studio City, yo ya he acabado mi nota. La doblo con cuidado, la introduzco en un sobre a juego que encuentro en un bolsillo de la carpeta, lo sello y escribo el remite en la esquina superior izquierda. En esos momentos, me doy cuenta de que desconozco el nombre de la calle de la casa de Quinn en Malibú.

Raro, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que he pasado allí. Pero no importa. La carta llegará sin problemas a su bloque de oficinas, que también alberga su apartamento en la ciudad. Escribo su nombre y dirección en el centro del sobre:

_Quinn Fabray, directora general_

_Fabray International_

_Fabray Tower, ático_

_S. Grand Avenue_

_Los Ángeles, CA 90071_

No puedo recordar el número de la torre, pero, dadas las circunstancias, creo que el cartero podrá apañárselas. Encuentro un sello en mi bolso y lo pego al sobre. Entonces, salgo del coche y sonrío a Edward.

—**Necesito darme una ducha, cambiarme y coger un par de cosas. Volveré en un rato.**

—**No hay problema** —responde mientras me dirijo a las escaleras y él vuelve al coche.

No me siento culpable por tener mis propios planes. Edward seguramente tiene un audiolibro y no es como si tuviéramos que volver a Malibú para recoger a Quinn. Para cuando se dé cuenta de que me he ido por las escaleras de atrás y cogido mi coche, imagino que habrá dispuesto de algo de tiempo de calidad para disfrutar de la lectura que tenga entre manos en esos momentos.

Deslizo la carta por la rendija del correo saliente antes de correr escaleras arriba, calculando el tiempo que tengo para ducharme, cambiarme y salir hacia la oficina. El tráfico estaba peor de lo que había supuesto Edward, ya que había habido un accidente en la 405, y voy a tener que darme más prisa de lo esperado. Sé que podía haberme limitado a ponerme uno de los cientos de trajes que Quinn me ha comprado, pero este nuevo trabajo es mi territorio. Y tonta o no, quiero ponerme mi propia ropa y conducir mi propio coche.

También espero encontrarme la puerta abierta porque Kurt siempre olvida cerrarla, así que me sorprende bastante cuando descubro que tanto la llave como el pestillo están echados.

Rebusco en mi bolso para sacar las llaves y frunzo el ceño al entrar en el oscuro apartamento.

Seguramente está dormido, y espero que solo. Aunque Kurt trae hombres a casa con la misma facilidad que gatos perdidos, suele echarlos una vez le han proporcionado su dosis de traqueteo de muelles. Es peligroso y me preocupa, porque se ha convertido en una especie de juego para él. Y en su caso, a diferencia de lo que ocurre en mis relaciones con Quinn, no creo que haya ningún tipo de palabra de seguridad para Kurt.

Su puerta está cerrada y considero la posibilidad de pasar de largo, pero este es mi primer día de trabajo y quiero ver a mi mejor amigo.

Llamo suavemente a la puerta y me acerco para intentar escuchar. Espero un gruñido seguido de una carrera hasta la puerta y un abrazo de primer día de trabajo. Pero solo hay silencio.

—¿**Hummel**? —lo llamo más fuerte, pero sigue sin haber respuesta.

Pongo la mano en el pomo y lo giro procurando a la vez mirar y no mirar, por si acaso esta vez ha permitido que el chico se quedara toda la noche.

Pero la habitación está oscura y vacía. Me digo que no tengo de qué preocuparme. Kurt probablemente tenía que ir a alguna parte esta mañana. O quizá se ha quedado durmiendo en algún otro sitio después de una noche de fiesta. Lo malo es que no me convence ninguna de estas dos explicaciones. Kurt no es de los que se levantan temprano y rara vez se queda a pasar la noche por ahí. No es su estilo quedarse dormido en un sofá, le gusta demasiado el confort de su casa.

Espero estar exagerando, pero saco el teléfono y le escribo un mensaje.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Tengo q mandar un equipo d rescate?_

Me quedo ahí, esperando, mirando a la pantalla, pero mi móvil permanece en silencio.

Mierda.

Llamo, pero me salta el buzón de voz.

Ahora tengo un nudo en el estómago. No puedo llamar a la policía. Aunque no veo mucho la televisión, sí lo suficiente como para saber que no hacen nada hasta que no hayan pasado veinticuatro horas. Estoy a punto de marcar el número de Quinn, pero mis dedos dudan. Quizá no haya nada que ella pueda hacer, pero si me nota preocupada, estoy segura de que interrumpirá su reunión y vendrá por mucho que yo proteste. Es posible que, en mi cabeza, esté firmemente subido en un blanco corcel, pero yo no soy una damisela en apuros ni quiero serlo.

Bien. Vale. No hay problema. Probablemente Kurt esté en la ducha, que es donde yo también debería estar. Me ducharé y me cambiaré, y si para entonces todavía no me ha devuelto la llamada, volveré a mandarle un mensaje y a llamarlo. Si continúa sin responder, avisaré a Brody. No sé qué podría hacer, pero, como mi otro mejor amigo, puedo contar con él en caso de crisis. Además, tratándose de Brody, las probabilidades de interrumpir una cumbre de mil millones de dólares se ven drásticamente reducidas.

Y lo que es más importante, por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo, existe la posibilidad de que estén juntos. Ya se acostaron una vez que yo sepa. Y aunque Kurt jura que fue un hecho aislado y Brody me haya asegurado que, excepto esa vez, siempre ha sido fiel a su prometida, no estoy muy segura de poder creerlos.

Esa posibilidad me preocupa porque se trata de mis dos mejores amigos, y no me gusta cómo nos ha afectado a los tres su encuentro amoroso.

Me siento frustrada mientras entro en mi habitación y tiro el móvil en la cama, sin percatarme de la presencia de Lady Miau-Miau, que pasa totalmente desapercibida sobre mi blanco edredón. Levanta la cabeza en señal de protesta soñolienta y me mira hasta que me disculpo, y entonces se vuelve a dormir.

Por lo que parece, nuestra gata no comparte mi preocupación por el paradero de Kurt.

En parte porque ya llego tarde y en parte porque no quiero estar lejos del teléfono demasiado tiempo, me doy una ducha rápida. Me seco el pelo con la toalla y me pongo algo de gel para recolocar algunos rizos. He descubierto que es mucho más fácil cuidar de una melena a la altura de los hombros que de una que llega hasta la mitad de la espalda. No es que quiera repetir mi colapso emocional, pero, llegados a este punto, creo que me ha quedado bastante bien.

Me envuelvo en una toalla y abro la puerta de nuestro pequeño baño. Al hacerlo, una nube de vapor sale a mi paso y yo la sigo. Entonces salto como medio metro cuando oigo el agudo ruido de la cerámica rompiéndose en el suelo de la cocina.

Por un momento, me aterra la idea de que se trate de intrusos, el hombre del saco o Dios sabe quién. Pero lo que tendría que haber sido un grito se convierte en una carcajada cuando oigo la voz de Kurt al otro lado del apartamento.

—**¡Oh, joder, Rachel! ¡Me acabo de cargar tu taza favorita!**

—**Estoy aquí** —digo bajando deprisa las dos escaleras, dejando atrás nuestro pequeño comedor y encontrándome por fin de frente con Kurt en la cocina.

Me mira extrañado, seguramente porque todavía me estoy riendo. Aún tiene en la mano el asa de mi taza de los Dallas Cowboys. El resto de la cerámica azul rota está desperdigada por todo el suelo, a sus pies.

—**Lo siento.**

—**No pasa nada.**

Sigo riendo, aunque no sé por qué. Aliviada, supongo.

—**De todas formas, era una taza ridícula **—aclara, como si estuviera intentando consolarme por la pérdida—. **Ni siquiera te gusta el fútbol.**

—**Era grande** —contesto—. **Podía llenarla con chocolate y nubes de azúcar sin que se desbordara al meter la cucharilla.**

—**Sí, pero ¿cuál es la gracia de beber chocolate caliente con nubes si luego te vas a poner exquisita?**

No puedo rebatir eso, así que no lo hago. Entonces me pongo un par de chanclas que hay junto a las escaleras y entro en la cocina con cuidado para coger la pequeña escoba y el recogedor que puse debajo del fregadero cuando me mudé.

—**Gracias** —dice, aunque pone los ojos en blanco cuando le doy el cepillo—. **Vale. De acuerdo** —añade con un suspiro.

Cuando se agacha, mucho mejor vestido para el trabajo en vaqueros de lo que yo lo estoy envuelta en mi toalla, le pregunto dónde ha estado.

—**Estaba preocupada** —admito—. **¿Has dormido fuera?**

—**Mierda, no.**

Recoge los últimos trozos de la taza con el recogedor e inclina la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara como la del gato que se ha comido el canario.

—**Quizá haya estado fuera toda la noche, pero no he dormido** —continúa, aunque su fantástica sonrisa desaparece y me mira fijamente—. ¿**Y tú? Porque me parece a mí que tu cama no tiene mucha acción desde hace algún tiempo. Dentro de nada vas a tener que pagarle un tratamiento psicológico. La soledad lleva a la depresión, ya sabes.**

—**Tienes toda la razón** —digo con indiferencia—. **Y, de hecho, no, yo tampoco estaba aquí.**

—**¡Ajá!**

Levanto los brazos en señal de rendición.

—**No quiero decir nada** —puntualizo—. **Pero si tuviera que decir algo, sería que, cuando yo duermo fuera, siempre lo hago con la misma persona. Tú tienes tantos hombres en tu vida que deberías crear una página de Facebook solamente para hacer el seguimiento.**

—**Pues no sería una mala idea, la verdad. Salvo porque esta vez creo que este tío es algo especial.**

Lo miro boquiabierta.

—¿**En serio?**

—**Totalmente. No es del tipo Quinn-reina-del-mundo-Fabray, pero no saldría corriendo si repitiéramos. E, incluso, si hubiera una tercera vez, llegado el caso.**

Esto es lo más cerca que he visto a Kurt hablar de una relación. Decir que estoy alucinando es quedarme corta.

—**No puedes soltarme una bomba así, justo cuando llego tarde al trabajo. Así que, venga, sigamos hablando mientras me visto.**

Me sigue hasta el dormitorio y se sienta en mi escritorio, frente a mi portátil. Está abierto y el salvapantallas es una presentación de una serie de fotografías de Quinn que hice en Santa Bárbara.

Quinn, con tanta luz y buen humor en la mirada que no puedo ver esas fotos sin sonreír. Entre el salvapantallas y el exquisito y original Monet que Quinn me regaló y que ahora está colgado entre mi escritorio y mi vestidor, no puedo entrar en esta habitación sin sentirme amada. Es un sentimiento agradable al que no estoy acostumbrada. En la universidad, mi apartamento solo era un sitio en el que vivir. En casa de mi madre, mi habitación era un lugar del que quería escapar. Pero aquí, está Kurt y mi libertad recién descubierta. Hay emoción. Hay potencial.

Sobre todo, está Quinn.

Esta habitación es una prueba evidente de que he pasado página y de que estoy en el camino que yo misma he elegido.

En mi escritorio, Kurt teclea sin parar.

—**Anderson** —dice por fin.

Yo estoy junto al armario, intentando decidir si me pongo una falda azul o una gris, así que tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de a qué se refiere.

—**Blaine Anderson** —repite cuando me giro para mirarlo, como si eso me lo explicara todo.

Dado que mi cara sigue dejando claro que no tengo ni idea de qué me está hablando, agita la cabeza en un falso gesto de exasperación y señala la pantalla del portátil.

—**Mi chico se llama Blaine Anderson.**

A pesar de mis prisas, tengo suficiente curiosidad como para renunciar al análisis de mi armario y ver qué está haciendo. Cuando llego al escritorio, veo que ha recopilado una serie de imágenes.

Todas son del mismo hombre. Guapo, con raras camisas y pajarita, con muy buena pinta y con el tipo de ojos, estructura facial y ese pelo negro engominado que la cámara adora. De hecho, la mayoría de las imágenes son de anuncios. Coches, colonia para hombre, vaqueros… Tengo que confesar que, sin duda, ese hombre es capaz de vender un par de pantalones.

—**Es este** —dice Kurt, lleno de orgullo.

—¿**Este es el tío con el que saliste anoche?**

—**Si** —contesta con una sonrisa pícara—. **Aunque lo que es salir, no salimos mucho. Está bueno, ¿eh?**

—**Está muy bien **—digo volviendo al vestidor para buscar unas bragas y un sujetador.

Por un momento, dudo. En mi juego con Quinn, tenía que acatar sus normas y, durante las dos últimas semanas, no había llevado ni bragas ni sujetador. Al principio, me resultó raro, pero innegablemente sexy, sobre todo cuando estaba con ella, sabiendo que, en cualquier momento, podía deslizar una mano bajo mi falda. Que podía tocarme, provocarme e, incluso, meterme el dedo.

Hay algo terriblemente erótico en estar desnudo bajo la ropa e, incluso cuando Quinn no estaba cerca, mi cuerpo estaba en tensión y era consciente de cada hilo del tejido que cubría mi trasero y de cada soplo de brisa que acariciaba mi sexo. Llevo toda mi vida intentando escapar de mi madre, pero todavía se cuela por las rendijas. Y en su mundo, la emoción de la libertad sexual no anula la necesidad de llevar bragas en el trabajo.

Me pongo la ropa interior, suspiro y vuelvo al armario para seguir debatiendo qué ponerme.

Miro a Kurt para saber si él tiene alguna opinión, pero todavía sigue absorto en la pantalla.

—**No babees encima de mi ordenador** —la reprendo—. ¿**Y cómo le has conocido?**

—**Es mi coprotagonista** —explica refiriéndose al anuncio que está a punto de empezar a rodar—. **Ante todo es modelo, pero también ha hecho algunas apariciones en televisión e, incluso, ha sido uno de los tipos malos de la última de James Bond.**

—**¿De verdad?**

Yo he visto esa película y no lo recuerdo.

—**Bueno, estaba por allí con una pistola y aparecía muy sexy** —corrige—. **Pero era uno de los chicos malos.**

—**Pero todavía no habéis empezado a rodar, ¿no?** —le pregunto porque todavía sigo confusa—. **Entonces ¿por qué sales con él? ¿Cuál me pongo?** —añado enseñándole las dos faldas entre las que dudo.

—**La azul. Y me ha llamado. Dijo que, dado que básicamente el anuncio es una historia de amor homosexual en treinta segundos, deberíamos salir y ver si teníamos química.**

—**¿Y a que la química es buena?**

—**Increíble **—confirma Kurt.

Aunque todavía no soy demasiado entusiasta, dada la facilidad que tiene Kurt para saltar de cama en cama, tengo que reconocer que, esta mañana, mi compañero de piso está radiante. Animado, realmente bien, e imagino que el nuevo trabajo y el nuevo novio tienen mucho que ver en ello. Siento un ansia protectora mezclada con alivio y una pizca de preocupación. Kurt nunca me lo había confesado, pero estoy bastante segura de que antes de que me mudara a vivir con él, escogía sus compañeros no tanto en función de la atracción como por la necesidad de pagar la hipoteca. Si llega a consolidarse una relación auténtica entre Kurt y Blaine Anderson, nadie se alegrará más que yo. Pero si, al final, le rompe el corazón, tengo la sensación de que mi fuerte y autosuficiente compañero de piso se quedará hecho pedazos.

Lo miro y veo que está frunciendo el ceño. Trago saliva, me preocupa que mis temores se hayan visto reflejados en mi rostro.

—¿**Qué pasa?**

—**¿De verdad piensas ponerte una falda? Creía que los techies erais más de vaqueros y camisetas con ecuaciones matemáticas.**

Refunfuño un poco porque resulta que tengo varias camisetas con chistes matemáticos realmente buenos.

—**Es mi primer día de trabajo y no voy a encargarme de la parte tecnológica, ¿recuerdas? Estoy en el equipo directivo. Quiero parecer profesional.**

Me he subido la cremallera de la falda y me dispongo a ponerme mi par favorito de zapatillas, un top de seda blanco y una chaqueta muy mona que encontré en una de esas tiendas de ropa de segunda mano a las que me llevó Kurt durante nuestras compras compulsivas de recién llegada a Los Ángeles. Es de corte clásico con un sutil estampado en gris y azul. La dependienta nos contó que la había llevado uno de los personajes de una serie de televisión que yo ni siquiera había visto, pero que Kurt me dijo que era muy divertida.

—**Quiero que me cuentes más cosas de ese tío** —le digo y vuelvo al baño para maquillarme a toda prisa—. **Pero tengo que seguir vistiéndome.**

Me sigue y se apoya en la puerta mientras me pinto la raya de los ojos y me pongo algo de rímel en las pestañas. Cuando por fin termino, hago un pequeño giro en la pequeña zona que queda entre la bañera y el lavabo.

—**¿Estoy bien?**

—**¿Y cuándo no lo estás?** —contesta—. **Y si alguien pregunta, Lauren Graham llevó esa chaqueta en Las chicas Gilmore. Confía en mí, es estupenda.**

Asiento con la cabeza creyendo en su palabra.

—¿**Quieres que nos veamos después del trabajo? Te hablaré de Blaine y tú también puedes contarme qué has estado haciendo durante todas estas noches que has pasado fuera de casa. Quiero saberlo todo.**

—**Suena bien **—digo sin molestarme en aclarar que, en lo que respecta a Quinn, no pienso contarle «todo**»—. ¿En el Du-par?**

—**¿Estás de broma? Quiero una copa. Nos vemos en el Firefly** —propone refiriéndose al bar de Ventura Boulevard al que fuimos la primera noche.

—**Te mando un mensaje en cuanto salga del trabajo **—digo y lo abrazo—. **Me alegro de que hayas conocido a alguien. Estoy deseando que me lo cuentes.**

—**Y yo ver más **—contesta con una sonrisa malévola—. **Créeme, podría pasarme todo el día mirando a ese hombre.**

Dejo a Kurt suspirando y, probablemente, rememorando la gimnasia sexual de la noche anterior.

Corro escaleras abajo hasta la zona de aparcamiento y, cuando salgo, veo el Bentley por el espejo retrovisor. No le quito ojo de encima hasta que giro, pero no se mueve del sitio y, cuando me incorporo a Ventura Boulevard, no puedo evitar sonreír. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días puedo burlar a Quinn Fabray.

A pesar de que mi viejo Honda no tiene tanto estilo y de que últimamente no le funcionan bien las luces de freno, consigo ir de Studio City a las oficinas de Innovative Resources, en Burbank, en menos de quince minutos sin que se me cale. Para mí esto es un comienzo estelar. Aparco junto a un Mini Cooper rojo al que miro con envidia, cierro mi coche y pongo rumbo al feo edificio de estuco de cuatro plantas en el que se encuentran las oficinas de Innovative junto a otros subarrendados.

Mi teléfono suena, me paro en mitad del aparcamiento para sacarlo del bolso y sonrío al ver que se trata de un mensaje de Quinn.

_Pienso en ti. Pórtate bien en tu primer día. Juega con los otros niños, pero no compartas tus golosinas._

Me río y tecleo una respuesta.

_Yo solo comparto mis golosinas contigo_.

Su respuesta me hace sonreír.

_Me alegra saberlo._

Respondo deprisa.

Estoy entrando en el edificio ahora mismo. Deséame _suerte_.

Su respuesta es igual de rápida.

_Suerte, aunque no la necesitas. La reunión se reanuda en breve. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos esta noche. Hasta entonces, imagíname tocándote._

Respondo.

_Siempre lo hago._

Suspiro feliz mientras vuelvo a meter el móvil en el bolso, no sin antes mirar la hora. Solo son las diez menos cuarto, lo que significa que he llegado un cuarto de hora antes.

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar, así que lo saco otra vez. Es Quinn.

—**Me la estoy imaginando** —respondo con tono de voz seductor.

—**Pero ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?**

No suena nada seductora. De hecho, parece bastante cabreada. Hago una mueca. Me temo que ya ha hablado con Edward.

—**Ir a trabajar.**

—**Yo debería estar en una reunión en estos momentos.**

—**¿Y por qué no lo estás?**

—**Joder, Rachel…**

—**No **—le espeto—. **Soy la única que puede decir eso. Maldita sea, Quinn, soy perfectamente capaz de conducir yo misma. Y si quieres ofrecerme los servicios de Edward, primero pregúntame. Es fácil. Tan solo tienes que decirme: «Rachel, cariño, luz de mi vida, ¿puede llevarte mi chófer al trabajo?».**

Se hace el silencio y espero que se esté riendo.

—¿**Y me dirías que sí?**

—**No** —admito—. **Pero eso es lo que deberías haber hecho. Es mi trabajo, Quinn. Quiero venir en mi coche. Vendré en mi coche.**

—**No quiero que aparezcan los paparazzi y estés sola**.

«Oh.» Me siento algo mejor. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha hecho, pero, al menos, sé que hay una razón.

—**No hay nadie aquí** —aclaro.

—**Pero podría haberlo.**

—**Y lo habría sobrellevado** —respondo probablemente con demasiada aspereza—. **No puedes estar conmigo cada segundo del día, por mucho que me guste la idea. Voy a tener que encontrármelos estando sola. Es algo que va a pasar y las dos tendremos que vivir con ello.**

Le oigo espirar.

—**Pues no me gusta.**

—**A mí tampoco.**

—**Maldita sea, Rachel.**

No respondo. No sé qué decir.

Por fin, Quinn habla.

—**Me vuelvo a mi reunión** —concluye, pero, en realidad, lo que quiere decir es: «Estoy preocupada por ti».

—**Estoy bien** —le aclaro—. **Y ¿Quinn?**

—**¿Sí?**

—**Gracias. Emoción correcta. Ejecución cutre.**

Se echa a reír.

—**Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en estar en desacuerdo al respecto** —señala—. **Esta no es una discusión que pueda tener desde Palm Springs.**

Frunzo el ceño. Por lo visto sí es una discusión que puede tener en Los Ángeles. Genial.

Realmente tiene que volver a la reunión, así que pone fin a la llamada y yo me quedo refunfuñando al teléfono, convencida de que no solo voy a tener que lidiar con los paparazzi, sino también con Quinn, que intenta hacerme de canguro las veinticuatro horas del día.

Intento no pensar en ello y me dirijo al edificio. Ya no tengo tiempo de tomarme un café, pero no pasa nada porque así no corro el riesgo de tirármelo sobre mi blusa blanca. Como me recuerda la voz de mi madre resonando en mi interior, «hay mejores formas de causar buena impresión que con manchas de café en la ropa».

La recepción está en la cuarta planta, así que pulso el botón del ascensor y espero a que llegue.

Por fin, la puerta se abre y me echo a un lado para que pueda salir la gente. Estoy a punto de entrar cuando oigo una voz gutural que me resulta familiar detrás de mí.

—**Vaya, mírate, Texas. Vestida para ir a alguna parte.**

Me giro y me encuentro con Claire Whitman, una mujer estridente como pocas y una de mis personas favoritas. Lleva unos pantalones negros vaporosos y unas sandalias doradas que parecen importadas de Marruecos. Los pantalones casi no se ven bajo una camisa con diferentes estampados bastante chillona que, por lo que sé, fue diseñada cosiendo juntas varias docenas de pañuelos Hermès. Parece una especie de cíngara de gustos caros.

—**Sabía que hoy era tu primer día, pero no pensaba que tendría la suerte de toparme contigo.**

Me doy cuenta de que todavía la estoy mirando con cara de sorpresa —y de que estoy bloqueando la puerta del ascensor—. Me aparto a un lado para que el pequeño grupo de personas que se había acumulado pueda entrar y me obligo a hablar a pesar de la sonrisa que cruza mi cara.

—**¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?** —pregunto.

Claire vive en Malibú, no demasiado lejos de la nueva casa de Quinn y no es de las que bajan al valle, a no ser que se avecine el Apocalipsis.

—**Lo mismo que tú, Texas.**

Levanto una ceja como muestra de diversión.

—¿**Te vas a meter en el sector tecnológico? ¿Vas a diseñar una aplicación para iPhone para presentar la obra de Bernie?**

Se da un toquecito en la nariz y me señala.

—**Pues no es mala idea, la verdad, y quizá me tengas que dar algunos consejos más tarde. Pero no. Estoy aquí para ver a Bruce.**

—**¿Por qué?**

La pregunta sale de mi boca antes de que me dé cuenta de lo impertinente que suena.

Sin embargo, Claire no es de las que se ofenden.

—**Necesito una de sus llaves** —responde y, luego, suelta una carcajada ronca—. **Pero no te preocupes. No es un encuentro amoroso. Bernie es más de lo que puedo soportar en ese apartado y ahora quiere retocar algunos de los cuadros para la exposición del sábado, pero, según parece, están en el almacén exterior de la galería.**

Ahora sí que estoy confusa.

—¿**Y Giselle no puede abrirte?**

Giselle es la mujer de Bruce y la propietaria de algunas galerías del sur de California. En el cóctel del sábado no solo se va a exponer mi retrato, aunque solo unos pocos invitados sabrán que yo he sido la modelo, sino también otras obras de Bernie.

—**Por supuesto, si no fuera porque se ha ido a Palm Springs, pero me ha llamado yendo de camino.**

Por lo visto ha ido a recoger unas cuantas piezas de su galería de allí y su ayudante no tiene ninguna copia de la llave. Por qué diablos Giselle le dio la llave a Bruce en vez de a su ayudante es algo que ignoro. A veces, esa mujer me desconcierta.

—**Quinn también está en Palm Springs. Se fue allí esta mañana.**

—**Una pena que Giselle no lo supiera. Podía haberle devuelto los cuadros y me habría ahorrado un viaje** —se lamenta moviendo la cabeza—. **Francamente, habría preferido ir a Palm Springs antes que a Burbank y estoy segura de que lo sabe, pero creo que ella y Brucey han vuelto a discutir.**

—**¿Por qué se pelean?**

—**Con esos dos, ¡quién sabe!**

Evita la conversación como si se tratara de una historia que viene de lejos, y aunque a mí el tema «Giselle» me resulta desagradable, siento un interés innegable. Cuando conocí a Quinn en la fiesta de Claire, había sentido celos de ella durante unos cinco minutos, el tiempo que me pareció que era la mujer que iba del brazo de Quinn. Sin embargo, cuando supe que estaba casada, aparté mis celos a esa oscura esquina a la que pertenecían. No diré que vuelva a estar celosa, pero mi esperanza de que Bruce y Giselle regresen a un estado de felicidad marital es, definitivamente, más un deseo egoísta que bienintencionado.

—**¿Y cómo te va a ti?** —continúa Claire—. **Sigo esperando que tú y esa cámara tuya aceptéis mi oferta y vengas a mi casa a emborracharte e intercambiar cotilleos, pero supongo que ya no me necesitas ahora que tienes las vistas de Quinn a tu disposición.**

—**Y son unas vistas impresionantes** —admito—. **Pero me encantaría hacerte una visita alguna vez.**

—**Cuando quieras. Tráete la cámara si te apetece **—propone—. **O ven solo por el alcohol y los cotilleos. En mi casa hay barra libre de ambas cosas. Y de consejos, si los necesitas. Pero, según me cuentan, te va bastante bien.**

—**Bernie te ha estado hablando de mí **—digo sin poder evitar sonreír.

A primera vista, ese joven y delgado artista y esta mujer grande y estridente no parecen hacer buena pareja. Y aunque Claire diría que solo tiene a Bernie para que le mantenga la cama caliente, tengo la sensación de que hay mucho más entre ellos de lo que parece.

—**Diablos, sí. ¿Para qué serviría enviar a ese chico ahí fuera, al mundo, si luego no regresara con algún chisme?**

—**¿Y?**

—**Eres aburridamente aburrid**a —me reprocha, burlona—. **Según he oído, nadas en felicidad.**

Me echo a reír.

—**Viviré con ello.**

—**Bien. Me alegro de no ser la única que tiene sexo salvaje con regularidad.**

Me sonrojo y tengo que presionar los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

—**Pero es algo más, ¿verdad? Por lo que cuenta Bernie, parece que has conseguido domar a la fiera.**

No respondo, pero me gusta tanto oír esas palabras que estoy segura de haberme ruborizado.

—¿**Así que no hay nuevos dramas en el horizonte?**

—**No** —apunto con cautela, porque no es el momento ni el lugar de contarle lo de las amenazas de Santana. Aunque, a juzgar por su tono de voz, no puedo evitar pensar que quizá ya lo sabe—. ¿**Por qué? ¿Hay algo que debería saber?**

Hace un gesto con la mano.

—**No, nada.**

Entrecierro los ojos. Claire pudo haber sido buena mintiendo en su época de agente, pero ha perdido práctica.

Me mira y suelta una carcajada.

—**Joder, Texas. Lo digo en serio. No es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar. Al menos no por ahora.**

Durante nuestra conversación varios grupos de personas han subido y bajado del ascensor y, una vez más, la cabina se abre ante nosotras.

—**Es hora de ir a trabajar, ¿no?** —dice Claire.

—**No te vas a escapar con tanta facilidad** —replico mientras la sigo.

Tengo la intención de interrogarla, pero no me da tiempo en un trayecto tan corto y, cuando las puertas se abren, ya no hay privacidad. La recepcionista, una chica de mi edad que, según recuerdo, se llama Cindy, se pone en pie inmediatamente.

—**Uau, es genial que estés aquí** —me dice y, luego, se sonroja—. **Es decir, vas a encajar aquí a la perfección. Podemos comer juntas, si quieres.**

—**Gracias **—respondo mirando de reojo a Claire, a la que esto parece divertirle—. **Creo que hoy como con Bruce.**

—**Oh, vale. El señor Tolley te está esperando. Dame un segundo y estoy contigo.**

Se dirige a Claire antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decirle que se supone que primero tengo que ver a la responsable de Recursos Humanos.

—¿**En qué puedo ayudarle?**

—**Claire Whitman. He llamado a Bruce para recoger…**

—**Oh, por supuesto, señorita Whitman.**

Sale de detrás del mostrador y le da a Claire un sobre que, presumiblemente, contiene una llave.

Claire lo mete en su enorme bolso y me señala con el dedo.

—**Nos vemos mañana, Texas.**

—**Sí **—contesto de forma ostensible. Claire es una de esas personas que conocen la identidad de la mujer del retrato de Bernie—. **Seguramente mañana me verás mucho.**

Claire suelta una carcajada y vuelve al ascensor. Yo sigo a Cindy por las salas grises hasta la oficina de Bruce, mientras las carcajadas de Claire todavía resuenan en mis oídos.

* * *

**Buenas!**

**Un capítulo más, un poco más largo para compensar el del sábado que fue bastante corto xD**

**La vuelta al trabajo de las chicas ha llegado... ¿Qué os parece? e.e Hahaha **

**Gracias y nos leemos el miércoles! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Antes de que lleguemos a la oficina, aparece Bruce. Cuando nos vimos durante la entrevista, era la viva imagen de la calma corporativa, pero ahora parece claramente agobiado.

—**Rachel, me alegro de verte.**

Me extiende la mano para que se la estreche. Es resolutivo y sensato, lo que me hace presagiar que será un buen jefe.

Cindy vuelve a la recepción y Bruce empieza a bajar hacia el vestíbulo, adentrándose aún más en las entrañas de la compañía. Se mueve rápido y tengo que andar deprisa para seguir su ritmo. Si la pelea con su mujer le está pasando factura, no se le nota nada. Más bien parece un hombre con un problema laboral, no marital.

—**Si es un mal momento** —insinúo—, **estoy segura de que Recursos Humanos me estará esperando.**

—**Ya he hablado con Trish. Se ocupará de todo tu papeleo esta tarde. Ahora mismo, hay algo de lo que me gustaría que te encargaras** —dice y se para en la puerta cerrada de una oficina cubierta de dibujos animados pegados con celo y varias cintas con logotipos—. **Espero que no te importe que te arroje a los leones.**

Observo la puerta con curiosidad. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que la respuesta adecuada a esa pregunta cuando te la hace tu nuevo jefe es:

—**Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Mi agenda se ha ido a la mierda y yo tengo otra cita. Necesito que tú y Tanner vayáis al centro a reuniros con el equipo informático del **_**Suncoast Bank**_**. Están interesados en el algoritmo de encriptación de 128 bits que tenemos en fase de prueba beta. De todas formas, estás aquí para encargarte del marketing de ese producto, pero esperaba que pudieras tener algo más de tiempo para entrar en materia. Siento mucho soltarte todo esto encima en tu primer día.**

—**No te preocupe**s —contesto.

Mi voz suena serena, pero, por dentro, tengo un nudo en el estómago. Bruce me habló del software de encriptación de última generación de _Innovative_ durante la entrevista y sé que está camino de convertirse en el producto patrón oro de la compañía. Jamás habría pensado que aterrizaría con semejante asignación así, de repente, pero una vez que ha pasado, estoy decidida a utilizar esta reunión para demostrar a mi jefe que puedo hacer el trabajo y, además, hacerlo bien.

—**No debería ser una venta demasiado difícil** —añade Bruce—. **El producto es exactamente lo que necesitan, pero queremos enviar a nuestra propia gente para asegurarnos de que su equipo informático recibe la formación adecuada, y para echarle un ojo y responder con rapidez a cada error o fallo técnico.**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**Por eso también quiero que vaya Tanner** —añade llamando suavemente a la puerta cubierta de dibujos animados—. **Ha colaborado en el desarrollo del proyecto y, francamente, creo que le vendría bien trabajar seis meses en las instalaciones del cliente.**

—**¿Por qué?**

Bruce frunce el ceño.

—**Si no te importa mezclar placer y negocios, hablaremos del tema mañana cuando nos veamos. Ahora solo te diré que cuando te hablaba de los leones, no me refería al cliente.**

—**Claro **—respondo al darme cuenta de que, evidentemente, él también va a estar en la fiesta.

La primera hora será más íntima —solo los amigos que saben que soy yo la del cuadro de la pared de Quinn—, pero, después, Quinn abrirá la tercera planta para los clientes de Bernie.

Se oye una voz junto a la puerta.

—**Ya he dicho que entres.**

Bruce entra en la estancia y un hombre rubio con bronceado de surfista y pinta de vendedor nos mira. Su escritorio está enterrado bajo una tonelada de papeles y, probablemente, por el suelo haya el doble. Nos mira y sonríe. Sé que debería esperar a tener más información, pero, instintivamente, siento que no me gusta este hombre.

—¡**Bruce**! —saluda en tono brabucón—. **Acabo de hablar por teléfono con Phil. Dice que ahora nos manda la información de la propuesta para **_**Continental Mortgage**_**. Me encargaré de que esté al corriente.**

—**Suena bien** —dice Bruce, pero tengo la sensación de que no le presta mucha atención—. **Tanner, esta es Rachel.**

La sonrisa de Tanner se hace todavía más amplia y, durante un extraño segundo, me parece estar mirando mi propio reflejo. Esa sonrisa es tan auténtica como la que tanto había practicado para mis concursos de belleza o como la sonrisa de la Rachel social, la que tengo en estos momentos.

—**Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti **—dice Tanner—. **Todo el mundo tiene muchas ganas de conocer a la mujer del momento.**

Esboza una media sonrisa mientras sus ojos se clavan en Bruce.

—**Así que bienvenida a bordo y todo eso** —apostilla.

Establezco contacto visual con Tanner y, deliberadamente, sonrío aún más.

—**Intentaré estar a la altura de las circunstancias.**

Me muevo lo suficiente para poder verlos a ambos y, entonces, intento romper el hielo deslumbrándolos con mi perfecta pose de «lo que yo realmente quiero es la paz en el mundo».

—**Estoy seguro de que lo estarás** —dice Bruce—. **Estamos encantados de que te hayas unido a nosotros.**

La sinceridad en sus palabras es inequívoca y, a juzgar por la cara que pone Tanner, él también se ha dado cuenta.

—**Tenemos que irnos —**dice Tanner y, entonces, coge un montón de papeles de su escritorio y los mete en un maletín de piel.

—**Toma.** —Bruce me entrega un cuaderno en cuya portada se puede leer _Suncoast_—. **Puedes empollarte las especificaciones por el camino.**

Nos comenta que tiene que irse para preparar su siguiente cita, me promete que tendremos nuestra reunión de bienvenida el lunes y nos desea buena suerte. Antes de darme cuenta, estoy delante de la puerta del ascensor con Tanner a mi lado. Y sí, estoy un poco nerviosa. Por supuesto que puedo hacer este trabajo. Conozco los algoritmos de encriptación y soy muy capaz de presentar una buena compañía a un cliente. No son mis habilidades las que me preocupan, sino el hecho de estar junto a un hombre que, por razones que no alcanzo a entender, parece despreciarme.

Puede que Bruce no se haya dado cuenta, pero estoy segura de no haber juzgado mal a Tanner. De repente, empieza a dolerme el estómago y el mareo se convierte en pura náusea cuando entramos en el ascensor y él se apoya en la pared más alejada, con sus ojos clavados en mí y con el labio arrugado como si acabara de ver algo repugnante en la carretera.

Miro al vacío intentando no prestarle atención, pero lo dejo porque, de repente, estoy pensando en Quinn. Reconocer que es la mujer de negocios con más éxito que conozco sería quedarme corta.

Así que, ¿qué haría Quinn al tener que enfrentarse a un colega recalcitrante y grosero? ¿Se daría la vuelta y lo ignoraría?

Es más, si Rachel Berry se encontrara con alguna zorra traicionera en un contexto social, ¿la ignoraría?

No, no lo haría.

Quizá tenga mucha práctica en no mostrar mi auténtico rostro al resto del mundo, pero incluso la Rachel social no aguantaría este tipo de basura. Ni tampoco Quinn Fabray.

Y mucho menos la Rachel empresaria.

Pulso el botón de emergencia y me acerco a Tanner. No disfruto de la proximidad, pero, deliberadamente, entro en su espacio personal. La mueca desaparece y, de hecho, lo noto bastante incómodo.

—¿**Tienes algún problema**? —pregunto ignorando la alarma que no para de sonar a intervalos regulares.

Sus labios se afinan y su bronceado palidece un poco. Por un segundo, creo que eso es todo. He dejado las cosas claras y me he ganado el título de macho alfa.

Entonces abre la boca y veo que recupera el color.

—**Sí** —dice—. **Tú eres mi problema.**

Me esfuerzo por mantener mi posición. Por lo menos, ya ha salido el tema.

—**¿Yo? ¿Quieres decir que tu problema es que trabajemos juntos?**

—**¿Trabajar juntos? ¿Juntos? ¿Así es como lo llamas?**

—**En estos momentos, no** —admito—. **No me parece que esto sea trabajar juntos.**

—**No trabajamos «juntos»** —dice dibujando las comillas en el aire—. **Ahora eres mi maldita jefa.**

—**Sí** —asevero—. **Lo soy, así que te sugiero que te lo pienses dos veces antes de hablarme así.**

En serio, ¿cuál es el problema de este tío?

—**Se supone que ese iba a ser mi puesto. He trabajado en este paquete de encriptación desde el primer día. Lo conozco de arriba abajo. Y le he demostrado a Bruce una y otra vez que puedo dirigir un equipo. Y entonces ¿qué sucede? Que una niñata privilegiada decide que quiere trabajar para conseguir algo de dinero para sus gastos y, de repente, me dan la patada.**

—**¿Dinero para mis gastos?** —repito—. **Pero ¿de qué siglo te has escapado tú?**

—**¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has cansado de fundirte el dinero de tu novia? ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y cambiarlo todo? ¿Tienes una idea de a cuántas llamadas tiene que responder Cindy? Docenas de llamadas de periodistas que solo quieren saber si realmente trabajas aquí. Es una maldita pérdida de tiempo.**

El pulso se me acelera y siento que empiezan a aparecer gotas de sudor en mi escote. ¿Cómo diablos sabe la prensa que trabajo aquí? ¿Y por qué narices no me dejan en paz? Incluso con Quinn Fabray en mi vida, no soy tan interesante.

Lo bueno es que ahora el comentario irónico de Tanner sobre «la mujer del momento» cobraba sentido.

—**¿Y sabes qué es lo que más me fastidia?** —pregunta y continúa sin esperar una respuesta—. **Que estás aquí solo porque el jefe quiere hacer feliz a su mujer.**

Ahora sí que me da vueltas la cabeza. No tengo ni idea de qué pinta Giselle en todo esto, pero, llegados a este punto, ya estoy harta de jueguecitos.

Extiendo el brazo y vuelvo a pulsar el botón de emergencia. Entonces, cuando el ascensor retoma la marcha, me vuelvo a dirigir a él.

—**Para este trabajo se necesita cierto tacto. Capacidad para comunicarse con los clientes y el público. Y, sobre todo, un gran talento para sonreír a la gente a la que, en realidad, desprecias** — digo mientras le dedico la mejor de las sonrisas de la Rachel social—. **Tanner, no creo que este puesto sea para ti.**

Llegamos al vestíbulo y la puerta se abre. Salgo, dejándolo atrás. Yo soy la que está al mando aquí y más vale que se vaya haciendo a la idea. Posiblemente no domine todo lo que acaba de señalar, pero sé lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que si no me hago con el control ahora, hará todo lo posible por arrebatármelo.

Mientras cruzamos el vestíbulo, veo una mujer asiática en actitud relajada sentada en una mesa en la terraza de la cafetería. Está leyendo lo que parece ser un informe de existencias y, en el breve instante en el que pasa de página, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mía. No la había visto nunca antes, pero algo en su actitud serena y confiada me inspira. Este es mi trabajo y me lo merezco, no tiene nada que ver con Quinn, y mucho menos con Giselle. Estoy al mando y voy a demostrarlo.

Camino hasta la salida, cruzo las puertas y medio segundo después mi esplendorosa burbuja de confianza se desvanece al ver que hay seis paparazzi disparando sus cámaras y gritándonos desde donde, según parece, me estaban esperando en el aparcamiento.

Antes de poder reaccionar, me empiezan a bombardear a preguntas.

—¿**Es cierto que Fabray estaría interesada en adquirir **_**Innovative Resources**_**?**

—**Rachel, ¿cuál es tu función real en IR?**

Intento mantener la compostura y no perder mi cara de Rachel empresaria. Odio esto, pero no voy a darles el gusto de que lo noten.

—**¿Informas a la compañía de Fabray?**

—**¿Qué tienes que decir sobre las acusaciones de espionaje industrial?**

Y aquí tengo que esforzarme para no apretar los puños. No tanto porque necesite sentir dolor, sino porque me apetecería darles un puñetazo en la cara a estos estúpidos que se atreven a insinuar que Quinn me enviaría como espía industrial.

—¿**Es esto una estratagema para aumentar tu valor ante los productores de reality shows?**

—**Háblanos sobre la auténtica Rachel. ¿Es cierto que tu hermana se suicidó?**

Tropiezo y pierdo la compostura al escuchar esas palabras.

«No. No, no, no.»

Esta vez sí que cierro los puños. Y aunque necesito cada ápice de fuerza en mi interior, les miro fijamente y esbozo mi sonrisa de un millón de vatios.

—**Sin comentarios** —contesto mientras me giro de forma casual para buscar a Tanner.

Se ha quedado inmóvil en la puerta del edificio y mis ojos lo observan el tiempo suficiente como para ver cómo se esfuma su expresión engreída.

—**Date prisa, Tanner** —le pido abriéndome paso entre los paparazzi—. **Tenemos que ir a una reunión.**

—**¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que te haya tocado trabajar con un imbécil así!** —dice Kurt.

Estamos sentados en la reluciente barra de madera del Firefly Studio City tomando un martini.

Kurt se come la aceituna del suyo y me apunta con la diminuta espada de plástico.

—**Es como si protagonizaras una comedia de situación. No, una película** —corrige—. **Una de esas comedias de enredo en las que la valiente heroína se ve emparejada con un absoluto idiota y se crea una situación absurda.**

—**Solo que él es vengativo, no un incompetente. Y además, en ese tipo de películas, ¿la protagonista no acaba con el idiota?**

—**No necesariamente **—dice Kurt echándose hacia atrás y mirando con petulancia—. **No si hay otro interés amoroso en la trama secundaria** —asegura mientras gesticula con la mano—. **Un día con Tanner. Ya casi puedo imaginar el tráiler**.

Hago una mueca.

—**Bueno, para ti el papel de principal. Personalmente, yo preferiría tener otra coprotagonista.**

—**Lo sé** —dice Kurt—. **Y aunque me duela no hablar de nuestros maravillosos ligues, primero quiero oír el resto de la historia. ¿Cómo sabían los buitres de la cámara que estabas allí? ¿Los avisó Tanner? ¿Le has contado a Quinn lo del comentario sobre el espionaje industrial? ¿Se quedó totalmente lívida?**

—**Se lo diré cuando la vea** —contesto—. **Y sí, se quedará lívida.**

Vuelvo a hacer una mueca. Esto no se habría podido evitar aunque Edward me hubiera llevado al trabajo, pero tengo la sensación de que no es algo que le vaya a importar mucho a Quinn cuando le cuente lo que ha pasado y se ponga hecha una furia.

—**En cuanto a Tanner**… —digo encogiéndome de hombros. —**Sospecho que él ha sido la fuente, pero no puedo probarlo**. **No importa demasiado. El caso es que ahora ya lo saben **—añado con indiferencia.

Kurt se inclina hacia mí, arqueando las cejas como si estuviera estudiando mi cara.

—¿**Estás bien? Es decir, ¿realmente bien?**

Casi pongo mi sonrisa ensayada, asiento con la cabeza y digo que todo va bien. Pero se trata de Kurt y él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre. Y lo que es más importante, él sabe lo mucho que mi hermana mayor significaba para mí. Lo mucho que me apoyé en Ashley para sobrevivir a toda la basura por la que mi madre me hizo pasar. Las noches encerrada en mi habitación sin poder encender la luz porque mi madre estaba convencida de que necesitaba un sueño reparador. Las horas interminables andando con un libro en la cabeza. La segunda semana de cada mes en la que solo se me permitía beber agua con limón para eliminar toxinas y «mantener la desagradable celulitis a raya». Las cosas grandes, las cosas pequeñas y tantas cosas más.

Yo era la que ganaba las bandas y las tiaras, pero a quien envidiaba era a Ashley. A ella se le permitió vivir una vida normal, o eso creía yo. Ella era la que cuidaba de su hermanita pequeña en vez de cuidar de sí misma.

Nunca imaginé cuánto podían haberle afectado las cantinelas de mi madre. O, al menos, no fui consciente de ello hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde y me vi sujetando su nota de suicidio entre las manos, observando su clara y precisa letra, en la que confesaba sentirse un fracaso como mujer y esposa porque su marido la había abandonado. De alguna forma, no había conseguido ser la clase de dama en la que nuestra madre había tratado de convertirnos.

«Asquerosa.»

Cierro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que tengo la mano apoyada en el muslo, justo encima de la cicatriz que oculta mi falda. Me corté justo antes de que Ashley muriera, pero cuando se fue, la perfeccioné.

Hay tantos recuerdos asociados a esas cicatrices, como si cada pequeño pliegue de tejido representara una montaña emocional. Pero, sobre todo, está Ashley.

—**No** —respondo por fin a la pregunta de Kurt—. **No estoy bien. Pero lo estaba antes de que nombraran a Ashley. No me gustaba, pero lo sobrellevaba. Volveré a estar bien. Simplemente hoy no estaba preparada.**

—**Esto pasará, ya lo sabes. Eso es lo bueno y lo malo de la publicidad. Todo pasa.**

—**Y como dijo Tanner, soy la mujer del momento** —digo sonriendo, esta vez de verdad—. **Quizá el mes que viene se olviden de mí y se centren en la estrella emergente que sale con Blake Anders.**

—**Blaine Anderson** —corrige—. **Y ni intentes cambiar de tema. Así que venga, olvídate de los estúpidos paparazzi. Quiero escuchar el resto de la historia sobre la reunión.**

—**Vale **—acepto justo antes de terminarme el martini.

Le había estado contando a Kurt lo que pasó cuando Tanner y yo llegamos a Suncoast y me disponía a reunirme con los clientes.

—**Yo responderé a eso —**había dicho Tanner cuando el responsable de informática me hizo una pregunta conceptual—. **La señorita Berry está aquí para encargarse de la parte puramente administrativa.**

—**¡Qué capullo! **—exclama Kurt cuando llego a esa parte de la historia.

—**No seré yo la que te lo discuta, te lo aseguro** —respondo—. **Pero seguramente debería haberme callado. Es decir, la idea era conseguir que el cliente se quedara con el producto y con el equipo.**

Eso me habría permitido perder de vista a Tanner durante seis meses.

—¿**Y qué hiciste?**

—**Cuando acabó, simplemente dejé caer que, aunque el punto de vista de Tanner era absolutamente correcto, había pasado por alto una información clave. Entonces me pasé los quince minutos siguientes hablando sobre cómo se podía modificar el algoritmo para ofrecerles una mayor variedad de opciones. Es decir, conceptualmente, el programa es brillante, pero cuando te centras en el código, entonces te das cuenta de que…**

—**Vale **—dice Kurt levantando la mano—. **Me hago una idea. Cosas técnicas. Vamos, que los impresionaste y Tanner quedó como un idiota.**

—**Tan placentero como cierto** —admito—. **Pero lo gracioso de todo esto es que no parecía un idiota ignorante. Sabía de lo que hablaba. Simplemente se había dejado algunos detalles importantes. **

—**Lo cual está bien porque no creo que quieran un estúpido en sus oficinas durante seis mese**s — puntualiza Kurt.

—**Exacto. Creo que tendría que dimitir si tuviera que trabajar con Tanner al otro lado del vestíbulo. Ese tío es tóxico.**

—**Bueno, nosotros no querríamos que dimitieras. ¿De qué ibas a vivir? **—dice con ironía poniendo los ojos en blanco—. **Un millón de dólares ya no es lo que era**.

Le tiro la servilleta, pero me río mientras lo hago.

El barman se nos acerca y Kurt pide otro martini. Yo prefiero un agua con gas.

—**No tienes sentido de la aventura **—me reprocha.

Pienso en las cosas bastante «aventureras» que hemos hecho Quinn y yo juntas y vuelvo a esbozar una sonrisa muy autocomplaciente.

—¿**Cuándo te dará el dinero**? —pregunta.

—**Ya es mío, pero tengo que decirle a Quinn a donde quiero que me lo transfiera.**

—**Ah, vale** —dice Kurt.

Me encojo de hombros. Lo cierto es que, extrañamente, todavía no tengo claro en qué invertirlo.

Hay tanto en juego y, después de haber visto cómo las desastrosas inversiones de mi madre hicieron que todo se fuera por el desagüe, me pone nerviosa tener que tomar mis propias decisiones. Por supuesto, la quiebra de mi madre fue el resultado de su penosa forma de dirigir el negocio familiar y su ridícula costumbre de gastar por encima de sus posibilidades, pero saber que no soy mi madre y estar convencida de que no lo soy son dos cosas muy diferentes.

—**He estado hablando con agentes de bolsa** —comento, algo que, de alguna manera, es verdad. He llamado a dos recepcionistas para acordar citas con agentes.

Para mi decepción, a juzgar por cómo me mira Kurt, estoy bastante segura de que lo sabe.

—**Bueno, dejemos de hablar del dinero** —digo cuando el barman vuelve con las bebidas. Levanto mi agua con gas—. **Por ti. Hoy un anuncio, mañana un Oscar.**

—**Brindemos por eso.**

—**Tú brindarías por cualquier cosa con tal de beber.**

—**Cierto **—reconoce y se bebe la mitad de su martini—. **¿Te lo puedes creer?**

No sé a qué se refiere con esa pregunta.

—¿**Creer qué?**

—**Cuando estábamos en el instituto y tú te presentabas a todos esos concursos de belleza rollo miss Estación de Servicio de la Esquina y yo hacía pruebas para el teatro comunitario, ¿te habrías podido creer que acabaríamos las dos en Los Ángeles, yo con un anuncio y tú a punto de crear tu propia empresa? Y qué decir sobre el hecho de que le hayas echado el lazo a la soltera más cotizada de la ciudad. Aún más impresionante, a una chica.**

—**No. No me lo habría podido creer.**

—**Así que esta es por los dos **—dice Kurt extendiendo el puño en espera de que yo choque el mío con el suyo, cosa que hago rápidamente—. **Por los dos chicos de Texas que se mudaron a Los Ángeles y que no lo están haciendo tan mal.**

Como Kurt vino andando hasta el bar, lo llevo en coche al apartamento. Nos lleva más tiempo del previsto porque a mi Honda le siguen fallando las luces.

—**Afróntalo, Rach** —dice Kurt**—. No puedes moverte por Los Ángeles con este coche**.

Me temo que tiene razón, pero la realidad es agridulce. Este coche fue lo primero que me compré con mi dinero. Estoy orgullosa de lo que representa y no puedo evitar pensar que el que haya empezado a estropearse justo ahora que me va bien es una especie de señal.

—**Lo llevaré pronto al taller para una puesta a punto** —decido—. **Seguramente es algo de las bujías o que el carburador está sucio.**

—**Pero ¿acaso sabes lo que es un carburador?**

—**No** —admito—. **Pero estoy segura de que el mecánico sí.**

—**Abre los ojos y observa la realidad, Rach. Ha sido un coche estupendo, pero un día de estos te va a dejar tirada en mitad de la autopista y acabarás siendo el titular de apertura de las noticias de las once. «Novia de multimillonaria aplastada como un bicho en un choque en cadena de quince coches.» Luego no digas que no te he avisado.**

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero no discuto. Lo cierto es que puede que tenga razón.

—**Y hablando de la novia multimillonaria** —sigue Kurt—, **¿quiénes vamos a ir a la fiesta de mañana? Por fin conoceré a Claire, ¿no?**

—**Oh, sí. Y Bernie, por supuesto. Y tú y yo. Somos los únicos que sabemos que la del cuadro soy yo, así que será algo íntimo…**

Kurt me interrumpe con un resoplido y yo maldigo mi elección de palabras.

—**Será algo pequeño** —vuelvo a empezar— **hasta las ocho. A esa hora llegarán el resto de los invitados para ver todas las obras de Bernie y socializar.**

—**Genial. ¿Y Brody?**

Lo dice como si nada y no sé si simplemente me está intentando dar conversación o si todavía hay algo entre los dos. Sé que debería preguntar, pero no soy capaz.

—**No viene.**

—**Al menos no a la primera parte** —aclara—. **Sé que no le has dicho lo del cuadro** —me dice mirándome de reojo—, **¿verdad?**

—**No **—respondo con firmeza.

—**Me preguntaba si vendrá a la segunda parte. La exhibición o como quieras llamarlo.**

—**Sigo llamándolo cóctel** —digo mientras aparco el coche en mi plaza de aparcamiento**—. Y no, no viene. Creo que Courtney y él tienen planes** —añado refiriéndome a la prometida de Brody.

Me siento culpable por mentirle, pero no quiero que Kurt sepa que Quinn se niega a invitar a Brody a su casa. Me molesta que Quinn y uno de mis mejores amigos no se lleven bien, pero lo entiendo.

Aunque habían empezado a olisquearse como en una lucha conmigo de por medio, al final decidieron concederse una tregua. Pero todo se fue al traste cuando Brody me reveló algunos de los secretos de Quinn, rompiendo la confidencialidad abogado-cliente al hacerlo. Quinn entiende que la intención de Brody era protegerme y esa es, posiblemente, la única razón por la que Brody sigue siendo abogado y trabajando en la ciudad. O en este continente, si cabe.

Pero Quinn no lo quiere en su casa y no puedo culparla por ello. Espero que encuentren una forma de llevarse bien porque los necesito a los dos en mi vida. Tan solo hace una semana que toda esta historia salió a la luz y las cosas están todavía muy recientes entre ellos.

Sin embargo, Kurt no sabe nada y no tengo intención de contárselo, lo que supone otro obstáculo entre nosotros, aunque yo sea la única que lo vea.

Sin darme cuenta, ya hemos llegado a la puerta y estoy buscando la llave de casa. La meto en la cerradura, abro la puerta y me quedo atónita en el umbral.

—**Joder** —dice Kurt mirando por encima de mi hombro.

No digo nada. Kurt lo ha dicho todo.

Allí, en mitad del salón, está la cama. Esa cama. La bonita cama de hierro forjado junto a la que había posado. La imponente cama sobre la que Quinn me había follado a conciencia la noche anterior y tantas otras noches.

Noto que los dos nos hemos quedado de piedra y decido entrar en la habitación. Hay una funda de vestido de Fred's sobre la cama con una nota prendida en el plástico. Solo tengo que echar un vistazo a la letra del sobre para que mi cuerpo se estremezca. Lentamente, saco el trozo de papel del sobre, lo desdoblo y leo:

_Me gustaría que me hiciera el honor de ponerse este vestido mañana, señorita Berry. Y después, quizá, me haría un honor aún mayor si se lo quitara._

Me doy cuenta algo tarde de que Kurt está detrás de mí, leyendo la nota por encima de mi hombro.

—¡**Qué suerte has tenido! Esta tía merece realmente la pena.**

—**Totalmente** —coincido sonriendo.

Kurt se tira en la cama mientras yo saco el vestido de la bolsa y, entonces, me echo a reír. Había tenido un flechazo con ese vestido cuando salimos ayer de compras. Llega hasta la mitad del muslo y es de gasa azul empolvado. No es ajustado, pero el frontal plisado y el diseño fluido hacen que resulte divertido y coqueto, y estoy deseando ponérmelo con mis sandalias de plataforma plateadas y un brazalete a juego.

Se lo enseño a Kurt.

—¿**Qué te parece?**

—**Creo que con ese vestido vas a estar muy sexy** —dice—. ¿**Puedo cotillear en tu armario? Estoy harto de ver siempre mi misma ropa.**

—**Kurt, sabes que no te quedan bien los vestidos, te lo he dicho miles de veces**. – Bromeo obteniendo una sonrisa de su parte mientras rueda los ojos.

Suspira y mira mi nuevo vestido con codicia.

—**Tengo que buscarme mi propio novio multimillonario.**

—**Me parece una buena idea** —admito—. **Creo que es un accesorio bastante deseable.**

—**¿Quieres ir de compras? **—pregunta Kurt—. **Hablo en serio sobre mi crisis de vestuario.**

Miro el teléfono. Todavía no tengo noticias de Quinn.

—**Claro** —digo—. **Pero dame un segundo para cambiarme y dar de comer a la gata. Y ya que salimos, ¿podemos cenar algo? El vodka no está entre los principales grupos de alimentos.**

—**¿Ah, no? **—replica Kurt haciendo gala de sus dotes de actor al añadir cierto tono de asombro.

Mientras yo voy a la cocina, él se dirige a su habitación. Lady Miau-Miau aparece en cuanto tiro de la anilla de su lata de comida y se frota contra la parte trasera de mi pierna hasta que, por fin, pongo su plato en el suelo delante de ella.

Estoy en mi dormitorio quitándome la ropa del trabajo cuando Kurt me llama.

—¿**Cómo habrá entrado en el apartamento?**

—**Ni idea** —digo, aunque me lo puedo imaginar. Con toda seguridad ha sobornado al casero, que está tan loco que posiblemente le haya resultado divertida la idea de la entrega sorpresa de una cama.

Me pongo una de esas camisetas con fórmulas matemáticas y mensajes divertidos con las que tanto se metió Kurt antes y unos vaqueros. Es la primera vez que me pongo unos vaqueros desde que Bernie empezó con el retrato y, de hecho, dudo antes de subirme la cremallera, como si me estuviera saltando alguna norma.

Pero no lo estoy haciendo, por supuesto. El juego se ha acabado. Si quiero ponerme unos vaqueros, puedo.

¿Y si quiero ir con una falda y sin bragas? Pues también puedo.

Sonrío mientras salgo de la habitación, pero me cambia el humor cuando vuelvo a la sala de estar y veo la cama gigante que ocupa todo el espacio. Me había puesto contenta al entrar y verla allí, como si me sumergiera en una marea de recuerdos especiales.

Ahora esa felicidad se entremezcla con una sensación incómoda, aunque no tengo muy claro qué es lo que me molesta.

Me acerco a la cama y apoyo la mano en la suave bola redonda al pie de la cama. Me encanta que no haya acabado en un almacén en alguna parte o vendida a un anticuario, pero, al mismo tiempo, siento cierta melancolía.

—**No es aquí donde debe estar** —digo cuando Kurt vuelve y me pregunta qué me pasa.

—**¿La cama?**

—**Debería estar en la casa de Malibú, no aquí** —repito—. **Siento como si esto fuera el final de algo.**

Recuerdo la historia que me contó Quinn sobre cómo sacrificó un negocio que significaba mucho para ella para salvar al pequeño productor de comida gourmet. En ese momento, no me gustó demasiado la historia y ahora me gusta todavía menos.

Kurt guarda silencio un instante mientras me observa atentamente.

—**Oh, mierda, Rach** —dice por fin—. **Ni se te ocurra.**

—**¿El qué?**

—**No lo psicoanalices. Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. Siempre lo haces.**

—**No es verdad.**

—**Bueno, quizá no lo hagas siempre, pero sí lo hiciste con Milo.**

—**Eso fue el primer año de instituto.**

—**Bueno, quizá «siempre» es una exageración** —me concede—. **El caso es que estabas colada por él y era estudiante de último curso, ¿recuerdas?**

Asiento con la cabeza porque lo recuerdo muy bien.

—**Era un día frío y él te dejó su chaqueta.**

—**Y nos pasamos una semana intentando analizar cuál podía ser su motivación oculta.**

Oh, sí, claro que me acuerdo.

—**Y resulta que su única motivación era que tú tenías frío y él era un chico agradable.**

—**¿Y a dónde quieres llegar?**

—**¿Te gusta la cama?** —pregunta.

—**Me encanta** —admito.

—¿**Quinn sabe que te encanta?**

—**Claro.**

—**Pues ahí lo tienes. A ti te gusta la cama. A Quinn le gustas tú, eufemismo del año, y aquí la tienes. Estoy seguro de que podrás llevártela cuando te mudes a su casa.**

—**¿Cuando me mude a su casa?**

La idea me resulta aterradora y excitante a partes iguales.

—**Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? No es que esté intentando echarte ni nada parecido, pero una chica tiene que enfrentarse a la realidad.**

Casi digo que sí, pero entonces cierro la boca y vuelvo a empezar.

—**Es demasiado pronto como para planteárselo siquiera.**

—**Mierda, Rach. Es lo que quieres. Admítelo.**

—**Vale** —confieso—. **Es lo que quiero. Pero abalanzarse sobre lo que uno desea no siempre es la mejor opción. A veces, algo de reflexión y prudencia resulta más adecuado.**

—**Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo** —me interrumpe dándose cuenta de que estoy intentando cambiar de tema.

Suspiro.

—**Pues quizá debería. No eres el más indicado para darme consejos de pareja.**

—**Cierto, pero tú me lo pediste. Así que, ¿cuál de los dos se está portando como una idiota aquí? Además **—continúa mientras reprimo una sonrisa—, **quizá esté iniciando una nueva etapa en mi vida. La monogamia puede ser divertida. Es decir, no puedo imaginarme cansándome de Blaine **—dice y vuelve a poner cara de estar soñando—. **De hecho, después de lo que pasó anoche, no puedo imaginarme a Blaine cansándose.**

Me echo a reír, pero reconozco para mis adentros que conozco esa sensación.

—**Entonces ¿me quedo con la cama?**

—**Joder, sí, te quedas con la cama. De hecho, déjala en la sala de estar un día o dos. ¿Fiesta de pijamas con margaritas esta noche después de las compras?**

—**¿Con película?**

—**Nada sensiblero **—responde—. **No estoy de humor para llorar. Acción. Quiero ver cosas volar por los aires.**

A mí me parece un plan perfecto para esta noche.

* * *

**Holaa! :D**

**Aquí va otro. ¿Vosotros también odiáis a Tanner y echáis de menos a Quinn? Decidme que no soy la única... Hahaha**

**Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows.**

**#METBALLWASACHELE aksjadkdhdffnb *-* Me muero con estas dos, en serio aaaais 3**

**Nos leemos el sábado! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Después de atiborrarnos en el Haru Sushi & Roll Café y de vaciar nuestras carteras en el Beverly Center, Kurt y yo nos sentamos con un jarra llena de tequila, limonada helada y un poco de Cointreau. Ya habíamos bebido sake con la cena, así que estábamos lo bastante bebidos como para cantar el rap navideño del principio de Jungla de cristal.

Estamos justo en el momento en el que Bruce Willis está sacándose los trozos de cristal de las plantas de los pies en el baño cuando suena el teléfono de Kurt. Lo mira, da un grito y salta de la cama para ir a su habitación en busca de algo de intimidad.

Blaine Anderson, imagino.

Considero la posibilidad de seguir viendo la película; por lo que yo sé, va a pasarse al teléfono toda la noche, pero, entonces, mi teléfono también suena. Ni me molesto en mirar la pantalla; simplemente pulso el botón del manos libres y respondo.

—**¿Quinn?**

—**¿Estás bien?**

Necesito como un minuto para darme cuenta de qué me está hablando. Los paparazzi.

—¿**Cómo es que sabes todas y cada una de las cosas que me pasan? ¿Utilizas un satélite? ¿Hay pequeños transmisores ocultos en la ropa que me has comprado?**

—**Todas las personas del mundo con smartphone y una cuenta en una red social han visto fotos de ti hoy** —explica—. **Y, francamente, me gusta la idea del satélite. Haré que mi división aeroespacial estudie el tema.**

—**Genial.**

—**Te he hecho una pregunta, Rachel. ¿Estás bien?**

Me gustaría echarle la bronca por no confiar en que soy capaz de cuidar de mí misma, pero su tono de preocupación es genuino. Así que me limito a decir: —**Sí, estoy bien.**

—**Han mencionado a Ashley.**

Su voz suena más amable que nunca y es ese tono, junto con la referencia a mi hermana, lo que hace que broten lágrimas de mis ojos.

—**Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no habría cambiado nada** —digo—. **No había nadie en los alrededores del edificio cuando llegué. Vinieron después. Aunque Edward me hubiese llevado, ya no habría estado allí para entonces.**

—**Hablaremos de eso después** —concede, y aunque sé que debería haberle replicado, me alegra poder posponer la discusión para un futuro indeterminado—. **Cuéntame qué tal el resto del día.**

—**¿Tengo que hacerlo?**

—**¿No ha ido bien?**

Sopeso la pregunta.

—**No ha estado mal, pero me he tenido que pasar todo el día con un tipo de mi equipo llamado Tanner que ha resultado ser un cretino traicionero. Kurt cree que es él quien llamó a los paparazzi.**

—**¿Y el que ha sugerido la idea del espionaje industrial?** —pregunta. Me sorprende percibir un rastro de burla en su voz—. **Tengo que reconocer que eres una espía adorable.**

—**¿No estás enfadada?**

—**Estoy furiosa** —reconoce—. **No me tomo las acusaciones a la ligera. Si tu cretino es el que las ha iniciado, lo averiguaré.**

—**Oh, pues parecía que te hacía gracia.**

—**La situación, no. Simplemente me estoy anticipando al placer de machacar al que ha lanzado un rumor así. Puedo tolerar muchas cosas, pero, desde luego, el espionaje industrial no es una de ellas. Y sugerir que mi novia es mi espía lo empeora todo.**

Trago saliva. Me burlo todo el tiempo del tamaño de su imperio, pero a veces olvido lo lejos que puede llegar su red y cuánto poder tiene en realidad. Acabará averiguando quién ha lanzado el rumor, ya sea Tanner u otro, y no me cabe la menor duda de que los destruirá.

Como Brody me advirtió una vez: «Quinn es peligrosa». Al menos para sus enemigos.

—**Esta no era mi primera opción como tema de conversación —dice.**

—**Ni la mía** —aseguro, aliviada—. **Cuéntame qué tal tu día.**

—**Yo preferiría saber qué estás haciendo ahora mismo. ¿Dónde estás?**

—**En nuestra cama, pensando en ti.**

—**¿De verdad? Puedo imaginarte tumbada, con tu suave pelo sobre la almohada y tu cuerpo desnudo extendido sobre el edredón.**

No puedo evitar echarme a reír.

—**Por mucho que me guste tu fantasía, unos vaqueros y una camiseta raída se acercan más a la realidad. Kurt está en la otra habitación. Lo que me recuerda, ¿dónde estás tú? Ya no estás en Palm Springs, ¿no?**

—**El día ha sido interminable. Ahora mismo estoy en la limusina, cerca de Los Ángeles. Voy a enviarte un chófer para que te recoja. Quiero que estés en casa cuando llegue.**

Su voz ardiente basta para derretirme, y suelto un pequeño suspiro mientras me tumbo en la cama con los ojos cerrados y me dejo inundar por sus palabras, suaves como el whisky.

—**Te quiero en mi cama** —continúa—. **Te quiero desnuda**.

Mi sonrisa es asimétrica y algo achispada.

—**Pero la cama está aquí** —le recuerdo.

Me doy la vuelta y estiro mi brazo como si estuviera intentando tocar a Quinn.

—**En el apartamento** —insiste—. **Te darán el código de acceso en el mostrador de seguridad. Desnuda, Rachel. Deja la ropa amontonada junto a la puerta para que pueda verla cuando llegue a casa. Quiero saber que estás allí, y que estás húmeda y esperándome.**

Entreabro los labios y mi respiración se vuelve superficial. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas atraviesan mi piel y cierro los ojos, perdida en el poder de sus palabras.

—**Hay vino en la nevera. Sírvete una copa y bebe un sorbo. Llévatela al salón. Estarás pensando en mí, Rachel, sola en mi casa. Sola en todos esos lugares en los que te he follado. Estarás tumbada en el sofá con el vino a tu lado, con una mano en la copa y la otra en tu pecho. Quizá con unas gotas de vino en la punta de tus dedos mientras tu mano recorre distraída tu cuerpo. Estarás pensando en mí, ¿verdad, cariño?**

—**Sí **—murmuro; a duras penas puedo hablar.

—**Tus pechos. Tus pezones. La parte interior de tus muslos. Quiero que estés preparada para mí, nena. Algo borracha y aún más excitada.**

—**Quinn** —digo y a duras penas soy capaz de susurrar su nombre.

Sus palabras se me han subido a la cabeza como el vino que quiere que me beba, como los margaritas que ya me he bebido. Mis dientes rozan mi labio inferior y me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares con las caderas, sintiendo la presión de las costuras de los vaqueros en mi sexo palpitante, que me lleva al borde del precipicio.

—**¿Me has entendido?** —pregunta.

—**Mmm.**

—**Y cuando recibas un mensaje mío diciendo que estoy en el garaje, quiero que vayas al dormitorio y que te tumbes bocabajo en la cama con las piernas abiertas. Tardaré poco en llegar y, cuando entre en el dormitorio, lo primero que quiero ver es a ti, abierta de piernas y toda para mí. Te he echado de menos hoy, Rachel** —añade, con una voz suave que parece un gruñido lleno de anhelo—. **Necesito tocarte. Quiero sentir tu sexo en mi mano cuando te corras y quiero abrazarte con fuerza mientras te estremeces entre mis brazos. Y, sobre todo, quiero oírte gritar mi nombre.**

No puedo evitarlo y empiezo a gemir en voz alta.

—¿**Qué**? —grita Kurt desde su dormitorio.

Su voz inunda el apartamento y borra de un plumazo la bruma sensual a la que he sucumbido.

Me siento. La cabeza me da vueltas por el movimiento y por haberme dado cuenta de que he estado a punto de correrme con mi mejor amigo en la habitación de al lado.

—**Nada** —grito—. **Estoy hablando con Quinn.**

—**No te oigo. ¿Qué?** —dice sacando la cabeza por la puerta—. **Ya he colgado. ¿Retomamos la película?**

—**Yo…** —dudo e inspiro profundamente.

Todavía estoy sin fuerzas y agitada por las palabras de Quinn, y lo único que quiero es sentir su tacto. Pero he visto tan poco últimamente a Kurt y ahora estamos en mitad de una noche de chicas y…

Inspiro.

—**Espera un momento** —le digo a Kurt—. **Estoy al teléfono.**

—**Oh, vale** —dice y desaparece en la cocina.

—**¿Sigues ahí?** —digo al teléfono.

—**Siempre.**

—**Oye, lo que acabas de decir suena genial…**

—**Me alegra saberlo.**

—**Pero no puedo. Esta noche no.**

Se produce el silencio.

—¿**Quinn? ¿Estás ahí?**

—**Sí, estoy aquí.**

Su tono de voz no me dice nada.

—**Lo que pasa es que Kurt y yo estamos en plena noche de pijamas y…**

—**No pasa nada** —dice, y esta vez sí puedo notar cierta emoción en su voz. Lo lamenta. Pero creo que también lo comprende**—. Estoy desilusionada.**

—**Yo también. ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mí? **—añado intentando suavizarla.

—**Lo veo complicado** —responde—, **pero seguramente sea lo mejor.**

—**Muchas gracias** —digo y me río.

—**Tengo una tonelada de informes a los que tengo que echar un vistazo este fin de semana. Si lo hago esta noche, el sábado y el domingo serán todos para ti.**

—**En ese caso, ya no me siento culpable. Adelante. Revisa, compra, negocia o intercambia. Haz lo que sea que hagas para evitar que el universo de Quinn Fabray se desmorone.**

—**Eso haré** —dice sin alterar la voz—.**Te veré mañana. Ya me contarás cómo te ha ido tu primer día.**

—**Vale.**

—**Hasta entonces** —susurra—, **imagíname acariciándote.**

—**Siempre lo hago **—contesto antes de poner fin a la llamada.

Sonrío mientras dejo el móvil a mi lado en la cama, y cuando me giro y veo a Kurt volviendo con una bolsa de patatas fritas y un bol de salsa, no puedo evitar sonreír aún más.

—**¿Cómo puedes seguir comiendo? Estoy llena.**

—**Como si alguien pudiera cansarse de comer patatas fritas** —dice sentándose en la cama y señalando el teléfono con la cabeza—. ¿**Quería que fueras a verla esta noche?**

—**Quería que la esperara en su apartamento para cuando volviera del desierto**—digo y, sí, todavía estoy sonriendo. Quizá no vaya, pero la sola idea sigue siendo agradable.

—¿**En serio**? —dice Kurt inclinándose y poniendo la mano en mi frente.

Me aparto.

—¿**Qué estás haciendo?**

—**Comprobando si tienes fiebre. ¿Estás enferma? Creía que bastaba con que Quinn moviera un dedo para que tú corrieras hacia ella.**

—**Le he dicho que hoy tocaba noche de pijamas** —anuncio, y entonces, simplemente porque no puedo evitarlo, continúo—: **Y solo para que conste, tienes razón. Basta con que ella mueva un dedo para que yo me corra.**

Kurt suelta una carcajada y yo, tras otro margarita, también. Nos ponemos cómodos sobre las almohadas y Alan Rickman se une a la fiesta. Bruce no tarda nada en ponerse a patear culos y matar a gente, y nosotros estamos pegados a la pantalla. Como es la peli de acción favorita de Kurt, la he visto, al menos, una docena de veces, pero todavía salto cuando Rickman mata al jefe.

Y, por supuesto, justo entonces vuelve a sonar mi móvil.

Es Brody.

—¡**Hola**! —digo—. ¿**Qué pasa?**

—**¿Estás con Fabray?**

Es una pregunta inocente, supongo, pero de todas formas me pongo tensa.

—**No. ¿Por**?

Suspira y me doy cuenta enseguida de que ha notado la tensión en mi voz.

—**Simplemente no quería interrumpir. Te lo juro.**

—**Lo siento. No, estoy en casa.**

—**¿Sí? Estupendo. Entonces ¿te vendría bien quedar a tomar algo?**

—**¿Ahora?**

Lo cierto es que hubo un tiempo en el que no lo habría dudado un segundo. ¿Qué habría pasado si nos hubiera pillado en mitad de una noche de amigos? Pues que Brody se habría unido a nuestro maratón de cine o habríamos salido los tres a emborracharnos.

Pero las cosas han cambiado tanto entre nosotros que, en vez de estar encantada de quedar con él, estoy a la defensiva, y eso me entristece. Últimamente, cada vez que veo a Brody se derrumba una parte de mi vida y, mientras pueda evitarlo, no quiero que se desmorone nada más.

Sin embargo, se trata de Brody y no estoy preparada para renunciar a nosotros.

—¿**Solo quieres tomar algo o es que tienes algo que contarme**? —pregunto.

Guarda silencio un momento y sé que él también es consciente de los nubarrones que hay sobre nosotros. Nos conocemos demasiado bien.

—**Ambas cosas** —admite por fin—. **Oh, joder, Rachel. Esto es un asco y lo sabes.**

Lo sé, pero no estoy dispuesta a admitirlo.

—**¿Qué te pasa?**

—**Carl me ha hablado de la fiesta de mañana en la casa de Fabray** —dice refiriéndose a Carl Finnegann, su jefe y el abogado que ha representado a Quinn durante más de una década—. **Simplemente dio por hecho que yo también estaba invitado, teniendo en cuenta quienes somos.**

Está intentando mantener la compostura, pero puedo notar el dolor en su voz.

—**Brody**…

A mi lado Kurt deja de prestar atención a su iPhone para centrarse en mí. Según parece, esta conversación le resulta más interesante que borrar correos basura.

—**Creo que esta es la primera vez que dais una fiesta sin invitarme** —declara Brody.

—**No soy yo la que da la fiesta** —respondo, pero las palabras suenan vacías a pesar de ser verdad.

Si se lo hubiera pedido, Quinn habría permitido que Brody viniese a la fiesta. Si hubiera sido importante para mí, estoy segura de que habría dejado a un lado su orgullo.

Pero yo no se lo había pedido porque entendía los motivos de Quinn para no invitar a Brody.

Había escogido a mi amante antes que a mi amigo de toda la vida y no me arrepentía de mi decisión.

Suspira.

—**Es solo que… Mira, lo siento, ¿vale? Sé que sales con ella y, sí, hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero si eso significa que ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos…**

No ha terminado la frase y yo frunzo el ceño.

—**Yo tampoco quiero perder nuestra amistad** —digo por fin y lo dejo ahí.

En lo que a mí respecta, ha sido Brody el que ha construido el muro, así que también debe ser él quien empiece a derrumbarlo.

—**Entonces ¿qué te parece?** —pregunta—. **Vamos a tomar algo. A dar una vuelta. Inventémonos lo que dicen las personas de la mesa de al lado.**

No puedo evitar sonreír. Cuando yo estaba en la universidad y él estudiaba Derecho, esa era nuestra forma favorita de divertirnos por poco dinero. Íbamos al café Magnolia o al Z'Tejas, en Austin, y observábamos a la gente de las otras mesas. Cómo se movían, cómo interactuaban. Y entonces, él escribía sus diálogos, convirtiendo a amigos en amantes, inventando discusiones y declaraciones de profundo amor. Nunca nos sentábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo realmente. Lo importante era inventárselo todo.

—**Esta noche está difícil** —digo mirando a Kurt—. **Pero espera un segundo**.

Pulso el botón para silenciar el teléfono y miro a Kurt.

—**¿Qué te parece? ¿Te apetece un trío esta noche?**

—**A mí no me van esas guarradas.**

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—**En serio. Brody quiere quedar para que tomemos algo.**

—**¿Con los dos?**

Noto su tono escéptico.

—**Solo me ha invitado a mí, pero si ahora hay problemas entre vosotros, quizá deberías habértelo pensado antes de meterte en la cama con él. En serio, Hummel. Tienes que pasar página.**

Levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—¡**Eh, vale! Pero, vamos, yo no soy el único que está raro. No has estado mucho en el equipo pro-Brody últimamente.**

—**Pues quizá los tres necesitemos hacer algo al respecto. Salir. Divertirnos. Fingir que las cosas vuelven a ser lo que eran.**

Creo que duda, pero quizá solo sea producto de mi imaginación.

—**¿Así que Courtney no viene**? —pregunta refiriéndose a la prometida de Brody.

—**No lo ha dicho. Supongo que no. Seguramente está de viaje esta semana. Entonces ¿qué te parece?**

—**Sí, claro **—dice—. **Pero nada de beber.**

—**Kurt, si no quieres…**

—**No, no** —interrumpe—. **Sí que quiero. Y esta noche me va bien. Es solo que tú y yo ya teníamos planes para esta noche. Kurt puede unirse.**

—**¿Qué planes?**

Es la primera noticia que tengo.

—**Blaine nos ha invitado a una fiesta en el Rooftop y Garreth Todd va a estar allí.**

—**¿Quién es Garreth Todd?** —pregunto.

—**Mi querida amiga desinformada, es el tío más bueno de Hollywood en estos momentos y nosotros vamos a conocerlo.**

—**Si fuera Alan Rickman o Sean Connery, estaría emocionada, pero con Garreth Todd, no tanto.**

—**Bueno, pero vas a ir de todas formas. Esta es nuestra noche de amigos, ¿recuerdas?**

Miro hacia la televisión. Estaba deseando ver La jungla II (Alerta roja), pero tengo que admitir que suena divertido. Nunca he ido a una fiesta en Hollywood y solo porque no tenga ni idea de quiénes son las últimas estrellas del momento no significa que la fama y el glamour no sean divertidos. Pero, claro, las estrellas implican paparazzi y eso, obviamente, suena mucho menos divertido.

—**¿Estará la prensa allí? No estoy de humor para lidiar con ellos.**

—**No, Blaine me ha explicado cómo funciona. Seguramente estarán por allí, pero dado que no te esperan, solo tienes que ponerte un sombrero y bajar la cabeza. Brody y yo podemos flanquearte. No es complicado. Y una vez estemos en la fiesta, los únicos fotógrafos serán los de la empresa de relaciones públicas de Garreth. Así que será una noche libre de buitres. Te lo juro.**

Suena el teléfono y veo que es Brody, que, según parece, se ha cansado de estar en espera y ha decidido colgar.

—**Lo siento** —digo, y entonces le explico todo el tema de la fiesta hollywoodiense de Garreth Todd.

Al contrario que yo, Brody no vive en una burbuja cultural y sabe perfectamente quién es Garreth, así que está encantado con la idea. Al final, resulta que tengo razón en cuanto a la ausencia de Courtney, pero no he acertado en los motivos. Yo creía que estaba fuera por temas profesionales, pero Brody me explica que ha ido a San Francisco a ver vestidos de novia con su madre.

Me dice que estará listo en menos de una hora y que podemos ir todos juntos. Aunque estoy un poco nerviosa por eso de salir los tres por primera vez desde que Kurt y Brody se liaron, también estoy deseando hacerlo. Después de todo, ellos dos son mis mejores amigos y, sí, los echo de menos.

Cojo el teléfono para llamar a Quinn y contarle que he cambiado de planes. Si todavía no está demasiado metida en el trabajo, quizá le apetezca venirse con nosotros. Pero mis dedos dudan si pulsar sobre su nombre. Quinn no quiere pasar tiempo con Brody. De hecho, aunque parecía no importarle que estuviera con Kurt, tengo la sensación de que no estaría precisamente encantada si le digo que Brody se nos ha unido. Además, no ha cambiado nada de lo que le he dicho: sigo estando con Kurt. Solo se ha sumado una persona más.

Vuelvo a dejar el teléfono sobre la cama, me levanto y me dirijo a mi habitación para buscar algo que ponerme para salir. Sin embargo, esa ilusión que había sentido antes se ha apagado un poco y eso me frustra.

No estoy haciendo nada malo. Pero entonces ¿por qué me siento culpable?

Una mujer que solo lleva un biquini y unas alas forradas de plumas me roza mientras lleva una bandeja de champán de todos los colores del arcoíris. Hasta donde yo sé, han tintado el champán para que haga juego con la piscina, que cambia de color cada treinta segundos, cuando las luces atraviesan los diferentes colores del espectro.

Si me hubiesen traído a punta de pistola y me hubieran obligado a inventar la fiesta más ostentosa de Hollywood, jamás habría llegado a algo medianamente parecido a lo que me rodea en estos momentos. Los camareros y camareras llevan un bañador dorado minúsculo que deja poco a la imaginación y unas alas decorativas para que sea más difícil maniobrar entre la multitud. Estamos en la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos del centro de Los Ángeles y supongo que el mensaje que subyace es que nosotros, los invitados, ocupamos un lugar tan prominente en el cielo que los propios ángeles están ahí para servirnos.

Kurt se acerca y me pone una copa de champán rosado en la mano. Lleva una pantalón rojo extremadamente corto para ser una pantalón de chico, con una camisa negra con botones rojos. Como siempre, está impresionante. Yo llevo una falda pareo negra con una camiseta sin mangas negra a juego y un pañuelo rosa anudado al cuello como única nota de color. Teniendo en cuenta la ropa que veo pasar, se puede decir que Kurt va vestido igual de conservador que yo.

—**Increíble, ¿verdad**? —pregunta.

—**Es justo lo que cabría esperar de una fiesta de Hollywood** —digo con indiferencia.

Junto a mí, Brody suelta una carcajada y Kurt nos frunce el ceño.

—**No seas cínica** —replica—. **Según cuenta Blaine, esta es una de las fiestas del verano y es increíblemente exclusiva.**

Hace un vago gesto señalando al lugar del que venía.

—**Steve me ha dicho que se ha pasado meses intentando conseguir una invitación —continúa.**

—**¿Steve está aquí?** —pregunto poniéndome de puntillas para buscarle entre la multitud—. ¿**Y Andrews**?

Steve es la primera persona que conoció Kurt después de que me dejara durante nuestros años de universidad y se mudara a Los Ángeles en busca de fama. Lo conocí durante mis visitas antes de la graduación, pero no lo había visto desde que me mudé definitivamente a Los Ángeles.

—**Sí. Le he dicho que estábamos junto a los huevos** —explica Kurt refiriéndose a las extrañas camas de agua con forma ovalada**—. Están haciendo el circuito**.

No me sorprende. Steve es guionista, aunque no ha encontrado aún un productor para sus películas.

Según Kurt, esto es algo muy habitual en Hollywood. Su marido, Andrews, es agente inmobiliario.

Adoro a Steve, pero a no ser que se apiade de mí y hable de películas clásicas, se me pondrán los ojos vidriosos tras diez minutos de conversación. Sin embargo siempre puedo encontrar algo interesante que decir sobre casas.

—**Esto es increíblemente ostentoso** —dice Brody—, **pero también está genial. Es decir, ¡mira este sitio!**

Tengo que reconocer que el lugar es impresionante. La noche está despejada y parece que flotamos entre los rascacielos. Veo las montañas a lo lejos, amenazantes, salpicadas de puntos de luz sobre un cielo gris grafito. Desde una cabina al otro lado de la azotea, un DJ pincha música y muchos de los invitados aprovechan la enorme pista de baile. Los ángeles itinerantes proporcionan las bebidas, pero también se pueden conseguir en la barra que hay junto a la piscina. Y, para que no olvidemos que estamos en una fiesta en pleno Hollywood, se están proyectando una serie de vídeos de películas, imagino que protagonizadas por Garreth Todd, en una pantalla de dos pisos de altura.

—**Vale** —digo—. **Vosotros ganáis. Esto es genial.**

Doy un sorbo largo y me acabo el champán porque esta noche estoy aquí para pasármelo bien con mis amigos.

—**Bueno, ¿dónde está tu chico?** —pregunto, lo que hace que Kurt estire el cuello y mire a su alrededor.

—**A menos que se haya caído de la azotea, debe de estar por aquí. Esperemos a Steve y Andrews, y luego vayamos a dar una vuelta, a ver si le vemos.**

—**¿Y vas en serio con ese tío?** —le pregunta Brody—. **Es decir, después de haber estado con un tipo como yo, se me hace difícil imaginar que quisieras ir con otro.**

Es una provocación clara, pero creo que también hay algo de orgullo herido. Espero que me lo esté imaginando. Por su bien, por el bien de Kurt y, sobre todo, por el bien de Courtney.

—**Sí** —responde Kurt esbozando una tímida sonrisa—. **Todavía no podemos hablar de «relación seria», pero sí, esa es la idea.**

—**Bien **—replica Brody con brusquedad.

Frunzo el ceño, intentando pensar en algo breve y cortante que decir, pero no se me ocurre nada.

—**Aunque si quieres hablar de algo realmente serio…** —dice Kurt, pero interrumpe la frase, me mira y mueve las cejas con malicia.

Yo sonrío inocentemente.

—**Una dama no cuenta esas cosas.**

—**Es demasiado pronto **—dice Brody al instante—. **Y**… —Brody no termina la frase.

—¿**Qué**? —pregunto.

—**Todo me preocupa. Fabray me preocupa.**

—**Joder, Brody** —suelta Kurt—. ¿**Es que no piensas dejarlo**?

Agradezco la intromisión de Kurt. Creía que la guerra Brody-Quinn quedaría fuera de la mesa esta noche después de nuestra conversación anterior, pero, aparentemente, dos copas de champán verde habían bastado para soltarle la lengua.

—**Por eso lo quiero** —dice Brody rodeando a Kurt con un brazo—. **Dice las cosas como son y no aguanta mis chorradas.**

—**¿Y qué?** —pregunto—. ¿**Courtney no te lo dice cuando te comportas como un cretino?**

No es buena idea sacar el tema de Courtney ahora, lo sé, pero estoy cabreada. Además, se supone que voy a ser ''el padrino'' de Brody en su próxima boda y, aunque nunca he sido padrino antes, estoy segura de que una de sus funciones es parar los pies al novio cuando se pasa de la raya y se comporta como un cretino.

—**No** —dice Brody con seriedad—. **No lo hace**.

Se agacha y se sienta en el borde del colchón de agua. Se mueve y rueda hasta que alcanza y coge el plástico moldeado que forma parte del techo ovalado.

—**Espera a que los problemas crezcan y, entonces, rompe conmigo.**

Me siento junto a él sin prestar atención a la forma en que nuestro asiento chapotea bajo nosotros.

—**Creía que no ibas a permitir que eso ocurriera**.

Brody y Courtney habían estado rompiendo y volviendo durante años. Esta era la primera vez que habían llegado a un compromiso oficial. Courtney me cae bien y espero que esto se arregle. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasa, más me preocupa que Brody la vuelva a fastidiar. O, para ser más exactos, que ya la haya fastidiado.

—**Soy como Pigpen, el amigo de Charlie Brown** —dice Brody**—. La mierda se me pega. No todos tenemos la vida maravillosa de cierta millonaria que conocemos.**

—**¡Maldita sea, Brody!**

Levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—**Lo siento, lo siento, soy un completo cretino.**

—**Sí **—coincido—. **Lo eres**. —Inspiro—. **Mira, siento mucho que tengas problemas con Quinn, pero ella es importante para mí. Y si yo te importo, entonces tienes que buscar alguna forma de solucionarlo.**

—**Ese es justo el problema** —dice Brody—. **Que sí que me importas y que no aguanto a Fabray. No puedo siquiera ignorar todos los trapos sucios que averigüé sobre ella en tan solo una hora, en la sala de archivos de **_**Bender y Twain**_ —añade refiriéndose al bufete de abogados en el que trabaja**—. El problema no es ella, bueno, al menos no el principal problema, sino todo lo que le rodea.**

—**¿De qué estás hablando?**

—**Venga, Rachel, prácticamente te has tenido que disfrazar para poder venir aquí esta noche **— replica señalando el sombrero que me he tenido que poner, como sugirió Kurt—. **¿Es esa la vida que quieres? Maldita sea, ¿realmente puedes soportarlo?** —añade y, entonces, me roza levemente el muslo con la mano antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos—. **Solo me preocupo por ti.**

Se me seca la garganta y bajo la cabeza para evitar su mirada. Sé que su preocupación por mí es auténtica. Brody había visto mis cicatrices y también me había visto derrumbarme y, lo que es más importante, me había ayudado a recomponerme.

—**A Quinn le preocupa lo mismo** —admito en voz baja—. **Pero puedo soportarlo** —añado alzando la mirada para que pueda ver mis ojos—. **Lo estoy soportando y además quiero hacerlo porque Quinn lo merece.**

Sus hombros languidecen.

—¿**Quién me iba a decir que acabaría teniendo algo en común con Quinn Fabray**?

Me echo a reír y Brody sonríe.

—**En serio **—dice—. **Puedo haber tenido mis más y mis menos con Fabray, pero también sé que se preocupa por ti.**

—**Lo hace.**

Estoy a punto de añadir que también sé que Brody se preocupa por mí, pero mis palabras se ven interrumpidas por la llegada de Steve y Andrews, acompañados de dos hombres realmente guapos.

—¡**Gracias a Dios**! —exclama Kurt—. **Habéis llegado en el momento perfecto.**

Dado que estaba desesperada por cambiar de tema, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, y dejo que Steve y Andrews me abracen, me lancen un beso y me feliciten, mientras Brody les da la mano, aunque parece triste. Reconozco al tipo que se ha abalanzado sobre Kurt; es Blaine Anderson, y tampoco necesito un gran esfuerzo mental para identificar al último miembro de mi fiesta de rescate como Garreth Todd. Después de todo, su cara no ha dejado de aparecer en la pantalla de cine toda la noche.

—**Bueno, hola** —dice invadiendo mi espacio personal—. **No creo que nos hayan presentado.**

—**Rachel** —contesto colocándome la máscara.

Ya no estoy en «modo fiesta», y lo que me apetece hacer es pasar de los refinamientos sociales y salir corriendo.

—**Espero que te estés divirtiendo** —comenta acercándose aún más.

Doy un paso atrás y acabo topándome con Brody. Pone su mano firme sobre mi hombro y ese simple contacto me hace desear llorar. Así solía ser: Brody sujetándome cuando siento que me voy a romper en pedazos.

—**Nos decantamos por un tema celestial** —explica Todd**—. ¿Lo pillas?**

—**Es muy colorido.**

—**Pero su brillo no es comparable al tuyo.**

Ahora está a escasos centímetros de mí, y estoy atrapada entre Brody y él. Si Quinn me hubiera hablado así, seguramente yo me habría derretido. Sin embargo, pronunciadas por Garreth, esas palabras simplemente me irritan.

Espero que Kurt intervenga, pero ella está perdido en la tormenta Anderson, así que no creo que venga a rescatarme en breve. Estoy sola ante el peligro y sé que solo hay una forma de recuperar mi espacio personal con éxito.

—**Estoy en desventaja, querido** —señalo con la más amplia de mis sonrisas y mi mejor acento texano—. **Tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuál es el tuyo.**

—**Oh **—dice dando un paso atrás, seguramente para permitir que su ahogado ego coja algo de aire —. **Soy Garreth Todd.**

—**Encantada de conocerte. ¿Y a qué te dedicas?**

Detrás de mí, Brody se mueve y estoy segura de que va a soltar una carcajada en cualquier momento. Kurt, por suerte, no está prestando atención.

—**Creía que íbamos a bailar** —declara Brody entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—**Por supuesto** —afirmo mientras tira de mí—. **Ha sido un placer charlar con usted, señor Todd.**

—**Acabas de humillar a una estrella del cine** —anuncia Brody mientras me lleva a la pista de baile.

—**Oh** —digo inocentemente batiendo las pestañas para darle mayor efecto**—. ¿De verdad era una estrella del cine?**

Brody no le da importancia a mi desplante.

—**Kurt va a matarte.**

—**Lo sé** —aseguro. En lo que respecta a Kurt, cualquiera que pueda ayudarle a avanzar en su carrera debe ser tratado con la mayor de las deferencias—. **Pero tienes que admitir que se lo merecía.**

—**No voy a admitir nada** —responde Brody sonriendo—. **Bueno, pues ya que estamos aquí ¿vamos a bailar?**

Era eso o volver a casa, así que opto por disfrutar de nuestra tregua.

—**Claro** —digo, le sigo a la pista y me dejo llevar.

La música está al máximo y tiene los graves muy altos, y eso es justo lo que necesito para desconectar de todo, pero no puedo evitar desear que la canción fuera una lenta y que fuera Quinn quien estuviera conmigo en vez de Brody.

De hecho, el deseo es tan ardiente que mi imaginación lo conjura. Su porte alto, cruzando entre la multitud. Su boca apretada, su rostro impenetrable, sus ojos como una tormenta en el mar. Solo cuando todo el mundo se gira hacia ella, atraídos por la fuerza de Quinn Fabray, me doy cuenta de que la auténtica Quinn está cruzando la estela de luces de colores y viene directamente hacia donde estamos Brody y yo.

* * *

**Upsss... Menudo final de capítulo eh? Se masca la tragedia...**

**Hoy actualizo pronto porque me voy y no creo que vuelva hasta la madrugada así que... aquí lo lleváis!**

**Gracias y nos leemos el lunes! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

-**Vete** —le dice Quinn a Brody con el tono más frío e imperativo que he escuchado en mi vida.

Veo cómo mi amigo abre la boca como si se dispusiera a discutir, pero le miro a los ojos y niego con la cabeza. Frunce el ceño y mira a Quinn con tal desdén que se me hace un nudo en el estómago. Quinn ni se da cuenta. No le presta demasiada atención a Brody y no aparta los ojos de mi cara.

—**Quinn** —empiezo.

—**No** —dice.

Tira de mí con fuerza y me rodea con los brazos. Prácticamente tiembla de ira y yo aprieto mi mejilla contra su pecho, agradecida por tener este breve aplazamiento antes de que se desate la tormenta.

La música sigue sonando a todo volumen y los graves vibran con tanta intensidad que el suelo palpita bajo nuestros pies. Imagino que debemos parecer ridículas, cogidas la una a la otra como si estuviéramos bailando una lenta, pero no me importa. De repente, para mi sorpresa, la música cambia para adaptarse a nuestra pose. Llevada por la curiosidad, alzo la mirada y veo que una pequeña multitud se arremolina a nuestro alrededor. Quinn Fabray es, al menos, igual de famosa que Garreth Todd y le hemos robado toda la atención.

Solo se me ocurre que el DJ se encuentre entre los que nos observan y que por eso haya decidido adaptar la música a la situación.

Dado que nos limitamos a balancearnos abrazadas, el interés desaparece deprisa. La gente se va o se une a nosotras en la pista de baile, y yo empiezo a sentirme menos como un pez en una pecera. Un pez castigado, a punto de recibir una regañina.

Me abraza durante una canción y después otra, y aunque me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida entre sus brazos, he llegado a ese punto en el que ya no puedo soportar el suspense.

—**Di algo** —suplico.

Guarda silencio y siento un escalofrío. Estoy a punto de volver a implorar cuando por fin habla con tal suavidad y delicadeza que tengo que esforzarme para oírle e, incluso así, me cuesta entender sus palabras.

—**Lo siento.**

—**Que… ¿Qué?** —digo dando un paso atrás para poder mirarla a la cara, porque estoy segura de que no la he oído bien.

—**Lo siento** —repite.

Hemos dejado de balancearnos y ahora estamos paradas en mitad de la pista.

—¿**Se trata de algún tipo de psicología inversa? Porque te conozco muy bien, Quinn Fabray, y no era precisamente arrepentimiento lo que he visto en tus ojos cuando te abrías paso entre la multitud, sino más bien la escalofriante furia de una megalómana. Además **—añado con una pequeña mueca**—, yo soy la que lo siente.**

La expresión de Quinn no cambia, pero durante un breve segundo creo ver un destello de risa.

—**Para empezar** —dice—, **yo no me he abierto paso entre la gente, simplemente andaba con bastante tranquilidad dadas las circunstancias.**

Trago saliva. Sabía que estaba cabreada.

—**Segundo** —continúa—, **creo que un megalómano es alguien que sufre delirios de grandeza y, créeme **—replica, y esta vez sí que estoy segura de ver alegría en sus ojos—, **yo sé perfectamente hasta dónde llega mi poder. Y por último, quizá tengas motivos para querer disculparte, pero yo tengo más.**

—**Yo… Oh.**

No sé qué decir. Esta conversación no está yendo como esperaba, pero tiene razón: tengo motivos para querer disculparme.

—**Debería haberte dicho que Kurt y yo íbamos a salir con Brody.**

—**Entonces ¿lo sabías cuando hablamos?**

—**No. Blaine llamó después y le dijo a Kurt lo de la fiesta. Y entonces llamó Brody y se unió a nosotros. De hecho, cogí el teléfono para llamarte, pero no lo hice** —digo **encogiéndome de hombros**.

—**Porque sabías que me enfadaría.**

Asiento con la cabeza.

—**Y es por eso por lo que quiero disculparme.**

—**Pues ya tenemos algo en común.**

Observo su rostro en silencio, esperando una explicación.

—**No quiero ser la estúpida que te mantiene alejada de tus amigos** —explica**—. No quiero que creas que tienes que ocultarme las cosas para poder verlos. Y lo siento porque sé que te has sentido exactamente así.**

La Rachel educada no está de acuerdo, pero lo que está diciendo es la pura verdad. Lentamente, vuelvo a asentir.

—**No voy a impedir que veas a tus amigos, Rachel, pero, maldita sea, no me gusta ese cabrón.**

No es ninguna novedad, pero, con todo, necesito algo de tiempo para pensar una respuesta.

—**Ya lo sé** —admito—. **No se ha ganado exactamente tu confianza, pero lo conozco desde hace años y es uno de mis mejores amigos.**

—**Te ha visto desnuda, Rachel. Ha tocado tus cicatrices.**

No soy capaz de reaccionar. Seguramente no es el caso, pero…

—**¿Estás celosa?**

La posibilidad me conmociona. Ya le había dicho a Quinn que Brody y yo jamás nos habíamos acostado. Nuestra relación nunca había sido de ese tipo.

—**Diablos, sí, estoy celosa. Estoy celosa de todo el que te consuela, de todo el que te toma entre sus brazos y hace que el dolor desaparezca.**

—**Ni siquiera te conocía en esa época **—susurro.

—**Y estoy celosa de todo el tiempo que él ha pasado contigo y yo no.**

—**No estás siendo justa.**

—**No estoy siendo justa en absoluto. Pero eso no cambia los hechos. No sois solo amigos. Hace tiempo que no lo sois. Al menos desde que te ayudó a superar el infierno que viviste con el idiota de Finn.**

Cierro los ojos recordando al chico que me hizo tanto daño que necesité que Brody me ayudara a superarlo.

—**Brody está enamorado de ti, Rachel. Es lo único por lo que lo respeto** —explica Quinn—. **Tiene muy buen gusto para las mujeres.**

No quiero oírlo. Brody ha sido siempre solo un amigo muy cercano, al menos hasta hace poco. No me gusta cómo están cambiando las cosas y no quiero creer a Quinn.

Y, sobre todo, no quiero darme cuenta de repente que he sido tonta y ciega.

Pienso en Courtney y me siento fatal.

—**Está prometido, Quinn** —protesto, pero mis argumentos son débiles y no puedo quitarme a Kurt de la cabeza. La fidelidad no es uno de los puntos fuertes de Brody.

—**Ya lo sé** —dice Quinn—. **Quizá quiera a su prometida, pero también te quiere a ti. Y uno de estos días va a provocar un problema serio entre nosotros dos.**

Consigo esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—**No te pongas en plan salvaje oeste conmigo. Aunque, con todo tu dinero, supongo que sería más el rancho Fabray que O.K. Corral y un duelo más que un tiroteo. Pero ten cuidado, Quinn, Brody creció en Texas. Tiene buena puntería.**

—**Yo soy mejor **—asegura Quinn sin alterarse.

—**Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.**

—**Yo también me alegro. Ha sido un día duro.**

Hago un gesto de dolor al recordar a los paparazzi apostados en la puerta de la oficina y esas estupideces sobre espionaje industrial.

—**Lo siento**.

Me acaricia la mejilla.

—**No** —replica—. **Tú no. Pero hay cosas…** —suspira y me sorprende la exasperación que noto—. **Los tapices que he ido tejiendo a lo largo de los años están empezando a deshilacharse. No me gusta cuando las cosas no van como esperaba o como había planeado** —dice esbozando una tímida sonrisa —. **Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero me siento más cómoda cuando soy yo la que tiene el control.**

—**Estoy estupefacta, señorita Fabray. Realmente estupefacta.**

Ignora mi sarcasmo y, cuando habla, su voz suena serena y neutra.

—**De hecho, supongo que tú misma entras dentro de esos parámetros. Quería que estuvieras en casa. Dijiste que no. No me gustó.**

Me acerco a ella y rodeo su cintura con mis manos.

—**Si tanto te molesta, supongo que podrías atarme y tenerme siempre a tu lado.**

Puedo sentir cómo su cuerpo se aprieta contra el mío y me alegra estar aferrada a ella. Me fallan las rodillas. Qué fácil es dejarse llevar por la pasión con Quinn. Incluso cuando discutimos, nunca estamos demasiado lejos del fuego y resulta realmente sencillo dejarse arrastrar por ese incendio.

Y siempre, siempre siento la necesidad de tocarla, sentirla, saber que es real y que es mía.

—**Vaya, señorita Berry** —dice—. **Tengo la sensación de que está teniendo malos pensamientos.**

—**Muchos** —confirmo.

—**Quizá tenga que aceptar sus sugerencias** —comenta.

Tira de la punta de mi pañuelo rosa. Siento el suave tacto del tejido mientras recorre mi piel.

—**Atarte** —precisa, rodeando una muñeca con un extremo del pañuelo—. **Tenerte a mi lado.**

Da un tirón fuerte y rápido del pañuelo, y tropiezo con ella. Me sujeta para que no me caiga y se inclina para que sus labios queden a la altura de mi oreja.

—**Pero primero, creo que tienes que ser severamente castigada**.

Inclino la cabeza para que pueda ver mis ojos.

—**Preferiría ser severamente follada.**

Gime y sé que he ganado el asalto.

—**Oh, Dios, Rachel. ¡Qué me haces!**

—**No** —replico, excitada**—. Qué me vas a hacer tú a mí. Y por favor, Quinn, házmelo ya.**

—**Nos vamos **—dice, y yo solo puedo asentir con la cabeza.

—¿**Dónde**? —pregunto mientras subimos al ascensor.

Con nosotras hay otras dos parejas y solo se rozan las puntas de nuestros dedos, pero resulta tan íntimo, que me siento desnuda delante de ellos.

—**Al apartamento** —responde con brusquedad.

«Gracias a Dios.» Si hubiera querido volver a la casa de Malibú, me habría vuelto loca. Pero incluso así, no estoy muy segura de poder aguantar el par de manzanas que nos separan de allí.

Entonces se abren las puertas del ascensor y, en cuanto nuestros acompañantes salen, nos vemos abordadas por los flashes de las cámaras, la presión de los micrófonos y las preguntas simultáneas de una docena de voces inquisitorias.

Me aferro a la mano de Quinn y me pego a ella.

—**¡Señorita Fabray!**

—**¡Quinn!**

—**¡Rachel, aquí!**

—**¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre tu negativa a hablar en la inauguración del Richter Tennis Center?**

—**¿Puede explicarnos su decisión, señorita Fabray?**

Me agarro con fuerza a Quinn y mantengo la cabeza gacha mientras avanzamos deprisa hacia la calle. Al principio, supongo que se trata de los mismos reporteros y paparazzi que habían estado rondando por aquí cuando llegamos, pero entonces veo que, además de los reporteros de la TMZ y E!, hay furgonetas de la CNN e, incluso, del Wall Street Journal.

Según parece, alguien se había percatado de la llegada de Quinn y la noticia había corrido como la pólvora.

Aprieto aún más la mano de Quinn con la esperanza de que tenga algún coche cerca. Puede que solo estemos a una manzana del apartamento, pero no quiero que estos buitres nos sigan.

—¿**Qué hay detrás de los rumores que corren por Alemania, señorita Fabray?** —dice una voz y la mano de Quinn aprieta más la mía mientras me lleva con firmeza y en silencio hacia el puesto del aparcacoches.

—**Rachel, ¿Quinn Fabray ya está fuera de la lista de las solteras más cotizadas?**

—**¡Quinn! ¿Cómo crees que puede afectar esa posible imputación en Alemania a sus empresas en la Unión Europea?**

La cabeza me da vueltas. ¿Una imputación? Intento no mirar a Quinn, así que decido mirar hacia delante con mi máscara de indiferencia. No pienso dejar bajo ningún concepto que estos buitres sepan que no tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando. ¿Está _Fabray International_ en algún tipo de atolladero legal? ¿Es a eso a lo que se refería con lo del tapiz que se está deshilachando?

—**¡Rachel! ¡Señorita Fabray! ¡Alemania! ¡Imputación**!

Las voces se mezclan formando una horrible cacofonía.

—**¡Richter! ¡Inauguración! ¡Quinn! ¡Quinn! ¡Quinn!**

Supongo que Quinn ha llamado a Edward sin que yo me diera cuenta porque la limusina se detiene lentamente frente al puesto del aparcacoches y Edward sale.

—**No** —dice Quinn—. **Yo me encargo.**

Cuando Edward vuelve a colocarse al volante, Quinn tira de mí y abre la puerta de atrás utilizando su cuerpo como escudo para protegerme de la tormenta de flashes y preguntas.

Estoy a punto de entrar en el coche cuando Quinn me suelta la mano, se gira y se enfrenta a la muchedumbre. Se hace el silencio. Teniendo en cuenta la estricta política de Quinn de no dar declaraciones, creo que los paparazzi están tan sorprendidos como yo.

—**No voy a ir a la ceremonia de inauguración del Richter Tennis Center** —dice Quinn con la voz clara y firme que utiliza durante las reuniones de negocios**—. Aunque respaldo incondicionalmente la construcción y puesta en marcha del club, no puedo apoyar en conciencia que se homenajee a un hombre al que no respeto. En cuanto al resto de las preguntas, ni la señorita Berry ni yo tenemos nada que decir al respecto.**

Acto seguido, el aire se llena de voces entremezcladas, unas más fuertes que otras, pero, en cualquier caso, imposibles de discernir. Están gritando preguntas complementarias, solicitando a Quinn que se gire para la foto, pidiéndome que me aparte de la limusina. Quinn no les hace caso y me mira. Entonces me doy cuenta de que sigo paralizada, dudando entre quedarme de pie y entrar en la limusina.

Y, entonces, otra voz surge por encima del ruido, esta vez desde el otro lado de la calle.

—¡**Lucy Quinn Fabray**!

Miro a Quinn, pero su expresión impertérrita no revela nada. Me incorporo y miro por encima del techo de la limusina. Los reporteros han cambiado el objetivo de sus cámaras y ahora sus focos se dirigen a un hombre mayor que cruza Flower Street.

—**Entra en el coche** —me ordena Quinn.

—¡**Tenemos que hablar**! —grita el hombre.

Me quedo quieta.

—**Entra** —me ruega Quinn, esta vez en un tono mucho más amable.

Obedezco, pero sigo observando al hombre a través de la ventanilla más alejada y, luego, vuelvo a mirar a Quinn.

—¿**Quién es ese**? —pregunto.

Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula en tensión y una expresión dura.

—**Mi padre.**

* * *

**Cha cha cháaan! Apareció Russell... **

**Me como a Quinn *-* Es demasiado ajskafnv**

**¿Vosotros también creéis como Quinn que Brody está enamorado de Rachel? :O Hahaha**

**Gracias y nos leemos el miércoles! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Quinn se sienta a mi lado y cierra la puerta.

—**Vámonos** —dice a Edward, que asiente con la cabeza y se incorpora lentamente a la carretera.

Los reporteros se ponen delante del coche, haciendo fotos de la limusina y del padre de Quinn, que golpea la ventanilla lateral y grita a este que pare.

Cojo la mano de Quinn y, entonces, miro a la izquierda, a la cara del hombre mayor.

—**Quinn** —digo—. **Déjale entrar. Si no lo haces, esos reporteros se lo comerán vivo.**

Silencio.

—**Quinn** —repito con suavidad—. **Tienes que averiguar a qué ha venido.**

El rostro de Quinn está tenso, su respiración es regular, y yo desearía saber en qué está pensando.

Por fin, aprieta mi mano y asiente con la cabeza.

—**Para** —le dice a Edward—. **Abre las puertas y, en cuanto entre, atropella a esas pirañas si hace falta.**

Un instante después, el hombre está dentro de la limusina y Edward da un giro brusco a la izquierda y acelera. Contengo la respiración, no porque me preocupe que atropelle a un reportero, sino porque no quiero que Edward se meta en problemas. Pronto está todo despejado y la limusina recorre Flower Street.

—**Da una vuelta a la manzana, Edward** —ordena Quinn y mira atentamente a su padre, allí sentado, frente a nosotras—. ¿**Qué quieres?**

El hombre no le hace caso y se centra en mí.

—**Tú debes de ser Rachel —**dice—. **He visto una foto tuya con mi chica en el periódico. Soy Russell, pero puedes llamarme Russ.**

—**¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, señor Fabray?** —pregunto.

—¡**Podemos**! —repite y nos mira a las dos—. ¡**Podemos**! —vuelve a decir, esta vez riéndose a carcajadas.

Aprieto la mano de Quinn aún más fuerte. No me gustaba ese hombre antes de conocerlo, pero ahora me gusta todavía menos.

—**La señorita Berry te ha hecho una pregunta** —le interrumpe Quinn—. **¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?**

Puedo sentir cómo crece el sentimiento de ira en Quinn y aprieto su mano. Estoy segura de que aquel hombre sentado tan relajadamente frente a nosotras o bien abusó de su propia hija o bien fue cómplice del abuso, y no sé muy bien si sujeto la mano de Quinn para darle mi apoyo o para evitar que se levante y le cruce la cara.

Russell agita la cabeza como si se rindiera.

—**Quinn** —dice dejando el nombre en el aire.

Mi impresión inicial es que se trata de alguien despreciable y que no es de fiar, pero ahora que lo veo más de cerca, me doy cuenta de que, en realidad, es atractivo, aunque un poco hortera, como alguien que ha descubierto el lujo demasiado tarde y ahora intenta recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—**Repito** —señala Quinn—. ¿**Qué podemos hacer por ti**?

Russell se echa hacia atrás en el asiento y su rostro adopta un aspecto calculador y nada atractivo.

Puedo intuir cómo este hombre, que a pesar de sus bajos ingresos y sus orígenes de clase trabajadora, consiguió introducir a su hija en el circuito de tenis internacional.

—**¿Qué podéis hacer por mí? ¿Qué podéis hacer por mí? Ahora, nada de nada. Pero es que no se trata de mí. Se trata de ti. Y la has fastidiado bien.**

—**¿Ah, sí? **—pregunta Quinn con frialdad—. **Déjame que te explique la situación. Estás en este coche únicamente porque la señorita insistió. Si quieres ganarte el derecho a quedarte, habla, y habla claro o si no, hemos terminado.**

—**¿Quieres claridad? ¿Qué te parece esto? Estás actuando como una maldita idiota, Quinn Fabray, y yo puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy el padre de una idiota. Haz que tus relaciones públicas de alto standing le den la vuelta a ese sinsentido que acabas de soltar por la boca. Escribe un bonito discurso que haga cantar a los ángeles. Arrastra tu trasero hasta la inauguración del viernes. Muestra la mejor de tus sonrisas y, si hace falta, firma un cheque con muchos ceros. Porque tienes que hacerlo, hija. Tienes que superarlo. Tienes que ser totalmente honesta, maldita sea.**

—**No me llames «hija».**

—**¡Diablos, Quinn!**

Observo a estas dos personas intentando entender qué es lo que está pasando realmente. Tratando de averiguar por qué Quinn se niega a asistir a la inauguración, a qué ha venido ese anuncio público y por qué es tan importante para el viejo Fabray. Quinn no ha dicho claramente que Richter abusara de ella ni que su padre estuviera implicado. ¿Es eso lo que cree Russell que pasará después? ¿Que una vez que Quinn empiece a hablar, todo lo demás acabará por salir a la luz? Si, como sospecho, eso es realmente todo lo demás.

No lo sé y todo lo que puedo hacer es apretar fuertemente la mano de Quinn.

Quinn no ha respondido a las críticas de su padre. De hecho, se ha limitado a mirar al viejo a la cara con los ojos entrecerrados, como si los rasgos de ese hombre fueran algún tipo de ecuación en la que falta una variable.

Cuando, por fin, decide hablar, no entiendo a qué se refiere:

—¿**Hasta qué punto estás metido en esto?**

—**No sé de qué me hablas **—responde Russell sentándose erguido, con los ojos bien abiertos como un niño al que están regañando. Incluso yo puedo ver que está mintiendo.

—**Hablemos claro** —dice Quinn—. **No me interesa ni tu opinión ni tu ayuda. Ahora fuera de aquí. Edward, para.**

Hemos estado dando vueltas y ahora estamos en Pershing Square, a dos manzanas de distancia del club.

—**Ni siquiera tengo el coche cerca.**

—**No me importa** —replica Quinn—. **Fuera**.

De repente, Edward está fuera abriendo la puerta. Russell duda, mira a Quinn y luego a mí.

—¿**Ella lo sabe? Yo que tú no se lo diría, Quinn** —masculla con maldad—. **Si quieres que se quede, no le cuentes nada.**

Sale e, inmediatamente, Edward cierra la puerta tras de sí, como si él quisiera que se fuera tanto como nosotras.

Quinn se pasa la mano por el pelo y suspira.

—**Lo siento** —dice.

—**Vale, tú has conocido a mi madre y yo he conocido a tu padre, así que supongo que ya se puede decir que estamos saliendo.**

Espero unos instantes, pero la expresión de Quinn no cambia en absoluto.

—¡**Eh! Todo va bien.**

—**Muy pocas cosas de este día entrarían en la categoría «todo va bien».**

—**Oh, no lo sé **—dudo—. **A mí me ha gustado bastante bailar contigo.**

—**Sí. A mí también. Ven aquí.**

Ya estoy a su lado, pero me acerco todavía más y me apoyo en ella. Tiene su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acaricia el brazo con los dedos. Me dejo caer y pongo la cabeza sobre su regazo. Me quito los zapatos y subo los pies al asiento mientras Quinn me acaricia el pelo. Una parte de mí querría estar siempre así, calentita y segura en su regazo. Pero otra parte tiene preguntas, muchas preguntas. Me gustaría saber de qué estaba hablando su padre, por qué le preocupa tanto si apoya o no el club de tenis. Pero no quiero preguntar: quiero que Quinn me lo cuente porque ella desee que lo sepa.

«Si quieres que se quede, no le digas nada.»

Siento un escalofrío. No puedo imaginarme nada tan horrible que me haga huir de Quinn. Pero ¿no hay nada en el mundo que nos pueda separar? ¿O es que me falta imaginación?

Quinn me sujeta tranquilamente durante el breve recorrido hasta el apartamento.

Permanece totalmente serena mientras Edward entra con la limusina en el aparcamiento que hay bajo la _Fabray Tower_.

No pierde la compostura durante el trayecto al vestíbulo del edificio ni desde el vestíbulo al ático de la planta cincuenta y siete, en el que se encuentran sus oficinas privadas a un lado y su residencia al otro.

No es hasta que abrimos la puerta del apartamento y entramos que Quinn pierde la compostura y su fachada de calma se desvanece. Noto la desesperación en su mirada. Coge ambos extremos del pañuelo que todavía rodea mi cuello.

—¿**No habías dicho que te atara?**

Sus palabras son tan bruscas como la ira que todavía le invade.

—**Sí** —acepto porque sé que es lo que necesita. Necesita dejarse llevar por la pasión que siempre arde entre nosotras. Necesita olvidar lo que ha pasado: los paparazzi, su padre, Brody e, incluso, mi propia negativa a reunirme con ella esta noche.

Necesita hacer algo respecto a ese tapiz suyo que se está deshaciendo.

Necesita recuperar el control y yo solo quiero rendirme a ella.

—**Sí** —repito con franqueza—. **Sí, por favor.**

Utiliza el pañuelo para cambiar nuestra posición hasta que mi espalda choca con la pared y ella está sobre mí. Me cuesta respirar y mi cuerpo se acelera llevado por la excitación y el deseo. Con una mano sujeta ambos extremos del pañuelo y, con la otra, acaricia lentamente mi cuerpo, primero los pechos, luego el vientre y después la cadera. Sus caricias son suaves y sus movimientos, diseñados para derretirme. Funciona. Entreabro mis labios. Noto mi piel caliente y sensible. De no estar apoyada en una estructura sólida y con Quinn sujetándome, creo que me habría caído al suelo porque mi cuerpo está demasiado débil y maleable como para mantenerme en pie.

Desliza su mano dentro de mi falda y pasa su dedo por debajo de la tira del tanga para comprobar que estoy excitada.

Me estremezco y un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, como un anticipo de la explosión que está por venir.

—**Vaya, señorita Berry** —dice—. **Creo que me desea.**

Me muerdo el labio inferior y no digo nada; no necesita oír la respuesta. Ya lo sabe.

Despacio, dolorosamente despacio, empieza a quitarme la ropa. El nudo de la falda. El pequeño tanga. La camiseta que saca lentamente por encima de mi cabeza. Incluso el pañuelo cae en el montón del suelo. Lo veo ahí, un solitario pedazo de color rosa en un mar negro, y suspiro.

—**¿Pasa algo?**

—**Pensé que ibas a atarme.**

—**Quizá he cambiado de opinión.**

—**Oh.**

—**¿Alguna queja, señorita Berry?**

—**Jamás de usted, señorita Fabray.**

—**Buena respuesta. Serás recompensada por ello **—dice mientras su expresión toma un cariz peligroso—. Ven conmigo.

La sigo hasta el dormitorio, extiende una manta en el suelo y, a continuación, abre uno de los baúles de piel del que saca dos trozos de cuerda que enrolla entre mis manos. Estoy perpleja. Esto no tiene nada que ver con un suave pañuelo rosa.

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Pero Quinn no responde. Solo me señala el suelo y me pide que me tumbe. Dudo un segundo, pero luego obedezco, colocando la cabeza cerca de los pies de la cama y el cuerpo bien extendido en la manta.

—**Las manos por encima de la cabeza** —ordena.

Levanto los brazos, mientras mi excitación va creciendo al mismo ritmo que mi curiosidad, y utiliza el trozo más corto de cuerda para atarme las muñecas y sujetarlas a la estructura de la gran cama.

—**Te voy a complacer, Rachel** —dice y, entonces, recorre mi brazo con un dedo, empezando por la muñeca y bajando suavemente por la parte interior del brazo, pasando por mi codo y, por último, por la parte exterior hasta alcanzar la sensible piel de la axila.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y me retuerzo. La sensación de su dedo sobre mi piel es exquisita. Es suave como una pluma, casi un cosquilleo, y salvaje y desesperadamente erótica.

—¿**Ves cómo te retuerces**? —pregunta—. **Ese movimiento te permite controlar la intensidad para no verte desbordada por la avalancha de sensaciones. ¿Lo entiendes?**

Asiento con la cabeza.

—**Voy a eliminar esa posibilidad** —anuncia y empieza a colocarme.

Junta las plantas de mis pies y, a continuación, enrolla la cuerda de yute a su alrededor una y dos veces. Compruebo las ataduras y descubro que no puedo mover los pies en absoluto. Me siento absolutamente indefensa, y eso me resulta desquiciante y excitante al mismo tiempo.

—**Nada de retorcerse** —dice Quinn mientras extiende suavemente mis rodillas y lleva hasta abajo mis pies atados—. **Nada de moverse. Sin escapatoria.**

Básicamente, estoy en la postura de yoga de la mariposa, con las rodillas completamente separadas y a poca distancia del suelo. No soy especialmente atlética, pero mi madre me obligó a hacer yoga y ballet el tiempo suficiente como para adquirir cierta flexibilidad, por lo que Quinn no tiene problemas para colocarme en esta posición.

Tengo la espalda arqueada, con la parte interior de los muslos en tensión. Y sí, mi sexo está totalmente expuesto. La postura es innegablemente erótica y no solo porque estoy muy abierta. Como Quinn ha dicho, no tengo escapatoria. Estaré completamente a su merced. Quinn ha perdido mucho esta noche, pero estas cuerdas y mi cuerpo pueden devolverle una parte.

Pero esto no es solamente algo que ella necesita. Yo también. Quiero rendirme ante ella. Quiero dejar mi placer en sus manos. Quiero flotar, solo con Quinn para atarme.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y cuando recorre mi cuerpo con su mirada, hay tanto fuego en sus ojos que es un milagro que no me deje marcas de quemaduras en la piel.

Ha utilizado la parte central de la cuerda larga para atarme los pies y ahora coge uno de los extremos libres para enrollarlo en torno a mi espinilla y muslo izquierdos.

—**Te estoy dando placer, dolor y belleza, todo combinado** —dice—. **Quiero verte así, expuesta ante mí, con las piernas dobladas, con tu cuerpo formando un diamante que brilla y reluce para mí.**

Tira fuerte de la cuerda para que marque mi piel y para asegurarse de que mis piernas quedan en el ángulo adecuado. Y, entonces, la anuda. Ahora estoy a medio atar y completamente excitada.

—**Eres como el retrato** —declara—. **Una visión de belleza erótica. Pero un retrato no tiene piel y su belleza no puede sentir placer.**

Cierra la boca sobre mi pecho y lo chupa, y yo siento una rápida descarga eléctrica que va de mi pezón a mi sexo, que se tensa como si suplicara atención. Pero Quinn no tiene prisa, así que succiona y provoca, con sus dientes rozando mi delicado pezón, con su boca sobre mi piel hasta que la aureola se tensa y se arruga. Su lengua recorre mi piel y tiene razón: me muero por moverme debajo de ella, por escapar aunque solo sea un poco de la desbordante dulzura de esta avalancha. Pero estoy atrapada y el ataque sensual continúa, llevándome más y más arriba hasta que comprendo que mi única opción es dejarme caer.

Justo cuando estoy segura de que voy a gritar si no para, empieza a descender besándome el vientre hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Me da un rápido mordisco juguetón y, entonces, se sienta y vuelve a la tarea de atarme. Coge la cuerda y, esta vez, se centra en mi otra pierna. Pero antes de hacerlo acaricia suavemente mi sexo. Estoy excitada y necesitada, y una sacudida me atraviesa. Quiero que vuelva a hacerlo, que me acaricie otra vez, sentir su boca y sus dedos dentro de mí. Quiero que esta sacudida se convierta en una explosión a gran escala. Eso es lo que quiero… y Quinn lo sabe muy bien.

Sin embargo, no hace nada al respecto, excepto seguir con mi otra pierna.

—**Estás húmeda, cariño. Y cada estremecimiento, cada signo, cada húmedo indicio de tu excitación están ahí, ante mis ojos. Dime que te gusta, Rachel** —dice mientras lentamente acaba de atarme—. **Dime que te gusta estar abierta y dispuesta para mí.**

Mientras habla, sube y baja el dedo por mi pierna, y recorre la cuerda que me ata. Mi cuerpo se estremece y un escalofrío me atraviesa, desencadenado por la estela de sus caricias. A duras penas puedo respirar y mucho menos hablar. Quiero contarle todo lo que bulle en mi interior. Que me produce una alegría exquisita rendirme ante ella. Entregarme a su placer y confiar en que ella verá el mío.

Quiero decirle que esa «alegría» se queda corta a la hora de describir cómo me siento y es, ciertamente, una pobre medida del alcance de mi excitación.

Quiero abrirle mi corazón, pero solo alcanzo a decir:

—**Sí**.

Ha terminado de atarme y las cuerdas están bien apretadas. Se clavan en mi piel lo justo para pasar del placer al dolor. Cierro los ojos, lo dejo entrar y me pregunto si otra mujer necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse a esto. Yo no. Simplemente me tumbo y lo disfruto. Después de la noche que hemos pasado, esto es lo que quiero: todo lo que Quinn me ofrezca.

Quiero el dolor y el placer, y todo lo que hay en medio.

Lenta y metódicamente, Quinn coloca su mano en mis hombros y desliza sus dedos a lo largo de mi cuerpo, sobre mis pechos, a través de mi cintura y la parte interior de mis muslos.

Me muerdo el labio, luchando contra la terriblemente dulce sensación, pero tiene razón; atada así no puedo escapar, y los placenteros crescendos me arrastran al borde del sufrimiento.

Cuando, por fin, deja de tocarme, exhalo de golpe y solo entonces me doy cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración. Inspiro entrecortadamente, con mi pecho subiendo y bajando, y los ojos bien abiertos mientras observo a Quinn ponerse en pie y quedarse junto a mis pies atados.

Despacio, dolorosamente despacio, se quita la ropa. Tiene una gran erección. Inspiro y mi respiración hace temblar mi pecho, y el deseo se acumula en mi sexo. Luego, con lenta deliberación, se acerca y se arrodilla sobre mis pies atados. Con cuidado, coloca las yemas de sus pulgares en la parte interior de mis muslos y desliza sus manos hacia arriba. Me estremezco y siento el cuerpo a punto de explotar. Pero sigue sin tocarme donde más lo deseo, y estoy al borde del precipicio.

—**Es usted una mujer cruel, señorita Fabray.**

—**¿Lo soy?**

Se inclina más sobre mí y esas manos que necesito tan desesperadamente entre mis piernas suben para recoger mis pechos. Jadeo mientras pellizca mis pezones, una vez más enviando descargas de deseo por todo mi cuerpo. Me muerdo el labio inferior y aprieto los ojos. Juro que si vuelve a hacerlo me correré y, en silencio, imploro para que lo repita una vez más.

Por supuesto, no lo hace, y me balanceo en mi precipicio imaginario, totalmente preparada para caer al abismo, pero no puedo llegar allí yo sola.

—¿**Cruel**? —susurra—. ¿**O más bien estoy siendo muy, pero que muy buena contigo?**

—**Cruel **—afirmo con firmeza y sonrío cuando ella se ríe.

Aparta sus manos de mis pechos y traza una curva hasta mis costados. Puedo sentir los frágiles huesos de mi caja torácica bajo sus firmes manos, algo que me recuerda una vez más lo mucho que le pertenezco en estos momentos. Atada. Indefensa. Soy suya para provocarme, atormentarme y someterme.

Con ternura, me besa la pequeña cicatriz que tengo por encima del pubis. Siento el suave tacto de su barbilla sobre mi piel sensible.

—**Dime lo que quieres** —exige—. **Quiero oírtelo decir.**

Abro la boca, pero no sale ni una sola palabra.

—**A ti **—por fin consigo decir con voz áspera—. **Te quiero dentro de mí.**

—**Vaya, señorita Berry **—murmura con una voz tan baja que a duras penas si puedo oírla mientras sus labios rozan mi pubis—. **¿Está diciendo que quiere que la folle?**

—**Oh, Dios, sí.**

—**Me gusta tu respuesta** —asegura colocando su mano sobre mi necesitado sexo—. **Pero no creo que estés lista todavía.**

Es bastante posible que muera de la frustración. Inspiro profundamente y busco las palabras.

—**Señorita Fabray**—digo con severidad—, **si no es capaz de ver lo a punto que estoy, entonces lamento decirle que quizá no sea una amante tan hábil como creía.**

—**Al contrario **—susurra—. **Soy una amante excepcional. Solo tienes que tener más paciencia y permitirme demostrártelo, lenta, metódica y muy, muy concienzudamente.**

No digo nada. Cada sensación de mi cuerpo, cada ápice de sentimiento y deseo irrumpen entre mis piernas. Me siento pesada, desbordada y desesperada.

La necesito dentro de mí. Si no me folla pronto, estoy segura al cien por cien de que voy a explotar.

—**Quinn, por favor.**

—**¿Esto?** —dice introduciendo dos dedos dentro de mí. Empiezo a jadear mientras mi cuerpo se aferra hambriento a ella.

Mis caderas giran sin mí, incluso en contra de mis pensamientos. Es una sensación extraña e increíble estar con las piernas atadas y abiertas de esta forma, porque ella tiene razón: no puedo ocultar ni el más mínimo atisbo de deseo.

—**Sí** —consigo decir forzando las palabras a través de mis labios—. **Pero más. A ti.**

Añade otro dedo y retoma el movimiento lento y sensual de entrada y salida. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que el placer se apodere de mí. Estoy cerca, tan cerca, que mis músculos se contraen para tirar de ella hacia mí, con más fuerza y más profundidad. Y entonces, por fin, me da lo que realmente quiero. Coloca su cuerpo sobre el mío y se apoya en una mano, que coloca junto a mi cintura. Desliza su otra mano bajo mi trasero para levantarme levemente. Me resulta extraño porque no puedo ayudarle. Mis rodillas y pies ya no me responden, pero no es algo que me preocupe demasiado; de hecho, ya no me preocupa absolutamente nada porque Quinn me está penetrando, abriéndose paso con sus caderas y su sexo bien erecto dentro de mí, mientras sujeta mis caderas con sus manos y tira de mí hacia ella para llevarme al encuentro de sus embestidas.

Sus movimientos son regulares y la sensación de hormigueo que recorre mi cuerpo es una descarga eléctrica que crece hasta convertirse en una fuerza constante y arrolladora. Pero eso es lo que pasa con la electricidad: puede sorprenderte y, cuando Quinn cambia el ritmo, grito mientras mi cuerpo tiembla en un potente e inesperado orgasmo que me atraviesa, transmitiendo las vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo como las ondas que provoca una piedra en un estanque.

Quinn no se detiene. Me vuelve a embestir, cada vez con más fuerza y más rápido, una y otra vez, hasta que ella también explota. Y, lo que es más, yo vuelvo a explotar con ella.

—**Oh, cariño, mi amor** —dice mientras su cuerpo se funde con el mío.

—**Ha sido espectacular** —digo, sorprendida de haber sido capaz de formar palabras.

Se apoya en el codo y me mira.

—**¿Estás bien?**

—**Mmm** —gimo de satisfacción—. **Estoy más que bien. Solo un poco agarrotada.**

Suelta una risita entre dientes, me besa con suavidad en los labios y me pide que espere. Un instante después, empieza a limpiarme con cuidado y me desata lentamente, masajeando los lugares que apretaba la cuerda y extendiendo con cuidado mis extremidades.

Me coge, me lleva a la cama y se coloca lentamente detrás de mí para hacerme mimos, con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Suspiro, dejándome llevar por el placer de ser atendida tan bien. Me siento mimada y amada. Más que eso, me siento segura.

Por un instante permanecemos en silencio, pero mi mente regresa una y otra vez a lo que ha pasado esta noche y no puedo evitar preguntar.

—¿**Quinn?**

—**¿Sí?** —Su voz suena cansada, así que no tardaremos mucho en dormirnos.

—**¿A qué se refería tu padre? ¿Por qué se supone que tienes que ser honesta**?

Guarda silencio durante tanto tiempo que aguanto la respiración.

—**Solo quiere tocarme las narices** —dice Quinn por fin, pero hay algo más y estoy segura de que Quinn sabe que lo sé.

—**Quinn**…

Me da la vuelta y algo en su mirada me dice que ya está: si sigo presionando, me lo dirá.

Trago saliva, porque sé que lo importante no es saber la verdad, sino que Quinn quiera contármelo.

Vuelvo a empezar.

—¿**Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme esta noche?**

Durante unos segundos, su expresión permanece impasible y, entonces, veo el brillo de una sonrisa en sus ojos, pero no se refleja en sus labios. Posa su mano sobre mi cabeza y me mira con tal gesto de adoración que me deja sin aliento.

—¿**No lo sabes, Rachel? Da igual adónde vayas, yo siempre te encontraré**.

* * *

**Oh *-* Me encantan las frases con las que cierra Quinn algunos capítulos hahaha**

**Bueno, aquí lleváis uno más... ¿Qué habrá querido decir Russell con lo de ''No se lo cuentes si no quieres que salga huyendo''? ...**

**Gracias y nos leemos el sábado! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando me despierto el sábado por la mañana, siento las piernas deliciosamente doloridas. Me doy la vuelta, buscando a Quinn, pero ya no está a mi lado. Considero la posibilidad de quedarme en la cama; después de todo, tendrá que volver en algún momento, pero la tentación del café gana y pongo rumbo a la cocina.

Me conoce bien porque ha dejado una nota pegada en la cafetera.

_Me han surgido unos asuntos en la oficina. Me encantó lo de anoche. Tu imagen desnuda y atada, abierta ante mí, está grabada a fuego en mi mente. Supongo que me va a costar bastante concentrarme. Quizá tenga que darte una azotaina después por distraerme tanto…_

Sonrío y guardo la nota en mi bolso. Me ducho y me cambio antes de cruzar la puerta trasera que conecta el apartamento con la oficina. Cuando por fin consigo atravesar el laberinto de pasillos y llegar a la recepción, la señorita Peters me saluda con una sonrisa.

—**Buenos días. Él y el señor Finnegann están al teléfono. ¿Le importaría esperar?**

—**No hay problema. Es normal que esté ocupado.**

Pienso en los periodistas y en lo que dijeron sobre una imputación. Si Carl está aquí, debe de haber alguna disputa legal en alguna de las divisiones de _Fabray International_.

Edward todavía no ha entrado a trabajar, pero la señorita Peters me consigue otro coche. Solo me saluda la gata cuando entro por la puerta de mi casa. Kurt, supongo, está con Blaine.

Últimamente no he pasado mucho tiempo a solas, así que resulta agradable estar rodeada de mis cosas, sobre todo ahora que muchas de ellas me recuerdan a Quinn.

Echo un vistazo al Monet que me regaló: Almiares en Giverny, puesta de sol . Es impresionante y, gracias a Dios, está asegurado. Todavía estoy nerviosa, pero, al mismo tiempo, no querría que estuviera en ninguna otra habitación porque aquí es donde duermo. Bueno, la habitación en la que duermo cuando no estoy con Quinn.

Me siento delante del ordenador y empiezo a echar un vistazo a mis archivos. Debería trabajar un poco, pero raras veces dispongo de tiempo para seguir con el regalo que estoy preparando para Quinn: un álbum de recortes con recuerdos del tiempo que hemos pasado juntas. Una instantánea del Monet. Docenas de fotografías de puestas de sol, y muchas, muchas más de las dos juntas.

Aunque detesto a los paparazzi, tengo que reconocer que han capturado unas cuantas fotos bonitas y sinceras.

Trabajo organizando las imágenes y escribiendo pies de foto durante un par de horas y, entonces, decido que ya es hora de limpiar el apartamento antes de ducharme para la noche. Curiosamente, limpiar también incluye hacer la cama que hay en nuestra sala de estar.

Mientras paso la aspiradora, de la puerta de al lado me llegan ecos de gruñidos y gemidos, tan fuertes como para oírlos por encima del ruido. Cierro los ojos, agradeciendo en silencio que Kurt no siga acostándose con David, nuestro ruidoso y mujeriego vecino. Desearía que no se lo hubiera tirado en primer lugar, sobre todo porque ha dejado bien claro que sigue interesado en él.

Cuando Kurt regresa, la última pareja sexual de David ya se ha ido y yo estoy limpiando la encimera de la cocina.

—**Uau** —dice—. **Estás contratada.**

Levanto una ceja. La idea de limpieza de Kurt consiste en dejar que todo se ensucie y, luego, pasarse todo un día quejándose de lo poco que le gusta limpiar. Me vuelve loca.

—**¿Habrá algo de comer esta noche?** —pregunta.

—**Aperitivos y bebidas.**

—**¿Vamos a por algo de cena?**

Me encojo de hombros.

—**Vale. Edward vendrá a recogernos a las seis, así que tenemos que dejar algo de tiempo para volver y cambiarnos.**

—**¿En la limusina?** —pregunta con entusiasmo.

—**No lo sé** —respondo mientras le tiro una esponja—. **Pero si limpias el baño, le mando un mensaje a Quinn y le digo que eso es lo que queremos.**

Y así, pienso mientras se va para ponerse a limpiar, es como se manipula a un compañero de piso.

—**Bonita arquitectura, Batman** —dice Kurt cuando uno de los miembros del personal que Quinn ha contratado para la fiesta abre la puerta.

Lo sigo al interior y me detengo justo en el umbral. Por lo visto Quinn tiene duendes, porque la gran sala que ayer estaba vacía ahora está decorada de una forma que resulta tan acogedora como opulenta. Las baldosas de mármol blanco que van de la entrada hasta la parte trasera de la casa brillan, un escenario perfecto para los muebles igualmente blancos que ahora ocupan el espacio; el único toque de color lo aportan las vibrantes obras de arte que decoran las dos paredes que hay a derecha e izquierda. La pared del fondo es de cristal y funciona como puerta al balcón de la tercera planta, para que así se puedan apartar los paneles y abrir la habitación a la zona de la piscina desbordante. El techo cubre una altura de cuatro plantas y tiene un tragaluz que crea un ambiente de patio interior en la sala.

Los dos puntos focales, la piscina exterior y las enormes escaleras de mármol en el interior, se complementan, como si ambos hicieran gestos a los invitados animándoles a explorar, prometiéndoles todo tipo de delicias, sea cual sea la dirección que elijan.

—**Este lugar es fabuloso** —continúa Kurt en un aparte que, seguramente, llega hasta la tercera planta.

—**Lo sé** —digo con una especie de orgullo de propietaria. No he tenido nada que ver ni con su construcción ni con su decoración, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como en casa—. ¿**Quieres dar una vuelta?**

—**Primero una copa** —replica—. **La vuelta, después.**

—**Pues vamos entonces.**

Le guío por las escaleras de mármol hasta la tercera planta. El segundo piso es, en realidad, una especie de balcón o una entreplanta y no tiene habitaciones. De hecho, es una zona a la que se puede acceder tanto desde las escaleras que hay cerca de la cocina como desde el pequeño ascensor de servicio. Lo que hace que esa planta sea única es que sirve de biblioteca y, cuando pasamos por ese nivel, oigo como Kurt toma aire.

—**Uau** —dice.

—**Impresionante, ¿verdad? Los obreros terminaron las estanterías hace tan solo un par de días. No tengo ni idea de dónde tenía Quinn guardados esos libros.**

Desde nuestra perspectiva en las escaleras, parece que estemos rodeadas de estanterías de madera de cerezo llenas de todo tipo de libros, desde las más raras primeras ediciones hasta esos desgastados libros de bolsillo de ciencia ficción que Quinn ha leído una y otra vez.

Como el resto de la casa, una de las paredes es un gran ventanal con vistas al océano. Sin embargo, el cristal ha sido especialmente diseñado para evitar que los rayos del sol dañen los libros.

Cuatro sillones de cuero conforman el punto focal del área de lectura. Son de un profundo color chocolate y están tapizados con un cuero suave como la mantequilla que, por experiencia propia, me consta que tienen un tacto maravilloso bajo la piel desnuda.

Incluso sin mejoras, la biblioteca sería impresionante. Sin embargo, esta noche resulta mágica.

Quinn debe de haber tenido a todo un equipo trabajando todo el día, porque la intrincada reja de hierro ahora refleja luces blancas que brillan de forma seductora. A medida que subimos las escaleras su titilar crea la ilusión de que estamos cruzando las estrellas y entrando en el cielo.

Esta noche he traído mi Leica, a pesar de que la bolsa de la cámara desentona con el maravilloso vestido azul que Quinn me ha comprado, y me detengo en las escaleras el tiempo suficiente como para hacerle una foto a Kurt con las luces que brillan detrás de él.

Vuelvo a guardar la cámara en su bolsa y subimos hasta el tercer piso. Salimos al descansillo.

Junto a mí, Kurt respira entrecortadamente. Yo también.

Porque lo primero que veo soy yo, totalmente desnuda, de pie, fuerte y atada para que me contemple el mundo.

—**No es una mala forma de saludar a los invitados, ¿eh, Texas**? —dice Claire sonriendo mientras viene a recibirme con un fuerte abrazo no muy de Los Ángeles. Claire no es de las que besan al aire —. **Estás igual de guapa en el cuadro que en la realidad **—comenta añadiendo otro apretón al abrazo.

Me suelta y mira a mi mejor amigo.

—**Y tú tienes que ser Kurt, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, supongo que ese soy yo.**

—**Vale, pues date la vuelta y déjame que te eche un vistazo.**

Nunca antes había visto a Kurt intimidado, pero creo que Claire lo ha dejado sin palabras porque se gira sin quejarse, presumiendo del pantalón rojo ajustado que se ha comprado para la fiesta.

—**Buen culo y abdomen firme. Definitivamente, tiene el cuerpo y el pelo.**

—**¿Qué?** —pregunta Kurt, impávido—. **¿Les pasa algo malo a mis cara?**

Claire resopla y me mira.

—**Tiene una cara un poco femenina, pero** **me gusta** —dice y se vuelve hacia Kurt—. **Texas me ha dicho que eres actor.**

—**Lo intento **—responde Kurt.

—**Bueno, asumiendo que sabes actuar, lo tienes todo para entrar en el negocio. Y entre tú y yo, tus activos son tan buenos que, incluso, podrías conseguirlo sin ese incómodo detalle del talento.**

—**Sé actuar** —le asegura Kurt.

—**Búscame luego. Hablaremos. Quizá ya no esté en el negocio, pero eso no significa que todavía no tenga la mano en el pastel.**

—**Por supuesto **—dice Kurt, que si sonríe más, se va a hacer daño en los músculos faciales—. **Gracias. Eso sería genial**.

Claire se gira para hacer señales a una de las camareras y, en cuanto lo hace, Kurt me mira. «Uau», gesticula. «Lo sé», respondo.

Cuando la camarera llega con una bandeja llena de vino y champán, Claire nos da una copa a cada uno.

—**Entremos, chicos. No tiene ningún sentido que nos quedemos en el descansillo toda la noche.**

Nos señala la habitación que ahora está amueblada siguiendo el estilo de la primera planta.

Teniendo en cuenta el cuidado que Quinn ha puesto en la decoración de la biblioteca, supongo que estos muebles son solo para esta noche, probablemente alquilados a alguna empresa dedicada a la decoración de propiedades en venta.

Entre las mesas, sillas y pequeños sofás hay caballetes en los que se expone la obra de Bernie. A diferencia de mi retrato, esos lienzos están a la venta esta noche. El propio artista se mueve nerviosamente con un caballete, ajustando el ángulo de un pequeño lienzo con un desnudo sobre una alfombra persa. Claire levanta sus manos para hacer señales, pero Bernie no la ve.

—**Venga** —dice cogiendo el brazo de mi amigo—. **Te presentaré al hombre del momento. Rachel, si estás buscando a Quinn, ha dicho que iba a cambiarse. Y, por cierto, las grandes mentes piensan igual. Resulta que sí que ayudó a Giselle a traer los cuadros de Palm Springs. Edward estaba sacando algunos de la limusina ayer, cuando yo estaba dando los últimos retoques.**

—**Oh.**

Sus palabras me sorprenden porque Quinn no me ha dicho que hubiera visto a Giselle, y siento cómo me empiezo a enfadar. Me obligo a quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Solo estoy sensible porque Giselle está, de repente y de forma inexplicable, en mi órbita, con lo de Palm Springs y el extraño comentario de Tanner. Y ahora los celos del pasado están asomando sus cabecitas. Pero no quiero ser esa mujer, así que abofeteo mentalmente sus pequeños rostros de ojos verdes.

Como Claire se ha llevado a Kurt para que conozca a Bernie, me dirijo a la cocina con la intención de dejar allí la bolsa de la cámara y seguir hasta el vestidor.

Sin embargo, no consigo llegar tan lejos porque, mientras me cuelgo la correa de la Leica en el brazo y pongo la bolsa en uno de los armarios, veo a Quinn bajando al recibidor procedente del área del dormitorio. Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y me quedo quieta, observándola. Lleva unos pantalones negros, sueltos por la parte superior de las piernas y ajustados al final, y una chaqueta también negra sin solapas, de mangas remangadas con arreglos de flores por dentro, por lo que puedo ver en la parte inferior de dichas mangas. La chaqueta sobre una de las camisas blancas almidonadas que tanto me gustan. Lleva los 2 primeros botones desabrochados y su canalillo junto con la chaqueta le dan un aire de rebelde poderoso. Es tan impresionantemente sexy que me cuesta creer que sea real y mucho menos que sea mía. Seguramente se trate de una fantasía que yo he conjurado. Un sueño en el que vivo ahora. Un sueño perfecto del que no me quiero despertar.

Lleva el teléfono en la mano y habla en voz baja, tanto que solo puedo oír algunas palabras sueltas.

Pero de su tono deduzco que se trata de algo urgente y que está molesta.

Pienso en la noche pasada y me pregunto si habrá tenido más consecuencias. Quizá sea su padre. O quizá tiene algo que ver con los problemas legales de _Fabray International_ en Alemania.

Tras unos segundos, frunce el ceño, finaliza la llamada y guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo. Durante un efímero instante, puedo notar el enfado en su rostro. Y entonces desaparece, como si hubiera deseado que el universo le diera un respiro y este no hubiera tenido más opción que concedérselo.

Quinn Fabray es una mujer que obtiene lo que quiere y como lo quiere.

Cuando mira hacia donde yo estoy, noto cómo me desea en este momento.

Su sonrisa es un saludo más potente que el mejor de los besos. Es como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese desatado. Corro a su encuentro y me lanzo a sus brazos. Me acerca más a ella y los últimos restos de celos se desintegran en contacto con esta mujer.

Cuando ya estoy saciada de ella, como si alguna vez pudiera llegar a estarlo, me echo hacia atrás y sonrío.

—**Te he echado de menos** —digo.

—**Yo aún más.**

—**¿Todo va bien?**

Me mira de forma extraña.

—**Por supuesto. ¿Por?**

—**Te acabo de ver. Al teléfono, quiero decir.**

Por un momento, el enfado regresa.

—**No es nada** —asegura—. **Algo que creía que tenía bajo control ha resultado ser más volátil de lo que esperaba. Nada de lo que preocuparse.**

Me levanta la barbilla y me mira a los ojos durante tanto tiempo que siento que me voy a caer.

Entonces sonríe, tan lenta y suavemente que no puedo evitar suspirar.

—**Estás muy guapa** —señala tras un rato así, perdidas la una en la otra, durante lo que parece ser una vida entera.

—**Gracias por el vestido** —digo dando la vuelta para enseñárselo—. **Y por la cama.**

La miro fijamente mientras hablo, así que puedo ver la sombra que cruza su rostro.

—¿**Quinn? ¿Qué pasa**? —pregunto.

Duda y veo un amago de ceño fruncido antes de que lo convierta en una sonrisa.

—**Me alegro de que te gusten.**

—**Por supuesto que me gustan.**

Preocupada, la miro a los ojos, uno de ellos parece tirar de mí, mientras que el otro me rodea con su calor y su brillo de enamorado. Todo rastro de duda que hubiera podido sentir desaparece, pero no estoy tranquila. Hay cosas que quiere decirme, pero, a pesar de todo, no lo hace.

Empiezo a presionar, pero ella retrocede. Ahora no es el momento.

—**Deberíamos unirnos a la fiesta** —digo.

—**En un minuto.**

Me acerca a ella un poco más, de tal manera que mis pechos presionan los suyos y mi barbilla se clava en su hombro. Respiro profundamente, memorizando su olor a almizcle y especias deliciosas.

—**¿Cómo es que te echo tanto de menos cuando no estás a mi lado?** —pregunta.

—**No lo sé** —susurro—. **Pero yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.**

—**Oh, Rachel.**

La última nota de mi nombre se ve interrumpida cuando su boca se cierra bruscamente sobre la mía.

Mi cuerpo se funde contra el suyo y siento cómo me abro. La deseo. La deseo ahora. Aquí. En la maldita cocina si fuera necesario, pero quiero saber si esta mujer es mía. Quiero reclamarla.

Quiero follármela.

Y me siento horriblemente frustrada porque nada de eso va a pasar. No ahora, con nuestros amigos al otro lado de la pared, a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

A regañadientes, dejo de besarle y extiendo mis brazos.

—¿**Estamos manteniendo las formas, señorita Berry?**

—**Sí, señorita Fabray.**

Se echa a reír y me besa la palma de la mano de tal forma que me tiemblan los muslos y mis pezones se endurecen dolorosamente.

Quinn me mira, esbozando una sonrisa engreída en su bello rostro.

—**Yo también, señorita Berry.**

Le dedico una casta sonrisa.

—**No sé de qué está hablando, pero diría que está tan elegante como de costumbre** —digo señalando con la cabeza a la habitación de al lado—. **¿Deberíamos unirnos?**

Salimos de la cocina y nos sumamos a los otros tres, que ahora están en el balcón. Claire está entreteniendo a Kurt con historias sobre sus tratos con la televisión y el cine, y Bernie frunce el ceño en un gesto de fingida frustración cuando Quinn y yo nos acercamos.

—**Los hemos perdido** —declara—. **Cuando se pone a hablar de Hollywood, ya no hay quien la pare. Y creo que ha encontrado el público perfecto.**

—**Así es** —coincido mientras levanto la cámara para hacer un par de fotos de la pareja inmersos en su animada conversación—. **Kurt puede hablar de la televisión de antes y de cine clásico durante días, pero no tiene ningún problema si la conversación degenera a las comedias de situación actuales.**

—**Dicho de otra forma, se van a pasar así toda la noche** —augura.

—**Toda la noche** —repito**—. Yo también necesito algo del tiempo de Claire.**

Pronuncio las palabras con jovialidad, pero lo digo completamente en serio. Siento como si hubieran pasado años, pero, en realidad, fue ayer cuando hablamos en mi oficina. Claire sabe parte de lo que le está pasando a Quinn. Algo de lo que dijo que no debía preocuparme. Pero estoy preocupada. Y tengo la intención de obtener respuestas.

Me centro en Bernie y me esfuerzo por sonreír.

—**Me gustaría ver el resto de tus cuadros** —le digo**—. ¿Me los enseñas?**

—**Claro.**

Los tres volvemos adentro y Bernie nos guía por la habitación, deteniéndose en varios lienzos para describirnos lo que intentaba plasmar en cada escena. Hay similitudes en todos ellos, tanto en cuanto a los colores como al tema. Bernie había atado a las modelos de una forma que, aunque las imágenes no cruzaban la línea hacia lo que yo habría considerado de mal gusto, en ocasiones sí que mostraban una intimidad que yo jamás habría consentido. Algunas incluso me recordaban la pose en la que Quinn me había colocado la noche anterior.

Una capta especialmente mi atención. La modelo está en un diván, con una pierna a cada lado. Dos lazos negros mantienen sus piernas en posición. Otro lazo ata uno de sus brazos por encima de la cabeza. Solo le queda una mano libre, que cae entre sus piernas de tal forma que es evidente que se está tocando. Sus pezones están erectos y sus areola arrugadas. Los músculos de su vientre están tensos. Aunque su rostro está parcialmente oculto, nada esconde su excitación.

No me molesto en preguntar a Bernie qué pretendía con esa imagen; lo sé demasiado bien. Resulta excitante que te aten. Estar indefensa. Una emoción sensual que procede de la confianza ciega y de olvidar el pudor a las órdenes de tu amante.

Quinn aprieta levemente su mano contra la mía y me estremezco, me imagino que soy yo la que se está tocando y Quinn la que me observa. Me pongo en tensión y, de repente, mi piel se vuelve demasiado sensible y demasiado caliente. Siento pequeñas gotas de sudor en el nacimiento del pelo y doy un paso adelante, bien para romper el contacto con Quinn, bien para suplicarle que me tome allí mismo, en el suelo.

Mientras me aparto, me encuentro con su mirada.

«Sí», articula, y en su sonrisa hay una promesa tan malvada que me fallan las rodillas.

Honestamente, es un milagro que no me derrita.

Bernie, gracias a Dios, está tan ensimismado en su procesión artística que no se percata de nuestra proximidad. Pasamos de un lienzo a otro, mientras Bernie señala detalles de su composición o el color, contándonos historias sobre las modelos y sobre cómo llegaron a él. La mayoría eran, simplemente, chicas que querían ganar un dinero extra. Algunas posaron gratis porque querían adquirir experiencia. Y en cada retrato, noto la mano de Quinn en mi espalda, en mi cuerpo, cada vez más desesperadamente necesitado.

Mis pezones, ahora erectos y sensibles, rozan provocativamente la suave gasa de mi vestido a cada paso que doy. Mi sexo se siente desbordado, implorando que lo toquen. Estoy salvajemente excitada y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Es una tortura, pero a medida que el tormento avanza, se vuelve endiabladamente dulce.

Claire pide a Bernie que vuelva al balcón justo cuando pasábamos a otro cuadro y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Quinn da un paso atrás y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos.

—**Me recuerda a la noche en que nos conocimos, señorita Berry. Usted y yo, rodeadas de arte erótico, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese follarla.**

Respiro entrecortadamente.

—**Nos conocimos seis años antes de eso, señorita Fabray.**

—**Cierto** —dice rozando mi oreja con los labios—.**Y entonces también quise follarte.**

—**¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres?** —insinúo provocativamente.

—**Sí** —asegura acercándose por detrás para que pueda sentir su erección contra mi trasero—. **Pensé que lo sabías.**

—**Vaya, señorita Fabray. Creía que me había dicho que no era de buena educación recibir a las visitas con una erección.**

—**Cierto **—responde—. **Quizá deberíamos escapar al tocador. Se me ocurre una forma mucho más placentera de evitar una metedura de pata social.**

—**Cuénteme más** —añado—. **Quizá me interese**.

Su mano roza mi falda y siento cómo el tejido se desliza lentamente hacia arriba.

—**Para** —digo en voz baja mientras retiro su mano.

Me hundo un poco más en sus brazos y, de repente, veo al otro lado de la sala a Giselle, entrando en la habitación procedente de la cocina. Me pongo nerviosa porque ella no es una de las personas que saben que yo soy la del retrato y no entiendo por qué ha venido antes. Me repito a mí misma que es la dueña de la galería. No es como si no hubiera visto nunca un desnudo. Y seguramente no sabe que soy yo. Fue parte de nuestro acuerdo y Quinn es una mujer de palabra.

Me repito todo eso hasta estar prácticamente convencida. Pero entonces Bruce entra en la habitación por detrás de mí y me quedo helada, mi cuerpo se convierte en un iceberg de preocupación. «Mi desnudo cuelga de la pared y mi jefe lo está mirando.»

—**Pareces tensa** —me provoca Quinn—. **Una vez más, puedo sugerirte varias maneras de relajarte.**

Me doy cuenta de que no se ha percatado de su presencia y de que no sabe por qué me he quedado tan quieta. Tampoco puede ver mi cara ni la confusión que, seguramente, reflejan mis ojos. «¿Lo saben? ¿Cómo es que lo saben?»

Su pulgar acaricia la gasa vaporosa.

—**Dígame, señorita Berry** —murmura—. ¿**Qué encontraré si deslizo mi mano bajo su falda? ¿Lleva ropa interior esta noche?**

—**¿Por qué están aquí ya Giselle y Bruce?** —pregunto.

Su cuerpo se tensa.

—¿**Qué**?

Tiro de su brazo y la giro para que los vea.

—**Ellos no saben que yo soy la del cuadro, ¿verdad?**

No me está mirando, pero puedo notar que sus ojos han localizado a la pareja. Su mandíbula se tensa, pero esa es la única reacción que capto.

—**No deberían estar aquí** —confirma con voz calmada y uniforme.

—**No** —digo—. **Porque ellos no lo saben, ¿verdad?**

Me muevo un poco para ponerme delante de ella. Me siento extrañamente agitada, como si me empezara a faltar el equilibrio, y si no tengo cuidado, me caeré sin red.

—**¿Quinn? ¿Se lo has dicho?**

Por un momento, su rostro se endurece. Ella es la mujer de negocios, la negociadora. La mujer que Brody me dijo que era peligrosa, de la que Claire me contó que era una experta guardando secretos.

Y entonces su expresión se suaviza, como si yo fuera lo único que viera.

—**Sí, pero, Rachel…**

Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—¡**Oh, Dios, cómo has podido!**

Me pongo la mano en la boca y respiro por la nariz. Me estoy cayendo y sí, tenía razón: no hay ninguna red que detenga mi caída.

La ira se apodera de mí. Ira, dolor y humillación, todo es oscuridad, frío y desolación.

Mi anonimato era una parte fundamental de nuestro acuerdo. Estoy desnuda ahí arriba. Y no solo estoy desnuda, sino que también he sido descubierta, así que todo aquel que mire al retrato, en el que se ven las cicatrices, también verá mis demonios.

¿Cómo ha podido ser Quinn tan arrogante? Vio cómo me derrumbaba en la primera sesión con Bernie. Ella fue el que me consoló y creía que lo había entendido.

Y ahora siente que ha sido el que me ha dado la bofetada.

Parpadeo porque no voy a llorar. Prefiero concentrarme en la furia que me atraviesa como un cuchillo y que me da la fuerza y el arma. Porque me servirá de ayuda para herir a Quinn como ella me ha herido a mí. El corte es profundo, sobre todo porque viene de una persona que jamás pensé que me haría daño.

Intenta cogerme y su cara ahora es más amable que nunca.

—**Rachel, por favor.**

—**No **—digo levantando la mano y agitando la cabeza mientras contengo las lágrimas—. **Y para que conste** —añado mirándole a los ojos con serenidad—, **por supuesto que llevo ropa interior. Se acabó el juego, ¿recuerdas? Las normas ya no se aplican.**

Veo el dolor en sus ojos y siento cómo me atraviesa. Por un instante, siento haber mentido. Me invade un anhelo desesperado de perderme en sus brazos. De abrazarla y consolarla, y de dejar que me reconforte.

Pero no voy a hacerlo. No puedo. Necesito estar sola y, entonces, dejo mis hirientes palabras suspendidas en el aire mientras levanto la cabeza y me alejo con determinación.

Pero mi salida no me produce ninguna satisfacción. Quizá nuestro juego haya llegado a su fin, pero tampoco quiero que la relación con Quinn termine.

Pienso en la cama y en mi miedo a que fuera un mal augurio. En Giselle y Bruce, y en la confianza que se ha roto como un espejo en mil pedazos. Pienso en los secretos que guarda y en las profundidades de esa mujer que todavía sigue siendo un misterio para mí.

Todo eso me obsesiona. Y sí, estoy preocupada.

No por los fantasmas de su pasado, sino por la posibilidad de que no tengamos futuro.

* * *

**:OO**

**Drama y más drama... Misterio y más misterio...**

**Ya sé que tenéis que estar un poco hartos de que todo el rato surjan misterios y no se resuelva ninguno...Pero tranquilos porque pasará. Todo a su tiempo... Hahaha**

**¿Qué os ha parecido que Quinn haya contado lo del cuadro?**

**Gracias y nos leemos el lunes! ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

-¡**Rachel**!

Intento escapar hacia la biblioteca de la segunda planta, y ahora mismo Bruce es la última persona a la que quiero ver. Bueno, casi la última. A quien no quiero ver realmente es a Quinn.

Sin embargo, no puedo continuar caminando hacia el ascensor de servicio sin más y no parecer tremendamente grosera, así que me detengo y espero a que llegue a mi altura. Me esfuerzo por ponerme la máscara de Rachel social, pero, sinceramente, no tengo la fuerza suficiente y estoy segura de que la sonrisa con la que saludo a mi jefe es, como poco, fría.

—**Quería darte las gracias por hacer un trabajo tan excelente ayer en Suncoast —me dice. **

—**Ah.** —No me esperaba una conversación sobre el trabajo—. **Gracias. Me encantó que me encargases un reto así en mi primer día.**

Me veo a mí misma por encima de su hombro, mirándonos a los dos. Me pregunto si al verme desnuda frente al mundo, la opinión de Bruce sobre mi profesionalidad habrá disminuido algo. O mucho.

—¿**Un reto por el trabajo, o por tu compañero?**

—**Un poco por ambos** —admito.

—**Te prometí que hablaríamos. ¿Te viene bien ahora? —**me pregunta.

No, por supuesto que no, pero siento curiosidad y, de momento, tengo la sensación de que solo quiere hablar de negocios. Puede que Quinn solo le contara a Giselle que soy la chica del retrato, y que Bruce no tenga ni idea. Después de todo, no es que haya una flecha de neón apuntándome a la cabeza que diga «Es ella».

—**Claro** —le respondo al mismo tiempo que me relajo un poco—. **Me va bien.**

Alrededor de la chimenea hay una zona donde podemos sentarnos y señala en esa dirección. Me fijo en Quinn mientras caminamos. Ha salido al balcón, donde se encuentra entre Claire y Giselle.

Aparto la mirada y sonrió a Bruce mientras me siento.

—¿**Por qué Tanner es el lobo?**

Bruce inspira profundamente.

—**Mira, antes de que hablemos de todo eso, creo que te debo una disculpa.**

Me siento confusa.

—**¿Por Tanner? No fue tan malo** —le miento.

—**No, por lo que ha pasado esta noche. Giselle me contó que tú eres la mujer de la pintura.**

Hago un gesto de asentimiento porque estoy demasiado aturdida como para hablar. Se acabó la brillante teoría de que Bruce no sabía nada.

—**Para serte sincero, no le di importancia, pero cuando hemos llegado me he dado cuenta de que tú no sabías que yo estaba al corriente.**

—**No pasa nada** —contesto, aunque no es ni por asomo lo que de verdad pienso.

—**Sí, sí pasa. Giselle no tenía por qué habérmelo contado. No creo que lo hiciera con mala intención, pero a veces no piensa lo que dice.**

Se me queda mirando, pero no digo nada. Sí que pasa algo, y no soy capaz de mentir de nuevo.

—**Pero quería hablarlo contigo ahora porque no quiero que pienses que esto afecta a nuestra relación de trabajo.**

—**Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

Debe de saber que estoy mintiendo descaradamente, porque ni siquiera se digna responderme. En vez de eso, cambia por completo de tema.

—¿**Quinn te ha hablado de mi hermana?**

—**Pues… no.**

—**Es una de las mujeres más brillantes que conocerás en tu vida. Resuelve mentalmente unas ecuaciones matemáticas que a mí me costaría hacer con una calculadora. Da clases en el MIT.**

Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿**Jessica Tolley-Brown?**

—**¿La conoces?**

—**Por supuesto que he oído hablar de ella**. —Ni me molesto en intentar ocultar mi emoción—. **Casi me apunté a un curso de doctorado en el MIT solo para que me diera clase. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver…?**

—**¿Sabes cómo se pagó la carrera?**

—**No. Con becas, supongo.**

—**En su mayor parte, pero mi hermana tiene unos gustos muy caros, y consiguió dinero extra trabajando como modelo.**

—**Ah **—digo, pero tengo la sensación de que sé adónde quiere ir a parar.

—**No me molesta el cuerpo femenino** —me explica—. **Y no creo que el intelecto de una mujer sea inferior porque pose desnuda. Si tenemos en cuenta el book de mi hermana y el hecho de que es capaz de machacarme en cualquier concurso de inteligencia, sería muy hipócrita por mi parte hacerlo, ¿no te parece?**

—**Supongo que lo sería**. —Todavía me siento un poco avergonzada, pero ha logrado que la sensación de humillación disminuya—. **Y gracias por contármelo. Bueno… es un detalle.**

—**Bien.** —Se da unas palmadas en las rodillas—. **Por lo que se refiere a Tanner, te pido disculpas de nuevo. Me imagino que te lo hizo pasar un poco mal. No ocultó en ningún momento que quería tu puesto de trabajo, y ahora se ha quedado sin ninguno.**

—**¿Qué?**

Me quedo totalmente sorprendida por sus palabras.

—**Le he aguantado mucho tiempo, probablemente demasiado, pero estaba conmigo cuando empecé con **_**Innovative**_**, y se quedó conmigo incluso cuando no podía pagarle nada. **—Frunce el entrecejo y luego se arranca un hilo que cuelga del forro de su chaqueta. Deja caer el hilo en la mesita que se encuentra entre nosotros y sigue hablando como si nada—. **Siempre pensé que buscaba lo mejor para la empresa, pero esta mañana me enteré de que es un maldito traidor.**

—**Ah.**

Busco algo que decir, pero nada de lo que se me ocurre me parece apropiado, así que me quedo callada y a la espera.

—**Quinn hizo unas cuantas llamadas después de que le contaras lo que pasó ayer y confirmó que Tanner fue quien filtró a la prensa que venías a trabajar a **_**Innovative**_**. Eso de por sí ya es bastante malo, hacer que tuvieras que enfrentarte a toda esa basura, pero también difundió esa asquerosa mentira sobre el espionaje corporativo.**

—**Oh, no**. —Mi voz es apenas un susurro—. **Es un idiota.**

—**Sí, ciertamente lo es **—me responde Bruce con voz alegre—. **Y ahora es un idiota sin trabajo. **—Me señala con un dedo—. **No te enfades con Quinn por meterse en esto.**

—**No estoy enfadada.**

Lo único que hizo Quinn fue descubrir la verdad y contarla. Bruce tiene razón: Tanner dañó a _Innovative_ y me hizo daño a mí. Y Quinn nos protegió a ambos.

—**Por lo que parece, Tanner cree que me diste el trabajo como un favor a tu mujer.**

Lo digo antes de haber valorado si debía hacerlo.

Bruce me mira fijamente, y no puedo evitar preguntarme en qué clase de lío me acabo de meter.

—¿**Eso dijo? Qué extraño.**

—**Eso me pareció. ¿A qué se referiría?**

Bruce baja la comisura de los labios.

—**No tengo ni idea** —me responde, pero no me mira a la cara.

—**Bueno, probablemente era otra de las estupideces propias de Tanner —comento en un tono de voz desenfadado.**

—**Seguro que es eso.** —Se pone en pie—. **Deberíamos mezclarnos con los demás. Creo que empiezan a llegar el resto de los invitados.**

Tiene razón. En el rato que llevamos hablando ha entrado un flujo continuo de personas.

Reconozco a unas cuantas de una fiesta parecida que Claire celebró en su casa hace pocas semanas.

Incluso ha venido un fotógrafo de un periódico local autorizado por Quinn, y no deja de hacer fotos para lo que sin duda será un reportaje en la edición del domingo.

Veo que Kurt está hablando con Rick Carlson y Lucas Tumpa, dos estrellas de la tele a las que habrá invitado Claire. Puesto que Kurt siente debilidad por cualquiera de los dos, seguro que pase lo que pase le pondrá un diez a esta fiesta.

¿Y qué nota le pongo yo? Ninguna tan alta. Bruce ha aliviado mi sensación de vergüenza, pero me sigue irritando que Giselle supiera que la mujer del cuadro soy yo. También me siento confusa y preocupada por el extraño comentario de Tanner, y por la respuesta todavía más extraña de Bruce.

Bruce ha desaparecido entre la multitud, pero yo todavía sigo junto a la chimenea. Me inclino para recoger el trozo de hilo que ha dejado en la mesa. Luego lo retuerzo entre dos dedos mientras miro a mi alrededor, a aquella estancia que ha pasado de ser un lugar cálido y acogedor a un sitio frío y refinado en el que no me siento cómoda, sobre todo si Quinn no está a mi lado.

Observo la multitud, buscándole con la mirada, pero lo único que veo son desconocidos. La tercera planta ya está abarrotada de gente reluciente y llamativa con sus relucientes y llamativas sonrisas. Todos parecen refinados y brillantes, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si alguno de ellos se siente tan desgarrado por dentro como yo en este momento. Sigo retorciendo el hilo entre el índice y el pulgar, moviéndolo hacia un lado y otro de modo que se gira sobre sí mismo igual que una serpiente. Me ha proporcionado algo con lo que tener ocupadas las manos, pero ese no es el motivo por el que he cogido el hilo. Me digo que debería dejarlo otra vez en la mesita de café y marcharme, pero no lo hago. Lo cogí de la superficie blanca de melanina por una razón.

Me rodeo de un modo lento y metódico la punta del dedo con el hilo. Tiro con fuerza, y la piel que hay alrededor del hilo se pone blanca de inmediato al mismo tiempo que la punta del dedo se torna de un color rojo intenso que no tarda en convertirse en púrpura. El dolor aumenta con cada giro, y con cada giro me siento más centrada.

Soy como una muñeca de cuerda. Cada giro de la llave concentra el dolor y logra que yo me concentre. Seguiré y seguiré haciéndola girar aguantando todo lo que pueda, y por fin, cuando la cuerda esté a punto de romperse, la soltaré y la Rachel social aparecerá para moverse entre los invitados sin dejar de sonreír, de reírse, y se concentrará en ese punto brillante de dolor rojo intenso que la guiará hasta su casa.

«No.»

«¡Maldita sea, no!»

Aparto la mano izquierda de la derecha con tanta ferocidad que me tambaleo y muevo la mesita que tengo al lado. Un joven con una chaqueta deportiva de color púrpura que está cerca da un paso hacia mí para ayudarme, pero me giro al mismo tiempo que me esfuerzo de un modo frenético por quitarme el hilo. Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para desenrollarlo con calma. En vez de eso, le doy tirones mientras el corazón me late enloquecido, y cuando por fin se desprende del dedo y cae al suelo, lo dejó ahí y retrocedo como si fuera algo venenoso, un escorpión a punto de atacarme.

Paso al lado del tipo de la chaqueta púrpura y me apoyo con la espalda en la mampostería de la chimenea. Las piedras se me clavan en los hombros desnudos dando lugar a una sensación incómoda, pero no me importa. Necesito algo que me sostenga, y hasta que encuentre a Quinn tendré que conformarme con la pared.

—¿**Se encuentra bien**? —me pregunta el joven de púrpura.

—**Sí** —le aseguro, aunque no estoy bien. No estoy nada bien.

El chico se queda a mi lado, pero apenas noto su presencia. En vez de eso, me dedico a buscar a Quinn con la mirada, y la oleada de alivio que me invade cuando la encuentro es tan poderosa que tengo que apoyar las manos en las piedras. Se halla en un lado de la estancia, lejos del bullicio de la gente, cerca del pasillo que lleva al dormitorio. Está a solas con Carl Finnegann, su abogado, quien tiene un aspecto preocupado.

No puedo ver la cara de Quinn porque está de espaldas. Tiene una mano en el bolsillo y en la otra sostiene una copa de vino. Es una postura relajada, pero detecto la tensión en sus hombros, y me pregunto si estará pensando en mí, lo mismo que yo estoy pensando en ella.

«Quinn.»

Se gira como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos, y su mirada me encuentra de inmediato. Lo veo todo en su cara. Preocupación. Pasión. Ansiedad. Creo que se está esforzando por dejarme algo de espacio, pero ya no quiero mantenerme alejada, y doy un paso hacia ella.

Nada más darlo, veo que Finnegann alarga una mano hacia el hombro de Quinn y le oigo cuando alza la voz con una frustración repentina.

—… **y no me estás escuchando. Estamos hablando de Alemania, nada menos…**

Quinn se vuelve de nuevo hacia su abogado, y me detengo en seco, como si la conexión entre ambas se hubiera interrumpido. Pienso por un momento en seguir andando, pero luego lo descarto.

Después de todo, soy yo la que está enfadada. Pero entonces ¿por qué siento la necesidad imperiosa de salir corriendo hacia ella?

Me miro el índice izquierdo. La marca del hilo aún es muy visible, y la punta todavía continúa un poco púrpura. Ese dolor satisfizo una necesidad. Hizo que me centrara y mantuvo a raya la furia que sentía, el miedo, la humillación. Me proporcionó fuerzas y concentración, y me pregunto de nuevo si Quinn me ofrece lo mismo. ¿Acaso es una nueva forma de dolor?

Esa idea hace que me estremezca, y lo único que quiero en ese momento es borrarla de mi cabeza.

Una camarera pasa delante de mí y le hago una señal para que se acerque. Lo que necesito ahora mismo es una copa.

Cuando ya me la he bebido y he cogido otra, de repente aparece Kurt.

—**Esos dos son tan graciosos. Y me han contado lo que va a pasar en el programa de la semana que viene**. —Me agarra del codo—. **Si se te olvida recordarme que lo grabe, no te lo perdonaré nunca.**

—**Me parece justo** —le respondo.

—**Estarás haciendo fotos, ¿verdad? Quiero colgarlas en Facebook. Lo siento** —añade de inmediato**—. Sé que quieres evitar a la prensa del corazón.**

Es cierto. Nunca las había utilizado demasiado, pero en cuanto empezaron todos los rumores y habladurías sobre mí y Quinn, borré todas las aplicaciones de prensa de sociedad del móvil, y desde entonces he procurado por todos los medios evitar todo lo que se pareciera a las revistas de cotilleo. Por lo que se refiere a las fotos que los paparazzi nos hacen a Quinn y a mí, dejo que Kurt las encuentre y me las mande por correo electrónico o me las recorte. Pero sin los textos que las acompañan.

—**No te preocupes** —le contesto—. **Y sí, he tomado unas cuantas** —añado, aunque han sido muy pocas.

Me mira y entrecierra los ojos.

— ¿**Estás bien?**

Casi sonrío de oreja a oreja y lo tranquilizo diciéndole que claro que sí, que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? Pero es Kurt, y aunque pudiera, no quiero engañarlo.

—**Ha sido una noche muy rara** —admito.

—**¿Quieres hablar?**

Alzo la copa.

—**No, hombre.**

—**¿Dónde está el bombón? ¿O es de ella de lo que no queremos hablar?**

—**Está haciendo de anfitriona.**

Miro a mi alrededor para buscarle y veo que se ha separado de Carl. Ahora se encuentra en el centro de un pequeño grupo de invitados.

—**¿Quién es esa?**

Kurt señala hacia el grupo haciendo un gesto con la barbilla, y veo que la gente se ha movido, lo que ha dejado a la vista una morena delgada que está al lado de Quinn.

De repente, noto que los músculos de la cara se me tensan de un modo desagradable.

—**Es Giselle, la propietaria de la galería que vende las obras de Bernie** —le explico.

—**Ah. La anfitriona de los invitados de Quinn. No me extraña que estés enfadada.**

—**No estoy enfadada** —le respondo.

Pero por supuesto que lo estoy. Y aunque hasta ahora no me había fijado en todo eso de la anfitriona Giselle, desde este momento ya se encuentra en el primer lugar de mi lista de afrentas e irritaciones. «Vaya, Kurt. Muchas gracias.»

—**Sé cómo quitarte esa actitud de no enfado**. —Me agarra del brazo y tira de mí—. **Rick y Lucas son gente muy divertida. Te va a encantar conocerlos. Y si no te gusta, al menos fingirás que sí que te gusta, ¿vale?**

Me quedo mirándolo fijamente, porque sabe muy bien que si hay algo que sé hacer es poner buena cara en una fiesta.

No me molesto en recordarle que ya conozco a Rick y a Lucas, y puesto que solo saben hablar de cosas de Hollywood, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen. Sin embargo, esta vez los trato desde el punto de vista de Kurt, y tiene razón: son divertidos.

Me pongo mi mejor máscara de chica de fiesta mientras Kurt y yo damos una vuelta. Me muestro sonriente y jovial, y me resulta fácil participar en las conversaciones, sacar la cámara y decirle a la gente que sonría o que se ría o que se pongan juntos.

Qué fácil es volver a las viejas costumbres. A oír las instrucciones de mi madre en la cabeza.

«Una señorita siempre mantiene el control. Nunca muestres que te han hecho daño, porque en cuanto lo hagas, sabrán cuáles son tus puntos débiles.»

Las palabras de mi madre son frías y calculadoras, pero me aferro a ellas. Por mucho que haya huido de ella y de mis días de concursos de belleza y del infierno que era mi vida a su lado, no puedo negar que encuentro cierto consuelo en volver a lo que me es familiar. Porque mi madre tenía razón.

No pueden hacerte daño si no pueden verte, y ahora mismo, lo único que quiero que vean es la máscara.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de todo este proceso de socialización he notado los ojos de Quinn clavados en mí, observándome, atravesándome. Conscientes de todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. Del roce de mi vestido contra la piel. De la sensación de los zapatos en la parte curva de la planta de los pies.

Se siente frustrada, es posible que incluso esté enfadada, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que su deseo sea palpable.

En ese sentido, es mía.

Mi miedo y mi frustración pueden esperar. Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es a ella.

Ya me he decidido a reunirme con su grupo delante de los cuadros cuando Claire se coloca a mi lado.

—**No sé si es a Quinn o a Giselle a quien tengo que retorcerle el pescuezo por tener solo vino y champán** —me dice**—. Venga, Texas, seguro que tú sabes dónde tiene escondida la bebida.**

—**La verdad es que sí que lo sé.**

Probablemente no sea la mejor muestra de educación llevarme a Claire a la cocina, pero la verdad es que a mí también me vendría bien un chupito de bourbon.

Nos movemos entre el personal de servicio contratado que utiliza la cocina para llenar las copas y las bandejas de aperitivos y nos sentamos a una pequeña mesa de desayuno.

—**Suéltalo ya, Texas** —me ordena en cuanto estamos acomodadas y nos hemos servido un par de chupitos**—. Algo te ronda por la cabeza.**

—**Me estoy volviendo descuidada** —le digo—. **Solía ser capaz de esconder mejor mis problemas.**

—**O quizá es que poner buena cara te delata.**

Pienso en ello, y decido que aparte de todo lo demás, Claire es una mujer muy sabia.

—**Vamos. Cuéntaselo a la tía Claire.**

—**¿Que te lo cuente? Me parece recordar que había algo que quería que tú me contaras **—le respondo.

—**Joder** —exclama antes de beberse el licor de un trago. Luego empuja el pequeño vaso hacia mí, y se lo lleno de nuevo—. **Solo hablaba por hablar. No me hagas caso.**

—**Te hago caso, y no te creo. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando y qué es de lo que no me he enterado todavía?**

Baja la comisura de los labios y menea la cabeza.

—**Odio que esté a punto de darse una situación de mierda y que no pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.**

—**¿Santana?**

Aparta el nombre con un gesto de la mano.

—**Santana puede irse al carajo. No. Quinn ha conseguido mantener sus asuntos en privado durante casi dos décadas. Pero eso está a punto de acabar, y ni siquiera estoy segura de que se dé cuenta de lo que va a pasar.**

—**No hay mucho que a Quinn se le pase por alto** —le respondo, porque es verdad y porque le soy leal—. **Pero ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Ya ha controlado los posibles daños del escándalo de Padgett** —añado refiriéndome al reciente intento de un empresario insatisfecho llamado Eric Padgett de implicar a Quinn en la muerte de su hermana. Por suerte, Quinn paró en seco esos rumores—. ¿**Qué otra cosa puede haber que…? **—Me recuesto en el respaldo de la silla al darme cuenta de repente de lo que ocurre—. **El centro deportivo.**

Claire inclina la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto precavido.

—**¿Qué es lo que te ha contado?**

—**Básicamente lo mismo que le ha dicho a la prensa. Que Richter es un cretino y que no piensa asistir a la ceremonia de conmemoración. No me dijo por qué. Pero tengo mis sospechas** —añado sin apartar la mirada de la cara de Claire.

Ella levanta las cejas en un gesto casi imperceptible.

—**¿Le has contado a Quinn lo que crees?**

—**Sí. **—Me encojo de hombros—. **Pero no me ha dicho si tengo razón.**

No dejo de estudiar con atención la cara de Claire mientras hablo. Sé que representaba a Quinn en aquellos tiempos, antes y después de la muerte de Richter. Si hay alguien que sepa que Richter abusó de Quinn cuando no era más que una niña, esa es Claire.

Su rostro se mantiene impasible, sin expresión alguna.

—**Pero no te ha dicho que estés equivocada, ¿verdad**? —No espera a que le responda y me mira fijamente a los ojos—. **Texas, Quinn está muy, muy enamorada de ti, y yo estoy loca de contenta. Por las dos. No recuerdo haberla visto nunca tan feliz. Pero, joder, ojalá se presentara en esa puñetera conmemoración. Y debería darle una paliza por la que lió la otra noche. Se merece algo mejor que tener a la prensa pegada al culo como una piraña empalmada.**

—**¿De verdad es tan grave? **—Todavía no entiendo por qué Claire y el padre de Quinn piensan que su declaración fue una idea tan mala—. **Quizá no fue tan acertado decirle al mundo que no le gustaba Richter, pero lo único que va a hacer es no presentarse a una ceremonia. Por cómo la persiguen, cualquiera creería que ha rechazado una invitación de la reina y luego la ha insultado.**

—**Lo único que digo es que tienes que seguir el juego para evitar una situación de mierda **—dice Claire —. **Y ahora me temo que se nos va a caer encima esa maldita situación.**

No tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando.

—**¿Qué situación?**

—**Pregúntale a Quinn** —me responde—. **Por lo que a mí se refiere, espero equivocarme, pero yo apostaría a que llevo razón.**

Estoy a punto de decirle que voy a hablar con ella otra vez para intentar convencerle de que se retracte del comunicado y que vaya a la ceremonia, pero no sería verdad. Jamás le pediría que hiciera algo así, y jamás esperaría que cambiara de opinión. El recuerdo de Richter no se merece el más mínimo apoyo de Quinn, y si lo que le cae encima a Quinn es un montón de críticas, me mantendré a su lado y le ayudaré a hacerles frente.

—**Pero eso no es lo que te rondaba por la cabeza** —me dice Claire después de acabarse el segundo chupito—. **Vamos, Texas, llevo vigilándote a ti y a Quinn toda la noche, y la mayor parte del tiempo no os he visto juntas.**

Me invento una sonrisa con la que ya tengo práctica, pero sé que debe parecer tan falsa como realmente es.

—**Por lo que se refiere a la fiesta de hoy, yo solo soy una invitada. Quinn y Giselle son las encargadas de actuar como anfitrionas.**

—**Ajá.**

Se echa hacia atrás en su silla y luego empuja hacia mí el vaso de chupito con la punta del dedo.

Se lo lleno otra vez. Casi lleno el mío también, pero al darme cuenta del modo en que me está mirando Claire, decido que será mejor mantener la cabeza despejada.

Claire hace caso omiso del vaso, pero se inclina hacia delante y apoya la cabeza sobre los codos y me mira fijamente hasta que comienzo a sentirme incómoda.

—¿**Qué**? —le pregunto por fin.

—**Nada de nada** —me responde—. **Es solo que hubiera jurado que tenías los ojos de color marrón, no negros de envidia.**

Me encojo un poco de hombros.

—**Estoy un poco desconcertada respecto a Giselle** —admito—. **Últimamente la veo por todas partes, y eso me está haciendo sentir descolocada.**

Me sorprende que haya dicho todo eso con tanta facilidad. Me siento mucho más cómoda detrás de mi máscara, y a excepción de con Quinn, Kurt y Brody, ahí es donde me quedo. Sin embargo, con Claire es demasiado fácil hablar, y de repente me encuentro revelando cosas que normalmente mantendría guardadas. Supongo que eso me debería hacer sentir incómoda con ella, por temor a que algún día vea demasiado de mi interior. Pero no es así, y me alegro por ello.

—**Quinn no me dijo que iba a ayudar a Giselle a traer de vuelta las pinturas** —sigo diciendo—. **Y sé que no tengo motivos para estar celosa, pero…**

—**Pero es ella quien ahora está a su lado.**

—**Quizá. Pero no sería justo por mi parte, porque sería yo quien estaría a su lado si no me hubiera enfadado y largado. Quinn me está dejando espacio.**

—**Aaah… Una pelea de enamoradas. Eso está bien, Texas. El drama siempre aumenta en el segundo acto. ¿Qué malvada acción cometió para herir tu corazón?**

Sus palabras me sacuden, porque eso era exactamente lo que había hecho: me había herido el corazón.

—**Le dijo a Giselle que yo era la de la pintura**. —Las palabras suenan tan apesadumbradas como yo lo estoy—. **Y ella se lo dijo a Bruce.**

—**Ya veo.**

Algo en el tono de voz de Claire hace que me fije en su expresión.

—**¿Qué? ¿Crees que simplemente debería dejarlo pasar? Llevo todo el rato diciéndome que no es tan importante, y quizá no lo es, pero Quinn…**

—… **rompió su palabra. Sí, es normal que eso te enfureciera. A mí también me cabrearía, pero en este caso creo que debes perdonar a la muchacha.**

No puedo evitar sonreír de un modo un tanto irónico.

—**Lo haré. Si te digo la verdad, no me imagino mucho tiempo enfadada con Quinn. Pero no lo haré ahora mismo. Me siento un poco frágil.**

Claire me sigue hablando como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

—**Tienes que perdonarle porque no incumplió su palabra. Fue Bernie quien lo hizo.**

—**¿Qué?**

Repito en mi cabeza lo que acaba de decir, pero sigo sin entenderlo.

—**Fue Bernie quien se lo dijo a Giselle** —me explica Claire con tranquilidad—. **No quiso hacerlo. Se sintió tremendamente avergonzado. Estaban hablando de nuevas modelos para la galería y, por alguna razón, acabaron mencionando el retrato. Ni siquiera recuerda lo que dijo exactamente. Ya sabes cómo es cuando se pone a cotorrear. Se lo dijo sin darse cuenta. Volvió corriendo a casa y me lo contó todo. Esa noche no pegó ojo. Tuve que ponerme muy pesada para evitar que llamara a Quinn en ese mismo momento, a las dos de la madrugada, y le convencí de que podía esperar. El pobre muchacho estuvo fatal hasta que por fin consiguió contactar por teléfono con Quinn a las cinco de la madrugada.**

—**¿Cuándo fue eso?**

Estoy atónita.

—**Hace cuatro días.**

—**Pero… pero le pregunté a Quinn a la cara si se lo había dicho a Giselle, y ella me dijo que sí. ¿Mintió para proteger a Bernie? ¿Por qué?**

—**Ay, cariño, Bernie no estaba angustiado por Quinn. Era por ti. La fastidió y te hizo daño, y quería serte completamente sincero. Le preguntó a Quinn cómo debía decírtelo, y Quinn le respondió que no lo hiciera. Le dijo que hablaría con Giselle y que se aseguraría de que no lo difundiera, y que si hacía falta, ella cargaría con la culpa.**

—**Pero ¿por qué?**

—**Ya has respondido a eso, Texas** —me dice en voz baja.

Durante unos instantes no consigo entenderla. Luego recuerdo lo que acabo de decir. «Si te digo la verdad, no me imagino mucho tiempo enfadada con Quinn.»

—**Está protegiendo a Bernie** —digo, pero más para mí misma que a Claire—. **Está protegiendo nuestra amistad.**

De repente, tengo la mano en la boca y tengo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas.

—¿**Quieres que le diga a Bernie que lo sabes?**

Niego enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—**No. No. No quiero que se preocupe pensando que eso me molesta o que estoy enfadada con él.**

Quizá algún día se lo diga, pero no, no será hoy.

—**Yo no tenía muy claro si debía decírtelo. Me alegro de haberlo hecho** —me dice Claire.

—**Y yo de que lo hicieras.**

—**Para serte sincera, me sorprendió mucho ver aquí a Giselle. Bernie le dijo que no debería haberle dicho nada, y ella debe saber que aparecer por aquí te avergonzaría y molestaría a Quinn.**

Resulta difícil creer que perdería la compostura para fastidiar a su mejor cliente.

—**No me digas…** —le contesto, pero lo cierto es que acabo de darme cuenta de a qué se refería Tanner.

Si Quinn es la mejor clienta de Giselle, entonces la acusación de que Bruce me contrató para tener contenta a su mujer tiene sentido. Mantén contenta a la mujer de tu mejor cliente y la galería seguirá dando dinero.

—**Quizá me equivoco** —musita Claire—. **A lo mejor es Giselle quien tiene celos.**

—**¿De mí? ¿Por qué?**

—**Porque tú estás con Quinn, y ella no. Ya no** —me explica Claire.

Es una noche llena de revelaciones.

—**¿Quinn y Giselle salían juntas?**

—**Hace muchos años. Tuvieron una aventura durante unos cuantos meses antes de que Bruce y ella se casaran. Eso sí que es un asunto interesante.**

—**¿Quinn y Giselle? No estoy segura de querer enterarme de nada de eso.**

—**Giselle y Bruce** —me aclara Claire con un leve meneo de cabeza—. **Pero ese cotilleo lo dejaremos para otro día.** —Se bebe de golpe lo que queda de bebida y deja el vaso con un golpe en la mesa—. **¿Lista para volver a la carga?** —me pregunta mientras se pone en pie.

—**No** —admito, aunque también me levanto.

Porque ahora mismo no quiero ver a la gente. Solo quiero ver a Quinn.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Hoy he estado a punto de no actualizar porque estoy hecha mierda, con fiebre, vómitos... en fin, un desastre. Pero me sentía mal si no subía asi que aquí está.**

**Tranquilos, no fue Quinn quien lo contó. ¿A que ahora la queréis un poco más si cabe? Hahaha **

**Gracias y nos leemos el miércoles! ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Espero un momento después de que Claire se haya ido, y luego rodeo con rapidez la fiesta. Unas pocas personas me sonríen y me hacen gestos de asentimiento al mismo tiempo que dan un paso a un lado invitándome sutilmente a que me una a las conversaciones. Pero paso de largo. No tengo tiempo para nadie más que para Quinn, y atravieso el bullicio con una determinación clara.

Cuando por fin la veo, me paro en seco. Está en un grupo pequeño escuchando lo que cuenta una mujer con cabello castaño rizado. Como si notara que la estoy mirando, Quinn se vuelve. Sus ojos me descubren y, de repente, todo a mi alrededor parece disolverse. La gente se convierte en manchas borrosas de colores, y la conversación en poco más que un ruido de fondo. Somos las dos únicas personas de la estancia, y me quedo transfigurada, con un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y la boca seca de repente. Parece que esta mujer me ha lanzado un encantamiento, y que yo participo de buen grado en el hechizo.

Quiero disfrutar del calor que se extiende entre nosotras dos. Hoy he sentido tanto frío, con el cuerpo azotado por vientos helados y mareas cambiantes. Quiero quedarme aquí, perdida en el tiempo. Perdida en Quinn.

Pero no puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer. Cosas que decir. Así que me obligo a mí misma a moverme. Doy un solo paso adelante, y todo vuelve a definirse, la gente se mueve, las parejas charlan, se entrechocan las copas. Pero mis ojos no se apartan de la cara de Quinn, y le ofrezco una sonrisa que muestra disculpa y perdón. Y que es también una invitación.

Después, con el corazón palpitando de un modo enloquecido, me doy media vuelta y me alejo.

Me cuesta un tremendo esfuerzo no mirar hacia atrás, pero lo consigo. Vuelvo a la cocina y luego sigo por el corto pasillo que lleva hasta el ascensor de servicio. Entro y bajo un piso, hasta la biblioteca de la segunda planta. Es un lugar que no está abierto a los invitados de la fiesta. Es el espacio privado de Quinn, y aunque estoy tremendamente nerviosa, sé que yo también puedo estar aquí y sonrío cuando salgo del ascensor para dirigirme a un pequeño lugar que alberga un centro de trabajo informatizado. Esta zona no se puede ver desde las escaleras, pero yo tampoco puedo ver esas luces mágicas y chispeantes. Y algo mágico y chispeante es precisamente lo que necesito ahora mismo.

Salgo de la estancia y paso junto a las estanterías apenas iluminadas hasta llegar a la entreplanta abierta. Las luces que parpadean en la barandilla no son menos impresionantes desde este ángulo, y me descuelgo la cámara del hombro para enfocarlas de cerca, hasta que lo único que veo son puntos de luz difusa y cada uno de ellos reluce convertido en un prisma radiante de color intenso.

Aprieto el botón de disparo una vez, y luego otra, y no tardo en quedarme absorta en el mundo que capto con la cámara. La perfección de los ángulos de esta casa que adoro. La cubierta desgastada de una novela de Philip K. Dick que Quinn ha dejado en una mesita auxiliar. Incluso los invitados de la fiesta, o lo poco que puedo ver de ellos, mientras parecen flotar por encima de mí. Desde aquí no oigo sus voces, y solo puedo ver la cabeza y los hombros de aquellos pocos que se acercan al rellano.

Tampoco puedo ver mi retrato, y ahora mismo me alegro de ello. Me siento muy feliz por saber que Quinn no traicionó mi confianza, pero todavía me noto vulnerable y dolida.

Sé que Quinn está detrás de mí antes incluso de que hable. Quizá he oído sus pasos de un modo subconsciente. O quizá me llegó el aroma de su perfume.

Lo más probable es que sencillamente estemos en armonía la una con la otra de tal modo que es imposible que mi cuerpo esté cerca del suyo sin que pida a gritos que me toque.

—**Espero que esto signifique que ya no estás enfadada conmigo** —me dice.

Estoy de pie al lado de la barandilla, de espaldas a ella, y siento la leve caricia de una sonrisa en mis labios.

Oigo el roce de su ropa cuando se acerca. Está ahí, justo detrás de mí, y noto cómo el aire se vuelve denso entre nosotras.

—**Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención que Giselle lo supiera. Y jamás me hubiera imaginado que se lo contaría a Bruce.**

Cierro los ojos y pienso en Bernie y en el secreto que Quinn guardó.

—**Quinn Fabray, eres una persona excepcionalmente buena** —le respondo.

Por un momento, se queda completamente inmóvil a mi espalda.

—**No, no lo soy. Pero de vez en cuando hago algo bueno.** —Me desliza una mano con suavidad sobre la piel desnuda del hombro, e inspiro entrecortadamente—. **¿Te lo ha dicho Claire?**

—**Sí.**

Noto la necesidad en mi voz. Estoy segura de que ella también la percibe.

Me coloca las manos en la cintura y luego me besa el cabello.

—**Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. No quería que te enfadaras con Bernie.**

—**No lo estoy. Lo hubiera estado si me hubiera enterado de buenas a primeras que fue él, pero tú has parado ese golpe**. —Me giro sobre mí misma sin soltarme de sus manos—. **Como ya he dicho, eres buena persona.**

—**Lo lamento. Y todavía lamento más que Giselle llegara temprano. No estaba invitada, y sé que te ha hecho sentir avergonzada.**

—**No pasa nada. **—Le tranquilizo y después pienso que quizá Claire tenga razón sobre los motivos del comportamiento de Giselle, así que se lo pregunto**—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Giselle y tú estuvisteis saliendo?**

Parece realmente sorprendida por la pregunta.

—**No me lo preguntaste.**

—**Sabes que me lo preguntaba. Esa noche. Nuestra primera noche.**

Se queda pensativa un momento, y luego sonríe tímidamente como si mi pregunta le hubiera parecido divertida.

—**Quinn**… —le digo fingiendo enfado al mismo tiempo que le doy un golpecito en el brazo.

—**Giselle y yo salimos unas cuantas veces, pero eso fue mucho antes de que se casara con Bruce. Y si no recuerdo mal, cuando apareció Giselle, yo estaba intentando seducirte. No pensé que contarte mi historial sentimental fuera apropiado para conseguir mi objetivo.**

Tengo que sonreír. El recuerdo de aquel viaje en la limusina de Quinn va más allá de lo excitante.

—**Después de eso, el tema no volvió a salir** —añade—. **Tampoco había motivo para que lo hiciera. Solo hay una mujer que me interese —me dice con una intensidad que hace que me flaqueen las piernas.**

Me levanta la barbilla.

—¿**Estás mejor?**

—**Sí.** —Frunzo el ceño, pero más para mí que para ella—. **No me gusta nada sentirme como una arpía celosa **—le confieso—. **Pero de repente me he visto bombardeada de Giselle por todos lados. El cuadro, el viaje de regreso de Palm Springs, lo que dijo Tanner y, para colmo, me entero de que estuvisteis saliendo.**

—**No tengo ni idea de lo que dijo Tanner o qué tiene que ver Palm Springs con todo esto, pero por lo que se refiere al cuadro, puedo asegurarte que Giselle me ha vuelto a prometer que no le dirá a nadie que tú eres la modelo. Puede ser un poco inconsciente, pero no incumplirá su promesa.**

—**¿Has hablado con ella esta noche?**

—**Sí.**

—**Ah. Bueno, me alegro de que lo hayas hecho** —admito—. **Y tampoco creo que Bruce se lo diga a nadie más.**

—**¿Quieres que hable con él? Todavía no lo he hecho.**

—**No. Confío en él.**

Quinn asiente con gesto satisfecho.

—**¿Qué hay de Tanner?** —me pregunta.

Le cuento la teoría de Tanner de que me habían contratado para tener contenta a Giselle y veo cómo aflora la ira en los ojos de Quinn. Me echo a reír.

—**Ya le han despedido, y gracias, pero no quiero que hagas nada más.**

—**¿Y qué más iba a poder hacer?**

—**Pues no lo sé** —le contesto mientras pienso en mi antiguo novio Finn—. **Mandarle a los yakuza. Controlar un satélite para que lo destruya desde el espacio con un rayo láser. A ver, de verdad, ¿qué puedes hacer?**

—**Lo del rayo láser desde el espacio me gusta.**

—**Prométemelo.**

—**Te lo prometo. Ya está fuera de **_**Innovative**_** y lejos de ti. Se acabó.**

—**Bien **—le respondo, aunque he de admitir que no me disgustaría mucho que un láser acabara con Tanner.

—**¿Y qué es eso de Palm Springs?** —me pregunta—. **Siempre me ha parecido un lugar muy relajante. Siento curiosidad por saber el motivo por el que un lugar tan encantador ha entrado en tu lista negra.**

—**Te estás burlando de mí.**

—**Solo un poco.**

—**Deberías haberme dicho que llevaste a Giselle de vuelta a su casa en la limusina.**

—**Ah.** —Asiente con gesto solemne—. **Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Debería haberlo hecho. Lo habría hecho. Si la hubiera llevado de vuelta a su casa en la limusina.**

Se está mostrando condescendiente conmigo, pero no me importa porque me quedo con el «no la llevé a casa».

—**Pero volviste en la limusina. Supuse que lo hacías porque las llevabas a ella y a las pinturas. Pero si no fue así, ¿por qué no volviste en helicóptero? ¿No era eso lo que ibas a hacer?**

—**Lo era. Pero todas mis reuniones acabaron increíblemente pronto y, como ya habrás notado, tengo todo un universo que dirigir. Es difícil hacer negocios desde un helicóptero. El nivel de ruido hace que te cueste concentrarte, y me he dado cuenta de que los clientes internacionales se vuelven quisquillosos si creen que les estás gritando. Además, es mucho más fácil hacer paradas imprevistas por el camino con un vehículo terrestre, y cuando me di cuenta de que tenía tiempo, organicé unas cuantas paradas en Fullerton y en Pasadena.**

Me cruzo de brazos e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

—**Entonces ¿qué quiere decir, señorita Fabray?**

—**Quiero decir que cuando me di cuenta de que el plan de trabajo iba a cambiar, llamé a mi oficina para que enviaran la limusina. Mi secretaria me dijo que me había llamado Giselle para que le recomendara alguna compañía de transporte de Palm Springs que pudiera llevar unas cuantas pinturas para la exposición. Al parecer, había decidido llevarse más de las que le cabían en el coche.**

—**Y como tú estabas allí mismo, te ofreciste a traerlas.**

—**A las pinturas** —admite—. **No a ella. Como tú misma has dicho, puedo ser una persona muy agradable.**

Me echo a reír.

—**Sí, es verdad.**

—**Me pregunto si puedo hacerte una sugerencia.**

—**Bueno… claro.**

—**La próxima vez que quieras preguntarme si llevo o no a otra mujer en la limusina, solo tienes que coger el teléfono y consultármelo.**

—**Vale. Lo haré. **—Muevo la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación—. **Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Últimamente he estado de mal humor.**

—**Yo también.**

Pienso en la expresión turbada y tormentosa que he visto en sus ojos. En los problemas legales que parecen estar acumulándose.

—¿**Me dirás por qué?**

Me mira durante un rato tan largo que acabo temiendo que no me responda.

—**No quiero que lo que tenemos se acabe.**

—**Ah.** —No es la respuesta que me esperaba, pero no puedo negar que el alivio casi hace que me asfixie—. **No. Yo tampoco.**

Mi piel empieza a calentarse por la tibieza de su voz. Me observa atentamente la cara.

—**¿No quieres?** —me susurra por fin, y en sus ojos veo la misma melancolía vulnerable que vi anoche.

—**Quinn, por Dios. Claro que no**. —Inspiro profundamente mientras pienso en cómo explicarle lo que siento—. **Esta noche parece que todo está saliendo al revés, como si nada fuera como se supone que tendría que ser. Ni siquiera esta casa. Estoy tan acostumbrada a venir a aquí. Al estar delante de ese balcón y posar para Bernie a sabiendas de que estás mirando y de que cuando Bernie se marche, tú y yo nos quedaremos a solas en esta casa, en esa cama.** —Le sonrío con gesto lloroso —. **Me encantó que quisieras regalármela, pero me pareció un detalle de despedida. Como si estuviéramos cerrando una puerta.**

—**La cama solo era un regalo. Algo para que te lo quedaras, sobre lo que tumbarte, con lo que pensar en nosotras. Pero esta noche pensé que eras tú la que quería zanjar lo nuestro. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Que ya no hay juego ni reglas?**

—**Estaba furiosa **—admito.

—**No me gusta pensar que te he hecho daño o que te he decepcionado.**

—**No lo has hecho, de verdad.**

—**¿Tú crees? No sé…**

Frunce el ceño y me recorre la cara con la mirada, pero no sé qué es lo que está buscando.

—**¿Quinn?**

—**Te he estado observando esta noche** —me dice, y sus palabras suenan muy contenidas, igual que si estuviera caminando sobre una superficie de cristal.

No digo nada y me quedo quieta, sin saber adónde llevará esto.

—**No he podido evitarlo** —continúa diciendo—. **Cuando estás en una habitación no tengo más remedio que mirarte. Atraes mi mirada. Me obligas a mirarte. Y caigo gustosa en tu hechizo**. —Sus ojos se iluminan con una sonrisa, pero ni siquiera eso oculta la preocupación que veo en ellos—. **Te vi con Kurt. Vi cómo hablabas con Bruce. Te oí reírte mientras hablabas con esas ridículas estrellas televisivas. Vi la expresión de dolor en tu cara cuando te escapaste de la fiesta con Claire. Y cada sonrisa, cada fruncimiento de ceño, cada risa y cada muestra de dolor en tus ojos me herían, Rachel, porque no era yo quien estaba compartiendo todo eso contigo.**

Aprieto los labios y trago saliva, pero no contesto.

—**Pero esto fue lo que me hizo más daño** —me dice mientras me levanta la mano izquierda.

Parpadeo, y una lágrima solitaria se desliza lentamente por mi mejilla.

—**¿Me has visto?**

La punta del dedo ha recuperado su color normal, y ya no queda señal alguna del hilo. A pesar de ello, parece palpitar por el recuerdo del dolor. Un dolor que Quinn calma con un único beso suave.

—**¿Me dirás por qué?**

Quiero agachar la cabeza, pero me obligo a mí misma a mirarle a la cara. Con Quinn no me siento débil o frágil, pero sí avergonzada, porque me pidió que acudiera a ella si alguna otra vez necesitaba sentir dolor. Y es la segunda vez que rompo esa promesa. Al menos el dedo sobrevivió al ataque con mejor compostura que el cabello.

—**Ya te lo he dicho casi todo. Ha sido un día de perros.**

—**Muy bien. Ahora dime el resto.**

Su voz es pausada, con un tono relajado que me tranquiliza.

—**Es esta fiesta** —admito—. **Ver a Giselle actuar como si fuera la anfitriona. Mirar a mi alrededor y ver muebles que no conozco**. —Ahora que expreso todo esto me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me estaban incomodando—. **Ni siquiera reconocí el tercer piso. Esa habitación, esta casa… han sido nuestras tanto tiempo. Pero esta noche no lo eran.**

«Y yo no era tuya.»

Pienso esto último, pero no lo digo en voz alta. En vez de eso, me encojo de hombros, un poco avergonzada por haber dicho tantas cosas. Me siento frágil y vulnerable, y no me gusta sentirme de esa manera. Así que espero a que me diga algo que me tranquilice.

Esas palabras tardan un momento en llegar y, cuando lo hacen, me sorprenden.

—**Ven conmigo** —me dice con una sonrisa enigmática.

Me alarga una mano y me conduce hasta una sala de lectura casi oculta en la pared oriental. Es la zona más privada de la entreplanta, y desde allí no se ve el tercer piso. Está a oscuras, y la única iluminación procede de las luces parpadeantes de la barandilla.

—¿**Qué haces?** —le pregunto cuando me empuja hacia la pared y luego aprieta un botón.

De inmediato, una luz suave ilumina la larga vitrina de cristal que tenemos delante. Solo hay dos objetos dentro, como si fuera un lugar reservado para tesoros y solo se hubieran encontrado dos.

Son unas copias desgastadas de Fahrenheit 451 y de Crónicas marcianas, dos obras de Ray Bradbury. Me siento confusa, pero sé que Quinn me ha llevado allí por algo.

—**Bradbury es uno de mis escritores favoritos** —dice para empezar.

—**Lo sé.**

Me había hablado de su amor por la ciencia ficción desde pequeña. En cierto modo, era un arma contra su padre, su entrenador y su vida. Le comprendo. ¿Cómo no iba a comprenderle cuando yo confié en mis propias armas?

—**Vivía en Los Ángeles, y un día oí que iba a firmar libros en una tienda del Valle. Le supliqué a mi padre que me llevara, pero ya había programado una sesión de entrenamiento adicional con mi entrenador, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a darme un descanso.**

—**¿Qué hiciste?**

Sonrió lentamente de oreja a oreja.

—**Fui a la firma de libros de todos modos.**

—**¿Cuántos años tenías?**

—**Once.**

—**Pero ¿cómo llegaste? ¿No vivías en Inglewood?**

—**Le dije a mi padre que iba a la pista, me subí a la bici y me fui a Studio City.**

—**¿Con once años? ¿En Los Ángeles? Es un milagro que sobrevivieras.**

—**Créeme cuando te digo que el viaje fue mucho menos peligroso de lo que fue mi padre cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho** —me responde con ironía.

—**Pero es una distancia tremenda. ¿Pedaleaste todo el camino?**

—**Solo son unos veinticinco kilómetros, pero las colinas y el tráfico hicieron que tardara más de lo que había calculado. Así que cuando me di cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde, decidí hacer autoestop.**

Se me encogió el pecho al recordar la advertencia de mi madre sobre no hablar con los extraños y no recoger jamás a nadie en la carretera. Me sentí aterrorizada por la niña que había sido, por el terrible riesgo que había corrido porque el padre al que estaba manteniendo era un canalla demasiado grande como para acceder a una pequeña petición que le haría muy feliz.

—**Por los pelos, pero llegué a tiempo.**

Por supuesto, sé que no le pasó nada, pero a pesar de eso, al oírla relajo los hombros.

—**Y conseguiste los libros** —comento a la vez que señalo la vitrina con un gesto de la barbilla.

—**Por desgracia, no. Llegué dentro del horario previsto para la firma, pero ya se habían quedado sin libros. Decidí pedirle a Bradbury que al menos me firmara un marcapáginas, así que le conté lo que me había pasado. Él me respondió que podía hacer algo mejor, y antes de que me diera cuenta, había metido la bici en el maletero de su coche y nos dirigíamos hacia su casa. Pasé tres horas charlando con él en su sala de estar, y luego me dejó escoger dos libros de sus estanterías. Me los firmó, y su chófer me llevó a casa.**

Me siento ridículamente conmovida por el relato, y parpadeo para contener las lágrimas que amenazan con escaparse.

—**¿Y tu padre?**

—**Nunca se lo conté. Estaba enfadado como nunca, pero lo único que le dije fue que me había ido en bici por la playa. Me lo hizo pagar** —añade con voz sombría—, **pero tenía mis libros. Todavía los tengo.** —Y ella también señala la vitrina.

—**Así es. Parece ser que Bradbury era un hombre realmente agradable.**

—**Sí que lo era.**

—**Es una anécdota maravillosa** —le comento, y es verdad. Esas son las partes de su vida que quiero que formen parte de mí. Partes de Quinn que me llenen—. **Pero no tengo claro por qué me cuentas esto ahora.**

—**Porque los objetos de esta casa son importantes para mí. No el decorado que he traído para la fiesta, sino las cosas de verdad. Todavía no hay mucho, pero todo lo que hay es muy valioso para mí. Las piezas de arte. Cada objeto. Hasta el mobiliario**. —Me mira, y veo la pasión en sus ojos. Pero no es sexual. Esto es más profundo—. **Rachel, tú no eres una excepción. Te traje a esta casa porque te quiero aquí, lo mismo que quería tu retrato.**

Me humedezco los labios.

—**¿Qué quieres decirme?**

—**Lo que quiero decirte es que me has hecho tremendamente feliz cuando me has dicho que te sentías celosa al ver a Giselle actuar de anfitriona de la fiesta. Vamos a dejar algo claro. Ella no es la anfitriona de esta casa, y nunca podría serlo. ¿Lo entiendes?**

Hago un gesto de asentimiento lleno de nerviosismo. Me he quedado sin respiración. Me he quedado anonada. Y tengo un ansia desesperada por encontrarme dentro del círculo que forman sus brazos.

El aire crepita entre nosotras cuando da un paso hacia mí. Está cerca, tan cerca, y, sin embargo, todavía no me ha tocado. Todavía. Da la impresión de que nos estuviera castigando a las dos. De que nos estuviera recordando el motivo por el que nunca deberíamos estar separadas: porque el acercamiento es altamente explosivo.

—**Quinn**.

Es lo único que consigo decir.

Me acaricia lentamente el brazo con la punta de los dedos. Me muerdo el labio inferior y cierro los ojos.

—**No. Mírame** —me pide.

Lo hago, y mis ojos se clavan en los suyos mientras sus dedos siguen bajando y bajando y bajando hasta que pone su mano sobre la mía, y las dos quedan apoyadas sobre mi muslo, por encima del borde del vestido. Tiene la palma de la mano abierta, y cubre la mía por completo. Levanta lentamente nuestras manos unidas para subir la falda hasta que el borde me queda a la altura del trasero.

—**Este es tu sitio** —me dice—. **Tu sitio es cualquier lugar en el que yo esté. Eres mía. Dilo.**

—**Lo soy. Soy tuya.**

Mi respiración se acelera cuando suelta mi mano y la suya empieza a subir más todavía, lentamente, muy lentamente, tan lentamente.

—**Te necesito**. —Su voz ronca me provoca oleadas de deseo por todo el cuerpo. Mi sexo se tensa, y tengo que echar mano de todo mi autocontrol para no agarrar el puñetero borde de la falda y levantármelo hasta la cintura—. **Te necesito ahora.**

—**Dios, sí **—logro decir a duras penas—. **Quinn, sí, por favor.**

Me empuja hacia atrás con brusquedad hasta que estoy atrapada en el rincón. Tengo la vitrina a mi lado y alargo una mano para apoyarme en la madera pulida mientras su boca se aproxima a la mía. El beso es salvaje, enfebrecido. La he echado tanto en falta que tomo ansiosamente todo lo que me ofrece.

Sus dedos continúan subiendo al mismo tiempo que devoro con ansia su boca, que mi lengua lucha con la suya, que mis dientes le rozan los labios. Un momento después, de repente, sus dedos me acarician el sexo y se me escapa un grito, y ese sonido de placer solo se ve apagado por el ataque renovado de sus labios contra los míos.

—**Sin bragas** —me dice a la vez que me introduce profundamente un dedo—. **Dijiste**…

—**Mentí** —le respondo, aunque no sé cómo soy capaz de articular palabra—. **Cállate y bésame.**

—**¿Besarla? Señorita Berry, voy a hacer mucho más que besarla.**

—**¿Y la fiesta?**

—**A la mierda la fiesta **—me gruñe.

—**Si baja alguien…**

—**No va a bajar nadie.**

—**Pero si…**

—**Rachel.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Cállate.**

Es una orden que no puedo desobedecer, porque me tapa la boca con la suya y su lengua me llena.

Me abro a ella, ansiosa por probarla, por perderme en ella.

Me levanta el muslo con fuerza. Doblo la rodilla y rodeo su pierna con la mía. La falda se desliza de nuevo, y ella me la sube un poco más, hasta que quedo completamente expuesta. Interrumpe el beso el tiempo suficiente como para bajar la mirada a mi sexo desnudo, y su gruñido es grave, casi doloroso. No puedo tocarla. Necesito las manos para mantener el equilibrio entre la pared y la vitrina, y me veo atormentada por el deseo de notar su sexo en mi mano. De acariciarle y sentir lo mucho que me anhela, de saber que su deseo es comparable al mío.

Sus manos me envuelven, sus dedos se deslizan sobre mi piel y me hacen temblar. Estoy completamente húmeda y el contacto de sus manos me está volviendo loca.

—**Quinn, por favor…**

—**Por favor, ¿qué?**

—**Por favor, por favor, fóllame.**

—**Como desee la señora** —me responde.

Cierro los ojos mientras desliza de un modo deliberadamente lento un dedo dentro de mí. Luego echo la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrío al oír el sonido musical de la cremallera de la falda que está bajando con la otra mano.

Noto la dureza de su erección contra la pierna. Después me acaricia con la punta para enervarme más. Baja las manos y me coloca una en el trasero para levantarme un poco. Después me suelta para que caiga sobre ella al mismo tiempo que la empuja hacia mi interior. Una, dos veces, cada vez más profundamente hasta que nos sumergimos en un frenesí en el que estrella su cuerpo contra el mío, y yo quiero más, mucho más, y seguro que el ruido de mi cuerpo al chocar contra la pared hace que toda la casa se estremezca. ¿Cómo es posible que los invitados no oigan nada, cuando el sonido de nuestra pasión reverbera en mis oídos?

Jadeo sin parar y me agarro a la vitrina cuando una descarga de chispas eléctricas se concentra en mi interior, cada vez más y más concentrado, hasta que amenaza con estallar. Y entonces estoy cerca, tan cerca y…

Empiezo a gritar y un momento después noto su mano sobre la boca. Echo otra vez la cabeza hacia atrás y contengo un grito de placer. Mis músculos palpitan a su alrededor y le aprietan más y más, con más y más fuerza mientras sigue entrando en mí una y otra vez.

Abro los ojos y veo que me está mirando. Sus ojos me recorren la cara con una expresión de pasión tan obvia que me parece que voy a correrme solo con su mirada.

—**Quinn** —susurro.

Su nombre parece convertirse en un botón de ignición. El éxtasis recorre todo su cuerpo, la noto apretarse contra mí. Su cuerpo se tensa todavía más, y después llega la sensación cálida cuando se corre en mi interior.

Deja escapar el aliento y apoya todo su cuerpo sobre el mío.

—**Rachel.**

—**Lo sé** —le digo en un susurro.

Me besa rozándome con suavidad los labios, un beso tierno que contrasta con la pasión del acto, y es algo perfecto.

Ahora está blanda y sale de mi interior. Tengo los muslos pegajosos, y aunque sé que tengo que hacerlo, no quiero limpiarme la sensación que su cuerpo me ha dejado en la piel.

—**Espera** —me dice. Tiene un pañuelo en la mano y me limpia con delicadeza. Luego me recoloca el vestido—. **Ya está, como nueva.**

—**Mejor **—le respondo.

Me acaricia el cabello y luego me recorre el oído con los dedos para terminar pasándome el pulgar por los labios. Parece intentar convencerse de que soy real.

—**No me gustó cómo me sentí hoy** —me dice por fin—. **Ni verte así. Ni saber que estabas enfadada conmigo.**

—**A mí tampoco** —admito.

—**Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen del sexo de reconciliación.**

—**Sin duda.**

Me toma de la mano.

—**Lo que dije lo decía en serio, Rachel. No quiero que esto se acabe. No quiero que nos separemos.**

Le miro a la cara, a su semblante cincelado y a los ojos firmes y exigentes, y me siento confusa.

—**Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero.**

Me acaricia la mejilla y luego enrolla un mechón de pelo alrededor de uno de mis dedos.

—**No** —insiste—. **Tengo que dejarlo claro. No quiero que se acabe nuestro acuerdo. Eres mía, y existen ciertas reglas. Y quiero que nuestro juego continúe.**

* * *

**Aquí tenéis un capítulo más!**

**Qué adorables las dos *-* **

**El vídeo de ''On my way'' ... Bravo Lea. Bra-vo. Hahahaha *-***

**Gracias y nos leemos el sábado! ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Nuestro juego.

La fuerza con la que me golpean esas palabras me aturde, y doy un paso atrás. Alarga una mano, y aunque se la tomo sin dudarlo, me doy cuenta de que estoy negando con la cabeza. No como protesta, sino confundida.

—**No… no te entiendo.**

—**Creo que sí me entiendes. Y creo que tú quieres lo mismo. Dime, Rachel, ¿las bragas te las dejaste en casa porque te gusta esa sensación, o porque te gusta saber que estás abierta a mí? ¿Qué puedo tocarte, que puedo follarte, donde quiera y cuando quiera?**

Trago saliva, porque es verdad. Es más: comprendo la melancolía que vi en sus ojos la noche del jueves, a la que siguió el deseo de poseerme cuando me tomó después de medianoche.

Tiene razón: soy suya. ¿Cómo no voy a serlo si la tengo metida en el corazón?

Pero ¿esto?

Me está observando fijamente y me examina de la misma forma concienzuda que utiliza para revisar una transacción comercial o un informe. Pero yo soy una mujer, y mis emociones no siguen la pauta de un teletipo bursátil. Por supuesto, ella también lo sabe, y bajo ese intelecto racional e inflexible, percibo la profunda vulnerabilidad de su alma.

Quiere esto. Quizá incluso necesita esto. Y me ha entregado a mí todo el poder.

Me da un vuelco el corazón, porque lo cierto es que yo quiero lo mismo que ella. ¿No ha sido por eso por lo que me he sentido perdida toda esta noche? Descubrí un nuevo lado de mí misma cuando jugamos a nuestro juego, y a pesar de ser suya, me siento más liberada que nunca, con más control sobre mi fuero interno y mis emociones. Creo que más centrada. Lo pienso mientras me paso el pulgar por el dedo que ha atado con mi propio cabello con tanta fuerza solo momentos antes.

Todavía estoy agarrada con fuerza a la vitrina. Bajo la mirada y veo los dos libros de Bradbury, y no puedo evitar estremecerme al recordar lo que Quinn me ha contado. Me la imagino, joven y fuerte, montada en su bici para escapar de su padre. Montada en bici para conocer a su héroe, el hombre que había creado mundos a partir de la tinta y la imaginación. Sin sustancia material alguna, pero lo suficientemente reales para una chica que necesitaba escapar.

¿Acaso es lo que está haciendo ahora? ¿Está creando una identidad falsa con humo y espejos y tentándome para que entre con ella en esta fantasía? Pero lo que yo quiero con Quinn no es una fantasía. Quiero la realidad. Los momentos en los que, como en la anécdota de Bradbury, Quinn me deja entrar lo suficiente como para ver un poco de su pasado y un pedazo de su corazón.

El pecho se me encoge cuando dejo de mirar la vitrina y veo los ojos igualmente transparentes de Quinn. Está esperando mi respuesta, y quiero fundirme con ella y susurrarle «Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí». Pero me quedo quieta, paralizada por el temor a que si lo hago, me dejaré arrastrar hacia algo que no es real y que nunca lo será.

—¿**Por qué?** —le pregunto—. **Antes dijiste que me querías. Pero ahora me tienes con o sin juego.** —Levanto la pierna y señalo la tobillera esmeralda—. **Todavía la llevo puesta, Quinn. Sabes que siempre la llevaré conmigo. Así que ¿por qué? ¿Qué diferencia hay?**

Inclina la cabeza hacia la vitrina.

—**Dices que quieres que me abra más** —me responde, y me asombra el modo en el que siempre parece saber lo que estoy pensando—. **Yo también. Rachel, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotras.**

—**Ya me has contado lo del club de tenis.**

—**No todo** —replica.

Me quedo completamente inmóvil, porque sé que es verdad.

—**Necesito límites, Rachel. Sobre todo ahora. Necesito saber…** —Se calla de golpe y aparta la mirada. Aprieta la mandíbula como si estuviera luchando con las palabras—. **Necesito saber que estarás aquí, a mi lado, sin importar lo que pase.**

Parece tan vulnerable y hace que me sienta agradecida por tener tanto poder sobre una mujer con la fuerza de Quinn.

—**¿Acaso no lo sabes ya? Lo estaré.**

Hay algo oscuro en la expresión de sus ojos cuando me vuelve a mirar.

—**¿Cómo puedes saberlo, cuando todavía hay tantas cosas que no conoces?**

No dice nada que yo no haya pensado ya, pero por un momento siento miedo. ¿Qué clase de secretos siniestros guarda Quinn que todavía permanecen ocultos?

La cuestión es que comprendo mejor que nadie que necesite la coartada de un juego para poder intentar abrirse a mí. Yo me corto para soportar los horrores de mi infancia, pero ¿qué es lo que hace Quinn? Nada, aparte de conquistar el mundo y aprender a enterrar profundamente sus secretos.

Vuelvo a bajar la mirada hacia los libros de la vitrina, y no puedo evitar que se dibuje una sonrisa en mis labios. Incluso los pequeños detalles son un gran paso para Quinn. Pero todo lo malo que hay en su pasado, cosas como Sara Padgett y la culpabilidad que sintió por el suicidio de la pobre chica, son el tipo de cosas que Quinn necesita decir con la protección que proporciona una red.

La verdad desgarradora me atraviesa.

«El juego es su red.»

Y una vez está colocada la red, ¿no tiene sentido que el contacto físico entre nosotras refuerce el lado emocional?

Quizá me estoy inventando una justificación, pero no puedo negar que quiero lo que me está ofreciendo. Sin embargo, el deseo no logra disipar el miedo sordo que sigue bullendo en mi interior.

Quinn debe notar mis dudas, porque alarga un brazo para tomar una de mis manos. Solo entonces me doy cuenta de que llevo un rato retorciéndome el dedo maltratado de la mano izquierda con el pulgar y el índice de la mano derecha.

—**¿Puedes contestarme?** —me pide con voz suave.

Trago saliva y me esfuerzo por hacer salir las palabras.

—**Tengo miedo** —le confieso.

—**¿De qué?**

—**De ti** —le respondo y me arrepiento de inmediato de haberlo dicho cuando veo en sus ojos que está dolida y confusa—. **No, no se trata de eso**. —Me acerco a ella y le pongo las manos en las mejillas—. **Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida.**

—**Eso sí que suena de miedo.**

Sonrío agradecida de que me haga sentirme relajada de nuevo.

—**A veces tengo miedo de estar utilizándote**. —Me callo un momento, a la espera de que haga un chiste sobre lo mucho que le gustaría que le utilizara como quisiera, pero se queda callada, a la espera, y me doy cuenta de que comprende lo difícil que me está resultando explicarme**—. Me refiero a estar utilizándote como si fueras una muleta.**

Pienso en las cicatrices que me marcan los muslos. En el hilo con el que me he rodeado la punta del dedo. En el peso del cuchillo en la mano y en el éxtasis del primer aguijonazo de dolor intenso cuando el filo me corta la piel.

Sobre todo pienso en lo mucho que he necesitado todas esas cosas, y en las cicatrices que tengo fruto de mi debilidad.

Trago saliva otra vez y bajo la vista porque no quiero mirar a los ojos a esta mujer que ya ve tanto en mi fuero interno.

—**Tengo miedo de que seas una sustituta del dolor.**

—**Entiendo** —me dice, pero no hay emoción alguna en sus palabras. Ni rabia ni dolor. Nada. Y entonces nos quedamos en silencio.

Inspiro profundamente, pero no levanto la mirada. Temo demasiado lo que pueda ver en su cara.

Solo pasan unos pocos segundos, pero son densos, cargados con el peso de las cosas que no se dicen. Por fin, me pone un dedo debajo de la barbilla y me levanta la cara, así que tengo que cerrar los ojos o mirarle directamente.

La miro y de inmediato tengo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas. Porque no veo ni rabia ni dolor ni pena. Es adoración, y es posible que incluso un poco de respeto.

—¿**Quinn?**

—**Cariño…** —Da un paso hacia mí, y veo que la fuerza de voluntad le hace detenerse para mantener la distancia suficiente como para darme espacio, pero lo bastante cerca como para proporcionarme fuerza—. **Dime… dime qué consigues con el dolor.**

—**Ya lo sabes **—le respondo. Ya se lo he dicho.

—**Por favor.**

—**Me permite concentrarme **—le respondo mientras me baja una lágrima por la mejilla—. **Me centra. Me proporciona fuerzas.**

—**Entiendo.**

Me pasa el pulgar por la mejilla y me enjuga una lágrima.

—**Lo siento** —me disculpo.

—**No lo sientas**. —Capto la sombra de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y me doy cuenta de que siento menos miedo. Que, de hecho, empiezo a tener un poco de esperanza.

—**Rachel, tú me haces sentir afortunada. ¿Es que no lo ves?** —Mi cara debe dejar claro que no es así, porque continúa—: **Si de verdad hago todas esas cosas por ti, te conforto, te centro, te doy fuerzas, eso para mí vale más que cada centavo que haya ganado levantando **_**Fabray International.**_

—**Quinn…** —empiezo a decir, pero no me salen las palabras. Nunca me lo había planteado así.

—**Pero, cariño, eso no es verdad** —añade—. **Esa fuerza está en ti. El dolor es tu manera de sacarla a la superficie. Y por lo que a mí respecta… Me gusta pensar que para ti soy un espejo. Que cuando me miras, ves en mí el reflejo de todo lo que eres realmente.**

Empiezo a llorar sin control, y se acerca a una mesita de café que hay cerca para traerme una caja de pañuelos… Me siento sobrepasada y boba, pero también inmensamente feliz.

—**Hablas como si estuvieras enamorada de mí** —le digo.

No me responde, pero sus ojos se iluminan con una lenta sonrisa. Se acerca más y me pone una mano en la nuca al mismo tiempo que posa sus labios sobre los míos en un beso que comienza dulce y suave, pero que acaba siendo tan profundo y apasionado que me recorre todo el cuerpo hasta hacer que doble los dedos de los pies.

—**Di que sí, cariño** —me dice después del beso—. **Dime que eres mía.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo? **—le pregunto sin aliento.

Pero no me contesta. No le hace falta hacerlo. Veo la respuesta en sus ojos: el tiempo que haga falta. El tiempo que nosotras queramos. El tiempo que yo permita que continúe.

No dice nada. Solo se queda de pie frente a mí. Hay tanto en juego dependiendo de mi respuesta, pero sus ojos se mantienen en calma y su actitud es relajada. Quinn es una mujer que no deja ver aquello que no quiere que se vea. Sin embargo, hay tanto que quiere enseñarme, y hay tanto que quiero compartir con ella.

Dudo solo un instante más, y solo porque quiero mirarla. Quiero beber de esta mujer que tiene más fuerza que cualquier otro ser humano que haya conocido y que, a pesar de ello, está dispuesta a mostrarse humilde ante mí.

¿Cómo puedo haber pensado que ha compartido muy poco conmigo? Quizá no lo haya manifestado con hechos concretos, pero Quinn me ha mostrado su corazón.

—**Sí** —le respondo a la vez que le ofrezco la mano—. **Señorita Fabray, tenemos un trato.**

La sonrisa que aparece en su cara lo hace de un modo lento y travieso, y me echo a reír en voz alta.

—**Ay, ay** —digo.

—**Cariño, no tienes ni idea**. —Me estrecha la mano—. **Vamos**.

Puesto que hemos «desaparecido en combate» en mitad de la fiesta que Quinn da en su propia casa en parte para celebrar un retrato conmigo como modelo y que cuelga de una de sus paredes, deduzco que el motivo por el que subimos en el ascensor de servicio es para volver a incorporarnos de un modo discreto al resto de los invitados.

La primera persona que vemos cuando salimos al pequeño pasillo que lleva a la cocina es a Gregory, el distinguido mayordomo de cabello gris de Quinn.

—**La señorita Berry y yo vamos a salir.**

Parpadeo sorprendida. Gregory ni se inmuta.

—**Por supuesto, señorita Fabray. Me encargaré de supervisar la limpieza y el cierre de la casa.**

—**¿Nos vamos?** —le susurro cuando Gregory ya se ha ido, mientras Quinn me arrastra hacia la estancia principal.

—**Así es.**

Pienso en llevarle la contraria. Llevo a la famosa autora de libros de etiqueta, Emily Post, y a la señorita Buenas Maneras metidas en la sangre, por no mencionar las reglas sociales todavía más estrictas de la señora Shelby Corcoran. Uno no debe abandonar su propia fiesta. Hay reglas. Se debe observar el comportamiento apropiado en cada momento y respetar las cortesías sociales. Sea lo que sea lo que se le ha ocurrido a Quinn, puede esperar, y yo debería decírselo. Debería mostrarme firme e insistir en que nos quedemos aquí, socializando y enfrascadas en conversaciones educadas.

En vez de eso, aparto mentalmente de un manotazo el reglamento de mi madre y me quedo tranquilamente callada.

Paramos tres veces. La primera para hablar con Giselle, quien parece desconcertada, aunque no discute. Mantengo mi experta sonrisa de plástico mientras Quinn y ella hablan. Ya no estoy tan enfadada con ella como lo estaba antes, pero tampoco pienso intentar hacerme su amiga. La siguiente parada es con Claire y Bernie para felicitarles y despedirnos. Estoy dándole la mano a Bernie con un gesto muy correcto cuando nos quedamos mirando y nos echamos a reír.

—**Ven aquí** —me dice y tira de mí para darme un abrazo.

El abrazo que me da Claire es todavía más efusivo, y cuando estamos pegadas me susurra al oído.

—**Me alegro de no ser la única que va a pillar un poco esta noche.**

—**¿Solo un poco? —**le contesto, y sonrío cuando se echa a reír con malicia.

—**Ahí lo tienes, Texas** —me dice mientras me suelta—. **Por eso me gustas**. —Luego me apunta con un dedo—. **Nos vemos esta semana. Fotos, vino y charla tonta, y no necesariamente por ese orden.**

—**Tenemos una cita **—respondo y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que me he dejado la cámara en la biblioteca.

—**Déjala** —me sugiere Quinn cuando se lo digo—. **Te prometo que no la necesitarás.**

—**No sé qué decirte **—le replico**—. No se me ocurre una imagen más bonita que verte desnuda delante de una ventana.**

—**¿Acaso insinúas que esta noche habrá algún tipo de desnudez?**

—**Eso espero, señorita Fabray. Eso espero, con muchas ganas.**

Kurt es la última persona a la que buscamos. Lo encontramos en una mesa del balcón enfrascado en medio de una conversación con un tipo de cabello alborotado con una camisa de estampado hawaiano.

«Oh, no, Kurt», pienso. «Otro no. No después de lo de Blaine.»

—**Eh, vosotras dos** —nos llama al vernos—. **Louis, te presento a mi compañera de piso, Rachel. Supongo que ya conoces a la señorita Fabray.**

Mientras Louis y Quinn se saludan, Kurt me mira con rapidez.

«¿Va todo bien?»

Hago un gesto de asentimiento.

«Todo va bien.» Miro a Louis. «¿Vas a…»

Kurt arruga la nariz y niega levemente con la cabeza.

—**Louis es director** —explica Kurt con voz despreocupada—. **Estamos hablando de la tele. Es una casa estupenda **—añade volviéndose hacia Quinn—. **La fiesta es mejor todavía.**

—**Me alegro de que te guste. Rachel y yo nos hemos acercado para despedirnos.**

—**Ah.**

Kurt me mira con una expresión pícara. Le muestro mi sonrisa más inocente.

—**Edward te llevará a casa cuando quieras **—le dice Quinn—. **Disfruta.**

—**Genial. Muchas gracias.**

Kurt me da un abrazo de despedida y Quinn y yo nos marchamos por la cocina hacia la zona de servicio para que no nos retrase nadie que nos vea marcharnos por las escaleras.

—**¿Dónde vamos, señorita Fabray?** —le pregunto cuando por fin salimos al fresco aire nocturno—. ¿**Quiere dar un paseo?**

—**En realidad, me apetece más un paseo en coche.**

Quinn suele aparcar delante de la casa, pero esta noche el camino de la entrada ha sido tomado por un grupo de guardacoches que ha contratado para que se encargue de los vehículos de los invitados.

La sigo mientras rodeamos la casa y frunzo el ceño cuando pasamos de largo por delante del garaje.

—**¿Dónde vamos?**

—**A un sitio que todavía no has visto.**

—**Vaya.**

Siento curiosidad. La tomo de la mano y miro a mi alrededor. Nos encontramos en una zona que se extiende al norte de la casa, lejos de las luces de la fiesta. Estamos a oscuras aquí, salvo por los suaves focos hábilmente camuflados entre las plantas y las piedras.

Tiene razón. A pesar de todo el tiempo que he pasado en el tercer piso, he explorado muy poco el resto de la casa o del terreno circundante. Por supuesto, el entorno paisajístico cercano a la estructura se ha terminado de construir hace poco, y más allá del perímetro de los plantíos de flores y de los senderos para pasear y de las zonas de picnic, las plantas todavía crecen salvajes, aunque veo que Quinn ha contratado a alguien para que despeje parte de los matorrales e instale luces suaves para marcar las sendas que se pueden recorrer por esa zona de vegetación baja.

—**Esto es muy hermoso** —le comento mientras seguimos un sendero de grandes losas de piedra que se aleja serpenteando de la casa.

—**Sí que lo es** —dice mostrándose de acuerdo, pero sin apartar los ojos de mí.

—**Vigile el camino, señorita Fabray.**

—**Prefiero vigilarte a ti.**

Sonrío cuando me envuelve con sus brazos y me da un beso capaz de derretir los huesos. El fuego que provocó en mi interior no hace mucho no se ha apagado del todo, y sus brasas se avivan de nuevo.

—¿**Aquí**? —le susurro al mismo tiempo que aprieto con fuerza mi sexo contra su muslo. Gimo débilmente por el suave tormento de la presión—. **¿Fuera? ¿Sobre estas piedras duras y frías?**

Puede que mis palabras expresen cierto reparo, pero sé que mi tono de voz indica lo contrario. En este momento pienso que lo que más deseo es sentir la presión de las piedras en la espalda y la sensación de Quinn excitada y caliente en mi interior.

Me responde en voz baja y sensual, con un leve matiz de burla.

—¿**Qué es lo que quiere exactamente que le haga, señorita Berry**? —Me roza el hombro con los dedos y me retira el tirante del vestido—. ¿**Esto**? —pregunta y se inclina sobre la curva de mi pecho para rozarme la piel con los labios.

Jadeo y el pecho se me agita con fuerza, y la tela que todavía está enganchada al pezón erecto me acaricia de un modo provocativo.

—**¿O quizá es esto?**

Desliza los dedos por la pierna y sube lentamente hasta que me roza la piel entre el muslo y el sexo.

—**Quizá** —susurro.

—**Sería muy dulce, ¿no**? —me pregunta mientras mueve de nuevo la mano hacia arriba y recorre la línea de vello recortado del pubis para después bajar y provocarme en el mismo punto blando de la otra pierna—. **Aquí, bajo las estrellas, con mis manos sobre ti, y solo la noche a nuestro alrededor. Mi lengua en tu pecho, el aire fresco rozándote ese pezón. Una brisa fría frotándose contra tu sexo caliente.**

Se me aflojan las piernas, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para no derretirme con sus palabras y sus caricias.

—¿**Esto es lo que quieres?**

—**Sí.**

Sonríe lentamente y jadeo de nuevo con fuerza cuando se inclina sobre mí. Me roza con los labios la comisura de la boca, y luego sube a mis sienes. Pasa a mi oído. Noto su aliento cálido, y después un susurro que apenas es una palabra.

—**No**.

No me doy cuenta, pero debo emitir alguna clase de sonido de protesta, porque se ríe en voz baja.

—**No** —repite—. **Tengo pensada otra cosa.**

Me quita con suavidad las manos del cuello, me pone bien el vestido y tira de mí para volver a recorrer el sendero. La sigo, irritada, excitada y muy, muy ansiosa.

Un instante después me señala una zona lisa que se extiende entre dos laderas cubiertas de matorrales.

—**Estoy pensando poner una pista de tenis ahí.**

Observo atentamente su cara, pero la expresión que muestra su rostro es de cautela.

—**¿De verdad?**

Me tengo que esforzar por mantener un tono de voz despreocupado. Sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que jugó al tenis. Es más, sé por qué dejó de jugar.

—**Quizá. Todavía no lo he decidido. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y temo que…**

Se calla, pero frunce el ceño y se le arruga toda la frente.

—**¿… que no sea divertido?** —sugiero en un intento de acabar la frase.

No me responde, pero veo la afirmación en sus ojos.

—**Bueno, si pones una pista ahí, me podrás enseñar a jugar **—comento en tono de broma—. **Así seguro que te resultará divertido. Te lo prometo. Te reirás mucho jugando conmigo.**

—**¿Reírme? —**repite, y me alegra oír una nota burlona en su voz—. **Te imagino con un vestido de tenis y reírme no es lo que se me ocurre.**

—**Pero ¿se aplicarán nuestras reglas, señorita Fabray? No estoy segura de cuánto tenis llegaremos a practicar si llevo uno de esos vestidos sin ropa interior.**

—**Siento curiosidad, señorita Berry. Creo que me ha ayudado a decidirme. Empezaré a buscar empresas de construcción mañana mismo.**

—**Muy divertido.**

—**Tú ríete, pero ya verás cuando te pille detrás de la jaula de las pelotas.**

—**No me dices más que guarradas.**

Se echa a reír y me agarra de la mano. Corro para poder mantenerme a su lado. Estoy de buen humor, y me alegro de que nos hayamos escapado de la fiesta. Fuera cual fuese el drama que estaba viviendo, ya se ha desvanecido. Solo estamos Quinn y yo bajo el amplio manto de la noche.

—¿**Qué**? —me pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza.

—**No he dicho nada.**

—**Estás sonriendo.**

—**Quizá soy feliz.**

—**¿Lo eres?** —me pregunta mientras sus ojos me recorren toda la cara—. **Yo también lo soy.**

—**Quinn…**

Me acerco ansiando un beso, pero me detiene con un dedo en los labios.

—**No, no. Si empezamos con eso, nunca llegaremos a donde quiero llevarte.**

—**¿Es que vamos a algún sitio? Empezaba a pensar que solo nos íbamos de excursión a Ventura Country.**

—**En realidad, ya hemos llegado.**

Nos detenemos delante de una colina cubierta de vides.

—**Precioso, pero si planeas abusar de mí entre las flores, quiero decirte que me hubiera gustado igualmente en el sendero de piedras.**

—**Tomaré nota para futuras referencias. Pero no es nuestro destino final.**

—**Ah.**

No responde a mi pregunta. Al menos, no con palabras. En vez de eso, saca un mando a distancia, aprieta un pequeño botón rojo y un par de puertas de madera, camufladas entre las vides, comienzan a abrirse. Del interior sale un haz de luz que se hace más amplio a medida que se abren. Tengo la sensación de que se debería oír una banda sonora, como la Oda a la Alegría o algo así, mientras se abren esas puertas.

Al principio no puedo ver nada porque mi vista no se ha adaptado a ese repentino cambio de luz, pero cuando Quinn me lleva hacia la puerta ya abierta, me doy cuenta de que se trata de un garaje.

Para ser exactos, de un garaje enorme, y cuando llego a la entrada, me quedo allí y cuento por lo menos quince coches clásicos, sofisticados y alineados.

Las paredes son blancas, al igual que el suelo de cemento. Las luces del techo también son de un blanco intenso. Por un momento tengo la sensación de que he muerto y he subido al cielo de los coches. Me giro y miro a Quinn con la boca abierta.

—**Tienes que estar de broma. Has acabado la casa hace nada, ¿y ya tienes un garaje totalmente equipado para quince coches oculto en una colina?**

—**No quería que un garaje adosado estropeara el paisaje** —me explica—. **Aunque debo decir que el garaje estaba en la propiedad mucho antes que la casa. Lo construí hace tres años mientras el arquitecto estaba diseñando los planos de la residencia. Y, para que conste, es un garaje para veinte coches.**

La miro con expresión de aburrimiento.

—**¿Todo este espacio en la colina y solo veinte? ¿Y separado de la casa? A ver, señorita Fabray, ¿y si llueve?**

—**Utilizo el túnel de acceso** —me responde al mismo tiempo que me señala con la barbilla el otro extremo del garaje, donde hay una puerta de metal sobre la que se lee la palabra «Residencia» escrita con grandes letras rojas en mayúsculas.

—**Eres un cliché andante** —le digo, pero no dejo de reírme.

—**En absoluto. Soy un cliché sobre ruedas.**

Parece emocionada, como una niña que estuviera jugando con sus juguetes favoritos la mañana de Navidad, y su humor es contagioso.

—¿**Qué coche es este**? —le pregunto deteniéndome al lado del que está más cerca de la puerta.

Es de estilo antiguo y descapotable, y me imagino a una joven de los años veinte al volante saludando a los jóvenes y sintiéndose muy ufana por su atrevimiento.

—**Un coche de paseo Gardner** —me explica—. **Pero ven aquí, voy a enseñarte mi verdadera joya.**

—**Recorremos dos filas hasta llegar a un modelo muy antiguo, tan sofisticado y reluciente que parece brillar tanto como el propio garaje**—. Un Baker Electric. El primer propietario de este mismo coche fue el propio Thomas Edison.

—**¿De verdad? **—Me siento debidamente impresionada—. **Debería estar en un museo.**

—**Lo presto a menudo para exposiciones, pero no de un modo permanente. No le veo sentido a tener unos juguetes tan extraordinarios si no puedo sacarlos para disfrutar de ellos. Tampoco le veo sentido a tener mucho dinero y no utilizarlo para comprar cosas interesantes, ya sean para mí o para la gente por la que me preocupo.**

Pienso en el Monet y en la cámara y en la ropa y en todos los demás regalos que me ha hecho.

—**Por suerte para aquellos de nosotros que somos los receptores de tu magnanimidad, tienes un gusto excelente.**

—**Sin duda lo tengo, señorita Berry.** —Alarga una mano hacia mí—. **Ven. Te mostraré nuestro vehículo para esta noche.**

Avanzamos entre las filas de coches y nos detenemos delante de un automóvil bajo de dos asientos de color verde hoja con un capó que parece más largo que el propio coche.

—**Muy bien** —le digo sin poder dejar de sonreír—. **Cuéntamelo todo.**

Es como si le hubiese dado permiso para cantar.

—**Es un Jaguar Roadster E-Type** —empieza a contarme de forma pormenorizada todos los intrincados detalles de este magnífico automóvil que, me asegura, nos llevará hasta nuestro destino con lujo y estilo.

—**Espero que no haya un Trivial después, porque no me he enterado de nada aparte del nombre y, de hecho, estoy muy impresionada.**

—**Eso será suficiente.**

—**¿Lo has restaurado tú?**

—**¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

—**Edward me contó lo del Bentley. No te imagino cubierta de grasa y aceite.**

—**Es curioso** —me dice con una pasión evidente en la voz—. **Yo sí que te imagino desnuda y cubierta de aceites, abierta en una cama a la espera de que te folle.**

—**Ah. **—Es lo único que acierto a decir—. **Ah**.

Se echa a reír y me abre la puerta. El coche es tan bajo que es casi imposible entrar y salir con recato con una falda tan corta, algo de lo que Quinn se da cuenta de inmediato, ya que su mano sube por la parte posterior del muslo y acaba entre mis piernas. Mi cuerpo se estremece cuando me toca, y gimo cuando mete lentamente dos dedos en mi interior. Me agarro al lateral de la puerta y mantengo un equilibrio precario mientras todo mi cuerpo tiembla de deseo. Quiero cerrar las piernas, pero no puedo. Tengo un pie sobre el suelo del coche y el otro sobre el cemento. Si cambio de postura, me caigo.

Pero lo cierto es que no quiero cambiar de postura.

—**Sí. Así es como te quiero. Caliente y húmeda y ardiendo de ganas por mí. Quiero que estés preparada para follar, Rachel. En cualquier sitio, en cualquier momento, te quiero dispuesta.**

—**Siempre estoy lista para ti** —le susurro, porque es lo que quiere oír y porque es verdad.

—**Debería follarte ahora mismo** —me dice mientras introduce y saca los dedos muy despacio. Mi sexo se tensa para tirar de ella hacia dentro, ansiando más y más. Lo quiero todo—. **Debería tumbarte boca abajo en el capó del coche, levantarte la falda y darte unos azotes hasta que tengas el trasero rojo y palpitante. Luego debería metértela en tu dulce y húmedo sexo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Rachel? Puedes decírmelo. Dime todo lo que quieres que te haga, Rachel. Dime cómo quieres que te folle.**

Tengo los ojos cerrados y siento los pechos pesados. Estoy muy húmeda y me siento muy llena. Ya tengo tres, no, cuatro dedos dentro, y muevo las caderas sin parar porque quiero notarla más fuerte, más rápido, más profundamente.

—**Dime** —repite.

—**Necesito que me folles** —le digo—. **Necesito tus manos en mis pechos y tu polla muy dentro de mí. Te necesito, Quinn. Por favor, por favor, te necesito tanto**.

Me saca los dedos y traza unos suaves círculos sobre mi clítoris mientras con la palma de la otra mano me frota suavemente el sexo. Me llega el olor de mi excitación, pero no me importa. Sigo moviéndome de un lado a otro para que aumente la sensación. Estoy cerca, muy cerca, y quiero correrme en sus brazos. No me importa que estemos en su garaje, que esté inclinada medio fuera, medio dentro del coche. Lo único que quiero es a Quinn. Lo único que quiero es que me lleve a donde quiero llegar.

—**Gracias** —me susurra mientras retira la mano.

—**Quinn**… —gimo**—. Joder, Quinn, por favor.**

—**¿Se siente frustrada, señorita Berry?**

—**Sabes que lo estoy.**

—**Bien. **—La satisfacción en su voz me hace sonreír a pesar de mi lamentable estado de frustración—. **Sube al coche.**

Hago lo que me dice y me siento con las piernas muy juntas con la esperanza de que esa presión mitigará un poco la necesidad desesperada que me invade.

Da la vuelta al coche y se sienta a mi lado. Me mira con un gesto de obvia diversión.

—**Separe las piernas, señorita Berry. No se correrá hasta que yo le diga que se puede correr.**

La miro con gesto hostil, pero le obedezco.

—**Disculpe, pero no la he oído.**

—**Sí, señorita.**

—**Buena chica.**

Me quedo allí sentada, inmersa en mi frustración sexual, mientras enciende el coche y maniobra para salir. Supongo que saldrá por el mismo lugar por el que hemos entrado, pero continúa en la dirección en la que estábamos caminando, lo que me extraña, ya que lo único que veo es una pared.

Pero cuando nos acercamos, aprieta un botón del salpicadero y una sección de la pared se desliza hacia un lado.

De repente, nos encontramos en un túnel oscuro con las paredes cubiertas por una interminable serie de tubos de luz que iluminan todo el camino. Cada tubo solo es visible cuando nos acercamos, lo que crea el espejismo de que nos dirigimos hacia el infinito. Me siento como una especie de chica Bond que estuviera persiguiendo a los malos.

—**¿Dónde vamos?**

—**Tú espera** —me contesta.

Delante de nosotras desaparecen las luces y por un momento temo que algo vaya mal en la millonaria ruta de escape de Quinn, pero resulta que sencillamente hemos llegado al exterior de la colina. Salimos a una carretera particular, de Quinn, por supuesto, y después de seguirla durante un rato entramos en una serpenteante carretera de Malibú y recorremos las colinas hasta que, por fin, llegamos a la autopista de la costa del Pacífico.

—¿**De verdad no vas a decírmelo?**

Todavía estoy suavemente excitada. El coche es muy bajo y se pega al suelo, y es muy potente, así que noto el retumbar del motor contra el trasero. La vibración resulta un tanto seductora. Siento los pechos hinchados y sensibles, y aunque la tela del vestido es suave, tengo los pezones tan duros que están dolorosamente erectos.

Quinn no me toca, pero me mira de reojo, y veo la sonrisa de diversión que aparece en sus labios.

—**¿Vamos a Los Ángeles? Son casi las once.**

—**Me temo que la voy a tener levantada hasta más tarde de su hora habitual de acostarse, señorita Berry.**

Podría protestar, pero solo sería para guardar las apariencias, así que me recuesto contra la suavidad del cuero y contemplo cómo pasa el océano por mi derecha. Sin embargo, noto los ojos de Quinn sobre mí y me giro hacia ella con gesto ceñudo.

—**Vigile la carretera, señorita Fabray.**

—**Prefiero vigilarla a usted** —me contesta, pero vuelve a concentrarse en la conducción. Luego levanta la mano y ajusta el espejo retrovisor—. **Mucho mejor ahora** —añade, y sus labios vuelven a torcerse en una sonrisa burlona.

—¿**Te gusta el paisaje?** —le pregunto.

Tengo las piernas separadas, como me ha ordenado, y el borde de la falda subido hasta la mitad del muslo.

—**Me gustará todavía más dentro de un minuto.**

La miro de reojo y, de repente, siento curiosidad.

—**¿Ah, sí?**

—**Me fijé en el modo en que contemplabas las obras de Bernie** —me comenta de una manera despreocupada.

—**Tiene mucho talento.**

—**La forma en que es capaz de retratar la excitación, la vergüenza, el ansia sexual. Tiene algunos cuadros en su galería que muestran a una mujer a punto de tener un orgasmo. Es realmente espectacular.**

—**Esos no los he visto.**

—**¿Cuál de los de esta noche te ha gustado más?**

—**Me han gustado todos.**

—**¿De verdad? Creí ver un poco más de interés en tu cara cuando contemplabas el de la mujer en el diván. ¿Sabes a cuál me refiero?**

—**Sí.**

Se me ha acelerado el pulso. Recuerdo el cuadro… y ya me imagino a dónde quiere llegar Quinn.

—**¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —**me pregunta.

—**Se está tocando** —le respondo.

—**Su amante se encuentra a un lado. Tiene las piernas completamente abiertas.**

—**Sí.**

Tengo que esforzarme para articular esa única palabra.

—**Quítate los zapatos** —me ordena, y me agacho para luchar con las pequeñas hebillas—. **Levántate la falda hasta la cintura. Quiero que estés desnuda contra el cuero. Dios, Rachel, sí** —añade cuando termino de obedecerle.

Noto el cuero suave y fresco contra mi piel al rojo vivo. Las vibraciones que retumban debajo de mí me parecen todavía más eróticas, y me siento lasciva y salvaje.

—**Ábrete bien de piernas, cariño. Como la mujer de la pintura.**

Lo que me dice, junto a lo que presagia, es tan erótico como sus caricias, y mi cuerpo, que ya está hipersensible, se acelera al máximo. Soy consciente de cada movimiento, de cada roce del aire contra la piel, de cada latido del corazón, de cada diminuta gota de sudor que se desliza entre mis pechos. Me esfuerzo por controlar la respiración y levanto una pierna para meterla entre el salpicadero y la puerta. Luego muevo la otra y pongo el tobillo al otro lado de la palanca de cambios. Estoy todo lo abierta que puedo, y cuando bajo la mano para reclinar el respaldo, el movimiento hace que levante un poco las caderas. Se me escapa un pequeño gemido ahogado. Siento un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más noto es el intenso palpitar entre mis piernas.

—**Ella está allí, recostada, suplicándole en silencio a su amante. Tiene el sexo húmedo, los pechos sensibles y sus pezones suplican que los chupen.**

—**Quinn, por favor…**

—**Pero no se toca **—sigue diciendo Quinn, y contengo un gemido de frustración—. **Le gusta dejarla así, con la brisa soplando en su sexo ansioso.**

Se inclina hacia delante y ajusta los mandos del aire acondicionado para que un chorro de aire frío me dé justo entre las piernas. Es algo suave y libidinoso, y hace que mi deseo crezca.

—**Si fuera alguien amable, dejaría que se tocara, pero si te fijas bien en la pintura, puedes ver cómo ella tiene la mano suspendida en el aire, impaciente, pero sin tocarse. ¿Te fijaste en eso, Rachel?**

—**No. Estoy segura de que se estaba tocando **—le respondo con convicción.

—**¿De verdad estás segura? Bueno, eso es lo que pasa con el arte. Es diferente para cada persona. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que yo veo?**

Trago saliva y muevo la cabeza asintiendo.

—**Veo al hombre que no está en el cuadro. La mujer lo es todo para él, y no hay nada que le agrade más que proporcionarle placer. No simplemente un polvo rápido y un orgasmo igual de rápido, Rachel. No. Él quiere que alcancen su propio nirvana. Colocar un placer sobre otro placer hasta que se entrecrucen las líneas y ninguno sepa con certeza si es un tormento o una delicia.**

Me humedezco los labios, tengo la boca seca. Soy increíblemente consciente de todo mi cuerpo.

Del movimiento del coche. De mis pechos, tan sensibles bajo el fino tejido.

—**Quiere que su amante confíe en él. Que se entregue a él por completo. Que le deje organizar los placeres de su cuerpo. Pero él quiere que sea ella quien decida. Le deja una mano libre, y ese es el momento que Bernie capta en su cuadro.**

Se gira hacia mí y me mira un momento antes de volver a concentrarse en la carretera.

—**Así que la cuestión es… ¿se toca o confía en él?** —Su voz es cálida y suave e íntima como las caricias que ansío—. **Dímelo tú, Rachel. ¿Qué hace la mujer?**

—**Confía en él **—susurro.

Luego cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el movimiento del coche y la promesa de Quinn de los placeres venideros.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Un capítulo más que llega. El final me encantó *-* El mensaje de Quinn es dfjskgdkn.**

**Gracias y nos leemos el Lunes! ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

-**Ya hemos llegado** —anuncia Quinn después de un trayecto que debe de haber sido de miles de kilómetros.

—**¿Es aquí?**

Miro a través de la ventanilla y veo que estamos entrando en la vía de acceso del hotel Century Plaza.

—**Bájate la falda, cariño** —me dice—. **A menos que quieras dar un premio sorpresa al aparcacoches.**

Me remuevo en el asiento y me tapo por completo. Luego me inclino todavía más y me pongo los zapatos. Tengo el cuerpo tenso e impaciente, y me cuesta adaptarme a esta nueva realidad.

—**¿Vamos a dormir en un hotel?**

La idea me resulta excitante.

—**Tú sí** —declara mientras nos detenemos al lado del aparcacoches.

Un joven vestido con un uniforme rojo se acerca presuroso al lado del coche de Quinn.

—**Solo voy a dejar a la señorita** —le dice.

Estoy completamente confusa.

—**¿Qué vas a…?**

—**Vete a registrarte a la recepción** —me interrumpe—. **No te preocupes, ya tienes hecha una reserva. Te sugiero que te tomes una copa. Siéntate en el bar. Es un lugar precioso, y el camarero hace unos martinis magníficos.**

Me quedo quieta en el asiento mientras el joven me mantiene la puerta abierta. Espero a que Quinn diga algo más, pero ya ha sacado su móvil y está revisando los mensajes de texto. No tengo muy claro en qué consiste el juego, pero al menos me he dado cuenta de que se trata de uno.

—**Sí, señorita.** —Salgo del coche, pero me acuerdo del bolso—. **Un momento.**

Me inclino de nuevo hacia el interior del coche y me aseguro de que el vestido se abra lo suficiente como para que Quinn tenga una visión tentadora de lo que llevo debajo del vestido. Que es absolutamente nada.

—**Dale una propina al joven, cariño** —le digo cuando me incorporo.

Después me doy la vuelta y me dirijo hacia el hotel asegurándome de mover las caderas de manera que la falda se contonee mientras camino.

Nunca he estado en este hotel, y es asombroso. Tardo un momento en orientarme, pero encuentro tanto la recepción como el bar. Me dirijo primero a la recepción y sonrío a todos los hombres de aspecto refinado que me saludan.

—**Vengo a registrarme. Rachel Berry**.

El conserje teclea en el ordenador y luego vuelve a mirarme más sonriente todavía.

—**Veo que tiene reservada la suite del ático. ¿Puedo hacer que alguien le lleve el equipaje?**

—**Gracias, no será necesario.**

No me molesto en explicarle que no tengo equipaje.

—**¿Una llave o dos?**

—**Solo una** —le respondo. Después de todo, soy una mujer que está sola.

Me planteo subir a la habitación y tumbarme desnuda en la cama, pero Quinn me ha dicho que me tome una copa, y siento curiosidad, tanto por los planes que tiene para esta noche como por la mención de ese martini tan magnífico.

Pero, sobre todo, lo hago porque no quiero darle motivos a Quinn para que me castigue, ya que tengo la certeza absoluta de que esa represalia sería la abstinencia, y eso es algo que yo no tengo planeado para esta noche.

Es tarde, pero el bar está lleno. Hay unas cuantas mujeres, y la mayoría de los hombres van vestidos con trajes de chaqueta. Si tenemos en cuenta la vestimenta de negocios, supongo que debe de tratarse de una conferencia, porque casi todas las mesas están ocupadas. Me siento en uno de los taburetes de la barra, tal y como me dijo Quinn, y pido un dirty martini. Mientras espero que el camarero lo prepare, echo un vistazo al vestíbulo, pero no veo señal alguna de Quinn.

No estoy segura de qué es lo que debo esperar, y tengo que reprimir las ganas de sacar el móvil y llamarla. En vez de eso, me digo a mí misma que la paciencia es una virtud. No es precisamente una de las mías, pero lo es a pesar de ello.

—**Parece distraída. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?**

La voz pertenece a un individuo de aspecto agradable que está sentado a un taburete a cierta distancia de mí en la barra. Por fin veo a Quinn, y estoy a punto de decirle al hombre que no, que estoy bien, cuando cruzo la mirada con Quinn, que se sienta con un gesto deliberado en una mesa cercana junto a otra chica y 2 hombres.

—**No, gacias. Estoy bien**.

El camarero me pone el martini delante. Bebo un sorbo, confusa, y me pregunto qué pasará a continuación.

El hombre se sienta en el taburete que tengo al lado, y luego se inclina todavía más sobre mi espacio personal. Por un momento considero la posibilidad de cambiarme de taburete, pero decido quedarme donde estoy, con una postura rígida, con un lenguaje corporal muy, muy claro.

Sin embargo, por lo que parece, el tipo es un analfabeto en lo que se refiere al lenguaje corporal.

—**¿Estás aquí por la conferencia?** —me pregunta, y me llega el olor a alcohol en su aliento.

—**No. Estoy buscando un poco de tiempo a solas.**

—**Tienes suerte** —insiste el hombre, que es incapaz de captar una indirecta—. **Reglamentos sobre seguros. Horas y horas de formación continua.**

—**Ah.**

Tengo puesta mi cara de cortesía helada, pero, al parecer, también es ciego.

Se acerca todavía más, y ya se encuentra en un ángulo tal que tiene que agarrarse a la propia barra para evitar resbalarse hacia el suelo. Cedo y comienzo a inclinarme hacia el otro lado.

—**Se me ocurren modos mejores de pasar la noche** —me susurra en voz baja y con unas intenciones inconfundibles—. **Y estamos en un hotel. Saca tú las conclusiones.**

—**No soy muy buena sacando conclusiones** —le miento.

Pienso en la posibilidad de irme a una mesa, pero Quinn me ha dicho específicamente que me quedara en la barra, y sin importar lo que pase, esta noche pienso seguir las reglas.

—**A mí me parece que eres muy buena en muchas cosas** —me dice mientras me mira el escote.

Me giro y veo que el camarero me pone un nuevo martini delante.

—**Invitación de la señorita**—anuncia y señala a Quinn.

—**Qué amable** —y sonrío a Quinn, lo que parece irritar a mi acompañante.

Quinn se pone en pie, les dice algo a la gente con los que estaba sentada y se dirige hacia la barra. Se coloca a mi lado, y como siempre ocurre cuando está cerca, de repente soy muy consciente de su presencia, de mi propio cuerpo, de la rotación de la Tierra bajo nosotras.

Le sonrío.

—**Gracias por la copa, señorita.**

Veo que uno de los músculos de la mejilla se le tensa cuando oye la última palabra. Sonrío de nuevo. No se lo esperaba.

—**Espero que le guste el dirty martini.**

—**Cuanto más dirty, mejor.**

—**Eh, piérdase, ¿vale? Estaba charlando con la señorita.**

Quinn se vuelve hacia él.

—**No. No lo creo. La quiero para mí.**

El tipo abre los ojos como platos, pero recupera la compostura con rapidez.

—**La señorita quiere estar a solas.**

Al parecer, ahora es todo un caballero.

—**¿De verdad?** —Me mira y luego habla despacio y con mucha claridad—. **¿Has venido aquí para estar sola? ¿O para que te follen?**

—**Yo… **—No tengo ni idea de lo que debo responder. El tipo, que sigue a nuestro lado, se ha quedado al parecer tan pasmado que no abre la boca—. **Supongo que dependerá de quién me folle** — logro decir al cabo de un momento.

—**Me gusta tu respuesta. ¿Cómo te llamas?** —me pregunta Quinn.

—**Barbra** —le respondo dando mi segundo nombre sin pensármelo.

Quinn sonríe.

—**Encantada de conocerte, Barbra. Quiero que vengas conmigo ahora mismo.**

Se me escapa un jadeo de sorpresa por la vergüenza, pero, increíblemente, tampoco puedo negar que me ha excitado.

—**Yo…**

—**Ahora.**

Alarga una mano, y solo dudo un momento en aceptarla.

El individuo se nos queda mirando con la boca abierta.

Quinn me ayuda a bajarme del taburete y le hace un amistoso gesto con el mentón al tipo de los seguros.

—**Quizá la próxima vez** —le dice mientras el tipo le sigue mirando como si Quinn hubiera realizado alguna clase de truco de magia. Al menos le dejamos asombrado, no cabreado.

Me siento aturdida mientras sigo a Quinn. Quiero echarme a reír. Quiero cogerla de la mano y rodar por el vestíbulo. Quiero empujarla contra la pared con todas mis fuerzas y reclamar su boca contra la mía. Quiero que me ponga las manos encima. La quiero dentro de mí.

Quiero que me folle justo como me dijo. Y lo quiero ahora mismo.

Al parecer, lo mismo le pasa a Quinn. En cuanto se cierran las puertas del ascensor, me empuja contra la pared. Aprieta con fuerza su boca contra la mía y desliza la mano debajo de la falda para meterme dos dedos. Empujo las caderas contra ella, ansiosa, deseando más de ella de lo que puedo conseguir en el ascensor.

—**Dios… Barbra** —me dice, y las dos nos echamos a reír.

—**Creí que quizá alguien podría reconocernos. Es mi segundo nombre.**

—**Lo sé, pero creo que todos estaban demasiado achispados como para que les importara. Y, además, lejos de sus ciudades.**

—**Podría haber habido paparazzi.**

—**Que se jodan los paparazzi **—me replica Quinn con una voz tan seca como la lija.

—**Preferiría que me jodieras a mí.**

Me besa otra vez. Con fuerza.

—**Ese hombre se ha quedado muy decepcionado** —comento cuando se separa.

—**Solo he reclamado algo que es mío. Además, he llevado a cabo una buena obra al proporcionarle a ese hombre una fantasía lésbica para que esté entretenido esta noche.** —Mete con facilidad un tercer dedo y me muerdo el labio inferior para ahogar un grito de placer—. **No me digas que no te ha gustado.**

—**Me ha gustado** —admito mientras empiezan a abrirse las puertas—. **Mucho.**

Retira los dedos y a continuación me indica que salga del ascensor. Refuerza el gesto con una leve palmadita en mi trasero. Nuestra habitación se encuentra al final del pasillo, y me quedo impresionada cuando salimos. La suite tiene una sala de estar, una zona de comedor y un dormitorio aparte.

La puerta se cierra con un chasquido a nuestra espalda.

—**Para ser una mujer a la que le gusta ser mía, la verdad es que se te daba muy bien tontear con ese tipo.**

Todavía estoy en shock, pero me giro al oírle decir eso, lista para defenderme, porque de lo que estoy más que segura es de no haber tonteado con don Avasallador.

Pero decido quedarme en silencio cuando veo la expresión divertida de sus ojos. Aunque también hay algo más, y sé dónde va a acabar todo esto.

Hago un gesto despreocupado con la cabeza.

—**¿Y qué podía hacer? No me hacías caso. Solo estaba charlando.**

—**Ese quería algo más que charlar.**

Me toma de la mano y me lleva a la zona del comedor hasta que llegamos al lado de una gran mesa redonda. Me da la vuelta para ponerse a mi espalda y luego me sube una mano por la pierna hasta meterla por debajo de la falda.

—**Debes tener muy claro que me perteneces por completo. Eres mía para darte placer** —me dice mientras me acaricia suavemente el clítoris, lo que provoca una serie de estremecimientos en mi interior— **o para darte tormento**. —Me propina un fuerte azote en el trasero y se me escapa un grito que sale de la garganta convertido en una oleada de placer—. **¿Te ha gustado?** —me pregunta en un murmullo.

«Dios, sí.» Entonces levanto el trasero para que pueda alcanzarlo mejor.

—**Ábrete de piernas.**

Le obedezco con ganas, impaciente por sentirla dentro de mí. Oigo el sonido metálico de la cremallera que lleva a un lado y luego el susurro del tejido contra la piel cuando se quita la ropa interior. Se deja puesta la camisa, y el borde de algodón almidonado me roza la piel cuando se inclina de nuevo hacia delante. Seguro que lo hace sin intención, pero es algo que casi me vuelve loca.

Vuelve a ponerme una mano entre las piernas, y con la otra me rodea un pecho. Empiezo a levantarme, pero me ordena con firmeza que me quede como estoy, doblada sobre mí misma y preparada para ella.

—**Quieres que te folle, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí **—gimo.

Me alegro de tener las manos sobre la mesa. No creo que mis piernas sean capaces de sostenerme por sí solas. Soy poco más que una pura sensación. Soy ansiedad y deseo y energía sexual, y si no me deja correrme pronto, me temo que todo el placer contenido hará que me desmaye.

Desliza dos dedos dentro de mí y gimo cuando mi cuerpo se tensa a su alrededor. Estoy cerca, muy cerca, y me muerdo el labio inferior a la espera de una explosión que me sacuda hasta el alma.

Pero no llega.

Como tampoco llego yo a correrme, y gimoteo en señal de protesta cuando me saca los dedos y me coloca las manos sobre las caderas en una postura relativamente casta.

—**Date la vuelta, cariño. Quiero verte la cara** —me dice.

Me giro, y sus ojos me dicen más de lo que podrían decirme nunca las palabras. Me derrito bajo el deseo que veo en ellos. La avidez y la necesidad. Me atraviesa hasta que lo único que veo en el mundo es a Quinn.

—**Bésame** —le susurro.

Lo hace, con un beso violento y ansioso que me aprieta los labios hasta que noto sangre. Me tumba sobre la resistente mesa y luego agarra el vestido a la altura del corpiño y me lo abre de un tirón, lo que deja al aire mis pechos. Dejo escapar un grito y me arqueo para ir en su busca. Le rodeo la cabeza con las manos cuando su boca se cierra sobre un pezón y lo mordisquea con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerme respirar entre dientes. Floto sobre una ola de placer tan intenso que raya lo doloroso.

—**Ahora** —me dice, y lo que me queda de vestido acaba por encima de la cintura.

Noto la dureza de la mesa en la espalda, pero no me importa. Abro las piernas por completo para que entre y grito cuando me penetra profundamente. Arqueo la espalda para responder a sus empujes, y me siento frenética y salvaje y… suya.

«De Quinn.»

Explota dentro de mí con mi nombre en sus labios. Después, blanda y agotada, mete la mano donde estoy resbaladiza por su semen. Jadeo mientras me acaricia describiendo pequeños círculos, cada vez con más rapidez, hasta que grito de nuevo y mi cuerpo se contorsiona por el orgasmo que me recorre por completo, hasta que finalmente llega la calma cuando el cansancio y el éxtasis se apoderan de mí.

—**Vaya** —digo y me acurruco a su lado.

—**Pues sí.** —Es su respuesta.

Nos quedamos así durante unos momentos, sin dejar de estar abrazadas.

—**Esta mesa es muy incómoda** —digo al cabo de un rato.

Quinn se echa a reír.

—**Además, creo que deberíamos limpiarla. No creo que las doncellas sean muy comprensivas al respecto.**

—**Estoy segura de que ya han visto de todo.**

Me giro y la miro a los ojos con las cejas levantadas.

—**Vale** —acepta—. **Nos encargaremos nosotras, pero ahora lo que voy a hacer es llevarte a la cama.**

Me tiende una mano y le sigo hasta el amplio dormitorio donde hay una cama que parece mucho más cómoda que la mesa.

—**Vaya, un colchón. Toda una novedad.**

—**Ven aquí.**

Tira de mí hacia la cama, y dejamos en el suelo la ropa que nos queda antes de meternos debajo de las sábanas. Me acurruco a su lado y nos quedamos tumbadas durante lo que me parecen horas, charlando y cambiando de canal para ver trozos de películas antiguas.

Esta es otra cosa que adoro de Quinn, el paso de la pasión más frenética a estos momentos dulces cuando me siento segura, tranquila y querida a su lado. Es tan dulce y satisfactorio como una copa de oporto después de una comida realmente exquisita.

—**No estoy cansada** —comento cuando veo que según el reloj son las cuatro de la madrugada—. **Diría que mañana me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero ya es mañana.**

—**¿Te arrepentirás?**

Niego con la cabeza.

—**Ni un solo momento de la noche.**

—**Gracias.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Por permitirme estas fantasías.**

Me echo a reír.

—**Pero bueno, señorita Fabray. ¿Es que no me ha oído? Estoy a sus órdenes.**

Me besa con suavidad.

—**Y me alegro mucho, mucho de eso.**

Nos quedamos quietas, en silencio, durante unos momentos. Luego Quinn continúa.

—**Esa llamada, por la que me preguntaste. Eran malas noticias. De un amigo.**

—**Ah. Lo siento. **—Recuerdo lo que dijo Carl Finnegann**—. ¿Tu amigo está en Alemania?**

Me mira fijamente.

—¿**Por qué lo preguntas?**

Me encojo de hombros.

—**Carl tiene una voz potente.**

—**Sí que la tiene. No, lo de Alemania es otra cosa.**

—**¿Un juicio? ¿Una de las filiales de **_**Fabray International**_** o algo así?**

Hace una mueca antes de contestar.

—**Algo así.**

—**¿Estás preocupada?**

—**No **—responde con firmeza—. **Carl se encargará de solucionarlo.**

Asiento. Puesto que no sé nada de las leyes sobre el comercio internacional, no puedo añadir mucho más.

—¿**Quieres hablar de las malas noticias sobre tu amigo**?

Durante un momento me parece que va a decir que no, pero luego habla con voz lenta y pausada, como si estuviera esforzándose por controlarse.

—**Se trata de Sofia.**

Tardo un momento en reconocer el nombre.

—¿**Tu amiga de la infancia? ¿La que mencionó Alaine**?

Hace un gesto afirmativo.

—**Se ha metido en ciertos problemas. No es la primera vez, pero es frustrante. Siempre tengo la esperanza de que será capaz de arreglar su vida, pero sigue equivocándose una y otra vez.**

—**Lo siento. Espero que le mejoren las cosas.**

Me besa en la frente.

—**Yo también.**

Deseo que me cuente más, pero no lo hace. No me importa, y la cojo de la mano.

—**Gracias**.

No tiene que preguntarme a qué me refiero.

—**Me estoy esforzando.**

—**Sé que lo haces**. —Me acurruco de nuevo contra ella y me siento a salvo, cálida—. **Y te lo agradezco.**

Estoy encogida de espaldas a ella. Cierro los ojos y me acaricia la piel desnuda con los dedos. Los minutos pasan lentamente, y cuando habla de nuevo, ya he empezado a adormilarme, por lo que sus palabras parecen llegar como en un sueño.

—**Antes no solía dormir desnuda.**

—**¿Por qué?**

Solo estoy medio despierta, y me gusta que me haga imaginármela desnuda antes de dormirme.

—**Porque cuando viajábamos, Richter venía a mi habitación. Siempre me asignaban una habitación para mí sola, aunque los demás chicos tuvieran que compartir las suyas.**

Abro los ojos, pero no me vuelvo. Temo que si la miro, dejará de hablar.

—**¿Qué pasaba?**

—**Entraba. Y me tocaba**. —Noto la tensión en su voz. El control, la fuerza—. **Me amenazaba diciéndome que si se lo contaba a alguien, me quitarían todo lo que había conseguido. Que mi padre se quedaría sin dinero y nos moriríamos de hambre en la calle. Pero, sobre todo, me decía que acabaría teniendo la reputación de ser una chica que contaba mentiras asquerosas.**

—**Qué cabrón.**

—**Sí.**

Permanezco en silencio y me pregunto si me contará algo más, pero se queda callada. No me importa. Esta noche me ha contado dos cosas de la máxima confianza, y sé que solo es una pequeña parte de algo más grande que está creciendo entre nosotras.

—**Eso pensaba yo** —añado tras unos momentos—. **Pero supongo que estaba equivocada con tu padre.**

—**¿A qué te refieres?**

—**Supuse que sabía que tu entrenador abusaba de ti. En la limusina me di cuenta de que no era así.**

Durante un momento solo hay silencio. Cuando Quinn habla, sus palabras son puro hielo.

—**Lo sabía.**

Me giro impulsada por el asombro.

—**¿Qué? Pero entonces… ¿por qué espera que vayas a la ceremonia del club de tenis si sabe lo que ese individuo te hizo?**

—**No lo sé **—contesta Quinn. Titubea, y la expresión de su rostro se vuelve más dura—. **No** — corrige—. **Sí que lo sé. Los propietarios del club son una sociedad financiera que tiene su sede en Alemania. Es una compañía muy importante, con gente muy poderosa en el consejo de administración.**

—**No lo entiendo. ¿Es que tu padre tiene un cargo en esa compañía?**

—**No, y a mi padre no le importa si respaldo un club de tenis o una tienda de animales. Para él solo se trata de intercambiar favores. Si aparezco en la ceremonia, quizá esas personas importantes le harán unos cuantos favores en Alemania.**

—**¿De eso va el juicio del que he oído hablar?**

—**Sí. La verdad es que Carl está de acuerdo con mi padre. Está muy molesto por la declaración que hice en la fiesta de Garreth Todd, aunque no dejo de recordarle que cuanto más se retrase el tema, más horas de trabajo me podrá facturar**. —Sonríe sin alegría—. **Para serte sincera, creo que debería haber mantenido la boca bien cerrada. No acostumbro a actuar de un modo precipitado, y fue muy imprudente hacer esa declaración.**

—**¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

—**Porque es la verdad. Porque el club no debería llevar su nombre. Y porque estoy cansada de que todo el mundo piense que admiraba a ese hijo de puta.**

—**Entonces hiciste lo correcto.**

—**Quizá. Pero, a veces, incluso lo correcto tiene consecuencias desagradables.**

—**¿Tan mal están las cosas?** —Me puede la preocupación—. ¿**Una de tus compañías tiene problemas graves?**

Quinn duda.

—**La situación tiene todo el potencial para ser muy grave** —me responde por fin—. **Pero no creo que llegue tan lejos. Todavía tengo unos cuantos hilos de los que tirar.**

Asiento más tranquila. Si Quinn no está preocupada, yo tampoco lo estaré.

—**Ven** —me ordena, y le obedezco gustosa.

Me acurruco entre sus brazos y dejo que la fuerza de su abrazo libere los últimos restos de preocupación. Lo único que quiero es a Quinn, y me abandono al sueño envuelta en la comodidad de su cuerpo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Quinn por fin se ha abierto un poco a Rachel y ya sabemos que lo que Rachel pensaba de Ritcher y su padre era verdad...**

**El momento bar con el chico ha sido muy gracioso, yo no podía parar de reír imaginándome la cara del chico cuando aparece Quinn y le dice esas cosas ''tan de ella'' a Rachel... Hahaha**

**Nos leemos el miércoles! ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

El zumbido agudo del timbre de una puerta me despierta con un sobresalto. Me incorporo, confusa.

Ni siquiera sabía que los hoteles tuvieran timbres, pero al parecer, las suites de las ejecutivas que son más ricas que Midas sí que los tienen, porque sin duda se trata de un timbre, y está claro que nadie abre la puerta.

—¿**Quinn**?

Espero que su respuesta me llegue desde el cuarto de baño, y cuando no lo hace, salgo de debajo de la colcha y me pongo en pie. Tengo el cuerpo relajado y dolorido al mismo tiempo, como si no supiera cómo sentirse después de la aventura de la noche anterior.

Otro timbrazo me sobresalta, pero a este le sigue una voz.

—¡**Servicio de habitaciones**! —anuncia.

La posibilidad de un café me activa.

—¡**Un momento**! —respondo, y luego miro a mi alrededor en busca de algo que ponerme. Veo un albornoz doblado con cuidado sobre el respaldo de una silla, lo que es apropiado si tenemos en cuenta el estado de mi vestido. Quinn me lo ha dejado ahí, por supuesto. Pero ¿dónde demonios está ella?

Me apresuro a salir del dormitorio para cruzar la zona del comedor y llegar hasta la puerta.

Aunque el camarero debe de llevar esperando por lo menos cinco minutos, no está alterado en lo más mínimo.

—**Buenos días, señora** —me saluda mientras empuja el carrito y empieza a distribuir el desayuno sobre la mesa del comedor, que ya está limpia. Quinn ha estado muy ocupada esta mañana.

El camarero va destapando cada plato a medida que los pasa del carrito a la mesa, y me doy cuenta de que estoy desfallecida. Hay café, zumo de naranja, huevos, tostadas, un gofre, fruta y suficiente bacon como para alimentar a un pequeño ejército. Pero no hay platos ni tazas como para un ejército. De hecho, solo hay una taza de café, un vaso para el zumo y solo un juego de cubiertos de plata envueltos en una servilleta de hilo negro.

Quizá estoy un poco lenta esta mañana, pero por fin me doy cuenta de lo que pasa: Quinn se ha escapado.

—**¿Desea algo más?**

—**No, gracias. ¿Necesito firmar un recibo o algo así?**

—**No, señora, pero tengo esto para usted**. —Se lleva una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y saca un pequeño sobre, que me entrega—. **La señorita Fabray pidió que se lo entregáramos con el desayuno.**

—**Ah. **—Tomo la nota, sorprendida pero encantada—. **Gracias.**

Me quedo con el sobre en la mano hasta que se marcha. Es papel de lino grueso, y el membrete del hotel está estampado en relieve en la solapa. Está cerrado, y utilizo el cuchillo para cortar el borde.

Saco una pequeña hoja del mismo tipo de papel. Cuando la desdoblo, veo la caligrafía pulcra y precisa de Quinn.

_Mi querida señorita Berry:_

_Disfrute de su desayuno. Si prefieres otra cosa, solo tienes que llamar al servicio de habitaciones. No sabía lo que te apetecía. Yo me levanté con ganas de ti, pero tenías un aspecto tan dulce que preferí dejarte dormir. Tengo que estar en San Diego a las seis de la mañana para un desayuno de negocios con un socio problemático, pero volveré a Los Ángeles a las once. Quédate en la habitación._

_Compra en la tienda de regalos. Utiliza el spa. Haz lo que quieras._

_Te veré dentro de pocas horas, y el resto del domingo será para nosotras. Espero impaciente nuestro próximo encuentro delicioso._

_Por cierto, debo confesar que nunca he seducido a una mujer atractiva en el bar de un hotel. Después de conocerte, me pregunto cuántas oportunidades habré desaprovechado todos estos años…_

_Te veo luego. Hasta entonces, imagíname tocándote._

_Tuya,_

_QUINN_

_P.D.: Te sugiero que te pongas otra cosa que no sea ese vestido azul roto. Échale un vistazo al armario._

Sonrío tanto que me duele. Me llevo la carta al pecho y suspiro. Luego me dejo caer en la cama y recuerdo cada momento libidinoso de la noche anterior. Después paso la mañana haciendo lo que Quinn me ha sugerido. Hay un vestido sin mangas con un estampado floral junto a un bonito par de sandalias Yellow Box. Me lo pongo todo para bajar al spa y someterme a una sesión completa de manicura y pedicura. En cuanto tengo las uñas secas, bajo al vestíbulo y compro un par de camisetas enormes para mí y para Quinn con el escudo de Beverly Hills, y dos gorras de béisbol a juego.

Después de eso, me siento al lado de la piscina con una revista y me tomo un par de bloody Mary y leo todo lo posible sobre los últimos caprichos de los famosos en lo que sin duda resultará ser un intento inútil de impresionar a kurt con mi conocimiento sobre Hollywood. En la revista solo se ve una pequeña foto en la que salimos Quinn y yo, y decido de inmediato que esta publicación en concreto es un millón de veces más responsable que sus competidoras.

A las once todavía no sé nada de Quinn, así que regreso a la habitación para esperarla. El vodka se me sube a la cabeza y supongo que me duermo, porque lo siguiente que noto es que el colchón se mueve. Abro los ojos y delante de mí tengo la visión más atractiva que se puede tener.

—**Hola** —la saludo.

—**Hola a ti también. ¿Qué has hecho hoy, de momento?**

—**Muy poco** —admito—. **Ha sido magnífico.**

—**¿Te importaría que saliéramos? Hay un sitio al que quiero llevarte.**

—**¿Sí? ¿Dónde?**

—**A patinar por la playa de Venice** —me responde, y me echo a reír… hasta que me doy cuenta de que me lo dice en serio.

—¿**De verdad?**

—**Es divertido. ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?**

Confieso que no, y Quinn me contesta que ya va siendo hora de que eso cambie.

—**En ese caso, tengo los complementos perfectos.** —Desenvuelvo las camisetas y las gorras. Me pongo una de las camisetas sobre el vestido y meto todo el cabello debajo de una gorra—. **Cuanto más nos parezcamos a un turista, menos reconocibles seremos.**

—**Por no mencionar que estás tremendamente preciosa.**

Me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero y decido que podría ser peor. No soy un ejemplo de moda, pero parezco una turista dispuesta a pasar una relajada tarde de domingo.

Quinn, por supuesto, está tan sexy que debe de ser pecado, con la camiseta gris que se le ajusta al cuerpo y la gorra de béisbol negra que resalta su cara esculpida y su magnífica sonrisa.

Tiene una mochila de cuero y me pide que le pase mi cartera y el móvil.

—**Deja todo lo demás.**

—**¿No tenemos que dejar libre la habitación?**

—**Es mi habitación. Bueno, de la compañía** —me explica—. **La tenemos reservada de forma permanente para los clientes y los ejecutivos que nos visitan y que no son de la ciudad.**

«No es un mal arreglo», pienso mientras bajamos a la caseta del aparcacoches. No tardamos en estar montadas en el Jaguar y en dirigirnos hacia el oeste por la avenida de Santa Mónica.

Quinn conoce bien las calles secundarias de Venice, y pronto deja el coche aparcado en un garaje con vigilancia y a nosotras sentadas en un banco poniéndonos el equipo, los patines, los cascos y las rodilleras.

Veinte minutos después, estamos otra vez sentadas en el banco para quitarnos todo y devolverlo al puesto de alquiler.

—**Ya te dije que era muy mala** —me disculpo.

—**Sí que eres bastante mala** —reconoce—. **No tengo muy claro cómo alguien tan grácil puede carecer por completo de equilibrio.**

—**Tengo equilibrio. Pero no en estos cacharros de ruedas diminutas puestas en fila. ¿Qué te parece ir en bici?**

Me mira sin parecer convencida.

Inclino la cabeza a un lado y levanto las cejas.

—**Sí. Sé montar en bici.**

Encontramos otro puesto de alquiler y paso las dos horas siguientes demostrándole que conservo esa habilidad de la infancia. Aunque, para ser sincera, en realidad no tiene nada que ver con esa época. Mi madre estaba demasiado preocupada por los posibles moratones y arañazos, así que no aprendí a montar en bici hasta que fui a la universidad.

—**Otra parte perdida de tu infancia** —me responde Quinn cuando se lo cuento.

—**No importa. Prefiero un día paseando en bici contigo por la playa que todo un verano de mi niñez.**

—**Por decirme eso te voy a comprar un helado.**

Dejamos las bicis al lado del puesto de helados de color azul intenso y pedimos dos conos de una sola bola con virutas de chocolate encima. Luego guardamos las sandalias en la mochila de Quinn y paseamos por la orilla. Como estamos en el Pacífico, el agua está helada incluso en verano, y me sorprende que la gente que está bañándose no se haya vuelto azul por el frío.

Caminamos entre las olas que se acercan hasta la orilla y dejamos que la arena se deslice entre los dedos de los pies cogidas de la mano y comiéndonos el helado. Una chica juega a tirarle un palo a su perro, grande y de color amarillo, y le cuento a Quinn que siempre quise tener un cachorro, pero, ¡sorpresa!, mi madre siempre se negó. Ella me cuenta que un día llevó a casa un labrador abandonado en la calle, pero que su padre no le dejó quedárselo.

—**Si tenemos en cuenta lo mucho que viajaba, probablemente fue lo mejor** —admite Quinn—. **El pobre perro habría acabado encerrado todo el tiempo.**

—**Pero ¿acaso era esa la cuestión? Le decías a tu padre que querías el perro porque querías dejar el circuito de competiciones y el tenis. Querías quedarte en casa. Querías el perro. No querías viajar.**

Quinn me mira con una expresión curiosa en los ojos.

—**Sí. Era eso exactamente** —me confirma.

—¿**Tuviste alguna vez un perro? Me refiero a una vez que dejaste el tenis y te convertiste en la señorita Finanzas.**

—**N**o. —Frunce el ceño—. **No, nunca lo he tenido.** —Señala con un gesto burlón a la chica—. **¿Crees que me vendería el suyo?**

—**No lo creo.**

Volvemos a las bicis y nos dirigimos en dirección opuesta, hacia Santa Mónica. Nos lo tomamos con calma y contemplamos a los turistas y a los habitantes del lugar que charlan y disfrutan del día.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, aseguramos las bicis con los candados y recorremos paseando el Promenade hacia el Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf. Una vez aprovisionadas con un par de cafés moca helados, seguimos paseando por la calle comercial hasta que Quinn me dice que tiene ganas de una comida de verdad, y que ha llegado la hora de invitarme a cenar.

Sugiere The Ivy, pero hasta yo sé que es un lugar donde vas a ver y a que te vean.

—**Para empezar, no creo que nos dejen entrar así vestidas, y además, no me parece que sea el mejor sitio para esquivar a los paparazzi.**

—**Entonces tendremos que comer pizza en porciones** —me responde, y acabamos comiendo trozos de pizza pepperoni en una mesa de metal diminuta.

—**Es imposible que The Ivy sea mejor que esto** —le digo, y en este momento, hoy, con esta mujer, lo digo muy en serio.

Miro al cielo cuando acabamos la pizza.

—**Se está haciendo de noche. ¿No deberíamos devolver las bicis?**

—**Pronto. Quiero enseñarte algo.**

Lo que quiere enseñarme es el Pier, el muelle de recreo, aunque le digo que ya lo he visitado antes.

—**Pero ¿has montado en la noria?**

—**No. ¿Ahí es donde vamos?**

—**Soy una mujer misteriosa, ¿recuerdas? No puedo revelar mis secretos.**

—**Me tomaré eso como un sí.**

—**Esa es una de las cosas que más admiro en ti: tu agudo intelecto**.

Sonrío mientras recorremos caminando el resto del trayecto y después nos ponemos en la cola. Es sorprendentemente corta, y solo tenemos que esperar dos tandas de pasajeros antes de que nos indiquen cuál es nuestra cabina. Luego el encargado cierra la puerta y nos ponemos en movimiento.

Me río de tanto como disfruto. No solo no me he subido a esta noria. No me he subido a ninguna.

Se mueve con lentitud, pero la cabina oscila mucho, lo que sería preocupante si no fuera porque tengo a Quinn a mi lado, rodeándome con un brazo. Y ahora, cuando la cabina llega al punto más alto, Quinn se agacha hacia la mochila que ha dejado a nuestros pies.

—**¿Qué haces? ¡No me sueltes**! —le grito.

Miro a nuestro alrededor, al mundo que nos rodea. El sol ya se ha puesto, y las luces del muelle brillan. Tengo la sensación de que nos encontramos en mitad de un país de ensueño. De hecho, en una parte demasiado alta de un país de ensueño.

—**¿Por qué nos paramos?** —le pregunto.

—**Están subiendo y bajando pasajeros en la parte baja** —me explica Quinn.

Se ha incorporado y tiene en cada mano un par de regalos envueltos. Uno tiene el tamaño de una baraja de cartas. El otro es un poco más grande, del tamaño de un lector externo de DVD.

—¿**Me has traído regalos?**

—**Sí.**

Me quedo sin palabras.

—**Yo no te he traído nada.**

Me señala la gorra y la camiseta.

—**Las cargué a la habitación.**

—**Lo que cuenta es la intención. Pero si no quieres los regalos…**

Se inclina y finge que los va a guardar.

—**No, no. Está bien**.

Nos sonreímos.

—**Primero el pequeño** —me dice mientras me lo entrega.

La noria empieza a moverse de nuevo. Quito con cuidado el papel de regalo y dejo al descubierto una pequeña caja dorada. Cuando levanto la tapa, veo cuatro trufas de chocolate dentro.

—**Ya has probado la fondue, pero nuestra especialidad son las trufas.**

—**¿Son de tu compañía? ¿La que está en Suiza?**

—**Ya te dije que haría que Sylvia pidiera unas cuantas para que las degustaras.**

No puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras saco una de las trufas.

—¿**Quieres probarlas?**

Niega con la cabeza.

—**Son todas para ti.**

Tomo un bocado y gimo de placer. Probablemente son el equivalente al nirvana, pero en chocolate.

Termino la trufa y le devuelvo la caja para que la guarde en la mochila.

—**Gracias. Siempre logras sorprenderme.**

—**¿Porque te he comprado chocolate?**

—**Sí **—le respondo con sinceridad—. **Por eso y por muchas cosas más.**

Me besa con suavidad y después me entrega el otro paquete.

—**Ahora este.**

Lo desenvuelvo con cuidado y se me escapa una exclamación de asombro cuando veo qué es: un marco antiguo de latón con una fotografía impresionante de nosotras dos vestidas de etiqueta.

Quinn me había llevado a la ópera esa noche, y los paparazzi nos rodearon por todos lados. La foto apareció en la prensa, tengo una copia en mi archivo de recortes. Pero esta parece la original.

—**Quinn, es maravilloso** —le susurro. No puedo apartar la mirada de esa imagen en la que estamos juntas—. **¿Cómo has conseguido esta foto?**

—**Llamé al periódico y les compré una copia. Estás especialmente hermosa en esa foto. Supongo que eso quiere decir que los paparazzi sirven para algo.**

—**Yo no diría tanto **—contesto al mismo tiempo que frunzo la nariz—. **Pero esto es algo que siempre guardaré.**

La emoción me asfixia. He estado al lado de Quinn cientos de veces, y hay como mínimo el mismo número de fotografías en los periódicos y en las páginas de internet, pero esto, una foto en un marco, transmite una sensación de permanencia, de realidad. Da la sensación de que es el futuro.

Parpadeo porque de repente me siento al borde de las lágrimas, pero también muy feliz.

—**Pensé que podrías ponerlo en tu mesa de trabajo.**

—**Lo haré** —le aseguro—. **Así podré vernos todos los días.**

La noria se detiene de nuevo, pero no me importa. Me llevo el marco al pecho con una mano y me inclino sobre Quinn.

—**Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho jamás** —y lo digo muy en serio—. **Además, ha sido un día maravilloso.**

El lunes por la mañana en _Innovative,_ Trish deja caer encima de mi mesa un kilo de papeles, en los que escribo mi dirección y firmo con mi nombre hasta que estoy segura de que me va a dar un calambre tremendo en la mano y que hará falta cirugía para recuperarme. Después de eso me da una vuelta por la oficina y me presenta a todo el mundo. Sonrío, asiento y finjo que voy a conseguir recordar todos los nombres. Ya he hecho ese recorrido antes, pero es agradable ver el lugar desde la óptica de un empleado. Terminamos en mi oficina, un pequeño espacio situado en la esquina sur con una vista al edificio del aparcamiento.

Pero es toda para mí.

Bruce entra cuando todavía estoy organizando la mesa.

—**Bienvenida a tu segundo día. ¿Lo tienes todo?**

—**Lo único que me falta es el acceso a la red y ya estaré lista**. —Miro el móvil para comprobar la hora—. **Carla me ha dicho que me habrá incluido en el sistema dentro de la próxima hora, así que supongo que no tardará en ser oficial.**

Bruce asiente y luego me da el resumen de lo que tengo que hacer hoy, que se reduce a unas cuantas reuniones internas y a que me familiarice con los diferentes productos de la compañía. Para cuando termine el día conoceré a mi equipo y tendré el puñado de productos de los que debo encargarme. Tengo mucho que aprender, tanto sobre las especificaciones de los productos como de los nombres del personal, pero, en general, me gusta el plan del día.

Bruce se pone en pie.

—**Sé que prometí que el primer día comeríamos juntos, pero resulta que tengo una reunión con mi abogado. ¿Te importa que lo dejemos para otro momento?**

—**No te preocupes. Para serte sincera, estoy impaciente por leerme todo esto.**

Parece aliviado, y le muestro mi mejor sonrisa de empleada cooperativa. Un instante después le cambia la expresión, y temo que mi sonrisa no haya conseguido el efecto deseado. Pero Bruce ya no está pensando en el trabajo.

—**Creo que debería disculparme otra vez por lo que pasó el sábado por la noche.**

—**No** —le respondo de inmediato porque lo cierto es que no quiero volver a eso—. **No es necesario. De verdad.**

Me mira fijamente, y luego asiente despacio.

—**Bueno, solo espero que no fuera ese el motivo por el que Quinn y tú os marchasteis tan pronto.**

No puedo evitar ruborizarme.

—**No lo fue. Y, por favor, dile a Giselle que no pasa nada. Te prometo que no estoy disgustada.**

Su rostro se ensombrece.

—**Se lo diré si la veo** —me responde, y me quedo preguntándome cómo puedo cambiar de conversación, porque está claro que he tocado un tema que le resulta desagradable. Pero resulta que es Bruce quien cambia de asunto. Me deja encima de la mesa un ejemplar de Tech World Today —. **¿Has leído el número de esta semana?**

No lo he leído, pero reconozco de inmediato la imagen de la portada del periódico un tanto sensacionalista. Es el logotipo de una compañía israelí sobreimpreso encima de una captura de pantalla de un programa muy avanzado de imágenes en tres dimensiones. Leo con rapidez el artículo y luego miro a Bruce.

—**Hace cierto tiempo que se está trabajando en esto. Por lo que parece, han superado la fase de pruebas beta antes de lo que se esperaban.**

—**He oído decir por ahí que estabas trabajando en algo parecido en **_**C-López**_ —me comenta refiriéndose a la compañía de Santana.

—**Es verdad** —le confirmo. Luego decido lanzarme y contarle toda la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió. Me fastidia, pero no fui yo quien hizo nada malo—. **Estaba en el equipo que le ofreció el producto de **_**C-López**_** a Quinn.**

—**¿Fue así como os conocisteis?**

—**No. En realidad, ya nos habían presentado hacía unos cuantos años en Texas. Nos volvimos a ver en una de las fiestas de Claire. **—No le menciono que Santana me llevó a la fiesta con la intención de que llamara la atención de Quinn Fabray. Fue la primera pista que tuve de que Santana era una gilipollas. Le siguieron otras muchas, y en rápida sucesión—. **Lo cierto es que la presentación del producto fue genial, pero Quinn se negó a invertir porque ya sabía que existía este producto israelí, aunque no nos lo dijo. Para entonces, ella y yo ya habíamos empezado a salir.**

Me ruborizo otra vez, porque el término «salir» no se acerca ni de lejos a la descripción de las cosas que hacía entonces con Quinn.

Por suerte, Bruce no parece darse cuenta de mi sonrojo.

—**Y Santana te culpó del fracaso.**

—**Y me despidió** —añado con una leve sonrisa—. **No es una de mis personas favoritas.**

—**Para serte sincero, Santana López no es precisamente la favorita de mucha gente.**

Sonrío al encontrarme más cómoda de inmediato.

Cindy entra en mi oficina un momento después. Me trae un sobre de una compañía de mensajería local. No lleva remitente. Por supuesto, estoy segura de que se trata de Quinn. Me fijo en el modo en que Cindy se queda cerca de la mesa, y deduzco que ella debe de pensar lo mismo y que siente curiosidad por saber qué le envía a su novia la multimillonaria más sexy del mundo.

Yo también siento curiosidad, pero puesto que se trata de Quinn, no pienso abrirlo con Bruce y Cindy delante. Lo dejo con gesto firme en una esquina de la mesa, justo al lado de donde he colocado la foto enmarcada en la que estamos Quinn y yo.

—**Papeleo del seguro** —explico con despreocupación antes de girarme hacia Bruce y soltar lo primero que me parece relevante sobre la reunión de Suncoast de la semana pasada.

Por fin salen de la oficina, lo que en teoría me deja libre para trabajar. Alargo la mano de inmediato hacia el sobre.

Lo abro y miro en su interior, y lo que encuentro es mi propio pañuelo rosa.

«Vale…»

Bueno, al menos ahora tengo una excusa para llamarla. Aunque lo cierto es que no la necesito.

Por desgracia, solo consigo ponerme en contacto con su buzón de voz.

—**Hola. Soy yo. Muchas gracias por el pañuelo. Me viene muy bien. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Me lo pasé muy bien ayer** —añado, y luego dudo un momento antes de continuar—. **Y pensé que quizá querrías saberlo: llevo una falda vaquera, una camiseta púrpura debajo de una chaqueta, y absolutamente nada más.**

Estoy sonriendo cuando cuelgo el teléfono, y luego me cuesta concentrarme en las especificaciones que aparecen en la pantalla del ordenador portátil que me han dado en _Innovative_. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato consigo centrarme, y no es hasta que uno de los chicos del grupo asoma la cabeza a través del hueco de la puerta cuando me doy cuenta de que llevo horas ensimismada en el trabajo.

—**Voy a por un sándwich** —me dice**—. ¿Quieres algo?**

—**Alex, ¿verdad?**

Asiente.

—**¿Te importa si te acompaño?**

—**Ah. Bueno, claro. Vale. Sí, quiero decir. Solo voy a coger algo abajo y a subir para seguir trabajando.**

—**Me parece perfecto.**

Cojo el bolso y le sigo hasta el ascensor. Es muy alto y tan delgado que calculo que yo peso al menos cinco kilos más que él. Lleva el pelo muy corto, casi al estilo militar, y lleva puesta una camiseta en la que proclama que Plutón sigue siendo un planeta. Estoy completamente de acuerdo, y se lo digo.

Eso da el pistoletazo de salida para la conversación. Para cuando llegamos al vestíbulo ya lo sé todo sobre él, excepto su número de la Seguridad Social, y me ha invitado a unirme cuando quiera a su hermandad de World of Warcraft.

—**Así que estás saliendo con Quinn Fabray** —pregunta mientras cruzamos el vestíbulo hacia la pequeña cafetería—. **Eso es genial.**

—**Eso creo **—le contesto con educación, pero no puedo evitar ponerme un poco tensa.

Empiezo a darme cuenta de que al ser la novia de Quinn tengo que aceptar algo más que a ella. Me he colocado bajo un microscopio. Para alguien que ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida bajo una máscara de indiferencia educada, no es el lugar más cómodo donde estar.

—**Sí. Además, los sándwiches son muy buenos** —añade, y me siento agradecida por el cambio de tema—. **Pero las pizzas son una porquería.**

—**¿Y las ensaladas?**

—**Ni idea. No me va la comida de conejo. ¿Nos vemos en las escaleras?**

Le digo que sí con la cabeza y luego me dirijo hacia la zona de la comida para conejos. Espero a que el camarero me prepare una ensalada Cobb cuando una mujer asiática que me resulta familiar se pone en cola detrás de mí. Todavía estoy intentando recordar de qué la conozco cuando me señala de forma educada antes de hablarme.

—**De **_**Innovative**_**, ¿verdad? Eres la nueva.**

—**Rachel Berry **—le confirmo—. **Lo siento, me han presentado a un millón de personas, o eso me parece. No me acuerdo de tu nombre.**

—**No, no, tranquila. No nos han presentado. Soy Lisa Reynolds, asesora financiera. Conozco a Bruce desde hace años.**

De repente recuerdo dónde la he visto.

—**Estabas en el vestíbulo el viernes. En una de las mesas.**

—**Suelo estarlo una vez al día. No puedo vivir sin café y me gusta salir de la oficina. Toma **—me dice mientras busca una tarjeta en el bolso**—. Si alguna vez te quieres escapar aquí abajo para tomar un café, dame un toque.**

—**Gracias** —le respondo realmente encantada.

No he conocido a mucha gente desde que me mudé a Los Ángeles y me siento exultante.

Le prometo a Lisa que la llamaré esta semana y luego subo con Alex. Quiero volver al trabajo, pero también sé que debería conocer a mi equipo. Le sugiero que comamos en la sala de descanso, pero tengo que confesar que me siento aliviada cuando me dice que va a comer en su mesa para poder jugar a World of Warcraft.

Ya he terminado la ensalada y estoy enfrascada en el análisis de un código problemático cuando me llama Quinn.

—**Hola. ¿Has visto ese artículo del Tech World?**

—**¿Vamos a hablar de trabajo, señorita Berry?**

Me echo a reír.

—¿**De qué íbamos a hablar si no? ¿Del pañuelo que me has mandado? Tu habilidad para escoger regalos se ha oxidado un poco, pero supongo que tiene cierta lógica. Si ya era mío, probablemente me guste.**

—**Tiene sentido. Lo recordaré para otros regalos. Pero en estos momentos, de lo que esperaba hablar era de una carta muy interesante que he recibido esta mañana.**

Por un momento no tengo ni idea de lo que habla. Luego recuerdo el viaje en el Bentley.

«Ay.»

—**¿Estás en tu oficina o en un cubículo?**

—**En mi oficina.**

Trago saliva al recordar todo lo que escribí en la carta.

—**En ese caso, mi querida señorita Berry, creo que deberías cerrar la puerta. De hecho, creo que deberías hacerlo con llave.**

—**Quinn, estoy trabajando** —protesto, pero hago lo que me dice.

—**Qué coincidencia. Yo también, así que imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me pongo a revisar el correo de la mañana. Solicitudes para participar en conferencias. Oportunidades para invertir. Propuestas inmobiliarias. Todas ellas interesantes, pero ninguna tan atractiva como la que encuentro cuando abro un sencillo sobre con mi propio membrete.**

—**Quinn…**

—**Sí que sabes manejar las palabras, señorita Berry. Me sentí bastante aliviada de que mi secretaria estuviera sentada en su mesa mientras leía tu carta. No sé cómo hubiera sido capaz de ocultar mi erección. Eres bastante atrevida.**

Levanto las cejas.

—¿**Atrevida?**

—**Creo que me decías cosas como que todavía recordabas el sonido de mi voz, que era tan suave que casi te corrías al oírla. Y también sobre el fresco cuero contra tu trasero ardiente. Que incluso entonces ya querías mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, y mi polla dentro de ti. Que apenas me conocías, pero que ya querías entregarte por completo a mí. Sí, creo que atrevida es una descripción bastante precisa.**

—**Ah. **—Al oír cómo recita mis propias palabras, tengo que mostrarme de acuerdo, pero sin decirlo—. **Estaba inspirada.**

—**Me alegro mucho de oírlo. Cuando me encontré el pañuelo esta mañana en mi apartamento, me acordé de ti, y después de leer tu carta, pensé que debía devolvértelo de inmediato. Verás, creo que no le sacamos todo el partido que podíamos a esa prenda.**

—**¿Ah, no?**

Tengo la boca seca.

—**No** —me responde en voz baja—. **Pero pienso corregirlo. Se pueden hacer muchas cosas con un pañuelo. Un montón de cosas con su borde. Por ejemplo, se pueden acariciar suavemente unos pezones erectos. O rozar con suavidad un sexo ardiente. Te prometo que exploraremos por completo todas las posibilidades que ofrece.**

—**Ah.**

Trago saliva.

—**Llévalo puesto hoy y piensa en lo que haré con él esta noche.**

—**¿Esta noche?** —le pregunto con el pañuelo ya alrededor del cuello.

Quinn se echa a reír.

—**Te recojo a las siete. Estarás desnuda a las ocho.**

El resto de la tarde la paso en una nube, aunque consigo guardar mis pensamientos sobre Quinn en un compartimento estanco para poder trabajar un poco. Salgo del ascensor al final del día con la cabeza gacha mientras leo un mensaje de Kurt donde me detalla exactamente lo maravilloso que es Blaine, así que no me fijo en Santana hasta que está delante de mí.

—**Rachel**.

Me quedo inmóvil, me pilla completamente desprevenida por un momento. Me recupero y empiez a caminar de nuevo.

—**No tenemos nada de qué hablar.**

—**Espera. Por favor** —me pide.

Quizá es por el modo que dice «Por favor», pero me detengo justo delante de la salida. No me giro, pero la oigo acercarse deprisa.

—**Te doy solo dos minutos** —le digo, antes de salir y esperar debajo de la marquesina de la entrada.

Se une a un grupo de gente que sale y se pone a mi lado. No le digo nada. Me quedó allí, con el rostro inexpresivo y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Tiene una revista debajo del brazo y hace ademán de entregármela, como si fuera una disculpa. No se la acepto, pero veo que es el mismo ejemplar de Tech World que Bruce me llevó esta misma mañana a la oficina. La miro a los ojos y sigo en silencio.

—**Joder, Rachel, no sabía que había otra compañía en ese mercado.**

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres, Santana?** —le pregunto con una voz gélida.

—**Es que… creo que actué de un modo imprudente y precipitado.**

«¿Solo lo crees?» Me apetece gritarle eso a la cara y abofetearla. Tengo que esforzarme para mantenerme impasible.

—**Es que… pensé que te estabas follando a Fabray.**

Estoy a punto de estallar, y lo único que deseo ahora mismo es alejarme de esta mujer tóxica, pero me obligo a sonreír tímidamente y a levantar la barbilla un poco.

—**Es que lo hago.**

Santana parece realmente avergonzada.

—**Vale, vale. Es decir, sí, ya he visto las fotos en las que salís juntas y todo eso. Es que, bueno, pensé que os habíais peleado. O que quizá Fabray pensaba que tú y yo teníamos algo.**

—**Te prometo que tiene un concepto mucho mejor de mí.**

—**Maldita sea, Rachel, estoy intentando pedirte perdón.**

—**¿De eso va todo esto?**

Me siento sorprendida de verdad.

—**La cagué, ¿vale? Fui una estúpida y lo saqué todo de quicio.** —Se pasa los dedos por el cabello y se lo echa a un lado, lo que le da un aspecto de mayor preocupación aún—. **Actué mal y lo siento.**

Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado e intento oír la parte que todavía no ha dicho.

—**Quieres decir que hiciste algo más aparte de despedirme, ¿verdad?** —La piel empieza a picarme de la preocupación—. **¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Santana?**

—**Joder. Otra estupidez. Ya sabes.**

—**No, no lo sé. Lo único que recuerdo más o menos es que ibas a joder a Quinn a base de bien. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?** —Tengo cerrada la mano izquierda con tanta fuerza que me clavo las uñas en la palma. Solo logro mantener la calma gracias a una inmensa fuerza de voluntad—. **Joder, Santana. ¿De qué otra estupidez me estás hablando?**

Se queda callada, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

—**Por Dios, Santana, ¿para qué has venido entonces?**

Inspira profundamente.

—**Sabes que Fabray pagó a Padgett, ¿verdad? Y sabes que Padgett tiene que mantener la boca cerrada.**

—**¿Cómo sabes eso?**

Eric Padgett amenazó con hacer pública su teoría de que Quinn había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de su hermana, y Quinn le extendió un cheque al muy mezquino para que se callara. No es algo en lo que me guste pensar. Es más, se supone que los términos del acuerdo son confidenciales.

—**Sé muchas cosas. Padgett llegó a hablar mucho antes de que Fabray le pagara. Y la mayor parte de las veces lo hizo delante de gente que le tiene muchas ganas a Fabray.** **Créeme cuando te digo que me di cuenta muy deprisa de que Padgett era la menor de las preocupaciones de Fabray. Hay mucha gente que quiere cargársela.**

—**Incluida tú** —le reprocho.

—**Yo no. Ya no. Por eso he venido. Lo he entendido. Me equivoqué por completo, he hecho daño a Quinn y te he hecho daño a ti. Solo te digo que no he sido la única.**

—**Entonces ¿quién más? ¿Y qué clase de estupidez es esa de la que hablas?**

Niega con la cabeza.

—**Tú solo dile a Fabray que quizá no vea llegar esto.** —Carraspea con un sonido desagradable—. **Me quedé de piedra cuando me enteré de a quien se había unido Padgett para acabar con tu novia.**

Permanezco inmóvil. Me está asustando más de lo que pueda imaginar.

—**¿No me vas a decir quién es?**

—**Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte. Ya he cumplido con mi parte, y ahora me retiro de todo este follón. Lo que puedo prometerte es que, pase lo que pase, no será por mi culpa.**

—**¿Para qué has venido entonces?**

—**Porque decírtelo a ti es como decírselo a Fabray. El mundo es muy pequeño y he quemado un puente que no debería haber tocado.**

—**¿Y crees que esto va a arreglarlo?**

—**No, pero creo que es un comienzo.** —Me mira fijamente a los ojos—. **Dile a Fabray que mantenga su espalda bien cubierta.**

—**Se lo diré. Pero siempre lo hace** —le respondo, orgullosa de conseguir que no me tiemble la voz.

* * *

**CHÁAAN! Santana ha vuelto, arrepentida y con noticias frescas!**

**¿Quién creéis que será la persona que ha traicionado a Quinn? Pobrecita si es que no le dan ni un respiro... **

**Gracias y nos leemos el sábado! ;D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

En realidad estoy deseando toparme con los paparazzi mientras me dirijo hacia mi coche. Al menos entonces podría mostrar mi enfado con ellos en vez de preocuparme por Quinn.

En cuanto llego al coche, meto la mano en la guantera buscando el cargador del móvil para poder llamar a Quinn, pero el maldito cacharro no está. Olvidé poner uno en mi maletín, así que el móvil no se ha cargado en todo el día y la batería está casi agotada. De todas formas llamo y me siento aliviada cuando Quinn contesta inmediatamente.

—**Me he encontrado con Santana** —le digo sin preámbulos.

—¿**Que te encontraste con quién**? —Su voz es pausada y muy, muy inquietante.

—**Vino a **_**Innovative**_** y me esperó en el vestíbulo.**

—**¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha hecho?**

—**Estoy bien.** —La tranquilizo porque capto su preocupación y su enfado—. **Quería que te dijera que tengas cuidado.**

—**¿Qué? Cuéntame todo lo que te dijo exactamente como lo dijo.**

Obedezco, y le relato la conversación con todo detalle.

—¿**Y nada más?**

—**No. ¿Tienes idea de a qué se refiere?**

Contengo la respiración preguntándome si Quinn mencionará lo que está pasando en Alemania. O en el club de tenis. O incluso con el acuerdo con Eric Padgett. Son muchas las cosas de las que podría tratarse y aunque yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea, estoy segura de que Quinn sí que lo sabe.

Pero cuando habla, no me aclara nada.

—**Creo que es una fanfarronada de Santana.**

—**¿Por qué haría algo así?** —le pregunto.

—**Dijiste que quiere reconstruir los puentes que ha quemado conmigo. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que advertirme sobre algún peligro?**

—**Porque siempre hay algún tipo de peligro acechando a una mujer como tú** —digo de inmediato siguiendo el curso de sus pensamientos.

—**Un competidor enfadado. Un empleado despedido. Una patente robada. Y luego aparece Santana y me dice que tenga cuidado, y la próxima vez que note algún hecho nefasto, pensaré: «Oh, menos mal que Santana me avisó. Supongo que la muy cretina no es tan mala después de todo».**

Me echo a reír, porque Santana es una cretina y nada va a cambiar eso. Pero la risa no acaba con mi preocupación.

—**¿De verdad que no estás preocupada?**

—**Siempre procuro no preocuparme** —me responde—. **No sirve de nada.**

—**Quinn…**

—**Para **—me dice serena.

—¿**Que pare de qué?**

—**Deja de preocuparte por mí. Estás desperdiciando una energía muy valiosa.**

—**¿Y qué quieres que haga? No es que estés precisamente a mi lado** —le replico con frivolidad.

Se ríe.

—**Buena chica. ¿Dónde estás?**

—**En el aparcamiento. Voy a ir a la tienda y regreso a casa.**

—**Bien. Puedes hacerme un favor y traerme unos…**

Y es entonces cuando mi teléfono decide morir. Lo maldigo, pero al menos he podido hablar con ella de Santana.

Aunque Quinn no está preocupada, yo sí, así que sigo pensando en ello mientras recorro Ralph´s cogiendo café, helado y otros productos de primera necesidad. Estoy segura de que me olvido de algo, pero como la lista la tengo en el móvil, tendré que improvisar.

Acabo con dos bolsas de plástico llenas y, después de aparcar mi coche, salgo de la zona de aparcamiento y sigo por la acera alrededor de la escalera principal. Hay una multitud de gente reunida allí, y tardo solo un segundo en darme cuenta de que están esperándome.

«Mierda.»

Puede que antes estuviera de ánimos para enfrentarme a ellos, pero ya no. Ahora lo único que quiero es entrar, comer helado y esperar a Quinn.

Levanto los hombros, oculto todo rastro de expresión de mi cara y continúo a pesar de todo.

Inmediatamente, se amontonan a mi alrededor.

—¡**Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¡Mira hacia aquí!**

—**¿Estabas completamente desnuda en el retrato?**

—**¿Tiene los elementos habituales de un Bernie, como las ataduras eróticas?**

Respiro con dificultad, y de repente siento un sudor frío recorriéndome el cuerpo. No comprendo de dónde vienen las preguntas y estoy asustada, muy asustada, demasiado como para pensar en ello.

—**¿Por qué lo hiciste, Rachel? ¿Fue por el dinero o por el morbo?**

—**¡Rachel! ¿Puedes confirmar que aceptaste un millón de dólares de Quinn Fabray por posar desnuda para un cuadro erótico?**

Me quedo petrificada, demasiado horrorizada como para dar un paso más, mientras los destellos de las cámaras estallan en torno a mí. Me siento mareada y estoy segura de que en cualquier momento voy a vomitar.

—¿**Habías posado desnuda antes?**

—**¿El cuadro es un reflejo de tu vida sexual con Quinn Fabray?**

—**¿Por qué accediste a que te ataran?**

Estoy rodeada y busco la mano de Quinn, pero, por supuesto, ella no está aquí. Las rodillas me tiemblan y tengo que esforzarme para mantenerme en pie. No caeré, no voy a mostrar reacción alguna, no les daré la satisfacción de que sepan que han podido conmigo.

Pero han podido. Lanzan sobre mí la misma pregunta de mil y una formas mientras trato de llegar hasta las escaleras, pero apenas puedo moverme ni un centímetro. Sé que pronto voy a comenzar a gritar, solo para hacer que se callen de la impresión. Solo para poder escapar.

Un fuerte chillido se eleva sobre el bullicio, y por un momento creo que he sido yo quien ha gritado, porque de repente la multitud se disuelve. Levanto la vista y suspiro.

«Quinn.» Viene corriendo hacia mí desde la calle. Ha dejado su Ferrari negro en marcha en mitad de la carretera. Y si alguna vez tuve alguna duda de la capacidad de Quinn para cometer un asesinato, se ha esfumado. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. En la línea de la mandíbula. En la tensión que inunda todos los músculos de su cuerpo. En este momento, justo en este momento, mataría para protegerme.

Extiende la mano y me agarra del brazo, y estoy tan contenta de que esté aquí que casi me echo a llorar. Tira de mí hacia ella y me coloca un brazo alrededor de los hombros, me sostiene cerca mientras se abre paso a empujones a través de la multitud y nos dirigimos hacia el coche.

Tira al suelo las bolsas con las compras y me coloca en el asiento del pasajero. Mientras me ajusta el cinturón de seguridad veo que algo se rompe en su interior.

—**Cariño** —me dice, y aunque la palabra es apenas imperceptible para mis oídos, noto sus disculpas y su profundo arrepentimiento.

—**Por favor** —susurro—, **vámonos de aquí.**

Antes de que me dé tiempo a recuperarme, ella ya está en el coche y pisa a fondo el acelerador en dirección a Ventura Boulevard, pero una vez que estamos en la autopista, alarga la mano hacia mí.

—**Lo siento. El cuadro. El dinero. Nunca pensé que…**

—**No. **—La palabra suena más seca de lo que pretendo—. **Más tarde. Ahora mismo quiero fingir que no ha sucedido.**

Su mirada es desgarradoramente triste. Por un momento, permanecemos en silencio. Pero el fuerte golpe que le da al volante rompe ese silencio.

—¿**Quién ha hecho todo esto**? —pregunta—. ¿**Quién demonios se lo ha contado a la prensa?**

Muevo la cabeza. Todavía la siento como de algodón. Me doy cuenta de que no estoy llevando la situación nada bien.

Deslizo la mano derecha sobre el muslo y la coloco entre la puerta y mi propio cuerpo, aprieto con fuerza el puño y dejo que mis uñas se hundan profundamente en la carne mientras aprieto y aprieto.

Me muerdo la lengua y me hago sangre.

Y me gustaría, oh, cómo me gustaría, tener aún esa pequeña navaja que solía llevar en el llavero.

—**Mírame** —exclama Quinn.

Obedezco. Incluso sonrío. Comienzo a recuperar el control. Respiro profundamente, aliviada por estar de nuevo en condiciones. Pero, oh, Dios, oh, Dios, esto no va a parar. Están ahí fuera, volverán una y otra vez, y esto no va a acabar nunca.

—**Santana** —susurro—. **De esto es de lo que te estaba avisando.**

—**Tal vez, pero no creo.**

—**¿Quién entonces?**

—**¿Brody sabe algo del cuadro?**

—**¡No! **—respondo con rotundidad, pero un instante después vacilo. ¿Podría haber encontrado alguna forma de averiguarlo?—. **No** —repito de nuevo—. **E incluso si lo supiera, habría guardado silencio. No es a mí a quien él querría perjudicar.**

—**No estés tan segura **—dice Quinn misteriosamente.

Trago saliva porque Quinn tiene que estar equivocada. Incluso si tiene razón y Brody está enamorado de mí, seguramente no haría esto para vengarse porque esté con Quinn. ¿O sí?

Cierro los ojos porque no puedo soportar esa idea.

—**No importa quién haya sido** —digo apretando el puño de nuevo—. **Ya lo sabe todo el mundo.**

Quinn no responde, y nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la ciudad en silencio. El enfado de Quinn es tan intenso que inunda el coche por completo.

—**¿Cómo lo supiste? —**pregunto finalmente.

—**Kurt. Está en casa. Al parecer también tuvo que abrirse paso entre los periodistas, y estuvieron preguntándole sobre el cuadro. Fingió no tener ni la menor idea, y luego te llamó por teléfono.**

—**Mi teléfono está sin batería** —explico, aturdida.

—**Lo sé. Me llamó al no poder localizarte, y yo también lo intenté. Como no conseguía ponerme en contacto contigo a través del teléfono…**

—**Viniste en persona a rescatarme.**

—**Por suerte estaba en Beverly Hills y tú habías hecho una parada antes de ir a casa.**

—**Gracias** —le digo.

Se gira lo suficiente como para mirarme, y su sonrisa es bastante triste.

—**Siempre te protegeré** —me asegura—. **Pero esto…**

Se detiene bruscamente y veo que tiene los nudillos blancos de agarrar el volante con tanta fuerza.

La entiendo. No puede protegerme de esto y no lo soporta.

Sinceramente, a mí tampoco es algo que me vuelva loca.

Quinn permanece en silencio hasta que entramos en el apartamento. Pero en cuanto estamos dentro, explota. Con un rápido movimiento agarra el jarrón que contiene el arreglo floral que decora el vestíbulo y lo lanza por los aires.

—¡**Maldita sea!** —grita.

El rugido de su voz se ve enfatizado por el ruido de los cristales rotos al caer al suelo y el chapoteo del agua al salpicar por todas partes.

Me quedo allí de pie, inmóvil. Sé cómo se siente. Yo también quiero agarrar algo y romperlo.

No, eso no es verdad. No quiero lanzar nada, pero cómo me gustaría haberlo hecho. Ojalá hubiera podido coger una baratija de cristal y tirarla con fuerza contra el suelo y consolarme así pensando que han sido mis manos y mi fuerza las que han conseguido que se rompa en pedazos.

Pero sé que no me conformaría solo con eso. Esos trozos de cristal no serían un final, sino un medio para un fin. No me sentiría tranquila hasta que el cristal estuviera dibujando una línea en mi carne, haciendo que ese dolor borrase todos los demás. Aquellos terribles destellos de las cámaras.

Las burlas de los periodistas. La vergüenza, la humillación y la certeza de que sin importar qué más suceda durante el resto de mi vida, esto nunca va a desaparecer.

Me estremezco, me siento tan sumamente frágil, imagino el peso de un cuchillo sobre mi mano.

«No.»

Con mucho esfuerzo, trato de no cruzar la habitación para coger un trozo del jarrón roto. En vez de eso, miro a Quinn, aquí a mi lado, de pie, inmóvil, con los puños cerrados y una verdadera expresión de angustia en su rostro.

—**Todo saldrá bien** —murmuro, porque esa es la clase de tópicos que dice la gente, aunque en realidad ni ellos mismos se lo creen.

—**Y una mierda saldrá bien** —me replica.

Este es el carácter que la hizo tan famosa en sus días de tenista y que le ha dado la fama de mujer peligrosa. Un fuerte y quebradizo punto débil que la ha metido en demasiadas peleas y le ha dejado demasiadas cicatrices, incluyendo esa cicatriz sobre su ojo, ojos que ahora mismo me están mirando con amarga y decidida rabia.

—**Nada de esto debería estar pasando** —me dice—. **Yo debería ser capaz de protegerte. Debería ser capaz de mantener al cabrón de mi padre alejado de mi vida y de mi coche. No lo quiero ni a él ni a su mierda cerca de mí, y mucho menos cerca de ti. Y en cuanto al resto del maldito mundo…**

Deja de hablar, y por un momento creo que se ha desconectado de su sistema.

Pero no.

—**Debería ser capaz de mantener tus secretos a salvo tan bien como los míos. Pero lo cierto es que…** —añade con una sonrisa amarga— **eso también se desmorona, maldita sea.**

Golpea la pared con tal fuerza y rapidez que la atraviesa con el puño.

Me quedo boquiabierta.

—**Bueno, eso va a necesitar algo más que una escoba y un recogedor**.

Me mira fijamente durante unos instantes, y luego comienza a sacudir los hombros. Necesito un momento para darme cuenta de que se está riendo. No porque le resulte divertido, sino porque se siente abrumada.

Quiero abrazarla; quiero ayudarla. Pero ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mí misma.

Comienzo a respirar con dificultad, y me doy cuenta de que tengo la mano enrollada en la punta del pañuelo rosa que aún me cuelga alrededor del cuello.

Lentamente, tiro del pañuelo hasta que me lo quito. Ato uno de los extremos fuertemente a mi muñeca y el otro a la de Quinn. Lo agarra, aunque veo la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

—**Átame** —susurro—. **Azótame. Dime exactamente qué quieres que haga. Haré todo lo que me pidas. ¿Quieres destrozar algo? Destrózame a mí.**

—**Rachel…**

—**Por favor, Quinn. No puedes controlar el mundo ¿Y qué? Contrólame a mí**. —La miro fijamente a los ojos—. **Por favor** —le digo y oigo cómo tiembla mi voz—. **Por favor. Yo también lo necesito** —susurro.

—**Oh, Rachel. —**Inclina la cabeza mirando en mi interior, donde se esconden todos mis secretos—. **¿Lo necesitas? ¿O lo quieres?** —especifica.

Me humedezco los labios, como si eso hiciera que las palabras surgieran con más facilidad.

—**Una vez me dijiste que si alguna vez necesitaba el dolor debía acudir a ti. Ya he roto esa promesa dos veces**. —Me señalo el pelo y luego la yema del dedo—. **Así que sí, Quinn. Lo necesito. Te necesito si quiero salir de todo esto. Y creo que tú también me necesitas a mí.**

Durante un momento, no dice nada. Luego pasa el pañuelo entre sus dedos.

—**Creo que ya te dije por teléfono que tengo planes para esto.**

—**Sí.**

Se queda de pie, quieta, y me mira de arriba abajo. Su mirada comienza desde los pies y asciende lentamente por todo mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera me toca, pero aun así me estremezco con tan solo mirarla.

Sobre mí. Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero a Quinn y su fuerza. Quiero sentirla.

Y, sobre todo, quiero que haga que desaparezca el resto del mundo.

Continúa con su intensa inspección, su rostro tan oscuro y hambriento como el de un lobo, e igual de peligroso. Me va a devorar, y que Dios me ayude, yo deseo ser devorada. Quiero desaparecer, quiero perderme en un lugar en el que solo Quinn pueda encontrarme.

Me tiemblan las piernas, mi sexo palpita por la impaciencia. Unas diminutas gotas de sudor se escurren entre mis pechos, y mis pezones se adivinan a través de la camiseta.

No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos, siento la boca seca y mi pulso se acelera. Ya no es la Quinn que bromea y se ríe, que me sostiene y me tranquiliza. No es el tipo de mujer que revelaría sus secretos ni a mí ni a nadie, y ciertamente no es de las que se deja arrastrar por un ataque de ira.

No, la mujer que tengo frente a mí es la elegancia y el control personificados. Hay poder en sus caricias, en la más leve de sus miradas. Es alguien fuerte que dirige una empresa de mil millones de dólares, y en este momento yo no soy más que una de sus pertenencias.

Me muerdo el labio inferior. No me perturba esa idea. Al contrario, mi cuerpo se agita al advertirlo. Ser propiedad de Quinn Fabray es algo fascinante.

—**Quítate la ropa.**

Obedezco; me desprendo de la chaqueta, luego me quito la camiseta por la cabeza. Como estamos jugando de nuevo al mismo juego, no llevo sujetador, y cuando ella lo descubre, su boca esboza la más sutil de las sonrisas. Bajo la cremallera de la falda y la dejo caer sobre mis pies. Parece como si hubiera olvidado los cientos de veces que me ha visto desnuda. Es algo vergonzoso e incómodo.

Pero cuando veo la forma en la que sus ojos me miran, me siento hermosa.

—**Separa las piernas** —me ordena, y cuando lo hago, se arrodilla delante de mí.

Me agarra por las caderas y luego posa un suave beso justo por encima de mi ombligo. Esa simple caricia hace que un enorme escalofrío me recorra todo el cuerpo, un cuerpo que arde, encendido por la impaciencia. Me agacho para enterrar mis dedos en su cabello.

—**No** —murmura**—. Acaríciate los pechos. Muy bien, cariño** —dice cuando le obedezco—. **Pellízcate los pezones. ¿Están duros?**

—**Sí **—susurro.

—**Bien. Quiero que lo estén más aún. Quiero que los tengas tan duros que con el solo roce de la yema de mis dedos haga que te recorra fuego hasta el fondo de tu sexo. ¿Qué dices?**

—**Sí. Sí, señorita.**

Me sonríe con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y compromiso, y luego regresa a mi vientre desnudo.

Sus labios me recorren la piel, bajando cada vez más y más hasta que se acerca a la línea cuidadosamente recortada de mi vello púbico. Continúa descendiendo hasta que su lengua se hunde en mi clítoris y no tengo más remedio que romper las reglas de Quinn y agarrarle con fuerza por los hombros, porque si no lo hago, estoy segura de que me voy a caer.

Su lengua es despiadada. Me castiga, me folla con una fuerza y una exigencia que hacen que mi cuerpo explote en una avalancha de sensaciones.

Es lo suficientemente atenta como para agarrarme y evitar que me caiga, y luego hace que me arrodille frente a ella.

—**Tienes un sabor delicioso** —me dice, y entonces me besa para que lo pruebe. El beso es profundo, pero demasiado corto.

—**Voy a follarte, Rachel** —me avisa—. **Aquí, ahora mismo. Con fuerza y rapidez, hasta que el placer te atraviese todo el cuerpo como un ciclón. Y luego empezaremos de nuevo, lenta y suavemente, dejando que crezca como una pequeña semilla que se convierte en un enorme árbol. ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que tardaremos, Rachel? ¿Puedes imaginar un placer que dura una eternidad?**

Tengo la boca seca, pero consigo contestar.

—**Contigo, sí.**

Se ríe.

—**Buena respuesta. Ahora desabróchame los vaqueros.**

—**Sí, señorita.**

Estoy tan excitada que mis dedos se enredan con el botón de la bragueta del pantalón, pero lo consigo, lo aparto y con la punta de los dedos acaricio su miembro, que continúa atrapado tras el algodón de su ropa interior.

Oigo a Quinn inhalar con fuerza, y me encanta confirmar que por más poder que ella ejerza sobre mí, yo tengo el mismo sobre ella.

—**Buena chica. Ahora quítamelos y date la vuelta. De rodillas, Rachel.**

—**Sí, señorita** —digo, pero tengo otros planes. Deslizo una mano por sus pantalones y sobre el bulto de su ropa interior hasta que encuentro la abertura. Está muy excitada y tan pronto como la muevo, su polla estalla como si también estuviera desesperada por jugar. Sé que debería darme la vuelta, y sé que probablemente seré castigada, pero no puedo resistir la tentación.

Me inclino y deslizo la lengua por la aterciopelada longitud de su miembro. Tiene un sabor salado, delicioso; cuando la oigo gemir y decir mi nombre, mi cuerpo parece abrirse completamente. Cierro los labios sobre la abultada punta y comienzo a jugar con la lengua.

Lentamente, voy atrapando más de ella con la boca, luego tiro hacia atrás, dejando que los dientes apenas lo rocen con suavidad.

Apoyo las manos en sus caderas, y puedo sentir cómo su cuerpo comienza a estremecerse. Me levanto un poco y apoyo las rodillas para conseguir un mejor ángulo. Quiero tener más de ella dentro de mí; quiero hacer que se corra.

Sin embargo, mi plan se ve frustrado cuando sus manos me agarran con suavidad bajo los brazos y me pone en pie.

—**Descarada** —bromea.

Sonrío inocentemente.

—**Oh, no. No lo vas a conseguir tan fácilmente.**

El pañuelo que había atado alrededor de mi muñeca se ha soltado, y ella lo recoge del suelo y lo anuda con firmeza alrededor de mi mano derecha. Le da un tirón y luego me conduce hasta la habitación. El cabecero de su cama está formado por una pieza de madera maciza y en el centro tiene una gran argolla de metal. Lo había visto antes, pero nunca le había dado mucha importancia. Me dice que me tumbe en la cama boca arriba y que coloque las manos por encima de la cabeza. Lo hago, ella introduce el pañuelo por la argolla de metal y luego ata el extremo suelto a mi otra muñeca.

Ahora mis brazos forman un triángulo sobre la cabeza. Espero a que me ate también los pies, pero no lo hace, y cuando ve mi mirada curiosa, agarra mis caderas y me da la vuelta sobre el estómago. La maniobra me sorprende, pero explica por qué quería dejarme las piernas libres.

De repente me doy cuenta de que probablemente no soy la primera mujer que ha hecho uso de esa argolla. Sin embargo, la idea no me perturba, porque estoy segura de dos cosas: que soy la primera mujer a la que Quinn ha traído a su casa de Malibú y también la última.

—**De rodillas** —me ordena Quinn.

Obedezco y me deja allí así, con el trasero al aire, los brazos hacia delante, la cabeza agachada y doblada hacia un lado de modo que pueda ver lo que hace.

Está al lado de la cama, abriendo el mueble que usa como mesita de noche. Saca una caja muy parecida a otra que recuerdo bastante bien de una maravillosa noche en mi apartamento. Esta, sin embargo, es más grande. La abre, y me alegra comprobar que desde esta perspectiva puedo ver el contenido. Esposas de metal. Velas. Un látigo de nueve colas. Una venda para los ojos. Y unas cuantas cosas más que no reconozco.

—¿**Esposas**? —bromeo—. **¿Me vas a detener?**

—**Tal vez. **—Saca el látigo de nueve colas, una pequeña fusta con muchas tiras de cuero en una punta—. **Pero todavía no.**

Se coloca detrás de mí de tal forma que no puedo verle cara. Veo también sus piernas y su gran erección, pero eso solo cuando dejo caer la cabeza y miro entre las mías.

No miro durante mucho tiempo, porque cuelga los extremos del suave cuero del látigo sobre mis hombros y mi espalda.

—**¿Lo quieres? ¿Lo necesitas?**

—**Sí **—digo mientras todo el horror de aquella noche se precipita de nuevo sobre mí. Quiero hacer desaparecer esos recuerdos y esas emociones. Quiero reclamarlos y destruirlos. Quiero sobrevivir a ellos. Y quiero que sea Quinn quien me ayude a hacerlo—. **Sí** —repito, pero mi voz se ahoga con el chasquido del juguete contra la suave piel de mi trasero.

Escuece y grito, cierro los ojos mientras me dejo llevar por el dolor y me aferro a éste. Lo quiero, sí. Y también lo necesito. Pero con Quinn azotándome, no puedo negar que también me estoy poniendo muy caliente.

—**Otra vez** —insisto mientras su mano acaricia el lugar donde me acaba de golpear con el látigo —. **Por favor, Quinn, otra vez.**

Obedece, golpea con fuerza una y otra vez, y luego acaricia mi suave piel, que imagino ahora de color rojo. Esto es mejor que un cuchillo. Más seguro, sí, pero también más real. Estoy transformando algo horrible en algo bueno. De algún modo, estar con Quinn lo cambia todo.

—**Ahora separa las piernas** —me ordena. Obedezco, y la punta del látigo se balancea sobre mi sexo. Estoy más húmeda de lo que recuerdo haber estado nunca, y el gruñido de placer de Quinn solo aumenta mi excitación—. **También te voy a azotar aquí. Y luego te voy a follar, porque, joder, Rachel, no puedo esperar más.**

El látigo me golpea ligeramente entre las piernas, y me estremezco al sentirlo contra el clítoris. No hace mucho descubrí con Quinn cuánto me gusta esta sensación tan peculiar, y ese sentimiento no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo. Una y otra vez, grito por la espectacular intensidad del placer.

Estoy ardiendo. Me estoy quemando. Soy una llama que arde libre y solo Quinn puede apagar este ardor.

—**Por favor** —le suplico—. **Por favor, Quinn, ahora.**

No titubea. Me agarra por la cintura y siento la punta de su pene en mi vagina, siento cómo me penetra, más y más profundamente hasta que casi me resulta imposible soportarlo. Me sostiene por una cadera, la otra mano debajo de mí, su dedo me acaricia al ritmo de las embestidas de modo que me pierdo en una sobrecarga de sensaciones.

—**Córrete para mí** —me exige, y mi cuerpo se tensa en torno a ella—. **Córrete para mí** —repite—. **Maldita sea, Rachel, quiero sentir cómo te corres.**

Y entonces, como si mi cuerpo realmente estuviera acatando sus órdenes, un profundo y palpitante orgasmo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Me estremezco. Mis músculos se tensan, atrayéndola con más fuerza hacia mi interior. Siento cómo flaquean mis brazos. Caigo sobre la cama, jadeando mientras oleadas y oleadas de violento placer continúan atravesándome antes de caer finalmente en el suave resplandor de una inmensa satisfacción.

Quinn se aparta, tira de mí y luego se tumba a mi lado, sus dedos me acarician suavemente la espalda de arriba abajo.

—**Date la vuelta** —me dice al cabo de un momento—. **Quiero enseñarte algo.**

Curiosa, me giro. Coloca la caja de nuevo sobre la cama, y esta vez saca una vela redonda de color rojo.

—¿**Quinn**? —pregunto con cautela—. ¿**Qué vas a hacer?**

—**Algo nuevo.**

Se coloca a horcajadas sobre mi cintura para que no pueda mover las piernas, y puesto que sigo con los brazos atados, estoy inmovilizada.

—**¿Confías en mí?**

—**Sí** —le respondo, pero cuando lo veo coger una cerilla y encender la vela no puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior.

—**Mentirosa** —dice**—. Cierra los ojos.**

Lo hago y estoy segura de que debo de estar ridícula. Con los ojos apretados con fuerza y los dientes rozando el labio.

—**Relájate** —insiste.

—**Para ti es fácil decirlo.**

—**Dime qué es esto.**

Siento una agradable caricia a lo largo de la curva de mi pecho.

—¿**Tu dedo?**

—**¿Y esto?**

Suave y ligeramente mojado, esta vez en el escote.

—**¿Tu lengua?**

—**¿Esto?**

Es áspero y suave al mismo tiempo.

—**No lo sé.**

—**Una pluma** —dice, aunque no me explica de dónde la ha sacado.

—**¿Y esto?**

Al principio no siento nada. Entonces noto un fuerte y cálido ardor en el pezón que se convierte rápidamente en algo frío y duro. Es, a decir verdad, algo exquisito.

—**Es… ¿la vela?**

—**Muy bien. Ahora no te muevas.**

Vuelvo a sentirlo, solo que esta vez el ardor es más duradero y no se limita a un solo lugar.

Arqueo todo el cuerpo para apreciar esa sensación que se parece a unos largos dedos apretando la piel del pecho. Luego la misma sensación se repite una y otra vez y ahora me muerdo el labio inferior, no por los nervios, sino por el glorioso éxtasis que ha provocado dentro de mí, extendiéndose como descargas eléctricas desde los pechos hasta mi sexo. Y luego disparando chispas a través de los dedos de las manos y los pies.

—**Abre los ojos** —dice.

Lo hago y veo largos hilos de color rojo recorriéndome el pecho. La piel debajo de la cera está arrugada y dura, y con los pezones ya muy sensibles, la sensación es más que increíble.

Quinn aún está sentada a horcajadas sobre mí, pero ahora se desliza hacia abajo y separa mis piernas con delicadeza. Lentamente, entra en mí, se inclina hacia adelante y aprieta mis pechos con las manos al compás de sus movimientos.

La cera se agrieta a medida que crece mi orgasmo, y cuando finalmente me corro, mi cuerpo se aferra más a ella para atraerla muy dentro de mí. Quinn aprieta con más fuerza mis pechos y los últimos restos de cera se resquebrajan.

Grito, perdida en las extrañas sensaciones que tiran de mi cuerpo, arqueándome como si fueran a quedarse para siempre.

Y luego, cuando mi cuerpo deja de temblar, cierro los ojos y me dejo atrapar por el sueño.

* * *

**:OOOOO**

**¿Quién habrá desvelado el secreto del cuadro? Se admiten apuestas... Hahaha**

**Lo sé lo sé... No dejan de aparecer más y más misterios, pero eso es lo bueno... e.e**

**Me han pedido que suba esta historia en inglés y la verdad es que no sé qué hacer... creo que esperaré a ver si me lo pide más gente porque no voy a subirla toda otra vez en inglés para que luego no la lea nadie...**

**Gracias y nos leemos el lunes! ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Me despierto con el olor a bacon y descubro no solo que mis brazos están libres, sino que estoy acurrucada bajo las sábanas. Sonrío y me estiro, sintiéndome bien follada y bien cuidada.

Salgo de la cama, busco una camisa en el armario y persigo el aroma hasta la enorme cocina de color negro y acero. Escucho el chisporroteo de una sartén eléctrica en la isla de granito mientras veo a Quinn de pie frente al fuego sosteniendo una sartén para tortilla. Aguacate cortado, queso cremoso en cubos y algo más que no reconozco cubriendo perfectamente una pequeña tabla de cortar apartada a un lado.

Dos copas de champán medio llenas, y a su lado una jarra de zumo de naranja.

—¿**Celebramos algo**? —le pregunto acercándome a ella por detrás y echando un vistazo a la sartén.

—**Así es. Después del día de ayer, creo que deberíamos celebrar las cosas importantes.**

—**¿El día?** —repito. Mi cuerpo aún está deliciosamente dolorido y magullado. Me estiro y sonrío despacio—. **¿Qué me dices de la noche?**

—**Aquello fue una celebración en sí mismo** —me responde.

Pasea los ojos por todo mi cuerpo. Llevo puesta una de sus camisetas sueltas y me llega hasta la mitad del muslo. El deseo en sus ojos es tan inconfundible como su pausada y sexy sonrisa. Tengo la certeza de que me derrito un poco.

Desliza su dedo a lo largo del cuello de la camiseta.

—**Me gusta cómo te queda mi ropa.**

—**A mí también.**

—**También me gustas sin ella.**

Me río y retrocedo, danzando fuera del alcance de sus dedos.

—**Ni se te ocurra. Estoy hambrienta.**

Se ríe.

—**Entonces ¿qué celebramos exactamente**?

Roza rápidamente mis labios con un beso.

—**A nosotras mismas.**

Esa sencilla frase hace que me recorra un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—**Brindaré por ello** —respondo.

—**Bien. Puedes llenar nuestras copas de zumo de naranja y luego ir a sentarte**. —Señala uno de los taburetes de la barra de desayuno—. **Si te quedas aquí detrás solo conseguirás distraerme y, a pesar de que eso derivaría en un más que interesante sexo en la cocina, también quemaría sin lugar a dudas las tortillas.**

—**Estoy hambrienta** —admito mientras vierto el zumo y le acerco una copa. Cojo la mía y voy a sentarme a la barra que está unida a la isla. Eso me ofrece una hermosa visión de Quinn luciendo deliciosamente casera—. **No sabía que supieses cocinar.**

—**Soy una caja de sorpresas** —me responde.

—**Yo soy una cocinera espantosa** —reconozco—. **No tiene mucho sentido aprender a cocinar cuando tu madre está convencida de que todo lo que realmente necesitas comer son zanahorias y lechuga iceberg.**

—**Cuando murió la mía, mi padre nos arrastraba de restaurante en restaurante para cada comida **— me cuenta Quinn—. **No soportaba estar tan cerca de aquel hombre durante tanto rato, de modo que le dije que si esperaba que fuese más competitiva, necesitaba alimentarme mejor. Yo cocinaba, luego cogía mi plato y me lo llevaba a mi habitación, y él comía con el suyo frente al televisor. Funcionó de maravilla.**

—**Y tú aprendiste una valiosa herramienta.**

Sonrío, pero se me parte el corazón. Mi infancia había sido de todo menos brillante, pero al menos tuve a Ashley durante los años en que mi madre distribuía las calorías tan mezquinamente como el tiempo libre. Quinn no tuvo a nadie salvo a un padre ruin y un entrenador que abusaba de ella.

—**¿Tuviste amigos?—**le pregunto—. **Cuando estabas compitiendo, quiero decir. ¿Hiciste amigos entre los demás jugadores?**

—**¿Otros aparte de Alain y Sofia? La verdad es que no.**

Pone con una cuchara queso, aguacate y el ingrediente misterioso dentro de la tortilla, luego lo dobla con maestría sobre el plato.

—**Háblame de Sofia.**

Su sonrisa es triste.

—**Teníamos mucho en común. Nuestros padres eran unos cretinos.**

—**¿Estamos hablando de amiga o novia?**

—**Amiga, luego novia. Luego amiga otra vez.**

Asiento con la cabeza, absorbiendo con avidez esas pinceladas del pasado de Quinn.

—¿**Ella fue la primera**? —pregunto.

Su rostro se torna sombrío.

—**Sí. Pero no fue una experiencia placentera para ninguna de las dos. Éramos jóvenes y, definitivamente, no estábamos preparadas.**

—**Lo siento. No quería sacar un tema incómodo.**

—**No pasa nada **—me tranquiliza con un atisbo de sonrisa que le quita dureza a sus palabras—. **De verdad.** —Toma un sorbo de zumo, añade beicon al plato y luego me lo alcanza—. ¿**Y bien?**

Cojo el tenedor que me ofrece, pruebo un pequeño bocado y gimo de placer.

—**Es impresionante. ¿Qué lleva?**

—**Langosta.**

—**¿Resulta que tienes langosta en tu frigorífico, así, sin más?**

—**Pues claro** —responde muy seria—. **¿Tú no?**

—**Ni por asomo. Al parecer los coches, hoteles, aviones privados y fábricas de chocolate no son las únicas ventajas de ser inmensamente rica.**

Se echa a reír y yo me dedico a mi desayuno mientras Quinn se queda de pie frente al fogón preparando su propio desayuno. Me sorprendo cuando mi teléfono suena hasta que veo que Quinn lo ha enchufado al cargador y dejado en la barra de desayuno. Por un momento pienso en dejar que salte el buzón de voz, porque no tengo ningún interés en permitir una intromisión del mundo real.

Pero es Kurt, así que contesto.

—**Maldita sea** —dice en lugar de molestarse en saludar con el tradicional «hola»—. **David acaba de venir a contarme que estás por todas partes en internet. Como si yo no lo supiese ya. ¡David!** —añade como si eso fuera el peor agravio de todos.

Quiero decirle que si está tan irritado con nuestro vecino y polvo de una noche, entonces no debería haber dormido con él. Pero no lo hago. Ya hemos hablado de todo esto antes.

—¿**Así que estoy realmente por todas partes? No he querido mirar.**

—**Lo siento** —responde, comprensivo—. **Incluso tu madre me ha llamado.**

—**¿A ti?**

—**Qué afortunado, ¿eh? Dijo que todavía estaba demasiado molesta como para hablar contigo, pero que ella… joder, Rachel. ¿Qué más te da lo que piense?**

—**Ya sé lo que piensa **—respondo—. **Que soy una decepción. Que he arruinado el nombre de la familia. Que ella no crió a una golfa.**

Puedo notar por el silencio de Kurt que estoy en lo cierto. Quinn está observándome atentamente. A pesar de ello, no se acerca a mi lado. Tengo la impresión de que teme que me derrumbe.

No lo haré. El mero hecho de pensar en mi madre más preocupada por lo que dice la prensa rosa que por lo que realmente ocurrió, me cabrea y me hace fuerte. Bueno, más fuerte, de cualquier modo.

—**Así que ¿estoy por todas partes?**

—**Sí **—responde Kurt—. **No han perdido ni un minuto. Las revistas, las redes sociales y blogs, incluso los programas de noticias serios. Has conseguido un millón de dólares por posar desnuda para una millonaria como Quinn e incluso la CNN va a cubrir la noticia. Lo que significa que las audiencias se han disparado.**

—**¡Kurt!**

—**¡Lo siento, lo siento! Entonces ¿estás bien? Quiero decir, ¿qué vas a hacer?**

—**Estoy bien** —respondo. Las mejillas me arden mientras miro fijamente a Quinn y repaso detalladamente cómo he pasado de ser un completo desastre a sentirme normal—. **Al menos por ahora.**

No he encendido la televisión. Ni siquiera he revisado mi correo electrónico. Considerando lo que podría haber dejado mi madre en la bandeja de entrada, estoy segura de que no quiero verlo.

Capto la mirada de Quinn y me doy cuenta de que se está preguntando lo mismo que yo: ¿seguiré estando bien una vez vuelva a poner un pie en el mundo real?

—**Te vas a quedar hoy ahí, ¿no es así?—**me pregunta Kurt.

—**No puedo, tengo que ir a trabajar.**

Quinn niega con la cabeza.

—**Tómate el día libre. Bruce lo entenderá.**

—**La he oído** —me dice Kurt—. **Hazle caso a Quinn. Es inteligente. Y, de todos modos, tienes que hablar con Bruce antes de ir a la oficina. Ha llamado aquí preguntando por ti.**

—**Lo llamaré, pero voy a ir.**

Aunque parece que no va a ser así. Porque cuando llamo a Bruce me cuenta que considera que lo más beneficioso para la compañía es que me tome una excedencia.

—**Lo siento, pero se trata de algo más que unos cuantos fotógrafos buscando una foto de la novia de Quinn Fabray. Son un enjambre alrededor de esta historia. Y no puedo tener a la prensa dando vueltas alrededor del edificio en busca de una foto tuya. No ahora.**

—**¿Ahora?** —repito—. **¿Por qué ahora en concreto**?

Le escucho exhalar ruidosamente por el teléfono.

—**Giselle y yo nos estamos divorciando. No he querido mencionarlo antes, pero el caso es que tengo que estar completamente limpio y mi abogado cree que…**

—**Lo entiendo.** —Termino la frase—. **Estoy despedida.**

—**Con una excedencia** —insiste él—. **Por favor.**

—**Esto está empezando a ser un día horrible, Bruce. ¿Podemos, al menos, llamarlo por su nombre?**

Hace una pausa. Luego vuelve a hablar.

—**Lo siento de verdad, Rachel. Es un cuadro encantador y es injusto que estés recibiendo esta clase de trato. Y sí que me vendría bien un talento como el tuyo aquí, en **_**Innovative**_**. Pero seguro que te recuperas de esto.**

—**Sí **—respondo mirando a Quinn—. **Lo sé.**

—**Creo que voy a tomarme el día libre **—dice Quinn cuando cuelgo el teléfono.

—**No es necesario que me mimes**. —Señalo la parte trasera del apartamento, donde hay una puerta privada que da a su oficina—. **Vete. Gana dinero.**

—**Afortunadamente he realizado suficientes buenas inversiones como para no tener que hacer, de hecho, nada para ganar dinero.** —Ladea la cabeza como si oyese algo—. **¿Y eso? ¿Has oído ese ruido?**

—**¿El qué?**

—**El tintineo de las monedas, porque acabo de ganar unos cuantos miles más**.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—**En serio, si te tomas el día libre simplemente me sentiré una carga.**

—**Tal vez Suiza. O Grecia.**

—**Quinn.**

—**Hawái es bonito también. Y, de hecho, tengo una casa allí. La otra noche hablamos sobre cenar sushi. Podríamos ir a Japón.**

Ya me estoy riendo.

—**Creo que si quiero sushi podemos simplemente ir a ese pequeño lugar en Sunset que nos gusta.**

—**Me parece bien. Pero hablo en serio acerca de las vacaciones. Los periodistas son como los tiburones. Una vez el cebo está fuera del agua, desaparecen. El lunes ya habrá un nuevo escándalo, y tú podrás regresar a un Los Ángeles mucho más tranquilo.**

No puedo negar que es tentador. Pero no. No quiero ser la chica que desaparece.

—**Salí corriendo de Texas huyendo de mi madre** —le respondo—. **Me vine a Los Ángeles porque este era el lugar donde quería empezar una nueva vida. Lo escogí. Estoy aquí. Me quedo**. —Me encojo de hombros—. **Como has dicho, acabarán olvidándolo. Voy a ser discreta.**

Quinn está mirándome con una expresión extraña.

—¿**Qué?**

—**Te han lanzado a los tiburones y aun así clavas los tacones y les plantas cara. Si alguna vez me dices de nuevo que no eres fuerte te tumbaré sobre mis rodillas y te azotaré.**

—**Promesas, promesas** —canturreo bajándome del taburete—. **Si estás decidida a tomarte un tiempo libre tú también, entonces ya tengo pensado lo que podemos hacer hoy.**

Hay un innegable deseo en su mirada.

—**Puedo imaginarme todo tipo de cosas que hacer hoy.**

—**Eso no** —le respondo—. **Aunque tengo la sensación de que lo que tengo en mente te excitará también.**

—**Qué bromista eres. Entonces, cuéntame, ¿qué vamos a hacer en el día de hoy?**

—**Bueno, esperaba que pudiésemos hablar de dinero.**

—**Eso depende realmente de cuáles sean tus objetivos** —me dice Quinn tamborileando con el extremo de su lápiz sobre un trozo de papel.

Asiento, esperando aprender tanto como pueda enseñarme. Dados los últimos acontecimientos, no tengo ingresos fijos, pero Kurt tiene razón. Realmente tengo un millón de dólares. Y si van a estar mirándome pasmados y chismorreando sobre ello, voy a darle un buen uso a ese dinero.

—**El millón es para mi negocio. Ya lo sabes, pero quiero asegurarme de que queda claro. No quiero que se esfume.**

—**El capital **—me dice.

—**Sí. El capital debe estar aquí, y en líquido, cuando yo lo necesite. Pero si voy a estar sin empleo, entonces quiero ser capaz de vivir de los intereses y dividendos. Mi aplicación para el móvil me proporciona una pequeña cantidad cada mes, y tengo otro par más que están casi listas para salir al mercado**. —Tuerzo el gesto—. **No las he lanzado aún porque no he tenido tiempo, pero supongo que eso ya no es excusa**.

Me toma de la mano y la estrecha.

—**Vas a estar bien.**

—**Lo estoy** —le contesto con firmeza.

He decidido que el único modo de enfrentarme a esto es paso a paso. No estoy segura de qué va a liberarme de la tortura de estar en el ojo del huracán de las revistas del corazón, pero al menos puedo hacerme cargo del resto. Y si voy a ser vilipendiada por conseguir un millón, entonces tengo muy claro que voy a proteger ese dinero.

—**Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme a organizarlo? Quiero saber qué porcentaje del dinero debo transformar en acciones o bonos y todo ese tipo de cuestiones.**

—**Te enseñaré todo lo que quieras saber** —contesta ella.

Asiento, dubitativa, y Quinn me mira con cautela.

—**A los agentes se les paga por negociar en bolsa, ¿no es así?**

Puedo ser brillante en matemáticas, pero nunca he tenido la cabeza enredada en planes de inversión. Sinceramente, nunca lo he intentado. Siempre he tenido miedo de cometer el mismo error nefasto que mi madre, y la idea de ser como ella me resulta más que perturbadora.

—**Correcto** —me responde—. **Podemos incluso concertar entrevistas con asesores financieros. Se llevan un porcentaje, pero si saben lo que se hacen el dinero crece lo suficiente como para cubrir el coste.**

—**Ese fue el error de mi madre **—digo.

No pretendía decirlo en voz alta, y cuando miro la cara de Quinn veo una tierna comprensión en su mirada.

—**Ella tomó malas decisiones** —comenta—. **Tú no lo harás.**

—**No estoy segura, he tomado un montón de malas decisiones en el pasado.**

No lo hago a propósito, pero me doy cuenta de que mi pulgar está acariciando con suavidad la cicatriz de mi muslo.

—**El simple hecho de que estés siendo tan cuidadosa y haciendo tantas preguntas me demuestra que vas a estar bien. Y tu dinero también. Trabajo con varios agentes de bolsa y gerentes. Si quieres, puedo decirle a Sylvia que concierte algunas citas, traerlos hoy a la oficina si te apetece.**

—**Eso sería estupendo** —respondo, pero me retracto inmediatamente—. **No, no, da igual.**

—**Está bien **—dice pausadamente, y puedo ver en sus ojos que está dolida—. **Como quieras.**

—**Es que ese es el tema. Yo ya sé a quién quiero**. —Inspiro profundamente—. **¿Podrías encargarte tú? No puedo imaginar a nadie en quien confiara más.**

No hay rastro del anterior resentimiento en su rostro. En su lugar, solo hay algo dulce y tierno. Su sonrisa es serena, y niega con la cabeza aún más despacio.

—**No** —responde, y me quedo sin respiración—. **No es a eso a lo que me dedico. Pero lo que sí hago es supervisar a mis propios gerentes tan concienzudamente que imagino que me consideran una de sus clientas más irritantes. Por suerte, el porcentaje que se llevan es lo suficientemente elevado como para que les compense soportarme. No voy a gestionar tu dinero, pero lo voy a cuidar. Te presentaré a mi gerente, te ayudaremos a establecerte, te explicaremos tus opciones, y entonces yo vigilaré tus ahorros. ¿Suena bien?**

—**¿Me explicarás las decisiones de inversión?**

—**Te explicaré todo lo que quieras. Esto lo haremos juntas, ¿de acuerdo? Y quién sabe, tal vez pronto estés pidiéndome ayuda para la puesta en marcha.**

—**No me presiones** —le respondo.

Le he explicado por qué quiero tomármelo con calma, aunque creo que ella está en el lado de Kurt en esta ecuación. Quinn simplemente se lanzaría y lo haría de un modo excelente. Yo quiero empezar poco a poco y hacerlo de manera brillante.

Levanta una mano frente a mí en señal de defensa.

—**No te estoy presionando. ¿Por qué te presionaría para que vayas por tu cuenta cuando preferiría mucho más que te establecieras como una división de **_**Fabray Applied Technology**_**?**

Me echo a reír.

—**Una vez que esté ahí fuera por mi cuenta y me sitúe entre las mayores fortunas, podrás comprarme por una ingente cantidad de dinero. Pero voy a empezar por mi cuenta.**

—**Me parece bien. Yo tan solo quiero asegurarme de que empieces. Estoy a la espera, ya lo sabes. Tengo plena intención de comprar la licencia de algunos de tus programas para su uso en mis oficinas. El sistema de notas multiplataforma del que me hablaste podría resultar muy útil.**

—**Razón de más para no lanzarme a ello antes de estar lista** —digo con firmeza—. **No quiero decepcionarte.**

—**Tú no podrías decepcionarme nunca —**me contesta. Tira de mí para darme un beso rápido pero firme—. **Y Rachel… Gracias.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Por confiar en mí para ayudarte con tu dinero.**

Asiento despacio. ¿He tomado esa decisión porque la mujer en la que confío resulta ser brillante con el dinero? ¿O estoy siguiendo la pauta de la noche anterior, rindiéndome a su control en lugar de afrontarlo por mí misma?

Me ha dicho más de una vez que puede ver la fuerza en mi interior. Y, aunque las palabras son un consuelo, no estoy segura de creerle. No me sentí fuerte la pasada noche. Y cada vez que pienso en la prensa comportándose como energúmenos con mis asuntos personales, la náusea me golpea.

Pero Quinn me está mirando con tanta ternura que no digo nada de eso.

—**Te he confiado mi corazón** —le digo porque esa es una verdad innegable—. **¿Por qué no iba a confiarte mi dinero?**

Pronuncio las palabras a la ligera. Su expresión, sin embargo, es grave.

—¿**Sabes que yo también confío en ti?**

—**Por supuesto** —le aseguro.

—**El hecho de que me tome algún tiempo no quiere decir que no confíe en ti.**

—**Lo sé** —insisto, porque en mi cabeza sí que lo entiendo, y tengo que admitir que ya me ha contado mucho, realmente.

En mi fuero interno, sin embargo, deseo que deje aflorar todo lo que aún mantiene encerrado en su interior. Pero ¿es lo que quiero? ¿Poder ser un apoyo para ella como ella lo es para mí? ¿O estoy siendo simplemente egoísta, buscando una confirmación tangible de cómo se siente él respecto a mí, a pesar de que ya sé con cada mirada y cada caricia que me ama?

Durante el resto de la tarde hacemos poco más que vaguear en la cama. Nuestros brazos se rozan, nuestras piernas se cruzan la una sobre la de la otra. Quinn lee en su iPad algunos informes que Sylvia le envía por correo electrónico. Yo hojeo revistas, doblando la esquina de las páginas con ropa que me gusta o que pienso que me sentaría bien. A veces encuentro un mueble interesante y le enseño la foto a Quinn, y ella me indica que marque la página y luego me promete que iremos al _Pacific Design Center_ pronto y trataremos de encontrar algunas de esas piezas para la casa de Malibú.

—**Pensaba que decorar tu casa era algo que hacías sola** —comento.

—**No, dije que todo lo que hay en la casa es especial para mí. Y si elegimos algo juntas, lo hará mucho más valioso.**

Sus palabras son tan tiernas como una caricia, y me deslizo para acercarme aún más a ella, mientras ella me rodea con el brazo izquierdo y sostiene su iPad con la mano derecha.

—**Creía que estabas tomándote el día libre.**

—**¿Sugieres algo mejor?** —me replica con un delicioso matiz de lujuria.

—**En realidad, sí.**

No creo que Quinn se espere mi sugerencia de hacer palomitas de maíz y más mimosas, el cóctel de champán y zumo de naranja, para luego recostarnos en la cama durante el resto de la tarde viendo la saga de detectives basada en la novela _El hombre delgado,_ pero lo acepta de buena gana, y me sorprende enterarme de que ella, de hecho, conoce las películas tan bien como yo.

—**William Powell está genial, pero creo que tengo un flechazo con Myrna Loy.**

—**Me vuelve loca su ropa** —admito**—. Podría haber vivido en aquella época. Vestidos ajustados y trajes de noche vaporosos.**

—**Tal vez tengamos que llevarte de compras.**

—**Me encantaría **—le respondo—. **Pero la verdad es que tengo un armario lleno en Malibú, y el resto de la casa permanece vacía.** —Le lanzo la copia de Elle Decor que he estado ojeando antes—. **Si vamos de compras, será a por muebles.**

—**De acuerdo. Es una cita.**

Pero ninguna de las dos dice cuándo. Sé que es ridículo esconderme en el apartamento de Quinn; si quiero esconderme, debería aceptar su oferta de abandonar el país. Nunca he estado en Suiza, después de todo. Pero justo ahora, holgazaneando despreocupadamente al lado de Quinn, no es el miedo a la prensa lo que me mantiene aquí, sino el dulce placer de estar con la mujer que me completa.

Acaba de terminar la primera película y estamos empezando a ver la segunda, Ella, él y Asta, cuando suena mi teléfono. No reconozco el número y dudo si contestar, pero si ignoro la llamada, entonces sí que me estaré escondiendo, y no quiero ser esa chica.

—¿**Hola**? —digo con cautela.

—**¿Rachel? Soy Lisa. Nos conocimos en la cafetería.**

—**¡Ah!** —Me sorprende saber de ella—. **Si estás buscándome para tomar café, hoy no estoy en la oficina.**

No menciono que no volveré a estar nunca más en la oficina.

—**Lo sé** —me contesta—. **Escucha, he oído lo que ha pasado y solo quería decirte que lo siento. Los de la prensa son una panda de buitres, y no es justo que te estén haciendo esto.**

—**Gracias.**

—**Me he dejado caer por la oficina para verte, Bruce me ha dado tu número. Solo quería hacerte saber que mi ofrecimiento para tomar un café o almorzar sigue en pie. En cualquier momento. Tú solo llámame.**

—**Lo haré** —contesto y no estoy siendo simplemente cortés. Pensé al conocerla que sería agradable tener unos cuantos amigos más en Los Ángeles, y me siento contenta de saber que ella no va a salir corriendo ahora que soy objeto de las burlas.

Bernie y Claire llaman también, igualmente horrorizados, para darme su apoyo. Bernie me dice que se siente culpable. Después de todo, es la naturaleza erótica de su arte la que ha dado alas a la prensa.

—**No es por eso** —le miento—. **El motivo de todo esto es el dinero.**

No creo que eso le tranquilice, pero le prometo que estoy bien y que Quinn y yo volveremos a verlos pronto.

Cuelgo. Me percato de que la única persona que me importa de la que no sé nada aún es Brody.

Casi le menciono eso a Quinn, pero no lo hago.

Por lo que a ella se refiere, Brody encabeza la lista de sospechosos de la filtración, y la falta de noticias solo echa más leña al fuego.

También es cierto que, considerando lo brillante y observadora que es Quinn, seguramente se ha dado cuenta de que Brody no se ha tomado la molestia de saber cómo estoy.

No creo que él sea el topo, pero no puedo negar que me siento un poco dolida.

—¿**Quieres más palomitas**? —me pregunta Quinn.

Me doy la vuelta para quedarme de lado frente a ella, y simplemente me quedo observándola, deleitándome en esa preciosa cara y esos ojos que me ven mejor que nadie.

—**Quinn.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Nada.** —Le sonrío—. **Simplemente me gusta decir tu nombre.**

—**A mí me gusta escucharlo.**

Ella extiende la mano y acaricia mi cuello por encima de la camiseta.

—**Quinn** —digo otra vez.

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿Te molestaría mucho si nos saltamos la película? Tengo otra cosa en mente.**

—**¿Ah, sí?**

Salgo de la cama y extiendo mi mano. Luego pongo un dedo sobre mis labios.

—**Sin hablar. No hasta que volvamos a la cama. Esas son mis reglas, ¿de acuerdo?**

Movida por el espíritu del juego, ella asiente. Sonrío abiertamente, tomo su mano y tiro de ella en dirección al baño.

Es tan impresionante como el de Malibú, pero no estoy interesada en la ducha multichorro o el vestidor monstruosamente grande o incluso el toallero con calefacción. Todo mi interés se centra en la bañera, grande hasta el delirio. Abro el grifo y dejo que empiece a llenarse. Entonces me vuelvo hacia Quinn y lentamente, sin palabras, comienzo a desvestirla.

Es un trámite delicioso porque me concedo a mí misma un beso en cada diminuta región de piel que queda expuesta. Los hombros. Los brazos. Los pechos. Mi lengua juega alrededor de su pezón. Lamo su ombligo de arriba abajo.

Y ahí están los vaqueros, que bajo muy lentamente, y le rozo con los labios las caderas. Esos firmes y seductores músculos de sus abdominales inferiores. Y su pene, erecto y listo para mis besos cuando le bajo la ropa interior.

No rompe las reglas, pero cuando le rodeo la punta con mi boca y saboreo el sabroso, almizclado sabor de esta mujer, sus dedos me agarran bruscamente del cabello, y esa es una reacción tan potente como oírle gemir a gritos mi nombre.

Saboreo y jugueteo con su miembro. Le acaricio y le lamo los testículos. Exploro cada pulgada de esta mujer cuyo cuerpo he llegado a conocer tan bien, y que conoce el mío con idéntico detalle.

Siento una inmensa satisfacción cuando su mano se agarra con fuerza a la mampara de la ducha, porque sé que sin ese apoyo se habría derrumbado, y he sido yo la que la ha llevado hasta ese punto.

Sin embargo, no le permito correrse, porque eso no forma parte de mi plan. Todavía no. Pero continuo mi reconocimiento hasta que la bañera está llena por completo y los ojos de Quinn muestran tal ardor que sé que voy a ser plenamente complacida.

Ese pensamiento me hace sonreír.

He añadido unas sales de baño al agua, y ahora me meto dentro para luego extender una mano hacia ella a modo de invitación. Ella me sigue y, a pesar de que queda claro que este es mi juego y que soy yo quien tiene la última palabra, me doy cuenta bastante pronto de que Quinn ha llegado a su límite. Ahora es su turno, y cuando me agarra por la cintura y tira de mí, el violento movimiento hace que rebose el agua de la bañera. No protesto.

Al contrario, separo las piernas anticipándome y soy recompensada cuando me coloca sobre su regazo. Me deslizo ligeramente, usando mi cuerpo para acariciarle, y entonces grito sorprendida cuando ella me agarra por las caderas y me sienta firme y profundamente sobre su polla. Sonríe abiertamente, y posa un dedo sobre sus labios. Tremendamente húmeda e increíblemente excitada, me inclino hacia delante, deleitándome con la presión que ejerce su miembro en mi interior y la sensación que provoca el roce de su escaso vello púbico sobre mi clítoris.

Comienzo un lento y constante balanceo, un movimiento diseñado para llevarnos a ambas hasta la locura, y a juzgar por la cara de Quin, mi plan funciona a la perfección.

Una y otra vez el placer crece y el único sonido es el chapoteo del agua y el de nuestros cuerpos resbaladizos al encontrarse.

Ese sonido es excitante por sí solo, y me pone mucho más caliente, me excita mucho más. Y mientras estoy montada sobre ella, me agarra las caderas y sus fuertes brazos me ayudan a balancear mi cuerpo sobre su tremenda erección. Me empapo de esta sinfonía sexual y miro hondamente a sus ojos conforme ambas, silenciosamente, serenamente, estallamos la una en los brazos de la otra.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto sola e inmediatamente salgo de la cama, planeando ir al encuentro de Quinn. El sonido de unas voces, sin embargo, hacen que me detenga y retrocedo hacia el vestidor en busca de algo que ponerme.

Como en la casa de Malibú, Quinn ha llenado un armario para mí. Me pongo una camiseta negra y una falda vaquera, luego asomo la cabeza hacia el salón para ver quién hay allí.

Lo que veo me hace detenerme en seco. Quinn está de pie con un top bastante corto en el centro de la habitación. Lleva unos pantalones amplios atados alrededor de las caderas. Se balancea sobre una pierna, sus brazos están extendidos. Estoy tras ella y puedo ver los músculos de su espalda conforme mueve sus brazos con un lento y controlado movimiento. Es poderoso y grácil y es solo tras comenzar a sentir una incómoda presión en mi pecho cuando me percato de que estoy, en realidad, conteniendo la respiración.

Tomo aire, y Quinn apoya su pie en el suelo, se da la vuelta y me sonríe.

—**Taichi** —me explica sin esperar a que yo pregunte—. **Me mantiene flexible. Continúa. Adelante, Carl. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?**

Esa perspectiva de Quinn ha acaparado mi atención haciendo desaparecer cualquier cosa alrededor de ella. Pero ahora mi campo de visión se amplía y veo a Carl Finnegann en el sofá de cuero y acero y un puñado de documentos esparcidos sobre la mesa de café. La habitación está inundada de la luz procedente del muro de cristaleras y eso, junto con la visión de Quinn, me hace sonreír a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

—**Nos las estamos arreglando para mantener todas las imágenes originales fuera de los escenarios más destacados** —dice Carl—. **Estoy un poco sorprendido de que los diferentes editores cedieran frente a la demanda de ayer, pero lo atribuyo a tu reputación y la profundidad de tus bolsillos. Nadie quiere entrar en batalla con Quinn Fabray.**

—**Probablemente saben que si me presionan acabaré comprándolos.**

—**Si lo dices en serio, sin duda transmitiré esa información si recibo cualquier presión.**

—**Lo digo en serio** —le confirma Quinn—. **Si eso es lo que cuesta acabar con esto, entonces eso es lo que haré.**

Está mirándome mientras habla, su expresión tan salvajemente protectora hace que me tiemblen las rodillas. Cruzo la sala hacia el sofá y me siento en el reposabrazos.

—**Bernie ha enviado por fax tu declaración de ayer** —continúa Carl—.**Hemos presentado la solicitud para la orden de restricción temporal a primera hora de la mañana.**

—**¿De verdad puedes impedirles que hablen de esto?**

Carl se vuelve hacia mí. Su expresión es compasiva, pero no deja de ser la de un hombre de negocios.

—**Me temo que no podemos hacer eso. Podemos ponerles un pleito por difamación, pero eso requiere que la declaración sea falsa, y Quinn me confirma que los rumores son ciertos.**

Me arden las mejillas, pero hago un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—**Entonces ¿qué estás haciendo?**

—**Queremos detener la publicación del cuadro. O de cualquier otro trabajo de Bernie. Es su estilo el que, en parte, está avivando el fuego. El hecho de que la imagen sea oscura, sensual y erótica.**

—**Ah. **—Las mejillas me arden todavía más—. **Pero ¿cómo podéis impedirles que publiquen las fotografías? Vi a los periodistas sacar fotos en la fiesta. Y debe de haber docenas de cuadros de Bernie en el sur de California. Cualquiera puede invitar a los periodistas a pasar dentro para hacer unas cuantas fotos por algo de dinero extra.**

—**El dueño del cuadro no posee los derechos de autor **—me explica Quinn—, **sino que siguen perteneciendo a Bernie. Así es como estamos manejando esto.**

—**Por supuesto, ellos pueden seguir publicando fotos tuyas** —apunta Carl. Y sé que hay muchas, muchas fotos de Quinn y yo juntas.

—**Lo entiendo. Supongo que cualquier ayuda es poca. Pero ¿cómo demonios habéis puesto esto en marcha tan rápido?**

—**Imagino que sabes que Quinn es una de mis clientas más importantes.**

—**¿«Una de»? **—interrumpe Quinn, indignada.

—**Mi clienta más importante** —rectifica Carl riendo—. **Cuando me envía un mensaje resumiendo un asunto urgente, pongo toda la maquinaria a funcionar.**

Me quedo mirando a Quinn percatándome de que en algún momento de la pasada noche, a pesar de todo lo demás, ella ciertamente encontró tiempo para hacer esto por mí.

—**Gracias. Gracias a los dos.**

—**Es solo el comienzo**. —Quinn mira a Carl—. **¿Has traído el vídeo**?

Carl aparta algunos papeles de la mesa de café y saca un DVD de su maletín.

—**Todo lo que se ha emitido hasta ahora, y la mayoría de las imágenes sin editar de los exteriores de la urbanización de Rachel que hemos podido obtener.**

—**¿Por qué? **—les pregunto.

—**Alguien ha filtrado esta noticia **—responde Quinn—. **Trato de averiguar quién.**

—**Pero acabáis de decir que si esa es la verdad no hay nada que podáis hacer legalmente.**

—**No** —dice Quinn con una leve pero peligrosa sonrisa—. **No hay ni una puñetera acción legal que pueda llevarse a cabo. Pero quiero saber quién te hizo esto. No me pidas que me detenga, Rachel, porque no lo haré.**

—**No voy a pedírtelo** —le respondo. La verdad es que yo también quiero saberlo—. **Pero ¿cómo va a ayudar revisar las imágenes?**

—**Voy a identificar a todos los periodistas que te estuvieron haciendo preguntas. Luego Carl o yo misma tendremos una pequeña charla con cada uno de ellos.**

Puede que esté muy mal por mi parte, pero no puedo evitar desear ser una mosca que revolotee por la habitación durante esas conversaciones.

—¿**Algo más**? —pregunta Quinn.

—**No respecto a este tema**. —Carl me dirige la mirada—. **Pero lo de Alemania se está caldeando, Quinn. Ellos tienen al conserje ahora. Debemos esperar lo peor.**

—**Yo siempre espero lo peor. Así es como he sobrevivido tanto tiempo.**

—**Hay otros asuntos en Europa. Realmente deberías…**

—**Lo sé **—le interrumpe Quinn al mismo tiempo que me lanza una rápida mirada—. **Pero estoy atada aquí por ahora.**

—**Un momento. Puede que no conozca los detalles de lo que está ocurriendo, pero si la compañía está teniendo problemas legales en el extranjero y necesitas estar allí, ve. Yo estaré bien.**

—**Ella tiene razón **—insiste Carl—. **Te reclaman en Londres.**

Me sorprende que Carl haya mencionado Londres y no Alemania.

—¿**Sofia**? —pregunto, y no puedo evitar percatarme del rostro de asombro con el que Carl mira a Quinn.

—**Hay problemas financieros de los que debo ocuparme** —me aclara Quinn.

—**Puedes ocuparte de todo en unas pocas horas** —añade Carl—. **Pero tienes que estar allí.**

—**De acuerdo** —claudica Quinn. Cruza la sala hacia el ventanal y contempla la cuidad que se extiende tras el cristal—. **Saldré el viernes por la noche.**

—**Esa es la noche del homenaje en el club de tenis** —le recuerda Carl—. **Quinn, debes acudir.**

—**Pero no voy a hacerlo. Ya he explicado por qué. Es definitivo.**

Miro alternativamente a los dos. Es un pulso, y mi apuesta es por Quinn.

Muy pronto, compruebo que he acertado.

—**Está bien** —cede Carl—. **Te marchas el viernes, entonces. Que estés fuera del país es otro argumento que podemos lanzarle a la prensa.**

—**Me importa un cuerno lo que le digas a la prens**a —responde Quinn. El tono de irritación de su voz resulta violento—. **Ir y volver de inmediato, Carl, y si no puedes conseguir que vaya y vuelva rápidamente en vuelos comerciales, entonces dile a Grayson que volaremos en el Lear.**

—**Me encargaré de todo.**

Quinn se gira hacia mí.

—¿**Estás segura?**

—**Hay un montón de cosas en tu currículum, pero estoy bastante segura de que hacer de niñera no es una de ellas. Sí. Estoy segura.**

—**Está bien, pero quiero que te quedes aquí mientras yo esté fuera.**

Me cruzo de brazos.

—**Estaré bien en casa.**

—**Te acosarán. Y acosarán a Kurt** —añade, porque me conoce lo bastante bien como para saber que me importa—. **Más que nada, eso hará que me sienta mejor. Por favor, Rachel, te lo estoy pidiendo, no me hagas exigírtelo.**

Es su modo de dejar claro que ella es quien pone las reglas en este juego en el que he aceptado seguir. Asiento con la cabeza como muestra de conformidad. Lo cierto es que yo también prefiero quedarme aquí. Quiero ser lo bastante fuerte como para decir que no me importa si ellos me abordan en las escaleras de mi adosado. Quiero serlo, pero no lo soy.

—**Está bien, me quedaré aquí.**

—**Gracias. Por otro lado, me gustaría instalar un sistema de seguridad más eficaz en tu casa. Carl, cuando salgas dile a Sylvia que se encargue de eso y que le haga saber al señor Hummel cuándo se llevará a cabo la instalación. ¿Qué?** —Me pregunta al percatarse de mi sonrisa.

—**Nada**.

Por suerte no creo que a Kurt le importune que un equipo de seguridad irrumpa en casa. Y Quinn está simplemente siendo Quinn.

Como es habitual, me lee el pensamiento.

—**Corrijo** —le dice a Carl**—. Dile a Sylvia que le pregunte al señor Hummel si le parece bien que le instalen un equipo de seguridad y, si es así, qué momento le parece mejor para realizar la instalación. ¿Mejor así?**

Asiento con la cabeza.

—**Y gracias.**

Acompañamos a Carl a la salida, y tan pronto como se cierran las puertas tras él me acerco a Quinn y pongo las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho bajo el top.

—**Londres, ¿eh? Ya te echo de menos.**

—**Solo para asegurarnos de que queda claro, no quiero que te quedes en mi apartamento porque me preocupe por ti.**

—**¿No?**

—**Te quiero aquí porque me gusta la idea de que estés en mi cama.**

—**Entonces no hay problema porque a mí también me gusta estar en tu cama. Sin embargo, lo que me gusta más que nada es estar entre tus brazos.**

* * *

**Holaa! :D**

**Bueno, uno más, y parece que Quinn se va hacia Europa justo el día de la inauguración... Rachel se queda sola... ¿Qué creéis que pasará?**

**Gracias y nos leemos el miércoles! ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

A media tarde del viernes ya echo de menos el jaleo y el humo del tráfico. Quiero salir al mundo y mandar al cuerno a los periodistas y a los paparazzi.

Por otro lado, estoy disfrutando de esta burbuja hogareña que estoy compartiendo con Quinn. Ella está tirada en el sofá, con los pies descalzos sobre la mesa de café, el iPad en una mano y un vaso de agua con gas cerca de la otra. Lleva en la cabeza un auricular bluetooth, así que desde mi perspectiva parece que habla consigo misma en un susurro. Hace rato que no presto atención a lo que dice. Con lo fascinada que me tiene Quinn, no necesito conocer todos los detalles de los problemas laborales que uno de sus empleados está teniendo en Taiwan.

Por mi parte, acabo de terminar de leer una copia descargada de internet de Crónicas marcianas, y a pesar de que comencé la historia con la imagen de una joven Quinn en mente, al final me ha atrapado por la trama y los personajes.

Ahora, sin embargo, me encuentro sin nada que hacer. No tengo mi portátil, así que no hay mucho trabajo que pueda realizar. No me apetece empezar otro libro, y la televisión no me interesa lo más mínimo. Me planteo hacer un desfile de moda para Quinn mostrando las prendas con las que ella ha llenado mi armario, pero no me decido a hacerlo. He estado ocupando todo su tiempo últimamente, aunque no de forma intencionada, y creo que no ha satisfecho su necesidad de mantener el control de su imperio. Sé que el mundo de Quinn Fabray se deshilachará si ella no está al timón de un modo activo.

Voy a la cocina a prepararme una taza de té, ya que se supone que es relajante y me noto muy nerviosa. Lo cierto es que no estoy siendo presa del pánico, pero no podría decir si esto se debe a que estoy gestionando muy bien esta nueva crisis en mi vida, o a que Quinn y yo estamos encerradas aquí, en su castillo en el aire, donde los problemas de los meros mortales no son de nuestra incumbencia.

Sospecho que se trata de esto último, y que cuando salgamos al mundo o nos metamos en internet esta autosuficiente sensación de autocontrol va a volar por los aires como lo hacen las semillas de diente de león. Como prueba de mi teoría, solo tengo que mirar mi teléfono. Mi madre me ha llamado dos veces, y en ambas ocasiones he dejado que saltara el buzón de voz. No he escuchado los mensajes. No le he devuelto las llamadas. Sinceramente, no sé si lo haré alguna vez. Mi madre posee la habilidad de ponerme al límite como nadie más podría hacer.

A pesar de que es un mundo lleno de paparazzis y Shelby Corcoran y otros seres desagradables, estoy tan ansiosa que considero la posibilidad de adentrarme en las aguas de ese mundo exterior dando un paseo hasta el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo. Está a tan solo unos cuantos edificios, y dudo de que haya periodistas esperando allí para tenderme una emboscada. Además, está lo bastante cerca como para que Quinn no se preocupe. O como mucho, no se preocupará demasiado porque si me asalta el pánico está a menos de cinco minutos caminando.

Y realmente necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Me llevo mi té y el agua fría para Quinn de vuelta al salón y entro al mismo tiempo que Sylvia, que llega desde la entrada trasera que conecta con la oficina de _Fabray International._

—**Señorita Berry** —me saluda—, ¿**cómo se encuentra?**

—**Bien** —le contesto—. **¿Cómo sigue la vida ahí fuera?**

**Quinn me sonríe.**

—**¿Te estás volviendo un pelín loca?**

—**No es que no adore este lugar de ensueño, pero…**

Emite un ruido evasivo y después se vuelve hacia Sylvia, quien parece estar escondiendo una sonrisa.

—**¿Qué tienes para mí?**

—**Solo unas cuantas firmas** —le responde ofreciéndole un portafolios y varios documentos. Me mira y, sosteniendo un delgado sobre blanco, añade—: **Y esto es para usted.**

Está dirigido a mí y enviado a _Fabray International_. No hay remite, pero el sello postal es de Los Ángeles.

—**Qué extraño** —comento al tiempo que Quinn arroja el portafolio sobre un cojín y viene hacia mí.

—**Ábrelo** —me dice.

Lo hago. Hay un trozo de papel doblado en su interior. Lo saco, lo abro e inmediatamente me siento morir.

_**Puta, zorra, perra.**_

—¡**Hijo de puta**! —exclama Quinn en voz baja al mismo tiempo que me arranca el sobre y la hoja de la mano. Alcanza una revista de la mesa de café e introduce el sobre y el folio entre las páginas. Entonces le da la revista a Sylvia**—. Dale esto a Carl. No dejes tus huellas en él.**

—**Por supuesto, señorita Fabray. Señorita Berry, lo siento mucho. No tenía ni idea.**

—**No, descuida **—la tranquilizo.

—**No pasa nada, Sylvia.** —Y las palabras suenan a despedida.

Ella asiente.

—**Volveré a por esos documentos más tarde.** —Comienza a salir, pero entonces se detiene y se gira hacia mí—. **Le pido disculpas si esto está fuera de lugar, señorita Berry, pero solo quería decirle que vi el cuadro cuando estuve en la casa de Malibú coordinando con el organizador la decoración de la fiesta**.

He tenido la mirada vacía y fija en la revista en la que la mezquina nota está escondida, pero ahora levanto la vista hacia su cara con interés.

—**Es un hermoso retrato** —continúa ella—. **Desconcertante y cautivador. Francamente, considero que la señorita Fabray consiguió una ganga. En mi opinión, vale al menos dos millones.**

He estado conteniendo las lágrimas mientras me hablaba, y ahora estallo con una risa cargada de lágrimas.

—**Gracias** —respondo y me sorbo la nariz. Le lanzo una irónica sonrisa a Quinn—. **Me cae bien.**

—**Sí** —afirma secamente—. **Es muy competente.** —Sus labios no muestran expresión alguna, pero puedo ver un atisbo de diversión en ellos, por no mencionar el silencioso gesto de asentimiento a modo de agradecimiento cuando le vuelve a hablar—. **Eso es todo.**

—**Hay un montón de gente amargada por el mundo** —me dice Quinn—. **No permitas que te afecte.**

—**Nunca vas a ser capaz de rastrear quién ha enviado esa carta.**

—**Puede que no, pero lo voy a intentar. Por el momento, he averiguado qué periodista desveló la historia.**

—**¿Fue a verlo Carl?**

—**Se negó a revelar sus fuentes. Puede que le haga yo misma una visita, pero creo que tomaré una vía más civilizada primero. He contratado un detective. Me imagino que se reúne en privado con su fuente. Con un poco de suerte, mi hombre acabará descubriendo algo.**

Hago un gesto de asentimiento, pero no espero demasiado. Sinceramente, no estoy segura de que me importe. Sé indudablemente que no fueron Kurt ni Brody, y son las únicas dos personas que podrían herirme con sus mentiras. Aparte de eso, es la propia información la que resulta dañina y no quién la reveló, porque no hay manera de volver a meter ese genio dentro de la lámpara. Ni ahora ni nunca.

—**Quiero salir** —le digo a Quinn, que se me queda mirando por un segundo, obviamente tratando de digerir mi repentino cambio de tema.

—**¿A algún sitio en particular?**

—**Estaba pensando en el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo. Me imagino que no habrá muchos periodistas apostados allí a la espera.**

—**De acuerdo, vamos.**

—**Pero he cambiado de idea** —añado—. **Quiero ir de compras. Vamos a buscar cosas para la casa. En Melrose hay muchas tiendas monas. O en cualquier parte de West Hollywood. ¿No te parece divertido?**

—**Siempre me divierto cuando estoy a tu lado. Pero esa zona suele estar abarrotada, y basta que una sola persona te reconozca para que alguien llame a cualquiera de esas asquerosas agencias y nos veamos rodeadas de buitres.**

—**Lo sé, pero no me importa. Quiero volver al mundo. Tampoco es que aquí esté a salvo. ¿Acaso no hay quien ha conseguido hacerme llegar una carta?**

Tuerce el gesto, pero luego asiente.

—**Vale, de acuerdo. Supongo que tenemos una cita.**

No buscamos nada en concreto que no sea la compañía de la otra, y eso hace que recorrer las tiendas sea agradable, sobre todo porque nadie parece prestarnos atención.

Han abierto una tienda nueva en Fairfax donde venden antigüedades de lujo, y me fijo en una enorme cama con un cabecero y un pie de roble con un intrincado tallado.

—¿**Una cama, señorita Berry**? —me pregunta Quinn.

—**No lo sé. Merece la pena tenerlo en cuenta. Después de todo, ahora mismo a la casa le falta una**. —Me tiendo en ella y luego me coloco de lado para dar unas palmaditas en el colchón al mismo tiempo que me esfuerzo por sonreír de un modo seductor—. **¿La probamos?**

Le tiemblan los labios.

—**Ten cuidado. Recuerda que tienes que obedecer mis reglas. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría ordenarte hacer?**

—**Bien visto.**

Me incorporo hasta quedarme sentada. Alargo una mano y le engancho con un dedo por una de las trabillas del vaquero. Tiro de ella, y tropieza hasta caer sobre mí, lo que me tumba de nuevo, pero ella detiene su caída con una mano sobre el colchón.

—**Vaya** —dice y luego me besa—. **Te juro que no lo había planeado.**

Me echo a reír y estoy a punto de besarla cuando me doy cuenta de que la chica del mostrador nos está mirando. Es posible que le parezca divertido, o quizá está molesta por las clientas que están jugando sobre el mobiliario. Pero no me lo parece.

Me pongo en pie apartando a Quinn.

—**Vámonos** —le digo con las mejillas encendidas—. **De todas maneras, esta cama no me gusta tanto como la antigua.**

La dependienta no nos dice nada cuando salimos, y empiezo a creer que me imagino cosas. Quince minutos después, veo que me equivoco al salir del siguiente establecimiento.

Hemos estado de tiendas ajenas a nuestro alrededor, comparando velas decorativas y preciosos jarrones de cristal tallado, pero en cuanto salimos a la acera, nos vemos acosadas por cámaras y micrófonos y una masa aullante de periodistas que parece haber salido en tromba de las alcantarillas.

Quinn ya me tenía cogida de la mano. Ahora me aprieta con fuerza, y yo respondo apretando también y dejando que la fuerza de su mano me ayude a concentrarme.

—¡**Rachel! ¿Es verdad que te han despedido de **_**Innovative**_** por violar las cláusulas relativas a la moral?**

—**Señorita Fabray, la inauguración del club de tenis comienza dentro de cuatro horas. ¿Puede explicar con más detalle su declaración anterior sobre Merle Richter?**

—**¡Quinn! ¿Te han informado sobre el contenido de la declaración jurada del señor Schmidt? ¿Es cierto que le pagaron para que no dijera nada?**

No sé quién es el señor Schmidt, pero me esfuerzo por no mirar a Quinn. De ninguna de las maneras pienso dejar que estos canallas registren mi cara de desconcierto.

—**Rachel, ¿qué vas a hacer con tu millón de dólares?**

Casi respondo a esa pregunta. Seguro que si explico que lo pienso dedicar a montar un negocio ya no me encontrarán tan interesante.

Un reportero de labios finos vestido con un traje de chaqueta muy bien planchado se me acerca y me planta el micrófono en toda la cara.

—**¿Puedes comentar el rumor de que ya has dormido con otras personas por dinero? ¿Es que la señorita Fabray es tu clienta más lucrativa?**

Las palabras me golpean como una bofetada, y me tambaleo hacia atrás asaltada de repente por un ataque de náuseas. Lo que es peor, me pillan desprevenida, mi máscara se ha desmoronado. Mañana todas las revistas de la prensa amarilla tendrán una foto de mi expresión horrorizada, y sé muy bien que los pies de fotos dirán que estaba perpleja al ver que habían descubierto mi secreto, no que es una asquerosa mentira.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que Quinn me ha soltado la mano hasta que oigo el fuerte chasquido que provoca su puño al chocar contra la mandíbula del periodista.

—**¡Quinn, no!**

Se vuelve hacia mí y veo el fuego en su mirada, y sé que en este mismo momento, todo su carácter feroz y violento está centrado por completo en defenderme.

—**No** —le repito al mismo tiempo que la agarro de la mano antes de que pueda lanzar otro puñetazo—. **¿Quieres que te detengan? Te apartarán de mí, y aunque solo pasen unas horas hasta que pagues la fianza, estaré sola hasta que te saquen.**

Eso la calma un poco y me toma de la mano para arrastrarme de nuevo a la tienda. Saca el móvil y llama a Edward para que acerque la limusina.

La vendedora lo ha visto todo por la ventana y se gira hacia Quinn.

—**Disculpe, señorita… Dígale que hay un callejón en la parte trasera. A no ser que quiera pasar otra vez entre esos asquerosos.**

Ella la mira, y la lenta sonrisa que aparece en sus labios borra los últimos restos de furia. Siento ganas de abrazar a la chica.

Quinn no deja de rodearme los hombros con un brazo durante el viaje de regreso al apartamento, pero no dice nada hasta que llegamos al ático. Mira rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estaba colocado el jarrón. No tiene servicio permanente en la casa, pero el personal de la oficina también limpia el apartamento, y se han apresurado a entrar y a retirar todos los cristales. Hasta han reparado la pared que Quinn agujereó. No queda rastro alguno de la furia de Quinn, pero ella y yo sabemos que todavía está ahí.

—**Debería haberle partido la cara** —exclama Quinn.

—**No, no deberías hacerlo** —le contesto. Inspiro profundamente, porque llevo un rato pensando en todo esto—. **Además, en cierto modo, tiene razón**.

La intensa mirada de Quinn casi me hace callar, pero sigo hablando.

—**Ese millón no solo fue el pago por posar, y las dos lo sabemos.**

Abre la boca, pero la cierra de nuevo y se frota las sienes con los dedos.

—**He sido yo quien te ha hecho esto**. —Musita las palabras con pena—. **Me juré que nunca te haría daño. Que yo sería la persona en la que refugiarte. Pero he sido yo quien te ha hecho esto.**

—**No **—replico en un tono de voz áspero, vehemente—. **Tú jamás has hecho nada que me dañara. Jamás. Y acepté el dinero porque lo quería. Y acepté el trato contigo porque te quería. Para serte sincera, te hubiera dicho que sí por mucho menos dinero** —añado con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿**De verdad?** —enarca una ceja—. **Ahora sí que me siento como un estúpida. Ven aquí **—me atrae para darme un beso.

Sin embargo, mis palabras no le han tranquilizado lo suficiente. Todavía noto la tensión que emana de su cuerpo, como un muelle demasiado apretado.

Cuando me mira, su rostro muestra la intensidad sombría de un cazador, y yo me siento tan vulnerable como su presa.

—**Vamos. Ya sabes lo que quiero. Y las dos lo necesitamos.**

La sigo hasta el dormitorio. Lo que más deseo es olvidar de nuevo el mundo exterior, y cuando veo lo que me tiene preparado, sé que en lo único que pensaré dentro de pocos minutos será en Quinn.

Ha sacado su caja de juguetes y las esposas de metal cuelgan de su dedo índice.

—**Se me ocurre que este es el método más seguro para mantenerte dentro del apartamento y metida en mi cama mientras estoy en Londres.**

—**No te atreverás** —le digo mientras correteo al otro lado de la cama.

—**¿Tú crees?**

Salta a la cama y rueda sobre ella para cortarme la huida hacia la puerta. Se me escapa un chillido cuando tira de mí sobre ella, y se apresura a enganchar una de las esposas a mi muñeca para luego enganchar la otra a la argolla.

—**Ni se te ocurra** —le digo entre risas, aunque sé que está bromeando. Al menos, estoy bastante segura de que está bromeando…

—¿**No**? —Empieza a subirme la falda—. ¿**No quieres quedarte así, preparada en todo momento para que te folle?**

—**Si lo pones así…**

Cierro los ojos de placer cuando comienza a cubrirme de besos subiendo por el muslo. Es un tormento muy dulce, porque Quinn sabe exactamente cómo volverme loca. Su aliento me provoca en mi sexo, sus labios me hacen perder la razón.

Me retuerzo bajo sus atenciones, ya que cada vez que me toca descubre una nueva sensación, encuentra otro modo de hacer que me contorsione y le suplique. Incluso el modo en que su dedo me acaricia el tobillo y la manera en que su lengua me lame la parte posterior de las rodillas provoca que me sacudan oleadas de placer.

Me giro y me retuerzo sobre las sábanas, pero el frío metal que me rodea la muñeca me impide escapar de este asalto sensual que está a punto de hacerme perder la cabeza.

La manilla se me clava en la piel, y con cada giro, con cada movimiento, tiro con fuerza de ella.

Quiero el dolor. Quiero la presión. Quiero que me salga un cardenal ahí, y no porque quiera evadirme del horror de esta tarde. De hecho, eso es lo que menos me importa.

No, lo quiero porque representa el ahora. Este momento, con la boca de Quinn sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Con sus dedos explorando cada centímetro de mi piel para descubrir toda clase de zonas erógenas y secretos eróticos.

Quiero este moratón porque será un recordatorio físico del modo que me hace sentir Quinn.

Mientras esté en Londres esa marca será la prueba de que estuve en su cama, un recordatorio de que volverá a mi lado.

Y por eso me revuelvo contra mi atadura, no porque quiera liberarme, ni siquiera porque necesite sentir dolor. Quiero lo que representa. Que soy de Quinn.

Que estoy unida a ella. Marcada por ella. Poseída por ella.

Y ahora mismo, eso es lo único que quiero ser.

* * *

**Aquí estoy!**

**Más tarde de lo normal pero llegué. Hahaha**

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el capi? Putos paparazzis...**

**¿Quién creéis que le ha mandado esa carta a Rachel? **

**Gracias por la avalancha de follows y favs de estos días ;D Nos leemos el sábado!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Estamos en pleno verano, pero con Quinn de viaje este bien podría ser un frío y húmedo sábado del mes de diciembre. Sé que estará de regreso el domingo por la tarde y que es un viaje rápido, pero a mí me parece una eternidad.

Me siento inquieta y sola. Quinn me escribió un mensaje de texto cuando aterrizó. Preguntó cómo estaba, y yo sonreí y acaricié suavemente el cardenal que ahora rodea mi muñeca como un brazalete.

«Pensando en ti —le respondí—. Echándote de menos.» Todo cierto, pero lo que no le conté es que estaba cansada de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Conociendo a Quinn, hubiera contratado al Cirque du Soleil para que viniera al salón a entretenerme.

Kurt me envió un mensaje con abrazos virtuales como respuesta a mi SOS, pero está patinando con Blaine en Venice. Espero que no se caiga de culo tantas veces como lo hice yo. Pienso si sería buena idea llamar a Lisa, pero no la conozco aún lo suficientemente bien y creo que deberíamos empezar con un simple café antes de pedirle que me sirva de entretenimiento en una solitaria noche de sábado.

No me queda más que decidir entre el trabajo o la fotografía, y como mi cámara está todavía en la casa de Malibú, opto por el trabajo. Este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para terminar la codificación de mis dos aplicaciones para smartphone que están casi listas para salir a la venta.

Eso, por supuesto, supone un rápido viaje a mi apartamento. Pero no es algo tan fácil como parece, ya que aquí, en el de Quinn, no tengo coche.

El teléfono de la cocina hace las veces de teléfono y de intercomunicador con la oficina de Quinn; le he visto usarlo una docena de veces. Presiono el botón para activar el altavoz.

—¿**Hola**? —digo tímidamente.

—**¿Sí, señorita Berry? ¿Puedo ayudarla**?

Sonrío. Esto está realmente bien.

—**Esto… sí, ¿señor Peters**? —pregunto intentando recordar el nombre del asistente de fin de semana de Fabray.

—**Muy amable de su parte acordarse. Así es. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?**

—**No tengo coche y necesito recoger algo de casa. Podría pedirme un taxi o…**

—**Le pediré a Edward que la lleve con la limusina. Si coge el ascensor hasta el nivel C del aparcamiento, él la estará esperando allí.**

—**Oh. Está bien. Gracias.** —Cuelgo y bailoteo de felicidad por la cocina. Sí, sin duda esto de tener dinero tiene sus ventajas.

Tal y como me informó el señor Peters, Edward me está esperando.

—**Muchas gracias** —le digo.

—**No hay de qué, señorita Berry. ¿Dónde vamos?**

—**A mi apartamento** —anuncio—. **Solo necesito recoger algo. Y de verdad que me gustaría que me llamase Rachel.**

—**De inmediato, señorita Berry **—me responde, pero con una sonrisa.

Me deslizo hacia el interior de la limusina y me acurruco en la esquina, pensando en aquella primera noche cuando conocí a Quinn. O me reencontré con ella, supongo, ya que nuestro primer encuentro seis años antes no cuenta realmente. Cierro los ojos y recuerdo la forma en la que Quinn me susurraba al oído. Cómo me excitaban las palabras que me decía a través del teléfono y lo sorprendida que estaba por lo que había hecho de tan buena gana en la parte trasera de una limusina.

Para cuando llegamos al apartamento, ya he revivido toda aquella noche en mi mente y estoy echando muchísimo de menos a Quinn.

—**¿Va a tardar mucho?**

—**No. Tengo que descargar un par de cosas en mi ordenador portátil, eso es todo. ¿Está escuchando un libro?**

—**Me decidí por un clásico** —responde—. _**El Conde de Montecristo**_**. No está mal, de momento. Nada mal.**

Sonrío ante su evaluación de uno de mis libros favoritos y luego subo a toda prisa las escaleras.

Puedo oír los ruidosos gritos procedentes del apartamento de nuestro vecino David, y hago una mueca de dolor. Sé que no es Kurt quien está con él bajo las sábanas, pero aun así frunzo el ceño ante su puerta.

Una vez dentro, lanzo mi bolso sobre la cama que aún está en la sala de estar, subo los dos escalones que conducen a la habitación y entonces doy un grito cuando la puerta del baño se abre de golpe a mi derecha.

«Brody.»

—¡**Por Dios**! —exclamo—. **Casi me da un ataque al corazón. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** —Tiene mal aspecto: los ojos enrojecidos, la piel manchada y el pelo le cae por la cara. Me acerco a él—. ¿**Estás bien? **—Un horrible pensamiento cruza mi mente—. **Oh, mierda. Tú y Kurt no habréis… Quiero decir, él está con Blaine ahora mismo.**

La idea de que haya pasado algo entre Kurt y él solo unas horas antes de que Kurt se marchase para tener una cita con su nuevo novio me molesta tanto como la idea de que Brody engañe a su prometida.

En realidad, todo esto me pone enferma, y no me entusiasma la idea de encontrarme a Brody en mi apartamento. No quiero pensar en su drama. Es más, aún me disgusta el hecho de que Brody no haya llamado desde la última vez que lo vi en The Rooftop. Seguro que habrá estado muy ocupado, pero una vez que se conoció la noticia del cuadro de un millón de dólares, seguramente podría haber mandado, al menos, un mensaje de texto. Sin embargo, los días han ido pasando y no me ha dicho ni una sola palabra de todos los chismes que han estado circulando en torno a mí como hojas en un vendaval.

O, como Quinn seguro que diría: «Como tiburones al olor de la sangre».

—**No ha pasado nada con Kurt** —replica hoscamente—. **Courtney y yo nos peleamos.**

—**Oh. Lo siento** —le digo, aunque no me sorprende.

—**Sí, yo también**. —Suspira, luego mira el reloj**—. Vamos a cenar juntos. Para intentar hacer las paces. O al menos eso espero.**

—**Y yo.**

No le menciono que tengo mis dudas. Brody no tiene el mejor historial, y aunque es mi amigo, o al menos eso sigo creyendo, no puedo dejar de pensar que ella se merece algo mejor.

Brody se pasa los dedos por el pelo.

—**Kurt me dejó dormir aquí. En tu habitación**. —Lanza una mirada inquisitiva a la cama que ocupa el espacio entre la mesa del comedor y la puerta. No digo nada, y tras un momento, se encoge de hombros y continúa—: **No imaginaba que te pudiera molestar que durmiera en tu cama.**

—**Pues sí, me molesta —**respondo. Las palabras salen de mi boca sin pensar. Veo el dolor en su cara, pero no me importa. Estoy cabreada y lo suelto todo—. **¿Es que simplemente te apoderas de mi cama como siempre has hecho con todo? He necesitado un amigo, y ni te has molestado en llamarme por teléfono.**

—**Tal vez no lo hice porque no me contaste que ibas a posar para ese cuadro** —protesta él—. **Y por un millón de dólares. ¿Es eso cierto?**

—**Es verdad **—le respondo.

Mueve la cabeza.

—**Fabray es mala, Rachel.**

—**No **—le digo con firmeza—. **No lo es. ¿Y alguna vez pensaste que es precisamente por eso por lo que no te dije nada del cuadro?**

—**¿Por qué demonios eres tan obstinada? ¿Tienes miedo de conocer toda la verdad sobre ella? ¿O tienes miedo de que yo sepa la verdad acerca de lo que haces con ella?**

Lanza sus palabras sobre mí, resulta evidente que está tan enfadado como yo. Entonces, sin previo aviso, me agarra del brazo y me atrae hacia él. Me aprieta con un dedo el cardenal de la muñeca.

Tiro del brazo hacia atrás, ruborizándome, y por supuesto eso borra de la mente de Brody cualquier posible pregunta sobre la causa de esas marcas.

—**Estás siendo una idiota** —me dice. Me agarra un mechón de pelo y tira de él. Luego mira fijamente hacia mis muslos—. **¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que Fabray haga algo que te incite a volver a usar un cuchillo sobre tu propia piel?**

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que me he movido hasta que siento el escozor en la palma de mi mano al abofetearlo en la mejilla.

—**Lárgate de mi casa** —le digo.

Se queda completamente inmóvil, boquiabierto, su respiración comienza a acelerarse.

—**Oh, mierda** —susurra—. **Oh, mierda, oh, mierda. Rachel, lo siento.**

—**No, no lo sientes** —le replico**—. Te encantaría que Quinn y yo rompiésemos. No sé por qué la odias tanto.**

—**Y yo no sé cómo puedes estar tan ciega.**

—**No lo estoy. Puedo verla con toda claridad.**

—**Ves lo que quieres ver. Pero olvidas dónde trabajo. Olvidas que mi jefe es su abogado. A Fabray le está cayendo mucha basura encima** —me explica Brody—, **y no quiero que te salpique. **—Suspira —. **Te lo advertí, ¿verdad? Ahora ya estás en el punto de mira, y no es donde quieres estar. No es donde deberías estar.**

Siento como si la sangre me recorriera el cuerpo a toda velocidad y tengo el estómago revuelto.

—**Vete.**

—**Está bien, como quieras. Voy a por mis cosas y me marcho de aquí.** —Regresa a mi habitación y luego aparece con su maletín. Camina hacia la puerta y se detiene—. **No, ¿sabes qué? Sé que ahora mismo las cosas están mal entre nosotros y lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlo así. ¿Sabes dónde está ahora mismo?**

Cruzo los brazos.

—**En Londres.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Por negocios.**

—**¿Sí? **—Saca su iPad del maletín, se detiene en una página del Hello! y a continuación, empujando la tableta hacia mí, me dice—: **Mira.**

Es una fotografía de Quinn rodeando con su brazo a una mujer. Ella tiene la cabeza agachada, lleva gafas de sol y un sombrero que le cubre la mayor parte de la cara. No sé quién es, pero puedo imaginarlo. Hello! parece que ni siquiera sabe eso, porque en el pie de foto pone:

_¿Se deshizo Quinn de su delicada delicia? ¿Es el fin para Quinn Fabray y la reina de la belleza de Texas, Rachel Berry?_

_Nuestras fuentes afirman que Fabray parecía encontrarse bastante cómoda en la compañía de una misteriosa mujer mientras paseaban esta misma mañana por el Hampstead Heath. Fabray llegó a Londres sin la mujer por cuyo retrato pagó un millón de dólares._

_¿Remordimientos de compradora tal vez?_

Le devuelvo la tableta con altivez.

—**Es una amiga.**

—**Creí que era un viaje de negocios.**

—**¿No le está permitido ver a una amiga mientras hace negocios?**

Se oye un fuerte golpe en la pared que Kurt y yo compartimos con David, seguido por un ruidoso gemido de satisfacción.

Brody y yo nos miramos y, justo a la vez, nos echamos a reír.

Durante esos pocos segundos, somos de nuevo Brody y Rachel. Pero los segundos pasan con demasiada rapidez.

—**No quiero estropearlo todo** —asegura finalmente Brody.

—**Ya lo has hecho** —le digo—. **Todo lo que puedes hacer ahora es tratar de arreglarlo.**

Por un momento creo que me va a replicar. Luego asiente.

—**Sí. Supongo que sí**. —Mira hacia la puerta—. **Creo que primero debería arreglar las cosas con mi novia. Eso es todo lo que hago últimamente. Enfadar a la gente y luego tratar de arreglarlo.**

—**Brody…**

Una enorme sensación de tristeza me envuelve mientras se marcha. Recuerdo lo que me dice Quinn, que Brody está enamorado de mí. Pero no creo que sea verdad. Creo que está dolido.

Durante toda nuestra vida, yo siempre he sido la más frágil, y Brody mi roca. Pero me estoy recuperando y he encontrado una nueva roca en Quinn, y creo que Brody se pregunta cómo van a encajar nuestras vidas a partir de ahora.

Esa es una pregunta que no puedo responder por él. Al menos no ahora. No cuando ataca a Quinn cada vez que estamos juntos. Pero espero que exista una respuesta, porque no quiero perderlo. Y sé que si me veo obligada a tomar una decisión, lo haré con el corazón. Me quedaré con Quinn.

Me doy cuenta de que probablemente Edward ya haya escuchado la mitad de _El conde de Montecristo_, así que corro hasta mi habitación y cojo el ordenador portátil y los archivos que necesito. Me detengo en la puerta y regreso a mi armario para coger mi vieja Nikon, ya que mi fabulosa cámara digital Leica que Quinn me regaló está todavía en Malibú. Y por mucho que me encante la Leica, la Nikon fue un regalo de Ashley y me niego a dejar de usarla por completo.

—**¿Regresamos al apartamento?** —pregunta Edward mientras me abre la puerta de la limusina.

Aprieto la cámara que llevo en la mano.

—**En realidad, hay un lugar más al que quiero ir.**

* * *

—**¿Cómo estás, Texas?**

—**Bien, supongo.**

Estamos en la terraza de Claire, mirando el mar. Bernie ha salido con unos amigos, y Claire se mostró entusiasmada cuando la telefoneé desde la limusina para autoinvitarme.

Solo he estado aquí una vez, la noche en que Quinn y yo nos reencontramos en Malibú, pero me siento como en casa. Creo que tiene más que ver con la compañía que con la ubicación.

—**Cuando estoy en casa y lejos de todo, es algo genial. Pero cuando leo una revista o siento el acoso de un periodista, me desmorono. Sinceramente, no sé cómo lo hacen los famosos.**

—**Poseen el gen de la fama** —me explica—. **Tú no.**

—**¿No existen las malas relaciones públicas?** —pregunto secamente.

—**Para algunas personas, es un tópico. ¿Has visto los programas de cotilleos?**

Me tengo que reír. No suelo verlos muy a menudo, pero he visto suficientes con Kurt como para saber de lo que está hablando. A algunas personas no les importa que los demás sean testigos de sus peleas. A mí sí.

—**Muy pronto estarás en las noticias del fin de semana. Hasta entonces, mantén la cabeza alta y sonríe.**

Le ofrezco una brillante sonrisa de concurso.

—**Eso es algo que se me da bastante bien.**

Ante nosotras, el sol comienza a descender en el horizonte. Cojo la Nikon y comienzo a disparar una foto tras otra, con la esperanza de que cuando revele las instantáneas haya conseguido captar cada fracción de esta belleza.

—**Espero que me enseñes las fotografías que tomaste en la fiesta** —comenta Claire—. **Cuantas más tenga de mí, más posibilidades hay de encontrar una en la que salga realmente favorecida.**

—**No trates siquiera de arrancarme un solo elogio** —le digo riendo—. **Eres bellísima y extraordinaria y lo sabes perfectamente.**

—**Es verdad **—reconoce ella, luego saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende—. **Solo espero que Bernie no lo olvide.**

—**Creo que lo tienes bien enganchado**. —A pesar de la diferencia de edad, realmente parecen la pareja perfecta. Después del drama de Brody, es bueno saber que algunos de mis amigos tienen relaciones realmente estables.

Me sentí impulsada a venir tras la discusión con Brody, pero ahora que estoy aquí, me doy cuenta de que no quiero hablar de ello. En cambio, estoy simplemente pasando el rato y disfrutando de la charla. Ya hemos repasado casi todos los tópicos sobre modelos masculinos, bótox y los éxitos de taquilla del verano. De hecho, la conversación es tan distendida que me sorprende cuando ella destapa el fantasma de mi infierno personal sensacionalista.

—**Bernie aún continúa sintiéndose culpable, por supuesto** —añade ella**—. Piensa que es culpa suya.**

—**Eso es ridículo. Yo soy la única que aceptó dinero por posar desnuda y que luego consintió en ser atada. Si es culpa de alguien es solo mía.**

—**No teníamos ni la menor idea de cuánto te había pagado Quinn **—dice Claire—, **pero, ahora que lo sabemos, tengo que confesar que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Bernie. Te vendiste barato.**

Me río y recuerdo que Sylvia me dijo lo mismo. En momentos como este, cuando estoy con amigos y gente que no tiene sangre de tiburón corriendo por sus venas, me siento casi orgullosa de lo que hice: un negocio. Tengo el dinero para poner en marcha mi proyecto. ¿Qué demonios tiene eso de malo?

—**Ah, maldita sea, Texas. Lo veo en tu cara. Ahora me he pasado y te he hecho pensar en todo eso. No podemos permitirlo. ¿Quieres una copa de vino?**

—**Me encantaría **—respondo.

Desaparece en el interior de la casa y un momento después vuelve con una botella helada de chardonnay y dos copas.

Se sienta en la mesa de hierro forjado y a continuación señala a la silla de enfrente con la punta de su cigarrillo.

—**Así que cuéntame el resto** —reclama.

—¿**El resto? ¿El resto de qué?**

—**¿Qué está pasando en tu vida, Texas? Despedida dos veces… Perdóname, la primera vez fue un despiste. Estás saliendo con una pieza verdaderamente codiciada, si puede decir eso alguien como yo. Tu compañero de piso ya ha conseguido trabajo en el mundo de los anuncios. Parecen unas cuantas vidas juntas vividas en muy poco tiempo. Sin duda alguna has aterrizado muy bien en nuestra hermosa ciudad.**

Visto de esa manera, tengo que estar de acuerdo.

—**A pesar de los despidos y toda esa basura sensacionalista que es mejor que olvidemos, las cosas van bien. Voy a dedicar un poco de tiempo a un par de aplicaciones más que quiero implantar en el mercado.**

Señala en mi dirección.

—**Una aplicación sobre arte para Bernie. No lo he olvidado.**

Sonrío, sin estar segura si lo dice en serio o no.

—**Estoy preparada para cualquier cosa. Pero ese es mi plan a corto plazo. Lo que pienso hacer a largo plazo se encuentra todavía en fase de desarrollo.**

—**¿Y Quinn? Está en Londres, ¿no? ¿En viaje de negocios?**

—**Sí, pero creo que se tomó un tiempo para visitar a una amiga. Sofia. Creo que tiene algunos problemas.**

—**Eso no suena muy bien —**dice Claire. Apoya una mano sobre la otra, cerrada en un puño, y me mira seriamente—. ¿**Te dijo qué clase de problemas?**

—**No.**

—**Hummm. ¿Y Kurt? ¿Qué está haciendo?**

Dudo antes de responder, sorprendida por el giro de la conversación. ¿Acaso Claire conoce a Sofia? ¿Sabe qué clase de problemas tiene? Me doy cuenta de que es una posibilidad. Sofia forma parte del pasado de Quinn en el mundo del tenis, y Claire era su agente cuando ella era una joven ídola del deporte que promocionaba zapatillas de tenis y Dios sabe qué más.

Me siento tentada de preguntarle, pero me muerdo la lengua. Claire se ha convertido en una buena amiga, y no quiero estropear las cosas entre nosotras usándola como un enlace entre el pasado de Quinn y yo.

—**Kurt está en una nube** —digo centrándome en la pregunta original—. **Ha hecho muy buenas migas con el chico con el que está haciendo este anuncio. Blaine Anderson. ¿Lo conoces?**

—**Sí **—declara Claire, y no parece muy contenta—. **Me cae bien tu amigo. Es un chico agradable. Está un poco verde aún, pero llegará lejos. Aunque Blaine Anderson… Ese tipo es un trepa, y no estoy segura de que tu amigo sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar toda la mierda que Blaine arrojará al final sobre él.**

Se me encoje el corazón.

—**¿Hablas en serio?**

—**Me temo que sí. No será feliz hasta que no se esté follando a su siguiente gran presa. Y aunque prefiere hombres, creo que se follaría a cualquier cosa que se mueva si piensa que le va a facilitar su subida hacia la cima. Hombre, mujer o pequeño animal de granja. **—Me mira con dureza—. ¿**Tu amigo tendrá el pellejo lo bastante duro como para reponerse cuando él lo abandone?**

Abro la boca para decirle que Kurt es lo suficientemente sólido, pero no puedo pronunciar esas palabras. No es cierto. Su apariencia es fuerte, pero por dentro es débil y vulnerable.

—**Ojalá te equivoques** —digo.

—**Ojalá, Texas. Ojalá.**

* * *

**Holaa! :D**

**Aquí va un capítulo más.**

**Ay Brody... ¿Llegará el día en que deje de criticar a Quinn cada vez que se encuentre con Rachel?...**

**Gracias y nos leemos el lunes! ;D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Lo bueno de las limusinas es que tienen conductor. Me aprovecho de eso y llego al apartamento de Quinn un poco achispada después de acabar con la mitad de una botella de un excelente chardonnay de Claire.

Lo único que quiero hacer es dormir, y me dirijo a la cama, dudando lo justo para sentir un escalofrío al darme cuenta de que estoy sola.

He dejado el móvil en la mesita de noche; lo cojo y escribo un mensaje:

_**En tu cama. Borracha. Ojalá estuvieses aquí.**_

No tengo ni idea de la hora que es en Londres y he tomado demasiado vino como para molestarme en calcularlo. Así que ni siquiera estoy segura de que Quinn esté despierta. Pero solo unos cuantos segundos después suena su respuesta:

_**Yo también querría estar ahí. Estoy en el aeropuerto. Regreso a casa contigo. Dime que estás desnuda.**_

Sonrío y tecleo mi respuesta:

_**Desnuda. Y húmeda. Deseándote. Ven rápido a casa. He sido «Quinnizada», y no creo que pueda resistir mucho tiempo sin ti. («Quinnizada», v. Tener necesidad de Quinn, especialmente en el sentido de follar y tener charlas obscenas. Véase, por ejemplo, Rachel Berry.)**_

Su respuesta no se hace esperar:

_**Me gusta esa nueva incorporación a tu vocabulario. Y ahora me pasaré empalmada todo el largo vuelo de regreso a casa. Subo a bordo. Hasta entonces, imagíname tocándote.**_

No sé si va a leerlo, pero le envío un último mensaje. «_**Sí, señorita**_», tecleo. Luego abrazo el teléfono y me quedo dormida.

Despierto al notar la vibración del teléfono contra mi mejilla. Me doy la vuelta, aturdida, y veo que ya es más de mediodía y que tengo una llamada perdida. Rápidamente compruebo si es de Quinn, pero solo es un mensaje de voz de Claire diciéndome que olvidé mi cámara. Maldigo en silencio y abro el correo electrónico para mandarle una breve nota diciéndole que iré a recogerla en cuanto pueda.

Es entonces cuando veo que hay un mensaje de Quinn en la bandeja de entrada.

_**Rachel, de escala en Amsterdam. Llegaré a Los Ángeles a las 17.00 h. ¿Te importa si esta noche vamos a un desfile de moda benéfico? Comienza a las 21.00 h. Preferiría quedarme en casa contigo, pero está patrocinado por la firma Finnegann. Me aseguran que el acceso a la prensa está restringido. Kurt también está invitado. Dime algo. Te echo de menos…**_

Leo el mensaje dos veces, tratando de decidir por qué estoy sonriendo de esa forma. Hasta que no comienzo a leerlo por tercera vez no me doy cuenta de que… me lo está preguntando, no diciéndomelo. Abrazo ese sentimiento y lo sostengo cerca del corazón. Luego escribo la respuesta, aunque sé que no la leerá hasta que aterrice.

_**Por supuesto, señorita. Pero ¿cómo se burla de mí fingiendo pedir mi consentimiento si sabe que por supuesto haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera, donde, como y cuando quisiera? Espero que esté aprovechando el tiempo del viaje pensando en interesantes «cómo»…**_

_**P.D.: En casa tengo el vestido perfecto para la ocasión. ¿Me recoges a las 20.00 h en mi apartamento?**_

Comprobaré la agenda social de Kurt…

Blaine le había dicho a Kurt que se iba de fiesta con sus amigos, así que él está completamente libre y dispuesto a acompañarnos.

No estoy muy segura de qué esperar de un desfile de moda patrocinado por una firma de abogados, pero resulta que Bender y Twain es solo uno de los muchos patrocinadores de una fundación que está recaudando fondos para la diabetes juvenil. El evento se celebra en un restaurante de Beverly Hills, pero el lugar ha sido tan exquisitamente decorado que cuesta creer que alguna vez haya sido otra cosa que no sea una pasarela de moda. Una larga pista rodeada de sillas divide la enorme sala. El perímetro está lleno de mesas con información sobre los proyectos de investigación, sorteos y bolsas de regalo. Kurt y yo cogemos una bolsa cada uno y nos llevamos una grata sorpresa al encontrarla llena de cosméticos, cepillos para el pelo e incluso un adorable top, en el caso de Kurt, una bonita camisa, una de las buenas.

—**Esto es genial** —le dice Kurt a Quinn—. **Gracias por invitarme.**

—**Encantada de que nos acompañes **—contesta ella.

Su estado de ánimo ha sido muy relajado desde que regresó de Londres.

—**¿Así que el viaje fue bien?** —le pregunto cuando Kurt se escapa para dar una vuelta y charlar con todo el mundo.

—**Sí** —me responde.

—¿**Sofia está bien?**

—**Está decidida** —dice Quinn—. **Para ella, eso es lo mejor que le podía pasar. He oído que Carl ha estado trabajando con mis abogados en Alemania, y con suerte, ese problema desaparecerá.**

—**¿Quieres decir que no te acusarán?**

Ladea la cabeza para mirarme.

—**Eso espero.**

—**Eso sería fantástico. Y aunque no tengo ni idea de negocios internacionales ni de las leyes que los alemanes piensan que infringiste, sabes que puedes hablarme de todo ello. Puede que no entienda nada, pero prometo que te apoyaré.**

Sorprendentemente, la expresión de su cara es de prudencia.

—**Algún día, cuando esté preparada, lo haré.** —Me agarra y me da un casto y rápido beso—. **Y sí, creo que lo entenderás.**

Mis labios esbozan una sonrisa. Estoy contenta, pero no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de cosas completamente distintas.

Pero no tengo la oportunidad de preguntarle, porque comienza el desfile. Tomamos asiento y contemplamos a las modelos marchando por la pasarela con sus diminutos y sexys trajes, con Quinn susurrando su opinión sobre cuál de ellos le gustaría verme puesto. Los reporteros y los fotógrafos están al final de la pasarela, y me doy cuenta de que Carl ha cumplido su promesa: la prensa nos está dejando tranquilas. La sensación de agobio desaparece un poco, me reclino en la silla y disfruto del hecho de saber que, al menos por un momento, no soy un bicho bajo un microscopio.

Cuando acaba el espectáculo, animan a los invitados a reunirse y beber en cualquiera de las barras mientras los empleados se encargan de los preparativos para la subasta benéfica. Miro a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar a Kurt, pero él ya ha desaparecido entre la multitud, probablemente para conseguir una copa.

En cambio, veo a Brody y respiro hondo. Está hablando con una mujer que me resulta un tanto familiar, pero no sé de qué. Quinn no lo ha visto aún, pero yo percibo el momento exacto en el que la mirada de Brody se cruza con la nuestra.

No sé por qué me sorprende que él esté aquí. Después de todo, trabaja con Carl Finnegann. La multitud se mueve, y veo una preciosa mujer de pelo negro que se acerca a él con dos copas en las manos. «Courtney.» Luego Brody, Courtney y la otra mujer se dirigen hacia nosotras. Agarro la mano de Quinn y me coloco mi sonrisa de Rachel social. Es la primera vez que siento la necesidad de protegerme contra Brody, pero sé que necesito ambas cosas, mi máscara y la fuerza de Quinn, y eso me entristece.

—**Rachel, Quinn, me alegro de veros.**

—**Brody** —responde Quinn muy educadamente. Mira a las dos mujeres.

—**Courtney, me alegra verte de nuevo. **—Le doy un pequeño abrazo y a continuación se la presento formalmente a Quinn.

—**Encantada de conocerla** —le dice Courtney, y luego dirige su atención hacia mí—. **Estoy planeando una despedida de solteros para los dos, pero aún no he decidido dónde celebrarla**. —Mira a Quinn incluyéndola en la conversación mientras me habla—. **¿Vendréis? Y también Kurt y Blaine**.

De forma automática, mis ojos se clavan en Brody, pero su expresión es demasiado contenida como para poder adivinarla.

—**Estoy deseando oír todos los detalles** —le digo sutil y diplomáticamente.

La verdad es que no estoy segura de que vaya a haber boda, y mucho menos una despedida de solteros. Courtney, sin embargo, no parece estar preocupada.

La otra mujer que está con Brody se presenta como Susan Morris. Mantengo mi sonrisa educada, pero en mi interior frunzo el ceño, tratando de averiguar por qué su nombre me resulta tan familiar.

Estoy a punto de preguntar cuando Brody continúa.

—**Susan es la directora del desfile.**

—**Me formé con los concursos** —explica Susan—. **Aunque no fue realmente una formación oficial. Más bien como un aprendizaje.**

—**¿Susan Morris?** —pregunto cayendo en la cuenta de quién es—. **¿La madre de Alicia Morris? Susan Morris era casi tan madre de artista como la mía.**

—**Esperaba que te acordases de mí** —me dice—. **Brody me dijo que Quinn Fabray estaba aquí con su novia, y tenía que venir a saludarte.**

—**Me alegro de que lo hicieras** —responde la Rachel social. Mi verdadero yo no está nada interesado en esta reliquia de mi pasado. Creo que Quinn se da cuenta, porque me aprieta la mano para darme ánimos.

—**Tu madre y yo nos hemos mantenido en contacto. Desde que me mudé a Park Cities, comemos juntas al menos una vez por semana** —añade refiriéndose al adinerado vecindario de Dallas en el que me crié—. **De hecho, hablé con ella esta mañana.**

Su voz suena extrañamente tensa, y lo único que quiero es alejarme todo lo que pueda de esta mujer que tanto me recuerda a mi madre.

—**Qué bien** —le contesto y le dedico una de mis grandes sonrisas de desfile—. **Debería ir a buscar a mi amigo Kurt. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo.**

Se mueve y me bloquea el paso.

—**Tu madre lamenta mucho no poder ni siquiera asomar la cabeza en público. Y tú no has sido de mucha ayuda. No le has devuelto las llamadas ni los mensajes de correo electrónico. Te has portado como una desconsiderada, Rachel Barbra.**

«Desconsiderada.» Pero ¿qué demonios…?

Quinn da un paso y se sitúa junto a mí.

—**Creo que Rachel ya le ha dicho que tiene que ir a buscar a su amigo.**

Pero Susan Morris no ha captado la indirecta. Apunta con un dedo a Quinn.

—**¡Y usted! Shelby me contó que la envió a casa justo cuando Barbra más la necesitaba.**

Abro la boca sin creer lo que oigo. ¿Que la necesitaba? ¿Que la necesitaba? Todo lo que necesitaba era que ella se largase.

—**¡Y ahora la ha arrastrado a este… a este estilo de vida tan degradante!** —Susan Morris hablando es como una ametralladora, pero mucho más dañina—. **Posando desnuda. Arte erótico. Y aceptando dinero como si fuera una furcia barata. Es despreciable.**

Literalmente escupe la última palabra, incluso veo las pequeñas gotitas de saliva saliendo despedidas de su boca.

Solo puedo quedarme mirándola boquiabierta. Mi máscara de Rachel social ha quedado destrozada por este ataque inesperado.

Quinn no está tan aturdida. Da un paso hacia delante con expresión furibunda. Por un momento creo que va a golpearla y que debería agarrarle la mano para detenerla. Pero no puedo. Solo puedo pensar en las náuseas, la opresión y la húmeda frialdad que se ha apoderado de mí.

—**Lárguese de aquí** —dice Quinn con las manos pegadas a los costados.

—**No** —se opone ella—. ¿**Crees que puedes comprarlo todo? ¿Incluso meter a una niña como Barbra en tu cama? Conozco a la gente como tú, Quin Fabray.**

—**¿Sí?** —Se acerca y ella tiene el suficiente sentido común como para asustarse—. **En tal caso creo que debería escucharme cuando le digo que se marche. Y para que conste, Rachel es una mujer, no una niña. Y la decisión que tomó fue solo suya.**

Se queda boquiabierta, pero no responde. En lugar de eso se vuelve hacia mí.

—**Tu madre esperaba mucho más de ti.**

Lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme allí, de pie. Estoy paralizada, helada hasta los huesos. Y, maldita sea, estoy comenzando a temblar. Siento unos profundos escalofríos que no puedo controlar y que no quiero que Susan Morris note.

Durante todo este tiempo, Brody ha permanecido inmóvil, con la mano de Courtney apretándole el brazo. Pero ahora él también da un paso hacia delante.

—**Haga lo que la señorita Fabray le ha dicho y váyase de aquí de una maldita vez o yo mismo haré que la saquen de este desfile, aquí y ahora.**

—**Yo…**

Cierra la boca, nos mira con frialdad y se marcha.

No recuerdo haber caído en los brazos de Quinn, pero ahí es donde me encuentro; es un lugar cálido y seguro, y poco a poco mis temblores comienzan a disminuir. No quiero que abra los brazos, porque no quiero enfrentarme al mundo. Quiero irme a casa con ella. Regresar a mi apartamento donde no aparezcan los fantasmas de mi pasado. Donde nadie me acuse de ser una golfa. Donde mi vida personal no sea cuestionada por personas que no me conocen ni entienden las decisiones que he tenido que tomar.

—¿**Estás bien?** —me pregunta Courtney.

—**No** —le respondo**—. No lo estoy**.

Veo que Brody le lanza a Quinn una mirada cargada de desprecio. Puede que haya tomado partido por mí en contra de Susan Morris, pero está claro que aún no está en el equipo de Quinn.

—**Te llevaré a casa** —dice Quinn.

Asiento, luego dudo y seguidamente niego con la cabeza.

—**No, quiero quedarme.**

—**¿Estás segura?**

Dudo solo un momento, luego asiento de nuevo.

—**Solo necesito ir al baño. Y después encontrar a Kurt. Aún no hemos visto todos los stands.**

Me siento orgullosa de mí misma. Parezco fuerte a pesar de que no lo soy en absoluto.

El móvil de Quinn suena y ella mira la pantalla, teclea una respuesta rápida y lo guarda en el bolsillo.

—**¿Algo importante?**

—**Carl. Está en uno de los bares y quiere que charlemos un rato. Le he dicho que estoy contigo y que los negocios pueden esperar hasta mañana.**

—**¿Pueden?**

Me mira a los ojos.

—**Ahora mismo lo único que me importa eres tú**. —Me agarra del brazo—. **Me parece que el servicio de señoras está por allí.**

Mientras Quinn espera, entro e inmediatamente me sujeto al mueble. He estado tratando con todas mis fuerzas de que Quinn no descubra mis cicatrices. Susan Morris. Mi madre. Los rumores de sexo a cambio de dinero, de ser una furcia. Todo eso me está dando vueltas en la cabeza y necesito solucionarlo. Quiero a Quinn, pero sé que se siente culpable, si solo pudiera reponerme un poco. Si solo pudiera hacer una pequeña maniobra para mantenerme fuerte…

Miro a mi alrededor buscando algo afilado, pero no encuentro nada. Solo la encimera de granito, el espejo y el dispensador de jabón de cerámica.

Recuerdo el jarrón de cristal que Quinn rompió en el apartamento. Cierro los ojos, sintiendo en la mano el fragmento imaginario. El cristal corta por todos sus lados. Es perfecto. Es como un pequeño milagro mordiéndome la palma de la mano.

Abro los ojos desesperada y busco algo con lo que romper el espejo. Cojo el dispensador de jabón, retrocedo y me preparo para golpearlo.

Entonces es cuando veo mi reflejo. «Oh, Dios. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?»

Mis dedos se aflojan y el dispensador cae al suelo, y en el fondo del pasillo que da al otro cuarto de baño, al de hombres detrás de una puerta, oigo a alguien llorar.

Doy un respingo, pero luego me relajo de inmediato al asomarme y comprobar que se trata de Kurt. Tiene la cara enrojecida, pero yo debo de tener peor aspecto porque me mira, mira hacia el fondo del baño de mujeres, ve los trozos de cerámica del suelo y dice:

—**Voy a buscar a Quinn.**

—**¡Kurt!** —le grito tratando de hacerlo volver, pero es demasiado tarde.

Ya está al otro lado de la puerta, y solo unos segundos más tarde, Quinn está en el baño de conmigo.

—**No he hecho nada** —le digo inmediatamente—. **Solo se me cayó el dispensador de jabón. Eso es todo. Kurt está exagerando.**

Me mira con tal intensidad que estoy segura de que es capaz de ver la mentira en mi rostro.

—**Está bien** —replica con tranquilidad—. **Ahora cuéntame el resto.**

Suspiro, bajo la mirada. Cuento hasta cinco y luego lo miro de nuevo, más calmada.

—**Iba a lesionarme. Pero me convencí a mí misma de no hacerlo. Y entonces, de verdad, se me cayó el dispensador de jabón. Es muy resbaladizo.**

—**Te convenciste a ti misma de no hacerlo.** —Es una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—**Me vi reflejada en el espejo. Iba a romperlo con eso** —digo señalando con la cabeza hacia la masa pegajosa del suelo.

—**¿Ibas a romper un espejo en un restaurante público en vez de hablar conmigo?**

Me muerdo el labio inferior. No respondo.

—**Ya veo.**

—**No quería empeorar las cosas. Pero creo que lo he hecho de todos modos.**

—**Pero ¿ya estás bien?** —Me está hablando con mucho cuidado.

—**Sí. Solo ha sido un fallo técnico momentáneo. Pero el sistema ya está completamente restablecido. Fue esa mujer, esa horrible mujer.**

—**Está bien** —me dice finalmente. Toma mi mano, y siento la suya cálida y reconfortante—. **Vamos. Dejaremos que los empleados se ocupen de este desastre.**

Asiento y la sigo. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, me basta con saber que Quinn está a mi lado.

Busco a Kurt en el restaurante, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

—**Estoy preocupada por Kurt** —le explico a Quinn—. **Parecía estar muy mal.**

—**¿Sabes por qué?**

—**No, él solo… Oh, mierda. ¿Es quien creo que es?**

Señalo hacia la multitud, y el susurro en voz baja de Quinn diciendo «Joder» me indica que no me equivoco. Blaine Anderson está también aquí, y va del brazo y se besa con una sexy y esbelta rubia.

—**Esa es Madeline Aimes** —comenta Quinn.

Recuerdo las palabras de Claire, A Blaine no le importaba el sexo de sus acompañantes, daba igual si era hombre o mujer.

—¿**Una estrella de cine? ¿Camino a la fama?**

Me mira de forma burlona.

—¿**Desde cuándo ha empezado a interesarte Hollywood?**

—**No me interesa. Ha sido suerte**. —Miro de nuevo por toda la sala, de repente estoy muy preocupada—. **Ahora sí que tengo que encontrar a Kurt.**

Encuentro a Brody, pero él tampoco lo ha visto. Toda aquella tensión que se creó cuando Susan Morris me atacó parece haberlo dejado destrozado, porque está en silencio, distante y continúa lanzándole miradas furiosas a Quinn. Sin embargo, yo estoy demasiado preocupada por Kurt como para decirle algo.

Tardamos otros veinte minutos más en averiguar que Edward se ha llevado a Kurt a casa.

—**Lo siento, señorita Fabray**—se disculpa Edward cuando nos reunimos con él en el aparcamiento de detrás del restaurante—. **Me aseguró que se lo había dicho.**

—**No te preocupes** —le tranquiliza Quinn—. ¿**Cómo estaba él?**

—**Tengo entendido que hubo algún problema con un joven que había visto. Es posible que tenga que reponer el whisky escocés de la limusina.**

Quinn hace una mueca.

—**¿Vamos a ver qué tal está?** —me pregunta.

Asiento. Ya es más de medianoche, y ahora que Kurt se ha marchado sin decir nada, estoy lista para volver a casa. Comienzo a caminar hacia la limusina, pero las palabras de Brody me detienen.

—**Anderson solo estaba jugando con él.**

Me giro hacia él.

—**Bueno, sí, es evidente.**

—**¿Es evidente**? —Apunta con un dedo hacia Quinn—. **Ella está haciendo lo mismo contigo.**

Agarro a Quinn de la mano porque quiero sentir su tacto y para mantenerla a mi lado.

—**¿De qué demonios estás hablando?**

—**Estás con ella, pero no es algo real.** —Levanta las manos y flexiona las muñecas—. **Es solo lujuria y diversión y cuando se canse te tirará a la basura como un trapo viejo.**

—**Eres un cretino —**le insulta Quinn.

—**¿Acaso me equivoco? ¿De verdad? Sabes bastante bien que esto es solo un juego para ti. Por eso nunca le cuentas tus mierdas. Por eso ni siquiera le has dicho que has sido acusada de asesinato en Alemania.**

* * *

**:OOOOO**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el final? ¿Os esperábais algo así?**

**Sólo quedan 3 capítulos más para el final de esta segunda parte de la historia. La tercera la subiré cuando acabe, pero no estoy segura de qué días porque llega el verano y las vacaciones y no sé cuándo estaré en casa y cuando no. Ya avisaré.**

**Gracias y nos leemos el miércoles! ;D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

¡_**Asesinato**_!

Miro a Brody y después a Quinn. Brody muestra una expresión de suficiencia. Quinn parece confusa.

—**No han presentado cargos** —le responde Quinn.

Por un momento, Brody parece asustado, pero se recobra.

—**No, parece que simplemente están retrasándolo. La acusación se presentó hace solo unos minutos. ¿No lo sabías?**

—**Espera** —le digo.

La cabeza me da vueltas y por un momento me cuesta saber con exactitud qué es lo que siento.

¿Enfado? ¿Dolor? ¿Miedo? ¿Confusión? Todos luchan por imponerse en mi interior, y en este momento tengo la sensación de que me va a explotar la cabeza.

Pienso en esas esquirlas de cerámica y me maldigo por no haberme guardado una en el bolsillo.

«No. Respira. Puedes hacerlo.»

Tomo aire y me giro hacia Quinn.

—**Todo este tiempo he creído que la acusación alemana era por alguna infracción comercial, ¿y en realidad estaban investigando un asesinato?**

Su indecisión parece durar eternamente y sus ojos se centran en mí el tiempo que dura su silencio, como si intentara encontrar en algún lugar de mi interior la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—**Sí** —me confirma.

Y ahí está. El mayor secreto de todos, uno que podía haberme contado en cualquiera de las mil ocasiones que ha tenido. Pienso en las veces en que mencioné las leyes alemanas. En las veces en que me dejó seguir creyendo que solo se trataba de algo relacionado con los negocios. Solo _Fabray International_ lidiando con el tipo de problemas que tienen las grandes corporaciones.

—**Pensaba que tu compañía había infringido alguna ley sobre normativas regionales o evadido impuestos o algo por el estilo. Esto es…**

—**Peor** —dice Quinn—. **Mucho peor.**

Aguardo a que diga algo más. A que se explique. A que mienta. Algo. Cualquier cosa.

Se queda callada.

Inspiro aire y me llevo los dedos a las sienes. Necesito pensar. En realidad, únicamente necesito estar sola.

—**Me voy. Tengo que ir a ver cómo está Kurt.**

—**De acuerdo** —acepta Quinn con demasiada calma—. **Edward y yo te acercaremos a casa.**

—**Iré sola. Gracias.**

—**Yo te llevo **—se ofrece Brody.

—**Por supuesto que no** —le replico.

Con Quinn me hallo envuelta en una espiral de ira, tristeza, confusión y Dios sabe qué más. Con Brody, simplemente estoy cabreada.

—**Cogeré un taxi.**

Me vuelvo una vez mientras me alejo, y mis ojos encuentran los de Quinn. Vacilo, esperando a que diga mi nombre, pero no lo hace, y lucho contra el impulso de abrazarme para evitar un escalofrío. Lentamente, le doy la espalda a Quinn y sigo caminando por la calle. Estoy dolida y confusa, pero lo que tengo que hacer ahora es centrarme en una sola cosa: llegar a casa.

El trayecto desde Beverly Hills hasta Studio City es corto y pasa rápido, y no tardo nada en llegar.

Entro deprisa, esperando encontrarme a Kurt llorando en la cama.

No está en allí.

«Vale, de acuerdo. Piensa. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?»

Conozco a Kurt lo suficiente como para saber que quizá se tire a otro para calmar su ego herido, y empiezo a repasar mentalmente la lista de solteros de nuestro bloque a los que todavía no ha tenido encima, o debajo. Es algo típico de Kurt: rara vez vuelve a repetir del mismo plato.

Y para reforzar la lucidez de mis pensamientos, una serie de gemidos y gruñidos se escapan por la puerta de al lado. David. La suerte le sonríe de nuevo.

Al menos puedo tacharle de mi lista. Aunque David dejó claro que quería un segundo asalto, Kurt se negó en repetidas ocasiones.

Me paseo por el apartamento, preguntándome dónde podría estar. Llamo al bar de la esquina, cerca de nuestro bloque, pero no ha ido por allí desde hace días. Llamo a Steve y a Anderson, pero no han hablado con él. Me dan los nombres de algunos amigos comunes. Los llamo, pero nadie ha sabido nada de él esta noche.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda.»

Aunque sé que no ayudará en absoluto, llamo a la policía. Soy lo suficientemente lista como para evitar llamar al número de emergencias y llamo directamente a la comisaría. Hablo con el agente al cargo y le explico que mi compañero de habitación llegó a casa borracho, pero que ya no está y que me preocupa que esté muerto en una cuneta.

Es bastante majo, pero no envía a nadie para ayudar. No hasta que no haya estado desaparecido durante mucho más que unas pocas horas.

Cierro los ojos y pienso. ¿Quizá le dijo algo a Edward? ¿Que iba a cambiarse y a salir de fiesta? ¿Que iba a visitar a un amigo? ¿Que se iba al Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles para tirar el dinero en un vuelo nocturno a Nueva York?

No tengo el número de Edward, y mi dedo vacila sobre el nombre de Quinn en el móvil. No estoy preparada para hablar con ella, pero tengo que saberlo. Respiro con fuerza, cuento hasta tres y llamo.

Lo coge al instante y, maldita sea, las lágrimas no me dejan hablar. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

Todavía sigo al teléfono con ella, contándole a trompicones lo ocurrido y preguntándole si puedo hablar con Edward, cuando entra por la puerta del piso. Parpadeo confusa mientras se acerca a mí, me quita suavemente el teléfono y cuelga.

—**¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido?**

—**Edward está en el coche, al final del bloque. De todas formas tenía intención de venir, pero te estaba dando tiempo.**

—**Ah. ¿Le has preguntado?**

—**No le dijo nada** —me informa Quinn—. **Y él lo acompañó hasta la puerta y oyó cómo la cerró con llave al marcharse. Supuso que se dormiría en cuestión de minutos.**

Aprieto una mano contra la frente. Tengo que averiguar qué hay que hacer ahora, pero estoy en blanco. No sé qué hacer. Estoy completamente perdida y muerta de miedo.

—**Está borracho y cabreado, y va a hacer alguna estupidez.**

—**¿Has comprobado si está su coche?**

—**Mierda. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza.**

—**Podría haber cogido un taxi, o haber pedido a algún amigo que la recogiera. Pero si el coche sigue ahí, es un comienzo. Puedo hacer que uno de mis chicos de seguridad llame a la centralita de los taxis para ver si llamó, y luego…**

Mientras me habla voy corriendo a la puerta principal para bajar a comprobar su plaza de aparcamiento. La abro de golpe y me quedo paralizada al encontrarme a Kurt, con el pelo y la ropa hechos un desastre, pero bien a pesar de su aspecto.

—¡**Hummel**! —Lo atraigo hacia mí y lo abrazo, después me aparto para comprobar si tiene alguna herida oculta—. **¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado**?

Se encoge de hombros, pero por un momento estos se clavan en la pared que da al piso de David.

—**Oh, Kurt —**le digo, pero parece tan desdichado que no añado nada más. La charla puede esperar. Ahora mismo tengo que meter a mi mejor amigo, borracho y deprimido, en la cama.

—**Voy a ayudarlo** —le digo a Quinn. Dudo un momento**—.Vuelvo en un segundo** —añado después.

Quinn asiente, y llevo a Kurt a su habitación. Lo ayudo a quitarse la ropa y se mete en la cama en ropa interior.

—**La he fastidiado, ¿verdad**? —me pregunta.

—**Blaine Anderson es el que está jodido** —le respondo—. **Tú solo duerme.**

—**Dormir **—repite, como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

—**Buenas noches, Kurt** —le susurro. Voy a marcharme, pero me agarra de la mano.

—**Eres afortunada** —me dice—. **Ella te ama**.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza para que no se me salten las lágrimas. Quiero contárselo todo, pero mi mejor amigo está medio inconsciente, y la mujer que quizá me ama, pero que sin duda me ha mentido, me espera en el salón.

No me siento preparada, pero salgo de la habitación de Kurt y vuelvo con Quinn.

Está terminando de hablar por teléfono cuando regreso.

—**Era Edward. Le he dicho que vuelva a casa. Me quedo aquí esta noche.**

—**No creo que…**

—**Me quedo. En tu cama, en el sofá o en la maldita bañera. Me da igual, pero no vas a librarte de mí. No esta noche.**

—**Vale. Como quieras**. —Noto el tono de resignación en mi voz—. **Pero me voy a dormir**.- Miro la cama que ocupa el salón, nuestra cama, y la tristeza que me inunda casi me hace caer al suelo**—. A dormir a mi habitación** —le aclaro—. **Hay una manta de sobra en el armario del pasillo. Sírvete lo que quieras de la nevera.**

Entonces me giro, me voy a mi habitación y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Cinco minutos después estoy en la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos, cuando escucho unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta. Podría fingir que estoy dormida. Por un momento sopeso la idea.

Pero, mientras que una parte de mí sigue enfadada y dolida, la otra se muere por estar con Quinn.

Gana esa otra parte.

—**Pasa** —digo.

Entra con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. No puedo evitar una sonrisa.

—**¿Dónde lo has encontrado?**

—**En tu despensa. No te importa, ¿no?**

Niego con la cabeza. No estoy de humor para vino o licor, pero agradezco el reconfortante chocolate.

Pone el mío en la mesita de noche, luego se sienta en el filo de la cama. El silencio se hace incómodo.

—**Es Richter** —dice por fin rompiendo el silencio—. **Me acusan del asesinato de Richter.**

Intento procesar la información, encajándola con lo que sé sobre Quinn y sobre la muerte de Richter.

—**Pero fue un suicidio** —le contesto—. **Y pasó hace años.**

—**En parte, basan el caso en el hecho de que heredé su dinero.**

—**¿Lo heredaste?**

Hace un gesto de asentimiento.

—**Mi primer millón. No se filtró. Pagué a Carl una buena parte de ese dinero para asegurarme de que la prensa no se enterara. Mis enemigos argumentarán que un millón de dólares es una razón de peso.**

—**¿Eso dicen? Pero solo eras una cría**. —Todo el mundo se enteró de la historia cuando ocurrió. El entrenador de la joven promesa del tenis Quinn Fabray se suicidó saltando al vacío desde un club de tenis en Munich—. **Y ya estabas ganando dinero.**

—**La mayoría de los que tienen dinero quieren más.**

—**Aun así es un argumento ridículo** —insisto—. **Lo más seguro es que te dejara el dinero por la misma razón por la que se mató. Se sintió culpable por ser un asqueroso pervertido.**

—**No creo que Richter se sintiera culpable en toda su vida. De todas formas, creo que se están basando más en el testigo que en el dinero.**

—**¿Y quién es el testigo?**

—**Un conserje. Elias Schmidt. De hecho, se puso a disposición de la policía justo después de que muriese Richter, pero mi padre lo sobornó y desapareció antes de que pudiera decir nada. Claire estuvo durante todo el follón. También Carl. Se estaba preparando un libro con la hipótesis de que yo había matado a mi entrenador. Ellos dejaron ese tema cerrado y los rumores encerrados en un cajón.**

Intento seguir su relato.

—**Entonces sobornaron al conserje, pero ¿ha vuelto?**

—**No. No volvió. La policía alemana supo de él y fueron a buscarle.**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**No lo sé** —me responde pausadamente. Todo en ella es calma, y me doy cuenta de que ha entrado en modo corporativo: está relacionando los pormenores de la transacción, aunque sin involucrarse emocionalmente**—. Pero creo que mi padre les ayudó un poco.**

Me quedo estupefacta.

—**¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios haría algo así?**

—**Para castigarme por no darle más dinero.**

No puedo evitar que un escalofrío me recorra el cuerpo. La relación con mi madre está hecha pedazos, pero lo de Quinn con su padre está a otro nivel.

La verdad es que estoy asustada.

—**Pero se darán por vencidos cuando presentes tu defensa. Todo irá bien. Quiero decir, te costará una millonada, pero tienes dinero de sobra, ¿verdad? Y eres inocente, al final retirarán los cargos.**

—**El dinero ayuda, pero no garantiza nada. Se condena a gente inocente todo el tiempo. Y además… **—añade con la voz más fría que nunca le haya oído— **no soy inocente.**

* * *

**Bueno, bueeeno... ¿Os esperábais esa declaración final de Quinn? **

**Capítulo corto pero intenso... no me podréis decir que no...**

**Gracias y nos leemos el sábado, a ver como sigue todo esto... ;D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

La miro, sin creer haber entendido bien sus palabras.

—**No. No. Richter se suicidó. Saltó desde un edificio y acabó con su vida.**

Si me lo repito muchas veces acabará siendo verdad.

—**Sí, se tiró y murió.**

Me quedo mirando a Quinn, la mujer de la que estoy perdidamente enamorada. ¿Tiene lo que hay que tener para llegar a matar a un hombre?

La respuesta no se hace esperar. Sé que lo tiene. Estoy segura de que podría matar para protegerme. Y también de que mataría para protegerse a sí misma.

De repente, dejo de dudar de sus palabras. Me estremezco, pero no porque la idea me horrorice.

No, me estremezco porque temo que la voy a perder. Que la puedan encarcelar por protegerse de un hombre que era un verdadero monstruo.

—**Rachel** —me dice con voz infinitamente triste—. **Lo siento. Me iré ahora mismo.**

Comienza a levantarse de la cama.

—**No**. —La palabra parece arrancada desde lo más profundo de mi interior. Le agarro la mano con fuerza y tiro de ella hacia abajo—. **No me dejes. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Lo que debería haber hecho tu padre, el muy canalla. Te juro que si en aquel entonces hubiera estado por allí y hubiera sabido lo que ese hijo de perra te hacía, lo hubiera matado yo misma.**

Quinn cierra los ojos despacio. Creo que es alivio lo que veo en su rostro.

—**Cuéntame lo que pasó exactamente** —le pido con delicadeza.

Quinn me suelta la mano y se pone en pie. Por un momento, temo que se vaya a marchar de todos modos, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que solo necesita moverse un poco. Camina alrededor de la cama, se detiene frente al cuadro de Monet. Los almiares en el campo y los fantásticos colores de la puesta de sol.

«Puesta de sol. Crepúsculo»

Esas son nuestras palabras de seguridad. Las que Quinn me pidió que eligiera aquella primera noche que fui suya. Las que debía usar si ella iba demasiado lejos.

La miro y espero que no las pronuncie ahora. Sé que debe de ser duro recordar todo aquello y contarme lo que sucedió esa noche. Pero yo necesito oírlo. Es más, necesito que Quinn me lo cuente. Y deseo de corazón que esos secretos que tan acostumbrada está a esconder no la detengan ahora.

—¿**Quinn**?

No se gira. Ni siquiera se mueve. Pero escucho su voz, baja y firme.

—**Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía nueve años. Los tocamientos. Las amenazas. No entraré en detalles, no quiero recrear todos esos recuerdos, y mucho menos que lo hagas tú. Pero te diré que era algo horrible. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a mi padre. Y me odiaba a mí misma. No porque me sintiera avergonzada, nunca sentí vergüenza por nada, sino porque yo no tenía el poder para detenerlo**. —Se gira hacia mí y continúa hablándome**—. Aprendí lo importante que es el poder. Es lo único que realmente puede protegerte, y en aquel entonces, no tenía ninguno.**

Apenas hago un sencillo gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, temiendo que si hablo o reacciono bruscamente, dejará de hablar.

—**Así continuó durante años. Me hice mayor y más fuerte, pero él era un hombre enorme, y a medida que yo crecía aumentaban las amenazas. Me tomaba fotografías. Y había…** —Se detiene y respira profundamente—. **Había otras cosas con las que me amenazaba.**

—**¿Qué fue lo que cambió? **—le pregunto con suavidad.

No quiero que reviva todos aquellos años. Solo quiero saber qué sucedió la noche en que murió Richter.

—**En todo aquel tiempo él nunca… nunca me violó.** —El tono de su voz es tan lento y neutro que me provoca escalofríos—. **Cuando tenía catorce años, fuimos a Alemania a un club de tenis de Munich. Una noche, no recuerdo muy bien por qué, subí a las canchas de la azotea. No podía dormir, estaba nerviosa. Sea como fuere, él subió también. Había estado bebiendo, podía olerlo. Traté de regresar abajo, pero me cortó el paso. Intentó… por primera vez intentó llevar más lejos sus enfermizos juegos.** —Quinn me mira a los ojos—. **Y yo no se lo permití.**

—**¿Le empujaste desde la azotea?** —Apenas puedo escuchar a través de los latidos de mi pulso en los oídos.

—**No** —me dice.

Estoy confundida.

—**Entonces ¿qué sucedió?**

—**Comenzamos a forcejear. Le pegué con mi raqueta. Me la arrebató de las manos y me golpeó con ella en la nuca. Tuve suerte de que la herida no se viera, o la policía se hubiera interesado más por mí en ese momento. Fue una pelea feroz… y estábamos en el borde de la azotea, una zona sin las vallas que hay en las canchas para evitar que las bolas se caigan. No recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió. Se abalanzó sobre mí y le di un buen empujón. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y luego tropezó con algo. No estoy segura de con qué. Estaba borracho, así que tal vez fue con sus propios pies. Cayó, pero consiguió agarrarse a una cornisa. Estaba allí colgando, y yo me quedé petrificada. No podía moverme. Me pidió que le ayudara.**

Me doy cuenta de que estoy conteniendo la respiración.

—**Me quedé allí inmóvil. Gritaba pidiéndome ayuda, y puedo recordar cómo la cabeza continuaba latiéndome por el golpe, pero me acerqué a él. Di un paso y luego me detuve. Y entonces cayó.** — Cierra los ojos, y noto cómo su cuerpo se estremece—. **Regresé a mi habitación, pero no pude dormir. A la mañana siguiente, el ayudante del entrenador llegó con la noticia de que Richter había muerto.**

—**No pueden condenarte por nada **—le digo—. **No hiciste nada malo.**

—**Hubo un momento en que pude haberlo salvado —**me contradice—. **Podría haber sido más rápida. Podría haberlo agarrado.**

—**No te atrevas a sentirte culpable por lo que podrías haber hecho.**

Me mira con frialdad.

—**No. No me arrepiento ni por un instante.**

—**Quinn, ¿no lo ves? Solo tienes que contárselo todo a la policía.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Todos los abusos?**

—**Sí **—le digo.

—**No.**

—**Pero…**

—**Rachel, he dicho que no.**

Respiro profundamente.

—**¿Y ahora qué?**

—**Llamé a Carl desde la limusina. Iremos a Munich mañana. El equipo jurídico ya está preparado. Espero que podamos presentar una buena defensa.**

—**Tienes una buena defensa.**

—**No insistas en eso, Rachel. No voy a hacer de dominio público ese aspecto de mi vida. Richter me robó muchas cosas, pero no me va a robar también mi intimidad.**

Asiento, porque no tiene sentido discutir eso en este momento.

—**Así que los peces gordos del club de tenis están en Alemania** —comienzo a decir—. ¿**Carl y tu padre esperaban que si apoyabas el club de tenis Richter aquí esos tipos moverían los hilos con la policía?**

—**Así es.**

—**Pero dijiste que tu padre fue quien lo empezó todo.**

—**Dije que creo que lo hizo** —me aclara Quinn—. **No puedo saber todo lo que mi padre tiene en la cabeza, pero lo que sí sé es que antes de que resolviera mis asuntos con Padgett, este se reunió al menos en dos ocasiones con mi padre. Si tenemos en cuenta tu conversación con Santana, creo que él también pudo haber estado involucrado. Supongo que mi padre debió de hablar con Padgett sobre el conserje. Parece ser que Schmidt presenció nuestra pelea, aunque se marchó antes de que Richter cayera de la azotea.**

—**¿Así es como Padgett iba a hacerte daño antes de que lo arreglaras?** —Cuando Santana dijo que la mierda iba a saltar por todos lados, debía de estar refiriéndose a Schmidt—. **¿Iba a hacer que el conserje contara públicamente lo que vio?**

-**Cuando llegué a un acuerdo con Padgett, a mi padre no le gustó nada que el plan saliese mal. Así que sobornó a la policía alemana. No creo que esperara que esto llegase tan lejos. Después de todo, el caso es muy desagradable y no fue tratado nunca de forma oficial como un asesinato. Las amenazas eran en realidad para captar mi atención… y mi dinero.**

—**Pero la policía alemana reabrió el caso.**

—**Sí. Y por eso mi padre quería que yo pareciera completamente limpia. Su casa, su coche y la mayoría de sus cuentas bancarias están ahora mismo a mi nombre. Si me condenan, o si necesito dinero para mi defensa, todo eso desaparecería. Y lo que sería aún peor para él, el público podría descubrir que era cómplice de lo que Richter me hacía.**

—**Tu padre es un hijo de puta** —digo con dureza.

—**Sí que lo es** —responde Quinn.

—**Pero tú vas a salir bien parada de todo esto.**

No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme la posibilidad de que sea encarcelada.

—**No estoy segura** —admite—. **Pero en estos momentos no quiero pensar más en todo eso.**

Retiro las mantas y le tiendo mi mano.

—**Entonces no lo hagas.**

Me mira a los ojos.

—**Debería haberte contado todo esto.**

—**Sí, pero acabas de hacerlo.**

Durante un momento solo veo tristeza en sus ojos. Luego sonríe, y es como si una luz llenase mi sombría habitación.

—**No olvides nunca lo mucho que significas para mí, Rachel —**declara mientras se coloca a mi lado.

—**No lo haré. Pero no te va a suceder nada.**

Está ocupad quitándome la camiseta que llevo por pijama, pero se detiene a mirarme con expresión seria.

—**Sabes que siempre te cuidaré. Que haré lo que sea por protegerte.**

—**Para** —le interrumpo con firmeza—. **No te van a condenar. No irás a la cárcel. Te quedarás aquí. Conmigo.**

No dice nada, simplemente se inclina y apoya su frente contra la mía. Ya me ha quitado la camiseta, y sentir su aliento sobre mi piel desnuda es algo mágico.

—**Voy a hacerte el amor esta noche** —me dice—. **Suave y dulcemente todo el tiempo que podamos.**

—**Que será mucho **—le digo jadeando mientras comienza a besarme desde el cuello hasta los pechos. Mi cuerpo se estremece de deseo. Noto su erección a través de los pantalones—. **Quítatelos. Quiero sentirte. Te quiero contra mí. Te quiero tan cerca de mí que no pueda distinguir dónde termino yo y dónde empiezas tú.**

Se levanta y me mira. Lentamente, su boca esboza una pícara sonrisa.

—**Sí, señora** —me dice riendo.

Sale de la cama y poco a poco se desabrocha la camisa. La miro, disfrutando del espectáculo. Y disfrutando aún más de saber que este perfecto ejemplar de mujer es mía. Dobla la camisa y la coloca sobre el escritorio. Se quita los zapatos y los pantalones. Su ropa interior es de color gris, pero incluso bajo la tenue luz puedo ver su erección y sus pezones, presionando tras el algodón. Se la quita, y me doy cuenta de que me estoy humedeciendo los labios. Quinn también se da cuenta, y su sonrisa me hace sonrojar.

—**¿Qué desea exactamente la señorita?** —me pregunta.

—**A ti.**

—**Qué coincidencia** —me dice mientras se coloca a mi lado—. **Porque yo quiero precisamente lo mismo.**

Está de rodillas y me levanta para que yo también me ponga de rodillas frente a ella. Me acaricia la cara muy despacio, con la mirada clavada en mí.

—**Quiero memorizarte** —me explica—. **Cada línea, cada curva. Tu olor, tu sabor. Quiero Racencerrarte en mi memoria para que nunca me abandones.**

—**Nunca lo haré** —le respondo.

—**Rachel**…

Espero que me diga algo más o que me bese, pero mi nombre permanece suspendido en el aire.

Por un breve y extraño momento, un escalofrío de temor recorre mi cuerpo. No la van a condenar; no se va a separar de mí. Lo creo con todas mis fuerzas. Sí. Y entonces me tumbo, tiro de ella y la abrazo, porque no puedo soportar que esté lejos de mí ni un segundo más de lo necesario.

—**Sin juguetes **—le digo y poso mis labios sobre los suyos—. **Sin excentricidades. Sin juegos. Solo tú dentro de mí. Es todo lo que quiero esta noche, Quinn. Es lo único que realmente necesito.**

Sus manos me acarician, sus labios bailan sobre mí.

—**Es lo único que necesito yo también. A ti, Rachel. En mis brazos. Grabada en mi mente. Clavada en mi interior. Ansiosa, exigente.**

Tengo las manos en su espalda, en la curva de su trasero. Las piernas separadas, las rodillas elevadas. Acerco las piernas para que su cuerpo acaricie mi piel mientras nos movemos, cuerpo contra cuerpo, piel contra piel.

No quiero que la dulzura de este momento acabe nunca, pero me siento muy húmeda y necesito tenerla. Necesito sentirla dentro de mí. Necesito saber que es mía y que yo soy suya, que realmente estamos juntas y que siempre lo estaremos.

—**Quinn** —le ruego—. **Ahora. Por favor, por favor, te necesito ya.**

Se mueve con suavidad sobre la cama, apartando mis piernas y dejándome abierta para ella.

Entonces siento cómo su pene roza mi sexo, y comienza a moverse lentamente, de una forma endiabladamente lenta, hasta que estoy casi segura de perder la cabeza.

—**Ahora** —le imploro—. **Quinn, ahora. Te necesito ahora.**

—**Yo también te necesito, Rachel** —me susurra y se sumerge con fuerza dentro de mí, llenándome, haciendo que me arquee con el placer que recorre mi cuerpo, como si fuésemos un circuito y nuestra unión provocase un flujo constante de electricidad entre ambas.

Se mueve a un ritmo mágico, y yo me elevo para seguir sus embestidas, atrayéndola con mi cuerpo.

Mis músculos se tensan, siento el orgasmo creciendo en mi interior hasta que me parece que no estoy tumbada en la cama, sino flotando sobre ella. Hasta que ya no soy una mujer, sino una explosión de estrellas.

Hasta que todo lo que soy es Quinn, y eso es todo lo que siempre quise ser.

* * *

**Sorpresa!**

**El capítulo de hoy llega muuy pronto. (En España son las 0:30 de la noche así que ya es sábado xD)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el penúltimo capítulo? ¿Era lo que esperábais?**

**Subo capítulo tan rápido porque mañana me voy a la playa muy temprano y no vuel o hasta el domingo por la noche así que no podría subir. Aquí lo tenéis. **

**El lunes el capítulo final! **

**Gracias y nos leemos el lunes! ;D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

A la mañana siguiente Quinn se marcha temprano para reunirse con Carl en el apartamento y preparar las maletas para su viaje a Alemania. Me asomo a la habitación de Kurt, que está completamente dormido. Me siento mal, estoy preocupada por Quinn y necesito hablar con alguien, pero también sé que él necesita descansar.

Mis preocupaciones pueden esperar.

Deambulo por la cocina durante unos minutos, decidiendo entre comer huevos o rosquillas, para acabar tomando un café solo. No puedo deshacerme de este mal presentimiento que se ha apoderado de mí y finalmente decido que tengo que ver a Quinn. No me importa si se está preparando para irse a Munich, necesito verla una vez más. Necesito hablar con ella y decirle a la luz del día que todo lo que me contó anoche no cambia nada. Que creo en ella.

Tengo que decirle que la amo.

Me cambio rápidamente y me pongo una falda larga, una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa sobre otra blanca y unas sandalias. Mi peinado y maquillaje se limitan a un poco de brillo en los labios y rímel. No sé a qué hora sale su avión, y no me puedo arriesgar a llegar tarde.

Puesto que no sé si los paparazzi se aferran como sanguijuelas a la acera de enfrente, uso la ruta trasera hacia la zona del aparcamiento. Sí, puede ser que se acerquen a mi coche mientras salgo del garaje, pero con algo de suerte estaré calle abajo para cuando se den cuenta de que soy yo.

Al final tengo suerte. Solo hay un fotógrafo acampado en la acera, sentado en una silla de playa. Le sonrío al pasar. Por lo que a mí respecta, es un aliado del diablo, y no se me ocurre nada más diabólico que sentarse al aire libre en un infernal día de verano en el valle de San Fernando cuando la playa y la fresca brisa del océano están a tan solo unos pocos kilómetros de distancia.

Sin embargo, no dedico mis pensamientos al paparazzi por mucho tiempo, estoy concentrada solo en dos cosas: encontrarme con Quinn y pisar bien el embrague para que el Honda no se me cale.

Milagrosamente, encuentro un aparcamiento libre en el centro de la ciudad, que está a tan solo unas manzanas del de la _Fabray Tower_.

Aparco en la plaza más cercana, cojo el bolso del asiento del pasajero y salgo corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Joe está trabajando en el puesto de seguridad, le saludo mientras recorro el vestíbulo tan rápido como puedo.

—**Voy al apartamento** —le grito—. **¿Me abre?**

—**Por supuesto, señorita Berry.**

Sí, definitivamente está claro que ser la novia de la jefa tiene sus ventajas.

Cuando llego el ascensor me está esperando. Entro, aprieto el botón y no puedo dejar quietos los pies durante todo el trayecto. Todavía estoy nerviosa, y a pesar de ir muy rápido, el ascensor no sube con toda la velocidad que yo quisiera. Las puertas se abren en el apartamento del ático y salgo al vestíbulo. No oigo a Quinn ni a Carl, pero me imagino que aún no se han marchado a Alemania, porque de ser así Joe probablemente me lo hubiera dicho.

—¿**Quinn**? —la llamo en voz baja.

Oigo un golpe en la parte de atrás del apartamento y corro en esa dirección, esperando que sea Quinn y que esté sola.

La encuentro en la habitación, con una maleta abierta sobre la cama. Está de espaldas a mí, pero las sandalias no son unos zapatos muy silenciosos y se gira cuando entro.

Comienzo a caminar hacia ella. Lo único que quiero es perderme en sus brazos, pero algo en su expresión me detiene. Hay alegría y sorpresa, sí. Pero además hay cautela. Y también algo más oscuro. Algo que no soy capaz de reconocer, pero que me temo que es… ¿arrepentimiento?

—¿**Quinn**?

Estoy asustada sin ningún motivo, y esta desagradable sensación me molesta. Es Quinn. La mujer que nunca me haría daño. Que movería montañas para protegerme. Entonces ¿a qué demonios tengo miedo?

Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de mí sabe a qué tengo miedo, aunque espera con pasión estar equivocada.

—**Rachel**.

La sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios es tan cálida y auténtica que ahuyenta todos mis miedos.

Cualquier preocupación que tuviera se esfuma en ese mismo instante y corro hacia ella.

—**Tenía que venir a decirte adiós otra vez** —le digo.

—**Me alegro de que lo hicieras. No hubiera podido irme sin despedirme de ti.**

No hay nada extraño en el tono de su voz, y me mira con tal devoción que creo que me va a estallar el corazón. Aun así, la sensación de temor regresa.

De todos modos continúo.

—**Quería que supieras que lo que me contaste anoche no cambia nada. No me importa si empujaste a Richter a propósito desde aquella azotea. Lo que te hizo fue repugnante y yo permaneceré a tu lado, Quinn. No saldré corriendo pase lo que pase.**

Me mira con los ojos fijos y una triste sonrisa.

—**Te creo** —me dice.

—¿**Recuerdas cuando me pediste que jugáramos a nuestro juego de nuevo? Dijiste que querías saber que no te abandonaría, sin importar lo que supiese de ti. Que tenías miedo de que te abandonase si conocía tus secretos. Bueno, supongo que ahora ya lo sé casi todo, y no me voy a marchar a ninguna parte. Te amo, Quinn Fabray. Y me voy a quedar a tu lado.**

Respira hondo, y la expresión de su rostro parece casi de dolor. Esa no era la reacción que yo esperaba.

—**Sé que no me dejarás.**

—**No lo haré** —le contesto con cautela. Sin duda su estado de ánimo no es muy bueno, está a punto de viajar a un país extranjero para ser juzgada por asesinato. Tal vez debería ser un poco más tolerante con ella**—. Nunca te dejaré.**

—**Por eso tengo que ser yo quien te deje a ti.**

Me quedo paralizada y vuelvo a reproducir sus palabras en mi cabeza. No puede ser cierto. Sin duda, no ha dicho lo que creo haber oído.

—**Lo siento** —me dice. Esta vez habla despacio y claro, y tan dulcemente que me hace llorar—. **Estoy rompiendo contigo, Rachel. Se acabó.**

Un estruendo llena mis oídos. Debo de estar alucinando. Soñando. Esto es una pesadilla. Porque no es posible que Quinn Fabray acabe de decirme tal cosa.

Y sin embargo aquí estoy, de pie, mirándola, y aquel escalofrío que se había apoderado de mí ya no es un sueño. Es real. Es desolador. Recuerdo esa crueldad de mi infancia, y es una realidad a la que no quiero regresar.

Me doy cuenta de que he estado asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, y trato de articular alguna palabra.

—**Yo… No. No, esto no se ha acabado. Soy tuya, Quinn. Para siempre. Tú misma lo dijiste.**

Hace una mueca y gira la cabeza como si no pudiera soportar el recuerdo de esas palabras.

—**Estaba equivocada.**

—**No lo estabas, maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?**

Estoy enfadada, y me alegro. La Rachel enfadada no llora. La Rachel enfadada exigirá algunas malditas respuestas.

—**Te dije que te dejaría si eso era lo que debía hacer para protegerte.**

El tono de su voz es tranquilo y sosegado, pero aun así lo único que quiero es darle una buena bofetada.

—¿**Protegerme? Quinn, estamos bien. Yo estoy bien.**

—**No estás bien, Rachel. Estás hecha un lío con toda la presión por el cuadro. No trates de negarlo. Vi cómo te mirabas en el baño. Querías hacerte un corte. Estabas a punto de romper el espejo para conseguir un cristal. Querías sangre, Rachel. Querías dolor.**

Permanezco en silencio. No puedo decir nada, porque sé que lo que dice es verdad.

—**Pero no lo hice.** —Es lo único que puedo decir.

—**Será peor. Ya lo es.**

No sé de qué está hablando.

—**La prensa, Rachel. No les importo yo. Quinn Fabray la acusada por asesinato. Se podría decir que sería algo interesante, ¿verdad? Aparentemente no tan interesante como una novia. Quien, según esos idiotas, no es realmente su novia. Solo una pequeña zorra oportunista que se iría a la cama con cualquiera que pueda ayudarla a escalar posiciones sociales, incluida una asesina.**

Siento una violenta punzada en el estómago, y me alegro de haber tomado solo un café esta mañana para desayunar.

—**No me importa** —le miento—. **Puedo hacerle frente a todo eso.**

—**No deberías hacerlo.**

—**Maldita sea, Quinn, no soy tan débil como crees. Apartándome de todo no vas a protegerme. Me destrozarás. Te necesito. A ti. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?**

—**No puedo soportar verte con el corazón roto. No cuando yo soy la causante.**

—**¡Tú eres la que me está rompiendo el corazón! **—le grito**—. Y si te alejas de mí, me partirás en dos.**

—**No **—replica tranquilamente.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando cuando noto el sabor salado de mis lágrimas.

—**Creí que me habías dicho que soy fuerte. ¿O era solo una mentira?**

—**Lo eres** —me dice con una voz desesperadamente tranquila—. **Tan fuerte como para mantenerte a mi lado a pesar de que te arrastrase al infierno. Yo soy la débil, Rachel, porque te he mantenido en el punto de mira durante demasiado tiempo. No podía dejarte, y eso te ha hecho mucho daño. Pero ahora estoy reparando mi error**.

Cierra la cremallera de la maleta y la coloca en el suelo. Por un momento se queda allí de pie, mirándome. Intento articular alguna palabra, tratando de encontrar una fórmula mágica que la haga dar marcha atrás, pero esto no es un cuento de hadas y estoy aprendiendo de la forma más dura que no hay un «y vivieron felices para siempre». Luego se dirige hacia la puerta.

Me está dejando. Quinn Fabray. La única persona que creía que nunca me haría daño. Se aleja de mí y se lleva mi corazón destrozado con ella.

Una fría rabia me recorre, mezclada con desolación. Las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas mientras me agacho y desabrocho la pulsera tobillera de esmeraldas. Respiro hondo y la tiro hacia ella.

—**Maldita seas. Quinn Fabray** —susurro—. **Maldita seas por renunciar a lo nuestro.**

Se detiene y observo el dolor en su rostro. Mira hacia abajo, a sus pies, donde ha caído la pulsera.

Se agacha para cogerla, luego se detiene. La miro a la cara, esperando algunas palabras de consuelo.

Pero no las oigo. En cambio, solo escucho las únicas dos palabras que nunca hubiera querido oír.

—**Adiós, Rachel**.

Y se marcha.

No estoy muy segura de cómo consigo llegar conduciendo hasta Malibú, pero lo hago. Y cuando aparco en el camino de entrada delante de la casa de Claire, las lágrimas cubren mis ojos.

—**Por Dios, Texas** —me dice cuando abre la puerta—. ¿**Qué te ha pasado?**

—**Me ha dejado** —le explico, ahogando las palabras entre sollozos—. **Cree que me está protegiendo, y por eso me abandona.**

Respira profundamente.

—**Maldita estúpida. No me importa que todo el mundo diga que es una puñetera genio. Esta vez la ha jodido bien, Texas. La ha jodido a base de bien.**

Sus palabras solo me hacen llorar con más fuerza.

—**Ah, demonios. Entra, mujer.**

—**¿Está aquí Bernie?**

—**Está en el estudio **—dice refiriéndose a un edificio contiguo—. **Está bien. Llora todo lo que quieras.**

—**No quiero llorar. Quiero que vuelva conmigo. Pero ella está completamente convencida que está haciendo lo correcto.**

—**¿De qué demonios cree que te está protegiendo? **—pregunta mientras me conduce hasta la cocina y me sienta a la mesa.

—**De los paparazzi.**

—**Pufff** —exclama—. **Que se jodan.**

—**Ojalá fuera tan fácil deshacerse de ellos**. —La miro con cautela—. ¿**Bernie no te contó nada?**

—**¿Contarme qué?**

No quiero entrar en este tema, pero necesito ayuda. Y ella necesita entender por qué me ha abandonado Quinn. Por qué cree ella que me tiene que dejar.

—**Tengo cicatrices** —le digo finalmente.

Asiente con lentitud.

—**Se ve una en el cuadro. En la cadera. Parece que tienes otras en los muslos, pero no se ven muy bien con las sombras. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Texas?**

Trago saliva.

—**Yo misma fui lo que me pasó.**

Las palabras permanecen suspendidas en el aire, y yo espero comenzar a llorar, pero no lo hago.

No sé si soy yo o es Claire, pero ahora me resulta más fácil hablar de todo esto. No, eso no es cierto. Lo sé. Soy yo. Quinn me ha ayudado a cambiar la forma en la que veo mis defectos.

Hago una mueca. «Maldita sea por haberme dejado.»

—¿**Me estás diciendo que Quinn piensa que vas a empezar a hacerte cortes de nuevo**?

La hubiera besado en ese mismo instante por ser tan clara, tan directa.

—**Sí** —le confirmo**—. Ya no lo hago, al menos desde que estoy en Los Ángeles. Pero he estado a punto de hacerlo.**

—**¿Por los paparazzi?**

Pone un vaso de agua delante de mí, y bebo agradecida.

—**Y toda esa locura del retrato que… bueno, me sobrepasó.**

—**Demonios, ese tipo de basura sobrepasaría a cualquiera.**

—**Ahora la prensa está diciendo que me acuesto con una asesina y todo tipo de barbaridades, y Quinn piensa que…**

—**Que se debe portar como una heroína y marcharse. Maldita idiota, ¿acaso cree que sois las protagonistas de una tragedia griega?**

—**Créeme **—le digo irónicamente**—, tampoco a mí me apasiona el cambio de guión de última hora. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer?**

—**Puedes arrastrar tu culo hasta Alemania y hacer que esa chica regrese contigo.**

—**Pero me mandará de vuelta a casa otra vez. Cree que está siendo mi protectora, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que demostrarle que puedo manejar toda esta situación, pero ¿cómo? No se trata de que me pase todo un año sin hacerme ningún corte y luego ir y decirle: «Ya te lo dije». Pero ¿qué podría hacer para demostrarle ahora mismo que estaré bien?**

—**Ah, para eso has venido al lugar apropiado. Porque esa es exactamente la clase de artimañas que aprendes tras toda una vida en Hollywood. Lo único que tienes que hacer es darle a la prensa cualquier otro lugar adonde ir.**

—**No te entiendo.**

—**Están interesados en ti porque eres una historia que contar. Así que hagamos que esa historia desaparezca.**

Parpadeo, tratando de comprender lo que me está diciendo. Y de repente todo encaja. Salto de la silla y le doy un abrazo a Claire.

—**Eres un genio.**

—**Tienes razón, lo soy. ¿Por qué crees que soy una leyenda en esta ciudad?**

—**¿Conoces a alguien que sepa manejar a la prensa?**

Claire sonríe como jamás la había visto hacerlo antes.

—**Tú déjamelo a mí.**

Así lo hago y observo con asombro cómo encajan todas las piezas. En tan solo dos horas, todo está preparado para la primera rueda de prensa de mi vida.

—**Y lo que hace que sea realmente única** —dice Claire con una carcajada— **es que lo que vas a decir es cien por cien verdad.**

Paso la hora siguiente organizando mis ideas. No me da vergüenza hablar delante de una cámara, esto tengo que agradecérselo a la obsesión de mi madre por los concursos, pero me pone nerviosa que quede claro lo que digo y que se me pueda citar. Con un montón de detalles jugosos que ofrecerles.

Cuando finalmente llaman a la puerta y Claire abre al periodista, ya estoy preparada.

—¿**Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer, Texas?**

—**Es lo único que se me ocurre para conseguir que regrese a mi lado** —le respondo—. **Y lo que es más importante, me lo debo a mí misma.**

Claire asiente.

—**Está bien, entonces. Vamos a hacerte aún más famosa.**

Me río, pero tengo que reconocer que probablemente tenga razón. Aunque también debo admitir que es posible que todo esto no funcione, pero eso no importa. Lo que de verdad importa es que la princesa va a matar al dragón en lugar de permanecer escondida en la torre.

El equipo de periodistas está compuesto por un cámara, una reportera y un productor. No quiero ser entrevistada, así que la reportera dice que ella grabará la introducción más tarde en el estudio.

Solo estoy yo, y debo tomarme mi tiempo. Me coloco en el lugar que han iluminado con los focos, espero a que el cámara me haga una señal y comienzo a hablar.

—**Me llamo Rachel Berry, y hace poco acepté un millón de dólares como pago por posar para un desnudo original del artista Bernie. El retrato cuelga ahora de las paredes de la casa de Malibú de la señorita Quinn Fabray, y es una obra de arte excepcional. Es a la vez elegante y erótica. En ella no se muestra mi rostro.**

Me detengo para ordenar mis pensamientos. La reportera asiente con la cabeza para darme ánimos, y yo sonrío. Solo hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras, pero me cae bien.

—**Estuve de acuerdo en realizar la obra y en cobrar el millón de dólares porque necesitaba el dinero. Aún no lo he invertido, y no lo haré hasta que no esté preparada. Además insistí en que el acuerdo debería ser confidencial y que nadie excepto la señorirta Fabray y el artista sabría que era yo la protagonista del retrato. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, mi identidad ha sido revelada, y la señorita Fabray y yo hemos sido acosadas sin descanso por reporteros y fotógrafos que aparentemente no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Y la verdad es que ahora me arrepiento de todo.**

Me pregunto si Quinn verá esta grabación.

Continúo, sin embargo.

—**No me arrepiento de haber posado para el retrato. Ni de haber aceptado el dinero. No, lo que más lamento es que lo único que les pedí a Bernie y a la señorita Fabray fue que mantuvieran mi identidad en secreto. Debo admitir que hubo un tiempo en el que me sentía muy avergonzada de mi cuerpo, pero eso ahora ya no me importa. Creo que el retrato es extraordinario, y los honorarios por el trabajo, justos. Por otra parte, ¿cuál es el precio por pintar el cuerpo de una mujer? Si la seorita Fabray me hubiera pagado diez dólares, ¿estaría ahora la prensa llamándome ramera barata? **—Miro a Claire, que está sonriendo—. **Para ser sincera, creo que la señorita Fabray obtuvo una ganga. Si quiere un segundo retrato desnudo, tendrá que pagarme dos millones de dólares. Por lo menos.**

Junto a mí, la periodista asiente alentadoramente.

—**Desde esta mañana, los rumores sobre mí han cambiado. Al parecer ahora soy una mujer capaz de acostarse con una asesina para alcanzar la fama. Pensemos un poco. ¿Me acuesto con Quinn Fabray? Sí, y lo hago encantada, pero no para hacerme famosa, sino porque me siento honrada y agradecida de que ella me quiera en su vida y en su cama.**

De repente me doy cuenta de que no estoy nada nerviosa. Me siento con fuerzas. Esto, estas palabras, me hacen sentirme bien.

—**En cuanto a la acusación de que Quinn Fabray es una asesina, solo puedo decir que no creo que sea verdad. Las pruebas lo demostrarán. Pero si por un horrible giro inesperado del destino fuese condenada, eso no cambiaría nada. Nunca la abandonaré.**

Respiro hondo y continúo con mi exposición.

—**No tengo intención de hacer ninguna otra declaración, así que solo añadiré una última cosa. Estoy enamorada de Quinn Fabray, y dentro de una hora me voy a Alemania para apoyarla durante todo el proceso. Es una mujer inocente y ha sido acusada injustamente. Gracias.**

Estoy de pie delante de la puerta de la suite presidencial del espectacular hotel Kempinski de Munich y respiro profundamente. Tengo una deuda enorme con Sylvia, su secretaria, que podría perder el trabajo cuando Quinn se entere de que me ha dicho dónde se aloja.

No estoy segura de cómo va a reaccionar cuando me vea aquí, y no tengo forma de saber si ha visto mi entrevista. E incluso si la ha visto, desconozco si le ha hecho cambiar en algo.

En cuanto a la entrevista, cuando iba en el taxi desde el aeropuerto a mi hotel, leí a través de Kurt media docena de correos electrónicos contándome cómo la prensa se estaba volviendo loca.

Aparentemente, ya no soy una puta ni Quinn una asesina. Ahora somos dos amantes desafortunadas.

La prensa es un tanto caprichosa. Esta vez, al menos, nos muestra su lado más amable.

Y lo más importante, parece que la primera fase de mi plan ha funcionado. Saberlo me da fuerzas.

Probablemente la siguiente fase también funcione. Porque en realidad no quiero tener que llamar a Sylvia y pedirle que me reserve una habitación en el equivalente a un motel barato de Munich.

«Ya está bien de rodeos.»

Respiro profundamente otra vez, llamo a la puerta con firmeza y espero.

Un instante después, oigo la voz de Quinn.

—**¡Un momento!**

Acto seguido escucho cómo corre la cerradura. Contengo la respiración mientras se abre la puerta.

Y ahí está. Lleva puestos unos pantalones negros y la camisa de seda blanca desabotonada en la parte superior. Se la ve apuesta y distraída.

Mantiene el brazo en alto intentando remangarse una de las mangas, y cuando me ve, se queda estupefacta.

—**Rachel.**

—**¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?** —le pregunto.

Sin decir una palabra, extiende el brazo. Le acomodo el brazo de la camisa sin moverme del pasillo, a continuación entro y le acomodo el otro. Luego, en silencio, comienzo a abrocharle uno a uno los botones superiores de la camisa.

Su cuerpo está en tensión, alerta, y no sé si está contenta de verme, enfadada o si no cree que realmente esté allí de verdad.

—**Vi tu entrevista** —dice finalmente.

—¿**Ah, sí**? —Trato de sonar indiferente y tranquila, pero por dentro el corazón parece que me va a estallar. Si la vio y quería que viniera, ¿por qué no me ha arrastrado hasta sus brazos?

—**No esperaba que llegaras tan rápido.**

—**Cuando sabes que quieres estar con la persona que amas, lo único que deseas es llegar a su lado tan pronto como puedas.** —Mi sonrisa flaquea, y de repente me asusta empezar a llorar. Ni siquiera me había permitido hasta ahora admitir lo mucho que deseo escuchar esas dos pequeñas palabras de sus labios. Pero lo hice, lo hago. Y no solo no las repetirá, sino que probablemente también me mandará de regreso a casa.

—**Oh, Rachel**. —Mi nombre envuelve demasiadas emociones, y no soy capaz de ordenarlas—. **No importa lo que le digas a la prensa, te mereces algo mejor que una relación con una mujer encarcelada.**

—**Te merezco a ti** —le digo—. **Pero si crees que no puedo soportar todo esto, tienes razón. No puedo. No sin ti. Quinn, ¿no lo entiendes? No puedo quedarme al margen y ver cómo te acusan de asesinato. Necesito estar aquí. Tengo que estar aquí. Te necesito. **—Me detengo para tomar aliento y luego inclino la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos—. **Y creo que tú también me necesitas.**

El peso de la eternidad parece colgar en los segundos que pasan antes de que responda.

—**Sí. Por Dios, Rachel, sí que te necesito.**

Es como si se hubiera roto el muro de cristal que la rodeaba. Sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de vida, la sonrisa regresa a sus labios. De repente sus brazos me rodean, me abraza tan fuerte que siento el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón y aspiro el aroma de esta mujer a la que amo tan profundamente.

—**Entonces ¿te parece bien que haya venido?**

Mis palabras son titubeantes, inseguras.

—**Oh, cariño, sí** —me dice, y la emoción contenida en su voz casi me hace llorar—. **Eres toda mi vida; sin ti no soy nada.**

—**Nunca deberías haberte alejado de mí** —le reprocho.

—**No** —replica con firmeza—. **Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que darte la oportunidad de liberarte de mí. Porque te voy a arrastrar al infierno, Rachel, y aunque es posible que creas que soy una mujer fuerte, en lo que a ti respecta soy bastante débil. Soy una egoísta. Me alejé de ti una vez para protegerte, pero no lo volveré a hacer. Si quieres marcharte, hazlo ahora. De lo contrario, te retendré aquí a mi lado, porque es donde quiero tenerte. A mi lado, Rachel. Para siempre.**

Me estremezco aliviada al oír sus palabras, y solo puedo asentir estúpidamente.

—**Mi vida ha sido un infierno sin ti. Cada minuto ha sido una lucha para no caer en la tentación. Quería enviar un avión a buscarte. Mandar al diablo todo lo que fuera mejor para ti y satisfacer mis propias necesidades egoístas**.

Me humedezco los labios.

—**Creo que hubiera estado de acuerdo con eso.**

—**No **—dice sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro—. **Me sentí muy orgullosa de ti. Por todas las cosas que dijiste. Por el riesgo que corriste. Expulsaste a los demonios, Rachel. La prensa puede llegar a ser irritante, pero les has quitado todo el poder. Ahora no pueden destruirte. No por eso. Tal vez por nada.**

—**Fue fácil. Solo tuve que recordar lo fuerte que siempre me dices que soy.**

Me acaricia las mejillas con la punta de los dedos. Luego posa sus labios sobre los míos y me da un largo, profundo y acogedor beso que hace que me tiemblen las rodillas y que el resto de mi cuerpo se estremezca anhelando sus caricias.

—**Quiero hacerte el amor** —me dice.

—**Gracias a Dios** —respondo, y se ríe.

—**Pero ahora no podemos.**

La miro, temiendo haberme equivocado y que me vaya a dejar a pesar de todo.

—**Tengo una reunión con mis abogados.**

—**Oh. Está bien. ¿Más tarde?**

—**Claro que sí, más tarde. Y durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora ¿vendrías conmigo? Quiero tenerte a mi lado cuando me reúna con los abogados.**

—**Por supuesto** —le digo—. ¿**Eso significa que me puedo quedar?**

—**Será mejor que lo hagas, maldita sea.**

Sonríe dulcemente, los ojos le brillan.

—¿**Qué**? —le pregunto.

—**Solo espero que no seas un espejismo.**

Sonrío.

—**Soy real.**

—**Demuéstramelo** —me dice, y a continuación introduce la mano en el bolsillo y saca la pulsera tobillera de esmeraldas. Se me escapa un jadeo—. **Póntela.**

—**Pero ¿cómo…?**

—**Regresé **—explica agachándose para colocarla alrededor de mi tobillo; el suave roce de sus dedos en mi piel hace que me estremezca—. **Tenía que tenerte conmigo… aunque solo fuera como un talismán.**

—**Quinn…**

Mi voz es entrecortada, mi corazón está desbordado.

Se pone en pie y acaricia mis labios.

—**Más tarde. Si dices algo más, nunca saldremos de aquí. Quisiera tenerte en este mismo instante, pero no puedo faltar a esa reunión.**

Sonrío y la acompaño hasta la puerta, deseando que llegue ese «más tarde».

Se detiene antes de salir.

—**Solo una cosa más. Cuando te he dicho que puedes quedarte, lo que quise decir es que te amo.**

La miro mientras habla, sus ojos brillan intensamente. Mi boca esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción, y me doy cuenta de que estoy riendo como una niña.

¿Qué importa si nos enfrentamos a un juicio por asesinato? Quinn y yo nos amamos.

Y por ahora, con eso me basta.

* * *

**Y llegó el capítulo final! ¿Os lo esperábais así?**

**Yo cuando leí la parte en la que Quinn dejaba a Rachel se me partió el corazón. Menos mal que todo se solucionó. Por ahora...**

**La tercera parte de esta historia la empezaré a subir la semana que viene. Las actualizaciones serán menos días a la semana, pero prometo que tendréis un capítulo por semana asegurado.**

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo y nos leemos la semana que viene con la tercera parte de esta historia! ;D**


End file.
